A Twilit Journey Aanyx's Tale
by MagicDreamer0630
Summary: Meet Aanyx: Not exactly your typical Kingdom Hearts OC. Determined to save her best friend Roxas from fading, she grudgingly signs up on Sora's Quest. Can the two survive, or will Aanyx destroy everything? Rated for rough language and semi-explicit scenes
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-IMPORTANT**

**Hello, all!**

**It has come to my attention that The beginning chapters are...well, quite frankly, SUE. I have therefore decided to re-write them, in hopes of staying true to what Aanyx's character has become. If any of you older readers liked the chapter the way it was, send me a message and I'll be happy to give you the original in return :)**

PREFACE

_Twilight Town-a quaint little place famous for it's Summer Struggle Tournament. Contestants from all over the world train for months in an attempt to make it to the finals._

_Unfortunately, that means less time for me to hang out with two of my best friends, Heyner and Roxas._

_Who am I, you ask? Aanyx-Just Aanyx. I don't much care for my full name, especially since my first name is so weird in the first place. I live just past Sunset Hill, with my mom. She's a lawyer, though, so I don't see her around much._

_That's why I like coming to this side of town-not only do most of my friends live over here, but there's also a lot more excitement over here. And this week's excitement is coming from none other than the Struggle Tournament!_

_So here I am, sitting in the biggest alley in town, as the two blonds of our group duke it out with bright blue slightly padded bats-Struggle Bats, to be exact-while my other two friends, Olette and Pence, ditched to get us dinner._

"Oops...Time!" I called, noticing the stopwatch had...well, stopped. "Who won?" Roxas asked before chugging a waterbottle. I looked from one to the other, "Um..."

"Forget it, she's hopeless." Heyner huffed, tossing his towel down. "Look, forgive me for not finding the Struggle as interesting as you two do, okay? And you know I have a fairly small attention span, so you can just-" I was promptly cut off by Pence's call of "FOOOD!" from the other end of the alley. "Finally!"

"Man, I'm starved!"

"Boys..." I muttered with a roll of my eyes, though joined the others inside The Usual Spot nonetheless.

"Aren't you gonna eat, Aanyx?" Olette asked, looking up from her own carton of good old-fashioned take-out noodles. I shook my head, cracking my knuckles habitually, "Nah, I'm not that hungry...At least, not for _Jason's_. Mom and I had some last night, so..."

"What else is there to eat 'round here?" Heyner snorted. I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I dunno, a home-cooked meal perhaps?"

"How is your mom doing, anyway?" Roxas asked, leaning back in his seat. I shrugged, "Normal, I 'spose. I wouldn't really know, she talks more to her clients than me nowadays..."

"I'm sure she's just having a busy month, that's all." Olette suggested-just like she always does. "Yeah, more like busy year..." I muttered before standing, "Listen, I'd better get going-I'm still house-sitting for Mr. Brown and I haven't really been sleeping well, anyway. Must be pre-school jitters..." With that and a half-hearted wave over my shoulder, I made my way to the train station, staring at my feet as I walked.

To be honest, I would've rather had the pre-school jitters. No, the _real_ reason I couldn't sleep was that stupid voice.

They all began like any other dream, I suppose, where I'm doing whatever it is I'm doing like most dreams go. Then I have the urge to start walking...so I do...and I walk clean off the scenery and into pitch-black darkness. And every time, that voice starts talking to me, saying how I'll submit, or some other such cheesy nonsense. If it weren't happening to me, I'd say it was a badly written horror film or something.

But there's just something about his voice-something that makes me want to scream bloody murder and gauge out his eyeballs. And there's the fact that he never shows himself.

But I do see other things, while this happens. Cloaked and face-less, eighteen figures form out of the darkness, not quite solid. Then the sixteenth from the left takes off her hood-and I wake up. There's no denying those seaweed-green eyes, nor that annoying mess of auburn bangs-That sixteenth figure is me.

Creepy, right? It gives me chills just thinking about it...

Realizing I had stopped at the foot of the stairs, I shook my head in a half-hearted attempt to clear it of the dream. All I succeeded in doing was to make my long braid smack my shoulder a few times. Why do cartoons and stories have people do that if it never works?

More importantly, why do _I_ do it if it never works?

Boredom creeping through the more-or-less silent train ride, I jingled the keys in my pocket. The Browns would be back from their week-long trip to the beach soon, and maybe I can ask Mrs. Brown about it. She claims to be psychic, but really I've yet to believe her. I think she's just good at reading people. Like Sherlock Holmes. She's still the best person I can think of to ask about it. She knows about reading dreams and what-not, so maybe she can help...

Then again, had I slept a bit better, I suppose I would be able to think a bit more clearly. Well, maybe pure lack of sleep will drive the dream away tonight...


	2. Day 1

CHAPTER 2—DAY ONE

_Remember, little Butterfly. Remember what you are..._

"_No..." I took a step back as the sixteenth from the left walked to stand in front of me, her gloved hands reaching up to push her hood away. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see what I knew was coming. _

_Then the dream changed, and this time I felt someone walk over. "Embrace it." The voice demanded, "Remember, Aanyx. Remember what we are. Remember _who_ you are..." Why do I know that voice? My eyes snapped open, and one of the taller of the eighteen stood before me—male, with a distinctive, mischievous baritone. The image of a familiar, angular face with a downward triangle tattooed on either cheek flashed through my mind, his name on the tip of my tongue. What _is_ his name?_

_His hands covered mine, grasping the edge of the large hood I was now somehow wearing, and we pulled it down together. The moment it was down I remembered the name, inhaled with the need to let it out before it left me again..._

...And a warm, goey substance rolled down the side of my face, waking me instantly as I groaned in frustration. Stupid dog...

Wait, I don't _have_ a dog...

Wiping the drool off on my arm I sat up and looked around, my eyes stinging.

"Good morning." A woman chuckled as she entered carrying a hand towel. She had thick, curly blonde hair and an abundance of freckles spanned from one prominent cheekbone to the other, her eyes narrow and perhaps the iciest shade of green I've ever seen. At first glance, she appeared to be a model, with her slim figure and tall stature. For those who knew better, however, this was clumsy old Mrs. Jamie Brown, all bone with a soft spot for anything caramel—who happened to frequently sport a wicked five-inch heel.

Her presence only secured my assumptions—I'd fallen asleep on the couch. "Sorry..." I mumbled weakly, rubbing my eyes—though the action was more a vain attempt to re-moisten my contacts than to rid my eyes of sleep—as their pit bull, Fido, drooled on my pant-leg. "It happens, my dear. Now, why don't you clean yourself up and maybe change your contacts and come back for tea so we can discuss this dream that's been troubling you."

"How did you—"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep all night. Rick wanted to wake you before you fell off, but I figured you needed to fight it yourself." She stated simply, shooing me out. Well, at least I don't have to ask her about the dream, anyhow...

So, after finding a semi-clean pair of jeans and a large green tee that at least _looked_ clean—so it smelt like chocolate, at least that stain was gone!—I switched out my contacts and, for good measure, grabbed that extra box of caramels off the top of the fridge—a little shelf-life never hurt anyone, right?—and made my way back across the street.

"Well, looks like the Sleeping Beauty didn't die from a blow to the head." Rick Brown teased, standing aside to let me in. At five-foot two he was, perhaps, the roundest coach in all of Twilight Town. Balding, pot-bellied, and with the world's least funny jokes piled a mile high, Rick Brown was once a champion gymnast...and then he hit thirty-five, and gave up his title to marry the local loon, Jamie Jensen 'The Seer'. After a ten-year honeymoon he returned with a belly twice his size, and the world has to wonder: What the HELL happened?

"Thank goodness for that; I'd much rather die from something a bit more exciting."

"Like a paper cut?"

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. Still not any funnier than the last time he asked me that.

Several somewhat painful hours later found me, as usual, late for our group's meet up. Granted, I wasn't exactly there when they decided what time, but I'm late for everything anyway.

It's not that I don't have a watch—in fact, I have seven—it's the fact that I'm otherwise occupied and never wear one.

"...I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town, and we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So, if he wants to think we'd done it, I can't really blame him. See, that's not what really bugs me. What _really_ bugs me is that he's goin' around telling everybody WE'RE the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Klub! Have you _ever _been this ticked off before in your LIFE? 'Cuz I haven't! Nuh-uh! NEVER!" I heard Heyner fume. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I approached; it couldn't be _that_ bad…"Now...What to do?" I heard a few hums of thought before Roxas spoke up, making me freeze just outside the tarp door, "We could find the REAL thieves. That would set the record straight!" I threw the tarp open, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa._ WHAT? What thieves? What did they steal? And why the _hell_ did Seifer pin it on us?"

"You'd know that, if you showed up on time!" Heyner growled, hands balling into fists at his sides. I mirrored his pose, "Well, excuse me for being otherwise occupied!"

"You're _always_ otherwise occupied!"

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are! It's always gymnastics practice, or you picked a fight, or you made a bet and couldn't bail—"

"That happened _once!_" I protested, but he continued over me.

"—or you had to help your mom, or you were up late doing homework and slept through your alarm—"

"Excuse me for not wanting to go to summer school!"

"—or my personal favorite, you forgot!" Heyner finished in a yell.

"Sorry for not living up to your expectations, then!"

"You couldn't even think of an excuse? Just, 'Oh, I forgot, my bad' and then you expect us to be okay with that?"

"Yes, that's what friends do, they _forgive each other_!"

"Being part of this group means participation! How are you supposed to be a part of this group if you're never here to participate?"

That stung deep. I looked from face to face, noticing Olette and Roxas' expressions of shock and the need to keep the group together, as opposed to Pence's look of agreement. "So, that's it, then. I guess I'm outta this family too. I can't depend on mom…Just like I can't depend on you!" With that I tore out of the alley, refusing to cry. So I'm not exactly punctual. Does that really mean he had the right to ban me?

Our group was formed because we were four people who had nowhere else to go. We were outcasts at school—and when Roxas showed up, he just sort of fit right in with us, like it was ment to be. Now I see why Heyner hung out with him so much—he was supposed to replace me. Got to keep it an even number and all that, right?

"Well, well, well. Look what the dog barfed up this time." Great, this was just icing on the cake, really. The one person I hate most had to go and show up at the worst time possible…

"Look, Valenteen, I'm really _not_ in the mood. So unless you want Daddy's expensive plastic surgery to be for naught, I'd suggest you get the hell outta my way."

The best way to describe Scarlet Valenteen would be 'Slut'. She wears strapless bras under unbuttoned shirts, sleeves rolled to the elbow, miniskirts, and high-heel boots. Her face would be pretty, were it not covered in more makeup than humanly possible; as would her hair, were it not curlier than a telephone chord.

Scarlet 'tsked' through her bubblegum, chewing like a cow between every word, "What's the matter, did your boyfriend dump you—oh, that's right, you don't have one, do you? And it's no wonder, considering you act and dress just like a boy…"

"Just because I actually wear clothes doesn't mean I dress just like a boy. At least _I_ have dignity."

"At least I'm not afraid to show what I've been given."

"Yeah, through million-munny surgery."

"At least my Daddy doesn't leave me to snore on the neighbor's couch."

I scowled, "How did you know about that?"

"Aanyx, Aanyx, Aanyx. EVERYONE knows about that."

"Obviously not everyone…" I muttered, more to myself than not. Scarlet placed a hand on her chest in mock-concern, "What's the matter, did you and your little gang of nobodies break up?"

"It's not a gang!"

"What are you calling it? An organization?" Scarlet snorted. The image of the eighteen cloaked figures resurfaced, the word _organization_ repeating in multiple voices. "Stop it."

"Why? Did those nobodies kick you out? Are you all alone?" The voices grew louder, some now saying 'Nobody' as well. "Shut up…"

"There's nothing worse than a nobody with no one else beside them. Especially when—"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, unable to take it much longer. Some sort of power had come from my anger—forcing Scarlet to go flying down Market Street in a gust of what looked like pitch-black swirling smoke. I looked from my hands to her unconscious form before taking off down an alley, by-passing the curious stares and murmurs as I ran straight for home.

Tears stung at my eyes, the voices never quieting their constant buzzing.

_Organization…Organization…Organization…Organization…Organization…_

_Nobodies...Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…_

"Aanyx!" That voice…that voice from my dream! No, he can't be here! He can't be real! I pushed myself harder, panting now, and the boy ran after me, "Aanyx! Slow down!"

Warm arms linked around me, trapping my arms at my sides as I was lifted off the ground. "For crying out loud, woman! Hold still!"

"Let me go, you pervert!" I cried, refusing to stop kicking and squirming. I felt the power once more, flooding from my very core into my hands. The grip tightened slightly, "That trick won't work on me, little fish." He said in an almost teasing tone, "You can't fight fire forever."

It was suddenly hot—too hot for a town submerged in endless twilight. Everywhere his body touched mine began to burn, and my sleeve caught fire. The man grabbed it in his hand, holding it in front of me. "I don't want to have to hurt you, Aanyx. Not all of us are evil. _Please_ don't make me do what Saïx wants…"

For some reason, a part of me wanted to hear him out. The rest of me wanted to scream rape, kick him in the balls, and run. But Mrs. Brown's words kept me in place; "_Perhaps they are a part of a life you once had, and they want you to come back._"

"…Let me go." I demanded, trying to sort out my thoughts. The grip slackened slightly, "Will you run?"

"…No…"

"You're lying. Do you think I'd work with you for so long and not be able to tell the difference?"

"Work? What are you talking about? I'm not even 16 yet—I'm still too young to have a job."

"So the reports were true, then. You really did forget. That explains the running…"

"Forget? Forget what? I've lived here my whole life…and stop trying to confuse me! Let. Me. Go!"

"Tell you what; you swear on Kingdom Hearts you won't run away, and—" The grip went entirely slack then, his hair brushing the back of my head as he looked over his shoulder, "…Damnit, time's up…"

I was suddenly spun around as the man replaced his hood, "I'll be back—tomorrow. And next time I promise it won't be so hostile."

"What are you—?" His gloved hand covered my eyes, and I felt my body grow heavy as my words slurred, darkness taking hold of my brain…


	3. Day 2

"_Remember, Aanyx. Remember what we are. Remember _who_ you are…" The dream changed again. This time, the other voices chanted, some repeating 'Organization' and others 'Nobodies'. Or maybe I just noticed it this time, because I already know what he looks like…_

"Aanyx, I thought I told you to clean this room!"

It took all my willpower to not bolt up in bed. "I did." I mumbled in the sleepiest tone I could muster. "You call this clean? It looks like a tornado hit!"

"No, I call this 'I'm in a hurry and I need something to wear'."

"Honestly, why I ever bought you that dresser. Do you have anything in there?"

"Sure, that's where I keep all my movies."

"What about your entertainment stand?"

"That's full of CDs and games."

"And the CD tower?"

"Where else am I supposed to put my hats and belts?"

"On the hooks in your closet?"

"…There's hooks in my closet?" No, seriously, I never knew. My closet's chest-high with shit _on a good day_.

Mom gave a strained sigh—the kind of sigh that clearly says 'I would SO kill you right now if I could…'—and backed out of the room, "Listen, I'm going to be working late again tonight, but there's food in the kitchen. And don't forget today's Tuesday, which means gymnastics practice!"

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, mom. I just need to stop by the Library, and I'll go straight to practice." And why do I need to go to the Library? To look up that guy. I KNOW I've never seen him around town, but every time he spoke it was like riding the fucking Déjà Vu Express.

After changing into something comfortable—sweats and a ribbed tank top—I roller-bladed to the Library, snagging my favorite laptop and the only back corner with a table. The guy had to be fresh out of High School, going by age, so I found the online yearbooks and began my pursuit.

"This seat taken?" I looked up, admittedly surprised to find that he'd ditched the cloak, boots, and gloves for a pair of black skinny-jeans, sneakers, and a red t-shirt with a skull surrounded by flames on the front. I sat up in the seat, not failing to notice he'd trap me in the corner if he sat down. "Depends on if I should grab a fire extinguisher or not."

"Hey, I promised it'd be less hostile, didn't I?" He gave a mischievous grin as he sat languidly, resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his knuckles. "You won't find me in there, by the way." He added with a feigned nonchalance, nodding towards the laptop. I closed it with an angry huff, "Then I'm either hallucinating, or you really _are_ from somewhere else."

"Which do _you_ think it is?" His grin took on an almost insane air, so I punched him flat in the nose, making him topple back in his chair with a dull _thud_. "OW! Jeez, what was that for?"

"Well, partly to test my theory, and partly to wipe that fucking grin off your face." I added a kick to his chin for good measure, "And _that_ was for setting me on fire."

His mane of spiky red hair popped over the side of the table, emerald eyes narrowed in a glare that clearly said _not amused._ I gave my own insane grin in return, "Hey, I never said _I_ wouldn't be hostile, now did I?"

I stood then, gathering the laptop and heading around him towards the front of the Library, "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go humiliate myself once again in front of my neighbor…"

"Doing _what_, exactly?"

"Gymnastics." I had a feeling he'd tag along, and unfortunately that feeling usually tends to be right. Sure enough, he sprang to his feet and followed after, resetting his nose into place as he went, "Since when do you do gymnastics?"

"Since Mom forced me to sign up for classes ten years ago."

"You have a _mom_ here?"

"Yes, Boy Blunder, I have a mom. What, did you think I came outta my dad's ass or something?"

"Okay, easy. Man, they really nailed it to ya thick, didn't they?"

"Nailed _what_ exactly?"

"Nothing, nothing. So; gymnastics…"

"Is a pain-in-the-ass excuse to starve me of the freedom every teenager wants. The only thing semi-decent about it is the fact that it gives me every opportunity to beat the shit outta Valenteen."

"Who's Valenteen?"

"The resident walking whore house. You know, the one I threw down the hill yesterday? Which reminds me, how did I do that and why didn't it work on you?"

"So you don't remember that either, huh? Oh boy, how do I explain this…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck, "Well…you used the power of Darkness. It's something that you were born with…"

"If you tell me I'm destined for greatness I swear I will turn you into a eunuch."

"No, definitely not destined for greatness." He assured hurriedly, crossing his hands over his hips in a feeble attempt at protection. "Then why do I have power over the dark?"

"Not dark—Darkness, with a capital 'D'. As in, the Dark Matter that we Nobodies are created from."

"So just because I'm an outcast, I get power? Do my friends have it?"

"Which friends? The ones that left you?"

"Hey, they didn't _leave_ me, Heyner and Pence did. Olette and Roxas are still friends."

"Well, I honestly have no clue about the other three, but Roxas has the power too. But he doesn't remember either, so you might not want to mention it to him."

"Riiiiight. So lemme see if I've got this straight; I was born with power over this thing called Dark Matter that I was supposedly created from. My best friend has it too, but he doesn't know, and I can't tell him either way because he's in that stupid gang/group that half the members hate my guts now anyway. And you're, what? A clown from outer-space here to brainwash everyone with your cocoons of cotton candy?" At his raised eyebrow I shrugged, "It was in a movie I saw a few nights ago. Craziest shit I've ever seen."

"Well, you got part of it right. I'm a Nobody too, and one of your friends. We live in The World That Never Was—"

"Charming name."

"—and we're both part of Organization XIII. I'm number VIII—the name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Um…sure…So this organization…what do we do?"

"Oh, travel the worlds, collect information, persuade the higher ups to be on our side…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a sec…_Worlds_? As in…more than one?"

"To be exact, there are 65 known worlds in the universe with life…and twenty-some-odd without life." Axel grinned. I pinched the bridge of my nose, stopping outside to lean against the side of the building, "You realize I'm taking a lot on faith here, right?" Then a thought struck me, "Wait a sec…why _are_ you here, anyway?"

"Isn't it obvious? To make you remember—and bring you back home."

"Okay, now I KNOW you're crazy." I spun on my heel and opened the door to the gymnastics hall, pausing as an odd warmth spread through me at the word 'home'. "Tell me something, Axel…" I muttered, looking down at my feet, "This home of ours…am I…wanted?"

"Of course you're wanted. Okay, maybe not by everyone, but those of us who are left…we need you back, Aanyx. More than you could imagine." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at the thought. "Thank you…"

Several hours of practice later, I was rather surprised to find him climbing down onto the mat. "Who's this, Aanyx?" Mr. Brown asked, eying Axel warily. "Um…This is Axel. He's an old friend who…came back to this side of town for vacation." I lied lamely before turning sharply to the red-head in question, "What. Are. You. Doing?"

"Your form is all wrong. You've gotten lax since you left."

"_I_ left? Why did I leave? I thought you wanted me back."

"We do. You left because of a misunderstanding. Right place at the wrong time kind of moment. Now; let's see what you've got." He slid into a combat stance as he spoke, and Mr. Brown fumbled with his clipboard, "There will be no brawling in my hall! Sir, either take this matter outside or return to the stands at once."

"Okay, we'll take it outside, then."

The moment he was out of stance I knocked his weight out from under him, pinning him to the not-so-squishy mat below. "Gotten lax, have I?"

"You remember?" He asked hopefully. I let him up then, "No…at least, I don't think so…I just had a really big urge to do that, so I did."

"Still following instincts. That's good—it means I don't have to start from the beginning."

After I'd changed back out of my leotard we headed for the Sandlot, where he once more took up his stance. "Well? Call your weapons."

"Call my…what?"

"Um…never mind…let's see what you've got."

"Listen, I don't wanna hurt you, pal…"

"Nothing you try you haven't already done in practice."

So I tried sweeping his feet out from under him again. Expecting the move, he jumped over me, and I quickly blocked his jab to the shoulder before elbowing him in the chest. Hand still clenched over his fist, I grabbed his elbow with my other hand and spun around, holding his arm up and back as he was forced to kneel.

"That was new…" Axel admitted, shock evident in his tone, before the battle continued. A strange thrill stole through me, driving me harder, faster, with every blow and block, twist and jump.

"Hey!" The sudden awareness of reality caused me to misjudge my footing, and I landed face-first in the dirt. I vaguely heard Axel give a mutter of "Crap…" before he took off running, and Olette helped me to my feet. "Who was that guy?"

"Dunno…I think he said his name was Axel or something." I shrugged, wiping the blood off my elbow. "What did he want?" Roxas asked, walking towards where Axel had run off.

"To piss me off, probably. Showed up at practice saying how my form was all wrong, got yelled at by Mr. Brown to take it outside, so we did. He's long gone by now, though."

"Probably one of those punks from the other side of town…He didn't hurt you, did he?" Roxas asked. I waved him off, "Nah, nothing I haven't done a million times before. Just a few scrapes and bruises."

"Maybe we should tell Seifer. I mean, he is on the Committee." Olette suggested. I waved that off too, "And what, make your group fall apart because you had a decent conversation? Knowing Heyner, you're pushing it as it is, aren't you? I'm just as bad as Seifer now…"

"Don't say that, Aanyx!"

"You're still our friend."

"Thanks, guys, but let's face it. Heyner's too stubborn to see the other side of the facts. I don't want the group to fall apart just cause of me…"

I grabbed each of their shoulders as I walked between the two, giving them a light squeeze, "Things are changing, now. We can't be together forever."

"Where are you going?" Olette demanded. "Home, I guess. Nothin much to do 'round town by yourself, is there?"

"Come to the beach with us, then."

"You know why I can't do that, Roxas…" I trailed off sadly, not stopping as I headed to Station Heights. "What are _you_ doing here?" My head snapped up to see Heyner glowering at me from across the way. "What, can't I take the train home?"

"Not if we're taking the same train to the beach."

"But it isn't the same train, dumbass." Axel said, suddenly appearing from inside. "Who're you?"

"Axel, what are you doing here?" I growled. Axel ignored both questions as he walked to my side, keeping his eyes on Heyner the whole time. "Can I torch him?"

"There will be no torching here. He's not worth it, Axel." Another voice, this one feminine, declared. She appeared to be about thirteen, with unnaturally pale skin, silvery-blonde hair, and an abundance of glowing orange tattoos. She, too, wore one of those black cloaks. If the Déjà vu from Axel was bad, this was the strongest yet. "I know you…"

"That's right, Aanyx. I'm Xcaiyet." The girl smiled warmly at me before glaring at Heyner. "Who are these freaks?" Heyner demanded, stepping back slightly. "A better friend then _you_ ever were, I'm sure." Xcaiyet snarled, pulling her upper lip back in a feral, animalistic growl. "Calm down, Xcaiy." Axel warned, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's not like I can kill 'im. Roxie would throw a fit." Xcaiyet insisted. "Roxie? You know Roxas too?"

"She really forgot, then? Damn, this makes it that much harder…"

Something long, green, and oddly shaped suddenly flew through the air, nearly colliding with Axel and Xcaiyet. "Time's up, Wolfie." Axel muttered, disappearing in a swirl of Dark Matter. Xcaiyet spared me a glance, "Come back to us, Aanyx," before she, too, disappeared.

Heyner stumbled, "What kind of freaks are you hanging with?"

"The only _freak_ I see here is you." I growled, marching up the stairs and into the station. My head pounded a migraine, my knees hurt from the brawl, and once more the voices began to chant.

_Organization…Organization…Organization…Organization..._

_Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…Nobodies…_


	4. Day 3

_Organization XIII…_

_Organization…_

_Organization XIII…_

_XIII…_

_XIII…_

_Nobodies…_

_Nobodies…_

_No right to 'be', yet we 'are'…_

_Come back…_

_Back…_

_Come back to us…_

_You're part of this, Aanyx…_

_Part of this…_

_Number XVI…_

_XVI…_

_Aanyx…_

…_The Twilight Morph…_

I woke this time to a sudden sense of falling, letting out a yell that sounded something like "Gwagh!" as I rolled off the bed and onto my skates. "Oof, painful…" I groaned, rubbing my stomach as I pulled my hair out of my face.

"Well, at least you're as graceful as always…" A familiar voice chuckled. The face flashed through my mind, followed by thousands of memories as everything snapped into place. My head shot up to look at a boyish face, a pair of seaweed-green eyes identical to my own staring back at me worriedly. "DEMYX!" I cried happily, scrambling to my feet and enveloping my older brother in a hug. "Took you long enough." Axel teased. "Yeah, well, excuse me for being brainwashed." I rolled my eyes, still hugging Demyx tightly.

"Speaking of which; would you care to fill us in on exactly _what_ happened?" Demyx asked.

The grin fell from my face, "…It was a trap—all of it. What I thought was Saïx saying I needed to be killed off was actually Riku with a voice changer."

"Riku?"

"He's working with someone—someone that's trying to bring Sora back. He had to lure me away from the Organization, and bring me here. I think the idea was to get Sora's emotions to respond within Roxas—Riku must have found out that we're friends."

"Or his employer did, at least." Axel corrected.

"What happened then?" Demyx asked worriedly. "We fought—Riku and I. In a world I'd never been to—Outer Rim, connected to the Underground Tunnels. Steam-powered technology, if I remember correctly. But as soon as I started to beat him, someone got me from behind, and I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm an ordinary girl going to High School. It was like my real life never existed—like I was always normal.

"But I still never fit in. My so-called mom is never home, the only friends I made here apparently hate my guts, and Roxas is somehow thrown in the middle of it all." I leaned back onto my bed, lost in thought as I stared at the ceiling. "This has got to be a fake town."

"Right again. Riku's employer made it to keep you and Roxas here, according to Intel."

"And really _keep_ you here. We've already tried to take you out multiple times."

"Well, now that I remember everything, can't I just morph a door or something?"

"That's the thing—part of the town's system is holding back your powers—probably to keep up the 'normal' façade."

"What about with Valenteen?"

"Sheer willpower—which, by the way, I should thank you for, because that was our ticket in."

"Is there a way to get them back?"

"Well, there is _one_ way…" Demyx trailed off. Axel glanced at him, "But last time she did that, he—"

"But she's gotta be ready for it now, right?"

"What am I ready for?"

"The Chamber of Waking." Both chorused. I swallowed, "Is that the only way?"

"Unless you can somehow shut down the system…"

"Then let's do this. Shoo." At their questioning raised eyebrows I added, "I've gotta get dressed, don't I? No powers means no metamorphosis, and I am not about to give either of you a show, so wait in the kitchen. While you're in there, do us a favor and make breakfast. I'm gonna need all the strength I can get for this…"

The Chamber of Waking. The only way to access the world is through undisturbed meditation. It's a place where everyone with some power must visit when they're ready. I suppose you could call it a spiritual journey to hone the powers you're given…

I could remember all too well what happened last time I tried to take the journey—not too long after I'd joined the Organization, actually. I obviously wasn't ready…If Jareth hadn't saved me…

Shuddering, I changed quickly into a t-shirt and jeans. After a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, Axel created a portal of Darkness that lead to the top of the clock tower. "A clear view means a clear mind, right?" Demyx said in explanation. I nodded, sitting on the ledge and crossing my legs. "I am Aanyx, Twilight Morph, Organization XIII's number XVI. I call upon Her Darkness, Her Lightness, and Kingdom Hearts Himself; I ask that you watch over me as I descend into The Chamber of Waking…"

The moment the words left my mouth I felt myself being pulled away, lifted high into the air as though flying in Neverland. In a flash of light I was teleported, gone from this world as I left my body behind.

I felt a soft, cotton-like fabric drape over my body as I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark. My heartbeat raced in anticipation, loud in the silence of the world.

Looking around cautiously, I took a wary step foreword, making the floor erupt into thousands of doves. The floor gave an eerie glow, illuminating what I was now wearing.

It was a simple, low-neckline dress with wide sleeves that drooped all the way to the floor. The top portion cut off just below my ribcage with two chords of the same forest green fabric that criss-crossed over my exposed abdomen before tying in front at the waistline of the skirt. A sheer over-skirt parted all the way down the middle, flowing and grey like smoke.

The floor, I now noticed, was actually a large circular platform made entirely of stained glass. Within the large circle sat another circle, divided into sixteen parts, followed by another thin circle, and then another, this one filled with eighteen smaller circles, each holding a crown outline, four slightly bigger circles, holding Nobody symbols, and two circles bigger than the four overlapping the rest, containing the heads of myself and a man with long black hair, red eyes, and pointed, shark-like teeth—my creator and worst nightmare, Ikxe. In the very centermost circle sat my Somebody—Anya by name, with darker hair than mine and no bangs—a dark red flower in her hair and an evil glint in her sea-green eyes.

I tread carefully, worried my weight would cause the glass to shatter. It didn't, so I scuffed my shoe against Ikxe's face. Stupid prat…

"There holds no peace within the worlds. Run all you want; there is no escape for you. Your journey will soon begin—A Twilit Journey from light to ever-lasting darkness. For you are but a sliver of the universe, and as such you belong to me…My dear little Princess…" I gulped, spinning on my heel as the ground began to rumble, Ikxe himself rising from the glass. His long black hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, crimson eyes gleaming as he slowly walked towards me. He wore a sort of general's uniform, a bronze-hilted cutlass strapped to his waist.

I folded my arms over my midsection, steeling my gaze and refusing to tremble, "Hello again, Ikxe. Or are you calling yourself something else now?"

"Dear Princess. Won't you return home to me?"

"I do believe that I flew off from your little nest." I said, pretending to think about it as we simultaneously began to circle like lions. He growled in his throat and lunged toward me, but I spun out of the way, keeping up the cool façade, "Temper, temper. And you wonder why your big brother doesn't speak to you anymore."

"Silence! You are _mine!_ I _made_ you!"

"And you're a deranged psychopath. Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I've got other demons to conquer. Ta."

"You can't save him, Aanyx." I froze, spinning back to face his triumphant grin. "That boy is destined to fall into Darkness—just like the rest of your pathetic friends."

"Then I'll bring them back." I stated simply, "You gave me this heart born of darkness, didn't you? It makes me stronger than you, because I not only have one, but it doesn't stop me from doing this." To demonstrate, I snapped my fingers, causing a portal of Darkness to open below his feet. "You will return to me, I garuntee—" Ikxe called as he fell. I breathed a sigh of relief and sunk to my knees, "One down…"

_You handled him well, child._ A motherly voice said, echoing all around. _But remember that you can't bluff your way out of everything. Prepare yourself, and climb the stairs once you are ready._ I closed my eyes, steeling my mind, and made my way up the staircase that had appeared.

This second platform was in the same design as the first, the two character circles holding Xcaiyet and Kat (another creation of Ikxe and the Organization's No. XVII) while the center held myself, clad in the same dress I now wore.

The moment I stepped onto this platform, a set of three pedestals rose upward, each carrying a weapon. The left-hand carried a shield, the middle a sword, and the right-hand a staff. Each was simple in design, the only décor an artfully placed Nobody symbol.

_The choices you make will resound in those around you. Choose well._ A new, masculine voice warned. Unsure of what else to do, I walked up and plucked the shield off its stand. It fit perfectly over my arm, warmth radiating from it as another feminine voice whispered through the air.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"I…I don't know…" I admitted, replacing the shield. I next gripped the sword, the image of a bloody battlefield racing through my mind with the second voice's words.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

"Terrible destruction? I don't think so…" I quickly replaced it, grabbing the staff instead. My heart lurched, hands burning as though the staff was poisoned. The third voice once more spoke, and I had to strain to hear her over the loud _hiss_ as my body rejected the magic.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

"The only wonder this holds is that it hasn't ruined my hands yet!" I set the staff down on the pedestal, unable to hold on any longer. My hands felt raw, and I rubbed them on the sides of my dress as though to rid them of the magic. The movement was somehow soothing.

I looked from one weapon to the next before calling my whips to hand, looking at each of them in turn. "What if I don't want to choose any of these? Why can't I stay with my whips? What, do I have to go with the theme or something? Okay, how about this;" Kicking the staff to the ground I placed my whips on its stand, picked them up, and declared, "The power of the Aanyx. Determined stubbornness. Whips to do my bidding. Is this the power you seek? Yes."

A trio of chuckles met this, the masculine voice once more speaking. _Determined stubbornness indeed, my child. Very well, your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

"Now that one's easy—the magic."

_So sure of yourself?_

"Look, if you are who I think you are, then you already know that my body can't handle any more magic. I push my limits with the two spells I know as it is. I'm not going to give up friendship, nor courage. Those two have kept me going many times. But the power of the mystic would only destroy me from the inside-out."

_Even at the sacrifice of inner strength?_

"If that must be tied to magic, then I'll use my willpower instead. Inner doubt or no." The first voice returned once more.

_Very well spoken, my child. We are almost through—but the door won't open just yet. First, you must answer three questions. Steel your mind, and head upstairs._

I didn't wait this time, instead marching straight up the stairs. I was therefore surprised to see Demyx, Jareth, and Xemnas standing in a semi-circle. Keeping with trend, I stopped at Demyx first. "What do you want out of life, Aanyx?" I looked down in thought, noticing this floor had only two circles—a large Nobody symbol surrounded by eighteen roman numerals. Some were scuffed out—those we lost in the Castle Oblivion fiasco.

Finding strength in the image, the answer came to me, and I looked my brother square in the eyes, "Unity. I want to have a home to go to, and know that I'm wanted there. A home that doesn't have to have an issue between those of Darkness and those of Light."

_Is unity so grand?_ The third voice asked. I ignored her, turning instead to Jareth. "How now, little one?"

"I'm kind of surprised to see you roped in this, Jareth." I grinned at the Goblin King, who offered a pointed one in return. "The three of us are the only ones whose authority you respect, and let me tell you it is an honor the real me shall possibly never know. Now then, little Aanyx; What's most important to you?"

"Now that's a little trickier. But the fact is, you ask me any of these questions five years from now and my answers could be totally different. So I suppose I have to think of the here and now…" Once more, images of life in the Organization before it was torn apart flashed through my mind, and I couldn't help but shrug, "Call me single-minded, but I'm gonna go with home. A home that guarantees a sense of belonging—one that is every definition of the word."

_Is home that important?_

"It is if you're an outcast…" I muttered in response to the second voice's question before turning my attention to Xemnas. "What's my question, Superior?"

"Simple, Number XVI. What are you most afraid of?"

"Most afraid of? To be honest, I don't think I can answer that. Part of me wants to say loosing what I've worked so hard to keep—My brother, Roxas, Xcaiyet and Kat—but part of me has a fear I'm not sure I can put words to. 'Shattered' comes to mind…But shattered what, I can't say. Reality, maybe? Dreams?"

_Is that so terrifying?_

"Yes. It must be, because my mind refuses to think on it."

_Very well then, little one. Are you ready for the final test?_

"I came here ready for it." I nodded, summoning my whips as I looked around for a staircase. What I didn't expect was the floor to shatter beneath me, enveloping me in darkness. I didn't fight it, feeling a strangely comforting warmth spread through me as that first voice continued to speak.

_The day you face your final test is both far off and very near._

_But don't be afraid._

_And don't forget…_

_There is no good or evil._

_There is only power,_

_And those weak enough to corrupt it._

_The choices made now and hereafter_

_Will take you down your Twilit Journey…_

_...And it is not an easy road...  
_


	5. Day 4

When I came to, I was admittedly surprised to find myself still atop the clock tower. "So you're back to normal, then?"

"Give me one good reason not to throw you off this clock tower." I growled, spinning to face the still-cloaked Riku. Said albino merely pushed away from the wall, walking over and bending so that he was at eyelevel, "Maybe because it won't do any good."

"Get outta my face." I shoved his shoulder and stalked to the other side, folding my arms over my chest. "You're notorious for screwing things up, you know that?" Riku taunted, following and leaning over the side. Damn, what I'd give to throw him off…

"What, was I still supposed to be a good little girl?"

"No—I knew you'd remember eventually. DiZ doesn't care what happens to you, anyway."

"Your employer? Lovely—that means I really am just the bait…" Then a thought struck me, "Wait a sec—what did I screw up, then?"

"That boy wasn't supposed to throw you out. His program glitched out, and I had to re-write it from scratch."

"Meaning…?"

"Enjoy it while it lasts—consider it payback for saving me in Castle Oblivion."

"Wait—so I can see them again?" But by the time I'd turned towards him, he was gone. I stood there for a long time—or maybe it was only a few minutes—thinking over all that had happened, when the tower suddenly shook as the clock struck ten.

"The Struggle!" Cursing my luck, I slipped on my skates—not bothering to think how or when they got there—and raced down to the Sandlot, skidding to a stop with a cry of, "I'm NOT late!"

The small crowd that had gathered before the announcer turned, and I could see Roxas' eyes light up—at least _he_ seemed glad I was there. Olette placed a hand on my shoulder, "Surprisingly…you're not. They're just about to start."

"Wait a sec…you mean…I'm _really_ not late?"

"Late for breakfast, at least." Pence scoffed, stuffing another pancake in his mouth. Olette swatted his arm, "Pence! Those were for _Aanyx_!"

Seeing Roxas and Heyner climb onto the stage, I waved them down, "Shh! It's starting!"

"Our first match of today's Struggle tournament will be between Roxas and his best friend, Heyner!"

"You seem pretty excited about it, Aanyx. I thought you said you wouldn't watch it if someone paid you." Olette commented as we watched the match. I shrugged, "And miss out on a memory like this? Hell no!"

"Well, at least the gang's back together. I still can't believe you forgave Heyner after that."

"Well, it was my fault, wasn't it?" The conversation stopped there, however, as Roxas stole Heyner's last orb. "And the winner is…ROXAS! Not even friendship will slow this kid down! And Heyner put up a great fight too!"

Said blonde, however, had fallen straight to the ground and spread himself out on the stage. "I lost!" Heyner whined, "Aww, I can't believe it!" Roxas helped him to his feet, "It's not so bad…"

"Yeah…I guess I taught you well, huh?"

"I had a lotta fun fighting you." Heyner grinned at that before folding his arms over his chest and looking away, "Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up." Roxas suggested. "Nah, that's all right."

"Boys…" I muttered with a roll of my eyes before running to meet them, "Way ta go, Roxas!"

"I'm glad you came, Aanyx." He grinned, narrowly missing my noogie. Heyner once more folded his arms over his chest, "I'm _surprised_ you came. Didn't you say something about 'rather eat dirt'?"

"Oh, whatever." I grinned, "Like I'd miss out on seeing you get pummeled."

"Oh yeah?"

Avoiding his tackle with a well-timed side-step, I looked at the stage and frowned, "Vivi's in the tournament?"

"Strange, huh? He just sorta came from nowhere…"

"When did Vivi get so tough?" Heyner asked. I shrugged, keeping my eyes trained on the match. In the times I'd seen Vivi fight, he would always stick to short-range attacks. This Vivi, however…

'_He's a Dusk_.' I realized, noticing the familiar, sporadic thrashing. '_That must mean Axel's trying for Roxas…_'

_THUNK!_ The Sandlot went silent as Seifer fell to the stage, all 100 orbs scattered around. "I-I'm not sure what just happened…Um…but…the winner is Vivi! In a positively blistering comeback!"

"Talk about unexpected…" Pence muttered to Olette, who nodded. I kept my eyes on the Dusk, watching as it stared straight at Roxas. "That's not Vivi." Seifer said suddenly, walking past. He stopped just after Roxas, not looking back as he added, "Thrash 'im."

Seeing the look on Roxas' face, I gently shoved his shoulder, "Aw, he's just being a sore looser. What other Vivi could there be, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" But his look in the other direction spoke loud and clear, '_If only you knew…_' That look worried me—what did I miss during the last few days? But he walked on stage before I could call him on it.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas VS. Vivi!" Something rippled through the town—some sort of energy was approaching. I knew I couldn't be around when Axel showed up, because that might ruin what time I had left with Roxas. So, spotting a corn dog vendor on the other side, I leaned towards Olette, "Want anything? I'm gonna get a dog."

"Sure—and probably two for Pence."

"Got it."

I tried to keep the match in sight, hoping I looked like I was merely interested in the match. In actuality, however, I was more worried I'd be too late.

I just reached the shade behind the tree when the energy rippled again, this time causing the town to freeze itself. Thanking Kingdom Hearts for my luck, I waited in my hiding place as 'Vivi' turned into the Dusk, Roxas' Struggle bat turning into the Reverse Kingdom Key.

"Well now, there's an interesting turn of events…" I muttered, clutching the branches as Roxas fought the four Dusks without hesitancy. But why did he have the _Reverse_ Kingdom Key? He never had it before…

'…_No, that's not true_' I realized, '_He had it after we defeated Xion…Who was made of Sora's memories! That means that Sora _must _be nearby!_' I looked around, half-expecting the boy to be behind the trees as well. Nothing but the frozen town.

Hearing a sudden bout of applause made me turn my attention back towards the stage. There stood Axel, directly across the stage from Roxas, hood drawn. "Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight." Roxas took a weary step back. "You really don't remember. It's me…you know…" He paused to remove his hood, "_Axel._"

"Axel?" Roxas said, and I realized with a pang that I'd mentioned him before.

"_Hey!" The sudden awareness of reality caused me to misjudge my footing, and Ilanded face-first in the dirt. I vaguely heard Axel give a mutter of "Crap…" before he took off running, and Olette helped me to my feet. "Who was that guy?"_

"_Dunno…I think he said his name was Axel or something." I shrugged, wiping the blood off my elbow. "What did he want?" Roxas asked, walking towards where Axel had run off. "To piss be off, probably…"_

"Talk about 'Blank' with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one…" Axel said as he summoned his Chakrams in a bout of flames. Roxas took another step back, slowly running out of stage, "Wait a sec…tell me what's going on!"

Axel looked around, "This town is his creation, right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me—conscious or not—then you'll here the story." The town warped again, and I crouched low into the shadows at Axel's worried mutter of, 'uh-oh…' A man clad in red, head wrapped by bandages, appeared suddenly before me, and I somehow knew this was the man that had brought me here—DiZ, Riku had called him—the mysterious employer.

"So it _was_ you…" Axel snarled, charging up his Chakrams with fire and throwing them at the man. They disappeared in a wall of green codes, and 'DiZ' turned his attention to Roxas, unfazed, "Roxas, this man speaks nonsense."

"Roxas, don't let him deceive you!" Axel cried desperately.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, throwing a rock at DiZ. It, too, disappeared, and I suddenly felt very stupid as all three looked towards my hiding place. "…Aanyx? What are you doing—how—?" Roxas asked, confused. I groaned—so much for not being seen—and walked out, glaring at the one brown-orange eye I could see under the red-and-black bandages. "I'm not sure how, Rox." I said softly before returning my glare at DiZ, "What do you want." It wasn't a question. DiZ laughed, "The answer to your question can be found in the Seventh."

"What does _that_ mean? Aanyx, what's going on?" Roxas demanded. I shook my head, "It's hard to say…" We were slowly engulfed in a white light, and I soon found myself back beside the corndog stand, four balanced in one hand and munny out.

Roxas snapped back to reality, and Vivi fell to the stage, out cold. "What…What just happened?"

Forgetting the corndogs, I shoved the orbs at the vendor, "Keep the change," and raced on stage, "Roxas!" The others joined in the group hug not long after, the announcer yelling over our cheers. "Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas—our new top Struggler!"

"Nice one, champ!" Pence chuckled, thumping him on the back. Roxas still seemed out of it, and Heyner leaned down to look him in the eyes, "…Roxas?"

"Setzeerrrr!" A group of girls cried as a silver-haired man clad in purple approached. I rolled my eyes, "Great, Captain of the Airhead Committee's cousin."

"_That_'s Seifer's cousin?" Roxas asked. I nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Sadly yes. Listen, Roxas…not that you need it, but…here." I pulled the star-shaped keychain out of my pocket, slapping it onto his hand. "What's this for?"

"It's a good luck charm. The red is for courage, while the black is for stability."

"Roxas! It's starting!" Olette called. I nudged him towards the stage, "Knock 'em dead, Rox."

"Thanks, Aan."

I watched as Setzer said something that caused Roxas to scowl, and I could just make out his growl of, "Get real!" over the din.

"Roxas, our underdog hero, versus Setzer, our defending champion! The winner of this match will be the true champion! That's bragging rights for a whole year, folks!"

This time I could hear Setzer's cry of, "Let's Struggle! My life's a chip in your pile. Time to ante up!"

"Nrgh! Heyner! That's way too tight!" Roxas gasped, trying to pull at the front of the championship belt. I chuckled, "Check out Roxie's bling."

"Looks good on you, new champion!" Pence called. Roxas merely rolled his eyes and grabbed the trophy, pulling each of the five stones off. Pence got yellow, Heyner red, Olette purple, green for me, and he kept the blue for himself. "As promised." He grinned, holding it up to the light. I followed suit, Twilight turning a beautiful emerald green. "One more treasure for us to share." Heyner chuckled. We sat there a moment longer, ice cream all but forgotten as we each admired our treasures. It was only after mine had slipped from my hand that I realized my grip had gone lax on the stick, causing me to fumble. I lost balance, eyes widening as time seemed to slow down.

My arms flailed.

Heyner, Pence, and Olette called my name.

Roxas dove after me, grabbing me and turning us around as we fell.

I blacked out.


	6. Day 5

"_Good tidings, my friends. Today we were given an odd request; someone new wants to join the Organization."_

"_What's so strange about that?"_

"_She has requested to battle one of you to the death—the winner takes that rank for themselves."_

_A burst of angry cries met this, and Xemnas had to bang his fist against the armrest of his throne several times for silence. "The one she has requested to challenge…is Number XVI."_

"_What?" Marluxia demanded, though was silenced at his Superior's glower. Xandera smirked, flying down to the ground of the Round Room, "I'm not one to decline a fight, Superior. Show the Nobody in."_

_Taking my cue I strode foreword as the doors opened, leaving my hood down to reveal the smirk on my face. Xandera bristled, "You!"_

"_Yes, Scaly, me. Whomever were you expecting? The muffin man?" Several snickers met this, but I merely shoved past the dragon girl and gave a respectful bow to Xemnas, "Thank you, Superior, for excepting my request."_

"_It was I whom excepted, bitch, and don't forget that."_

"_Oh, boo-hoo, the ickle dwagon girl feels left out." With a flick of my wrist the left whip lashed out, catching her around the neck in a surprise hold. My grin grew as I noticed several Organization members jump at the move, and I kept the hold tight as she struggled. "Here, this should…_shock_ you back to life!" With a wordless demand, the whip sparked with lightning, the other catching her wrist before she could call her weapon forth. "Let me go, damnit!"_

"_What, and have you summon that Dark Matter Scythe? I think not!" But I did throw her across the room, slamming her into the wall between Xemnas and Xcaiyet. Multiple members cheered, making my grin widen more. I released her wrist, morphing the whip into a skull-tipped dagger, and pulled Xandera towards me. She spun right into the blade, Darkness spreading from the wound as blood bubbled from her lips and spurt over my shoulder. "That's for my parents, you heartless sonnova bitch." I murmured in her ear, pulling the dagger from her chest. Just like that she was gone, and I dismissed my weapons to kneel before Xemnas' throne. Silence echoed all around as he waved me to my throne, "Welcome Aanyx, Number XVI. The Twilight Morph."_

That was a memory I hadn't thought of in a long time—my initiation, so to speak, into the Organization. When I killed a being for the first time, a sadistic smile on my face at the sheer fact that I could exact my revenge.

She led my parents to their deaths. Kidnapped my mother, helped Ursula impersonate her, and stole the Jade Trident for Ikxe. The kingdom perished, the castle's safety gone without the power of the trident, and my family along with it.

By the time I stole it back…they were gone. All of them—heartless fodder. It's how Edmy turned into Demyx—how I first discovered who Anya was…before Ikxe got to her…

What could have possibly happened, to take someone so…princess-ey…and turn them into a ten-year-old slut? It's just not right…

Sighing, I sat up in bed, only to freeze as I realized where I was. Granted, my eyes were burning like crazy because I'd fallen asleep with my contacts in, but there was no mistaking the all-white room.

"Don't worry—you're not in trouble." Yeah, right. You try waking up in what used to be your old bedroom, only to realize that your old boss was there the whole time.

"Your brother brought you back." Xemnas explained, standing from the desk and removing a rectangular pair of reading glasses. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I said, "Nice glasses." He merely gave me one of those patient smiles and slipped them into his cloak's inner pocket, zipping it up as he spoke, "He also tells me that you were successful in fully accepting your powers."

"Well…almost fully. I'll still never have any more magic, but…" Realizing I was beginning to ramble, I cleared my throat and fiddled with the blanket. "Listen, Superior—"

"I have a special mission for you, XVI." I looked up to see his no-nonsense look, so I nodded and sat up straighter. "You won't like it, but you're the only one I know who can pull this off." Xemnas paused to cross the room, looking out at Kingdom Hearts as he gripped the windowsill, "It has come to our attention that Ansem has returned, and is attempting to bring Sora back."

"What sources?"

"Why, XV, naturally."

"XV…_Naminé_?"

"You don't expect me to do everything that Fae says, do you?" Xemnas smirked at me before returning his attention to the heart-shaped moon, "XVI, I need to know you are still willing to be a member of this Organization."

I swung my legs over and slipped my boots on, summoning my cloak as I drew myself to my full height. "One year ago, you asked me to kill Ikxe's spy in your Organization. By doing that, you gave me the opportunity to avenge my parent's deaths. I've been loyal to you—this—" I gestured around the room, "since that day. I have been a proud wearer of this cloak, and I wear it now. You know my answer, Superior."

Xemnas smiled, "Then here is what you must do."

"Okay, I know I'm late, but—OOF!" My explanation was suddenly cut off as Olette nearly tackled me to the ground. "Thank GOD you're alive!"

"Um…yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Your mom said you didn't come home last night." Pence explained, "We've been looking for you EVERYWHERE!"

"Including _Jason's_, I see." I nodded towards the bag sporting a plump, spectacled face shoved in the middle of the logo, _Jason's Noodle House_. "Where were you, anyway?" Heyner demanded. I shrugged, "Had some stuff on my mind, needed to think."

"Think _where_?"

"Around…"

"We were _so_ worried about you!" Olette cried, hugging me tighter. "Oof…okay, okay, Olette. Lemme breathe, will ya?"

"Well, she's not in…" Roxas trailed off, coming in behind me. He froze, and for just a second I was worried he remembered everything. "You're back…" Olette gave him a look I couldn't quite decipher and backed off, allowing me to change from roller skates to an old pair of tennis shoes I kept in the corner of the room. "What, did you think I'd up and leave forever? Dork." I shoved his shoulder playfully. "I couldn't forget you lot even if I wanted to."

"Hey!" Roxas shoved me back with a chuckle, and I once more attempted to give him a noogie. As always, he easily avoided, instead heading to sit on a box. "Now that the gang's back together, why don't we do that Summer Homework piece?" Olette suggested. I readily joined in with the boys' chorus of groans. "We agreed we'd get it done today." She reminded. Heyner leaned over, "Finding you was supposed to be our ticket outta it, damn it!"

"Oh, thanks. Like I'd be missing all day or something!" I hissed back at him. "So—what do we do it on?"

"Hey, here's an idea—why not the Seven Wonders?"

Seven Wonders—_The answer lies in the seventh!_ I stood, pointing dramatically at him, "Pence, that might be the smartest thing you've said all summer!"

"It was?"

"Duh! We make a contest out of it—split up into teams, and find out the stuff we need that way. Whoever discovers the most about them wins…and the loser…has to write the others' papers!"

"Yeah, except there's one problem with that—there's an odd number in our group." Heyner pointed out. "I'll be ref." I shrugged. "Only if you write your own paper."

"Say what?"

"Oh, come on, you fell right into that one."

"Fine…" I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest.

"Seventh wonder, seventh wonder…" I mumbled, skimming the map Pence had drawn over, "Yeah, except you forgot to number them, you block-head!"

"He did that on purpose." I spun around, finding Riku there once more. I groaned, "Lemme guess—its part of his programming, right?"

"Well, essentially. It's so that the others don't go the same direction."

"Are you sure it's not just to make my life that much more difficult?" Noticing he was gone, I groaned louder, "Damnit, stop doing that to me!"

"He's a bit busy, sis." Demyx chuckled, appearing in a portal tossing an orange in one hand. "Revenge?"

"A bit. Let's just say Kat got bored." I winced in sympathy, "Those words should _never_ be said in that order. Bored of Kat? Yes. Kat is bored? Now that there's fighting words."

"Yeah, well, let's just say she wasn't exactly thrilled to find out that 'Mr. Albino' stole 'Step Daddy' Roxas away."

"And either she's been planning this or you got P. that Ansem let me fall."

Demyx faltered, making me smile sadly, "Yeah, I know who he is. Let's just say Twilight Morph is back in action."

"You're not seriously doing that mission!"

"Yeah, I am. Look, I screwed up, Dem. I fell right into that trap, because I didn't trust our family. If I can do this right…"

"Hey, hey…" Demyx placed his hands on my shoulders, "I know this means a lot to you. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna worry, okay? It's what big brothers do."

"Yeah, you're right…But I'm gonna do it anyway. It's what little sisters do."

I was suddenly enveloped in a big hug, which I readily returned. "Head for the train station, and spend as much time as you can with him, okay?"

"Thank you…"

"Wait up!" I called, rushing into the train just before the doors closed. "Where were you?"

"Trying to find you lot, duh!" I rolled my eyes, flopping into the seat beside Roxas. The ride was boringly silent, so I pulled out my orb—I'd morphed it into a keychain—and began to look through it. The others followed suit-except Roxas. Figuring he had probably lost his, I offered mine.

"But that one's yours!"

"So? I want you to have it."

"But—"

"Roxas, just take it. Please?"

I knew the pout would work. It always does. He gave me a soft smile, accepting the translucent stone. "…Thanks, Aanyx…"

We arrived at Sunset Terrace, both teams going separate ways. I tried tailing Roxas, but then Heyner began to think I was cheating, so I grudgingly waited for each report back at the station. I figured I should probably check in at 'home', but considering the only 'authorities' to call for missing persons was the Airhead Committee, I figured there was no rush. Besides, it's not like she was ever even close to being a parent…She's just a bunch of codes…

"Ya know…that last wonder…wasn't exactly wonderful." Roxas complained, rubbing a kink out of his neck. "Aw, man! You mean I missed out on ANOTHER adventure?" I groaned as Heyner and Olette ran up, "We got another lead!"

"Wonder number Six!"

"Which one is that? My freaking map isn't numbered!"

"That's why Olette and I've been going around finding the numbers to 'em, obviously." Heyner said with a roll of his eyes. "Wait a sec…we're at six already? Okay, what do we have so far?"

"Stairs—obvious bogus, considering Rai counted."

"Friend from Behind the Wall—a prank by some little girl."

"The Mysterious Voice—Just Vivi practicing for next year's Struggle."

"The Doppleganger—lamest yet, considering it's your reflection."

"And the Possessed Trash Bag—some poor mutt stuffed in a bag."

"And this is supposed to be the fancy side of town…?" I mumbled, crossing them off the map as listed. "That just leaves the Ghost Train in this area…"

"Wonder number Six! Though they say it comes and goes, no one is on board. No driver. No passengers. No return." Pence said in an eerie tone. I rolled my eyes, "Yeeahh, sure, whatever. Let's just see this glitch and get outta here, shall we?"

"Glitch?"

"Mess up, fault, problem, supposed wonder…shall I keep going, or did I use small enough words yet?" I called over my shoulder, heading for Sunset Hill.

"We've gotta make it to the beach next year." Olette suddenly said. We'd been sitting on the edge of the hill for a few hours now, watching the empty tracks for this supposed 'ghost train'. "Yeah; we'd better get jobs the second vacation starts."

"Heyner, is that even possible?"

"Sure, if we apply early."

"Good afternoon, slackers." Seifer suddenly said, causing Roxas and Heyner to jump to their feet. Me? I was more surprised to hear the boy's impersonation of our old teacher than anything…

"What're you doin' up here?"

"What d'you care?"

"I don't—tell me anyway."

Realizing this was to be another boy fight, I turned my attention back to the tracks with a silent sigh, closing my eyes against the light breeze. The clouds were rolling in—it smelt like rain, which ment it would probably rain within the next few hours.

And then it hit me—I was alone atop the hill, Roxas leading the way back to the station. "Damn…" Morphing my shoes into skates I quickly caught up to them, grabbing Roxas' elbow as he took the stairs two at a time, "Wait! None of the others were what they seemed, right? What if this isn't either?"

"Aanyx, I saw it! There's really _no one_ on board!"

I bit my lip and looked away, unable to stand the desperation in his eyes, "If you say so…" But my eyes landed on the not-so-opaque yellow-and-purple train as Roxas stepped up to it, about to fall off into the oncoming train's path. "Roxas, wait!" Huffing, I tackled him in a go, diving off the tracks onto the small edge on the other side as the actual train pulled up. Roxas looked at me, shaking, his ocean blue eyes wide in fear. "…What's _wrong_ with me?"

"Let's go home and work on the paper."

"The rumors were bogus—the end."

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all our hard work!"

I ignored the others' trailing discussion, glancing worriedly at Roxas. He'd been downright zombie-ish the whole ride back to Station Heights—sure, Roxas was known to brood, but it was never so…oh, I dunno…withdrawn?

"Wait, what about the seventh wonder?" I asked suddenly, recalling Ansem's words. That seemed to perk his interest, at least, "What _is_ the Seventh?"

"According to this, it's the mansion…Of course, that just figures…" Of _course_ it would be the one place that creeps me out in this whole town. Of _course_ the bastard would know that, and set up his base there. Oh, you are going down, Ansem!

"What figures?"

"Ghosts. Apparently there's a girl in white that stands at the window…"

With that we took off for the mansion together, and I was soon staring down the large lock in the fence. I whistled low, "That would take a pretty damn big key, eh Roxas?" Of course, he probably wouldn't get the humor in it, but he would when his memories come back…

"…Roxas…?" Looking around, I realized he was no longer in the yard—instead, he was staring through the window as he said something to none other than Naminé herself before turning back away from the window. '_Fine, if that's the way it has to be…_'

Rubbing my hands together I slowly worked up a greenish glow, placing my hands over the brick to the right of the gate. So I didn't have a big-ass key—I'd make my own entrance in.

Except…nothing happened. The glow stopped the moment my hand came in contact with the brick. Letting loose a string of my more colorful curses I threw a rock at it and turned away, not even surprised when Riku showed up right in front of me. "It's a wonder you're considered female at all, the way you swear."

"Yeah, apparently you lost your eye sight in the Darkness too, pal." I growled, shoving my chest foreword and flipping him off. "Give me back my keybearer."

"_Your_ keybearer? Nothing about him belongs to you, idiot."

"Oh, but he does you? Hate ta break it to ya, Albino, but Roxie's the straightest and cleanest boy of the Organization."

"Including your brother?"

"For crying out loud, he talks fashion, that boy has gay tendencies. Now give me my keybearer back and give me some answers."

"Such a greedy little bitch."

"Okay, how about we negotiate—you give me what I want and I _don't_ turn you into a eunuch."

"All right."

And then my mind went blank as something foreign touched my lips. By the time I realized he was _kissing_ me the sensation was gone, a smirk on his face. "Now tell me you didn't enjoy that." He taunted. I said nothing, instead morphing my shoes into steel-toed boots and kicking him straight in the crotch. He let out a strangled cry of pain as my Thundaga spell jolted through his sensitive nerves, and I couldn't help but let out the sadistic grin. I knelt beside his fallen form, "Better than Ikxe…but that's not saying much, because he kisses like a camel. Now get in there and tell Ansem that I'll be in to either kill him or get my answers."

With a snap of my fingers he was portaled away, and I was alone again on the outskirts of the forest. It wasn't long, however, before Roxas was suddenly there once more, a look on his face I couldn't quite understand…anger?

"So. What did you two talk about?" I tried not to sound too hard on him. It wasn't his fault he was roped into this. "Stuff…"

"She said something, didn't she?"

Roxas was silent a moment before answering bitterly, "Apparently I was never ment to exist." With that he took off at a brisk pace towards the Usual Spot. I stood there, rooted like the thousand-year-old trees that surrounded me. By the time I'd choked out my answer of "…And neither was I…" Roxas was completely swallowed by the forest.

I didn't follow him, instead turning angrily towards the mansion. The clouds rolled in, lightning cracking somewhere behind me. I didn't flinch, instead calling through the thunder. "For my will is as strong as yours…and my kingdom is as great…" I quoted, not even bothering to charge up my metamorphosis as I blasted the wall away with more lightning, "If you're as wise as they claim, you _will_ set things right…" With a silent Aeroga spell the front door opened before me, and I let the sadistic grin leak out for good measure, "…To the pain, then."

No sooner had I stepped inside than the rain began to pour down like a maelstrom, the grin growing a hair. How appropriate… "Now to find the bastard that started this…"

I kept my head high, taking my surroundings in with one sweep before heading in a beeline for the closest blocked-off door. Casting the junk away with another Aeroga spell, I found myself in what was once a child's bedroom. Old, faded porcelain dolls sat in layers of dust upon equally dusty shelves. A wooden rocking horse sat near a corner, just to the left of the four-poster that stuck out from the center of the far wall. The walls themselves were some kind of pastel color, cracking away and stained from water damage.

I walked to the small desk, where a quill, ink, and paper sat waiting. On it was a picture drawn much how a fifth grader draws, showing the heartless symbol with a heart over it. Beside it was a picture frame, which I picked up. Smoothing a hand over the glass to better see the image, I smiled slightly.

A girl of five or so—not much shorter than Kat—sat on her father's knee, showing off her missing tooth. It was hard to tell through the old black-and-white photo, but she appeared to have thick, curly dark hair—assumedly a rich black cherry—and porcelain skin. She wore a dark-colored prairie dress under a plain white frock, a bow in her hair and black boots on her feet. She clutched a ragdoll to her chest fondly, her father's hand on her other shoulder.

Just who was this girl? I gently opened the frame and took out the photo, looking on the back of it. In a scrawling print I could just make out what it said. "…'Jessica Anne Smiths, 5th birthday.' Huh…" I read aloud, staring at the elegant sprawling ink. I then set the picture down on the desk, "You can come out, Naminé. I know you're in here."

"…She was an oracle. She could see things that would happen. She _knew_ she'd die from a heartless attack on that day." Naminé said quietly, opening the door the rest of the way and walking up towards me. I stared at the heart over the heartless symbol. So that's how she knew what it was.

"…Why? Why did she have to be cursed? She was just a child!" I sighed frustratedly, turning away from the desk in disgust. Bile rose up in my mouth, making me scowl against its taste. Naminé sighed sadly, "It always happens to the best of us. Like you, Aanyx." I snorted, "Yeah, cause I'm really the best." I closed my eyes a moment, "…Let's get out of here. This room is making me want to punch something."

And so we continued on through a brothers' room, walls covered in long-since-dried blood. Past the parents room, geese feathers carpeting every last surface. We had just left a room with pearly-white bones of what looked like the family pet when Naminé jumped at a creak on the stairs behind us. I sighed, "I know you're there, guys. Honestly, what is it with people and trying to stalk me today?"

Kat and Xcaiyet sheepishly made themselves seen, and immediately flung into accusations.

"I'm only here cause Nee-chan said—"

"Kat made me come! You know how she is, and—"

"—only worried about you! What if you got kidnapped, or—"

"—which is why you should blame her, since I'm just the—"

"Okay, ENOUGH!" I shouted over their increasing volume, "Holy Darkness Herself, it's a wonder you guys don't wake the dead! Jeez…" Seeing them both open their mouths to protest once more, I quickly added, "Look, I don't care _whose_ fault it was. You're both here now, and neither of you plan on leaving, so let's go."

With that I turned on my heel, heading for the next closest door. Within the room waited Riku and Ansem, both seated by the caved-in dining table. "Alright, bastard, give me my answers."

"A Nobody doesn't deserve to know."

"Really? Then why, pray tell, did you create that barrier?" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder, knowing full well that the doorway sealed the moment I stepped through. "Simply a precaution."

"Bull _shit_!" I spat, "You're petrified, because any one of us can kill you flat. That's also why you aren't really here—right? You've been a hologram every time I've seen you."

"Even if he is a hologram—I'm not. You know that—given the circumstances." Riku smirked, folding his hands over his chest in a cocky manner. I snarled, pointing threateningly at him, "Don't even get me started on you, Albino."

"Regardless, there is no need for you to meddle. You have done your part—just as Naminé has. And just like her, you too will be erased." With a nod in Riku's direction the hologram disappeared, and Soul Eater was suddenly at my neck. "You can't act rashly forever, girl. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to face the law." Riku warned. I merely let out a short exhaled grunt, springing away as my muscles tensed in expectancy.

"You won't kill me—or Naminé, for that matter." I taunted, morphing my whip mid-summon into a brass keyblade just in time to block his blow. A look of shock flashed over his face, replaced a split-second later by a wry grin, "That's a new trick. Are you that determined to match your jewelry?"

"You'll find I'm _always_ full of surprises." I growled, swinging one keyblade and kicking him in the chest as he left himself open. Riku flew across the room, landing in a skid between the fireplace and the chair. He began to shoot fireballs at me, straight out of the hearth, and I caught all three in between my hands as one large fireball. The magic burned, but I kept a determined façade, forcing it larger before throwing it back at him. It dissipated before contact, "Damnit!" and Riku tsked, wagging his finger at me. "Trying to control other magic? Come now, that's not fair."

"Shut up and fight me, Albino. Or are you too scared that I might kill you?" I let out the sadistic grin once more, crouching low as I prepared to spring, "You know there's nothing stopping me from doing it. I've killed before, and I probably will again."

"So you _are_ a heartless bitch."

"Wrong." With a quick portal to stand behind him I pressed the teeth into his neck, "Now tell me how I can save Roxas."

The bastard actually had the nerve to laugh at me, "He can't be saved, you sadistic bitch. Sora wakes tomorrow at noon, and there's nothing you can do to stop that." My grip slackened, and he slipped out of the way, making me stumble sideways into the chair. '_I'm too late…_' I gripped my bangs, morphing Riku's feet to the floor so he wouldn't try anything. "Doth the shrew truly feel?" Riku mocked. I growled, standing angrily, "You have _no idea_ what I've been through, you fucking bastard! You have _no idea_ what it's like, to find out that your best friend is going to _disappear_ tomorrow, and there's _nothing_ you can do!" I grabbed the front of his cloak, "And you have the _nerve_ to say something like _that_? Give me one good reason not to simply kill you, Ansem, and Sora right now? If Sora's dead, then Roxas is safe from the likes of you."

"Wrong again, princess. Sora has already begun to awaken, meaning that if you kill him then the Nobody will fade into Darkness just like the rest of that wimpy Organizat—"

I didn't let him finish, instead striking his pressure point. Morphing the barrier away I let the boy crumble awkwardly to the floor, "Naminé, I need you to get me to the other Twilight Town."

"You're not seriously going to—"

"No, I'm not." I growled at Xcaiyet, knowing full well she was merely reacting to my emotions. "Look, I have a job to do, and like it or not I'm going to have to go away for a while."

"We can still visit you, though…right Mommy?" Kat asked. I shrugged, "I don't see why not. But there are some guidelines. I'm going to have to pretend I'm not a Nobody, which means no letting on that I'm part of the Organization."

As I spoke, Naminé led the way to the library, where she opened the secret entrance to the lab and jumped in. I followed suit, continuing my instructions, "This mission is very important, and it _can't_ be messed up. There are some members who don't even know about it. The problem with that is that I don't know who does and who doesn't." I paused, grabbing several pens off a countertop and morphing them into small communicators, complete with a 'texting mode', 'video mode', and a wrist strap for convenient carrying. I kept one for myself, handing the rest to Xcaiyet, "We need to stay connected, so use these. If anyone else decides to back us up, give them one."

"I will." Xcaiyet promised. I smiled, smoothing her hair behind her wolf-like ear, "Take care of yourselves."

"May Her Darkness watch over you." The wolf-girl grinned in return. I gave Kat a quick hug before turning to Naminé, "Try not to let anyone else hurt you, yeah?"

"Promise." Naminé smiled, giving me a tight hug. I readily returned it, nodding as she whispered in my ear. "I believe in you. You can do this, Aanyx."

"Looks like this is the end of Artificial Twilight Town, eh Mommy?"

"Not Artificial." I corrected, stepping up to the awaiting beam that would transport me back. I grinned at the three of them sadly, "Roxas' Twilight Town…" With that I stepped through, silently promising myself that I would return again with Roxas...


	7. The Last Day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE—This will be the last update, thanks to everyone for their patience and cooperation! I especially would like to thank the person that made me realize just how much I needed to do this (though unfortunately I have no idea if said person has a fanfic account, as they sporked through LJ.)**

**Oh, yeah, and I guess I should explain myself about the last chapter. Riku DOES NOT like Aanyx. The ONLY reason he kissed her was to see what she would do. So if you're hoping for ANY romance between the two, write it yourself, because it ain't happening in this story. They have a hate-hate relationship that goes back all the way to KH 1, which will be explained as the story continues. **

**So again, thanks for everyone's cooperation, and I hope you enjoy the new and improved ATJ!**

~The Last Day~

Aanyx groaned in her sleep, attempting to squirm away from whatever was poking her side repeatedly. "At least she's not dead…" A familiar voice mumbled. Another tsked, "Heyner, stop bugging her!"

"Shh! She's waking up!" A third voiced hissed.

Indeed, Aanyx had slowly begun to wake as the voices conversed, sluggishly remembering where she was and why the voices didn't remember her. She sat up, the world a colorful blur of earthly tones. "Whutimeizit?" Aanyx groaned, fumbling around for her glasses or contacts case. "Quarter after 13. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, we found you in the middle of the sandlot!"

"Smells like she's been there all night, too…"

"Heyner!"

"No, it's fine. Um, I'm Aanyx." She mumbled, blindly attempting to put in her contacts. Finally able to see, she offered the three a friendly smile, "Sorry for any trouble."

"Not at all! I'm Olette—this is my house." Indeed, Aanyx recognized the tan walls, clay tile, and leather furniture of The Den, though pretended not to know, "It's very…homey…"

"Thanks. Oh, and this is Heyner and Pence."

"Nice to meet you all." Swinging her legs off the couch Aanyx pried herself off the leather and walked around, looking at all the pictures she remembered being taken, each void of two faces—Neither she nor Roxas were known in this universe. Attempting to hide her depression, she turned towards Olette, "The three of you must be good friends."

"For the past two years, yeah."

"So what's your story?" Pence asked as Aanyx flopped back onto the couch. '_Should I tell them?_' "I don't really wanna talk about it…" She looked down, fiddling with her thumbs. Olette pressed a steaming mug into her hands, a minty smell wafting up at her. Aanyx smiled in thanks and took a sip—her famous mint tea. "Well, you look like you could use a nice, soothing bubble bath." Olette offered. Aanyx smiled thoughtfully, "Actually, that does sound nice…if it's not too much trouble, that is…"

"Not at all!" Aanyx set the mug down and was led upstairs to the bathroom. "Take as long as you'd like—I'll go find you something to wear."

Aanyx sighed, attempting to relax in the scalding water. She couldn't, her mind filled with a raging storm of turmoil. "Roxas…" She muttered, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin atop them. Olette came in after a timid knock, holding a stack of folded clothes. "They're my cousins, but they should fit you just fine."

"Thanks." When she made to leave, however, Aanyx turned toward her, "…Olette…?"

"Yes?"

"I know this may seem like a strange request…but could you…brush my hair?"

Olette smiled warmly, "Come into my room once you're done."

"Thank you…"

Aanyx dressed into jeans and a grey sleep shirt, padding on bare feet over to Olette's room. "I kicked the boys out, so it's just me and you."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You looked like you needed a girl moment." Olette shrugged, grabbing the hairbrush from her nightstand and gesturing for Aanyx to sit on the stool. The time passed in silence, Aanyx thinking and Olette working the brush through the long, wavy tresses of auburn. At long last, Aanyx cleared her throat, "I lost my best friend last night." The brush froze a beat before continuing downward, "Oh?"

"His name is Roxas…I'd known him for years…and then someone came and took him away…"

"I'm sorry…" No more was said, and when she was done Olette put Aanyx's hair up in a high braid, tying both ends off with black scrunchies. Aanyx made to stand, when she was suddenly enveloped in a hug, "Be strong, Aanyx. I'm so sorry for your losses, but we're all tested in life."

Aanyx could only nod, realizing that her journey was the final test set by Her Darkness, Her Lightness, and Kingdom Hearts Himself.

"Thank you again…for everything…" Aanyx smiled, grabbing Olette's hands. Olette nodded, "Come back and see me some time—I'd love to hear how your journey goes."

"I will." Aanyx promised. She waved goodbye, heading deep into the forest before creating a portal. Walking through, she soon found herself staring up at a large, crooked tower. Frowning, she walked up, attempting another portal. Nothing. "Am I REALLY supposed to climb this whole damn thing?"

"You've gotten lazy, child." A booming voice echoed through the air. Aanyx rolled her eyes, "No, I just hate stairs. Aeroga!" Keeping her wind spell below her feet, Aanyx zipped up the stairs, leaving Dusks and Samurai in her wake should Sora arrive while she was still talking to the wizard.

Only after she entered the room did her feet once more touch the ground, and she gave a polite incline of the head, "Now aren't you glad I'm not out of breath so we can discuss this?"

"I know why you are here."

"Yeah, yeah, see the future, blah, blah, all knowing, blah." Aanyx interrupted, "Look, I don't exactly have a lot of time, so can you get me with him or not?"

"Perhaps."

"You know, I like the other you so much better…" Yen Sid merely chuckled, a thick book appearing on the table. "I will tell you exactly what I will tell him. This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, you may enter the next room and await Sora there."

Grumbling, Aanyx flopped into the chair and began to read.

_The Beginning_

_Each journey gives rise to chance encounters, and each encounter brings forth a farewell. When a farewell leads to a journey, the worlds open their hearts. Those chosen by the light, or ensnared by darkness. Friends who share the same bonds, though their baths may differ. When you doubt the path trod thus far, when the hand ou held is lost to you, gaze anew at the heart that once was…for all the answers are within._

_Interlude_

_A long dream. A sad farewell, hanging in the air in that world between. What is reality? What is illusion? The path chosen by the young boy leads to his memories. When caught in the stream of the days and nights going past, gaze anew at your steps…for there all confusion will end._

_The Future Story_

_Will the day come when this battle, born of confusion, will end? It is different things to different people. Can the reality be that which is hidden? The reason is mere existence. Still, memories can be believed. Be not afraid. Entrust your body to the soothing waves of your memories. By and by, your fleeting rest will be over…and everything will begin._

"Okay, so that was a waste of twenty minutes. I already know Sora's story, Yen Sid. And why, pray tell, do you have something written by a Nobody?"

"Those questions cannot be answered by myself. No go, child, for Sora approaches."

"Yeah, I definitely like the other you better." Aanyx mumbled, though entered the room nonetheless.

"Oh, dear, you can't possibly fight the worlds in that!"

Aanyx slapped her hand over her forehead, "Flora…Fauna…Merryweather…whichever the hell you are…don't you dare even think about dressing me up! I need to find a place to hide!"

"But you need something much better than that!" The fairy insisted. In a flash of magic, Aanyx's clothes changed. She now wore a green tank top, khaki cargo capris, and a charcoal sash around her waist. The black scrunchies were replaced with green hair ties, black studded earrings in each ear, while her shoes were a kind of converse, right high-top and left low-top, with green butterflies on the rubber toes of each shoe. Her key-shaped pendant, rather than attached to a black choker, now sat on a golden chain around her neck, dangling just above the top of her shirt.

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do with the hair, dear."

"Hey, it's actually NOT half-bad! Thanks, ladies, but now I REALLY gotta hide."

"Up to the circle you go, then, child." Another fairy said, lifting Aanyx so she sat on the edge of a large circular hole in the roof. She waited there, kicking her heels into the wall as she watched Sora's outfit change.

She let out a loud snort of laughter as he was given Cinderella's dress on accident, only to gasp and roll back out of the way as Donald looked up at her. Realizing her hair was still hanging in sight, she quickly pulled at it, causing it to fly up and thwack her on the small of her back.

The incident was forgotten as Sora was instructed on his new outfit and taught the use of his Valor Form, so Aanyx returned to an upright position at the ledge, waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Just because she was stuck with him didn't mean she had to make it _pleasurable_, did it?

She highly doubted it.

Sora gave a salute to the three faries, turning towards the door, only to suddenly find his vision blocked by the lovely coffee stain on the carpet. "MMMPHH?"

"Perfect landing, as usual." Aanyx muttered, striking a pose and planting her foot into the back of the spiky mass of hair. She then lifted her arms above her head in a wide 'V' shape, "ALOOOOOOOOHA! Your official guide to hell has arrived!"

"Guide…to….hell…?" Donald asked, confused. "Gawrsh, do ya think she's workin with Hades?" Goofy asked behind a gloved hand. Aanyx crossed her arms in an 'x' shape over her chest, making a sound much like a buzzer, "Steeerike One!"

"Did the King send you?"

"Steeerike Two!"

Attempting to catch her off guard, Sora suddenly sat up, causing the mysterious—and apparently violent—girl to go airborne once more. This, however, merely caused her braid to smack him straight between the shoulder blades, causing him to fall face-first as Aanyx landed in a crouch on the window ledge. She jumped to stand in front of Sora, grabbing him by the necklace and snarling, "Strike three."

Shoving him away, Aanyx then proceeded to heave the heavy oak door open, "I'd hurry it up, if I were you. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we're done." Slamming the door behind her, Aanyx leaned against it, refusing to break down. '_Damnit, why did they have to look so similar?_'

"I say we leave without her." Donald said, his voice carrying through the door. "Gawrsh, but we don't even have a ship, Donald."

"So what? She could be dangerous—I'm not letting her go with us! She could be part of this Organization XIII!"

"Aw, c'mon Donald. If she's here in the tower then Yen Sid trusts her. And he's the one who trained the King, right?"

Aanyx scowled, bile rising once more in her mouth. She refused to let this get to her, instead banging her fist on the door thrice. "Hurry up in there, you morons! It's not like we can stop for a sandwich or anything. Do you WANT the worlds to submit to Darkness? No? THEN HURRY THE FUCK UP!"

Gathering some satisfaction at Donald's obvious discomfort to her swear, Aanyx smiled and turned to Yen Sid. "Don't be so hard on Sora."

"Why not? He's the one who had to wake up!"

"And it was Naminé, was it not, who re-ordered his memories?"

"Yeah, but that's because she was forced to mess them up in the first place by Marluxia."

"Then it was this Marluxia's fault that the Nobody is gone."

"I know that but if you expect me to be—" Aanyx quickly cut herself off with a scowl as Sora cleared his throat, standing straight and giving a short bow to the old wizard, "Yen Sid."

"Aanyx." He replied in the same edged tone, returning the bow before turning to the others, "This is Aanyx; she will be your guide through the worlds."

"What?" Donald squawked. "The worlds have changed since you last traveled; they are once more in their proper orbits, and will be difficult for an inexperienced hand to get to."

"Yeah, so that means you have to respect my authority, Duck." Aanyx mocked, pulling down one eyelid and sticking her tongue out immaturely. Donald pulled out his staff, though both straightened out again at Yen Sid's warning glance. "Aanyx, boys, if you'd follow me…"

The four followed behind obediently, though not before Aanyx gave her best glare to the trio…only to return to her passive, expressionless look as Yen Sid gave the slightest of coughs. For that small, minuscule moment of a glare, Sora cowered below her. Aanyx had to conceal a grin; Who would've though she'd be so willing to imitate Xemnas' glare?

As Yen Sid explained how travel via Gummi Ship had changed since Sora had used it last, Aanyx began to wonder just what her fellow Organization members were up to. Was Axel still with Xcaiy? Did Xiggy still like singing oldies as he used the surplus Neoshadows as target practice?

"Aanyx?" The warm, comforting hand on her shoulder and worried voice made her snap out of her thoughts, and she looked over to see a blurry Sora, Donald, and Goofy waiting for her at the door. Her contacts stung her eyes with unshed tears, brought upon by the thoughts of home. She scowled at the trio, "We're wasting time…Hurry up and get on the Gummi already, dumbass!" She marched right past them and jumped out through the window, using another wind spell to cushion her fall. She paused just outside the doors to the Gummi Ship to rid her eyes of the tears as she looked up at the castle's window, Yen Sid standing and watching her. She raised two crossed fingers to her brow and saluted to the old wizard, and she could see him smirk and nod as the trio raced out toward her. "How did you survive that? We must've been ten stories up!"

"Because of magic, idiot. Now hurry up before I take off without you."


	8. Hallow Bastion

Aanyx didn't bother to speak to Sora at all during their gummi trip, merely walking to the middle of the three bedrooms and locking herself in. She had chosen that particular room for one reason; it was the closest to the cockpit, meaning that she could hear everything that went on between the trio she was evidently stuck with. Okay, so it took some metamorphosis on her part, but as long as she contained her powers around the nitwit and his goons, she'd be safe, right? You wouldn't even have been able to tell, if it weren't for the fact that she had to thin out the wall a bit. As long as no one knocked into it they would be fine....

Donald set the Gummi down slowly, and the trio began to talk about what world it could be as they exited. When Donald and Goofy began to argue between Traverse and Hallow Bastion, Sora walked over to Aanyx's door, knocking softly.

No reply. Sora knocked again, this time a little harder. At a third knock and still no answer, he hesitantly turned the knob, opening it to find an empty room save for a note taped to the wall. 'Stop bickering and hurry up already!' was all the small paper said, and, assuming it to belong to Aanyx, he shrugged and left, relaying to the others that she must have left the gummi already and was waiting for them somewhere in the world.

Though Aanyx was indeed at that same world, she was far from waiting for them. "STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. _STUPID!_ Of all the. God damned. IDIOTS. To get. Stuck with. I had. To get. HIM." Aanyx grumbled under her breath, each fragment of her mutterings a crack of her whip and another heartless down. She had portaled to the first place she could think of in Hollow Bastion that would surely have plenty of heartless to burn her anger from. And that place was Ansem's Castle.

Aanyx paused to catch her breath at one of the few, un- taintable, "pure" rooms of the castle, leaning against a wall and gulping at air. She turned her head to one side, recognizing the staircase well. After all, just up yonder...Pushing off of the wall she walked slowly to the duel- staircase that led to the wide, circular platform with the odd machines and the gigantic heartless-symbol-cutout that led to the keyhole, stopping not far from the area's center and looking around. "So...this is where it happened...This. ..is where you were created..."

Aanyx squat down, placing one palm flat against the floor. A soft, jade green light flashed and grew as she stood upright, a beautiful wooden carving of the Nobody symbol exactly three inches taller than herself with small, double keyblades etched into the very bottom. Aanyx inspected her work with a small, sad smile, "Isn't that right....Roxas.. ..? "

"...Be a good boy now!" Aanyx waited until she was positive the other Organization members weren't about to pop out and talk to Sora again before morphing the wall that hid her from view back into the floor where it came from, getting a running start on her entrance. Kicking off from the ground she aimed for Sora's back once more, though made sure to at LEAST have the courtesy to not let the boy crack his skull open on the concrete. After all, he WAS Roxie's Somebody...and moron though he may be, Roxas would be none- too- pleased to discover that she had killed his Other...

Anyway.

She landed on Sora's shoulders, kicking off just as soon as she had landed and leaping into the air once more to land in front of the others. "Miss me, morons?" She giggled mid- leap. Her balance was thrown off, however, and she landed on her right side, though still managed to attempt to pull it off with some style; she pushed off with her feet as she landed, turning what could have been an epic fail of a landing into a fancy sideways summersault before springing to her feet. It would've turned out beautifully....if it weren't for one long, auburn, braided problem- - her unnaturally long braid.

Therefore, because of this little mishap, rather than rolling smoothly, she instead succeeded to kick off ON HER HAIR and drag her face against the rock covered concrete floor, all the while supplying a cry that sounded something like "AAAUUUUUUYYYYYY EEEEE" and then "AAAAHHHHHHHHHRR RRRGGGGGHHHH!!"

"Who's the moron now? " Sora taunted cockily, folding his arms over his chest like a little kid. "Uhhhh still you." Aanyx said, standing and wiping her scraped cheek with the back of her hand as though it were an every day occurrence. "But...you just completely wiped out! At least _I_ have grace!"

"Oh, and I don't? ! Do you WANT to get your ass kicked? "

"Like you can- - " Sora began, only to stop as a sudden shadow crossed over him. He turned to see a tall, skinny figure in an Organization cloak standing there with its arms folded over its chest. "Hello little kiddies." A menacing, feminine voice said, making Donald and Goofy jump and Sora to growl, "A Nobody?!"

"No, really? I thought it was Santa!" Aanyx said in an exaggerated, sarcastic tone. Aanyx then looked at the 'mysterious figure' she knew to be her one and only little neko, though the latter was too busy attempting to _not_ break character.

"Yo! Nar- chan! Heat-Miser says he needs the cloak back...oops..." Yet another cloaked Nobody said as she portaled into the area. The first, who had turned to glare at the latter when she appeared, turned back to the group below, "Uhhhyousawnothing! BEWARE!" With that the two disappeared simultaneously, and Sora began yelling at thin air. Aanyx, meanwhile, had recognized both instantly, and had been trying not to laugh the entire time. She turned on her heel away from the boys and began walking towards the marketplace. "Huh? Where're you going? " Sora asked. "Outta here. You idiots are never gonna catch Organization XIII by yelling empty threats to thin air..." Aanyx answered in what sounded like a cold, hard tone. In reality, however, she was too busy attempting not to let her giggle fit burst out and ruin her disguise. Sora shrugged, and the three ran to catch up.

"Do you HAVE to walk so fast?" Sora groaned, only to jump with a small yelp as he suddenly felt a tug on his hood. Turning around he found the culprit to be a small girl- - roughly around the age of seven, he'd guess. "Oh...hey there." Sora said, bending down to eye level of the girl. She wore a light blue, poufy dress with small shoulder- puffs for sleeves. She clutched a small kitty plushie in one hand, and had simple white sandals on her feet. "Have you seen my mommy? " The girl asked politely. "Eh...? " She glared at him, enunciating slowly as though he were mentally slow, "Have. You. Seen. My. Mommy."

Aanyx and the girl locked eyes as Sora looked around the marketplace, though both looked away as Sora looked back to the girl, pointing out the top of Leon's head, "Why don't you ask that guy there? I'm sure he's seen her...I'm not really from around here, so...Sorry, little girl. Wish I could help...." Sora trailed off, missing her glare....again.. ."I am _not_ little." The girl snarled, though she skipped over in the direction he pointed nonetheless.

"Are we going or not? " Aanyx asked suddenly, irate. Sora grinned sheepishly, and the four made their way back to the gummi. "Is it just me, or are we being fallowed? " Sora asked. Aanyx huffed, setting down the protega chain and turning towards him, "It's just you. Now shut up so I can shop."

She didn't turn back to the shop, however, instead meandering to the next one over. "I'm serious! There's someone fallowing us!"

"Shut up, will ya? Close that fat mouth of yours!" Aanyx snarled, giving up on shopping and making her way back to the Gummi. With any luck she'd get a chance to portal to a shop that had better deals....

"But—" Sora began. Aanyx hissed, turning sharply on her heel with her whip in hand, ready to choke him to death. Roxas or no Roxas, Sora was _not_ going to live...

…………………Then again, maybe not.

Aanyx saw the small, child- sized girl from earlier peek her head out from behind the large wooden crate, catching her off guard and making her drop her whip in surprise as she pointed an accusatory finger at the girl, "Gak! It's you!"

The little girl giggled, "Same old mommy. Always has a way with words."

"Oh, so it was you- - wait a sec....mommy? "

"_Mmmy_ mommy! Paws off!" The girl said quickly, glaring at Sora before running straight for the taller girl, locking her arms tightly around said girl's kneecaps. "Ooouuuaaahhh! Going down!" Aanyx said, waving about wildly in an attempt to keep her balance. This, of course, did not help, as her flailing arm hit Goofy smack in the chest, causing him to fall into Donald, whose staff flew out of his hand, coming in contact with the back of Sora's knees, causing him to fall over and grab at Aanyx for support, thus causing the entire group to fall down.

"Mouse trap!" A feminine voice giggled, making the pile of people look up. There sat the second girl from earlier, content as a cucumber as she perched from the roof of a shop. "It's that girl again!" Sora yelled, attempting to stand but failing at doing so due to Goofy laying on his legs. "_Thank you_, Captain Obvious!" The small, blond girl growled as she shoved said Keybearer off. The girl above giggled again, jumping down and holding out a hand, "C'mon, Nar-chan. time to go. You can pester the Key- brat later."

"Aww~ but Nee-chan~"

"No buts, missy. PMS is--well, PMS-ing--and your Demy is out of hair gel...again...so we hafta go to the store...Anyways, kindly get offa Mon Capitan and get you petite patukus over here..._now_... "

"....Huh...? " Sora said, confused. He went ignored, however, as the little girl groaned, "Moooaaah~~~...Fine. I'm going, I'm going."

Shoving off of Sora she ran over and jumped on the Nobody's shoulders piggy- back- style and turned towards the pile of still- fallen people, "I'll come play later, kay Mommy? " With that she buried her face into the back of the cloak, and the two disappeared in a portal of darkness.

"....So for the last time, you _inept MORON._ I. AM. NOT. AN. EFFING. MOTHER!" Aanyx yelled, walking out of the small kitchen in the gummi and back to the door as she tossed the last crate out. The two had been at it non- stop since the incident an hour ago, and Aanyx was at the last straw, praying for his sake he wouldn't..."But- - "

He did.

Aanyx rounded on him, glaring so fiercely that all of the Underworld could freeze over....twice... "_No. Buts. End. Of. Discussion!_" She snarled, turning back on her heel and slamming the door in his face. "So~~ you're _going to be_ a mother?"

The entire Gummi was filled with the nitwit's "AAAAAARRRRRUUUA AAAGGGGGGGHHHHH! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!" as Aanyx's Thundaga spell hit him smack on the head. Sora, after recovering the shock, shrugged and returned to the cockpit.

Aanyx, meanwhile, was preoccupied screaming words that would make most sailors proud into her pillow. Though a string of how "that god fucking damned stupid shiny wannabe fucking skater could fucking suffer through her god fucking damned lightning and STILL be more cheerful than fucking Barney himself on fucking sugar" had leaked through the pillow and her recently- thinned wall, making all three in the cockpit wince.


	9. Gummi Trip 1

Aanyx sighed; she needed something with fizz, and fast...but if she left her room she would have to face the annoying- brigade....although....she could always just...Grabbing a piece of paper, she rolled it into a cylinder, creating a can of cola in the same motion. Smiling happily, she opened the top.....

....Right as the entire Gummi was jolted. Swearing at her luck, she pulled off her shirt and morphed another one, about to change into it when the ship rocked again, this time something heavy and big- headed colliding with her thin wall. "GYAH!" Sora yelled, rolling straight through the wall like a lion through a paper circus ring. His head came in contact with something squishy for the briefest of moments before he was doused with cola and electrocuted once more, this time with stronger effects due to the drink. After his shocked spell was over, he looked over to see a pissed Aanyx standing there with nothing but a lime green bra on, a dry shirt clutched in one hand and a wet one clutched in the other.

"You..." Aanyx could have very well been on fire, she was so pissed. "You...fucking...dare...." Realizing his situation, Sora's eyes widened to the size of saucers, and he let out a small, ".....Fffffffuck ...." as the shirts were dropped, one fist grabbing him by the shirt and the other already coming in contact with his face. He felt something break, most likely the nose, before her knee came up and hit directly between the legs. Another punch to the face. His arms were twisted back behind him and he once more was eating carpet, Aanyx pulling his arms while keeping his body down with a foot to the back.

She continued to pull until something popped, and only then did she let go and kick him out of the large hole in the wall, still seething as she put her shirt on.

Aanyx then walked through said hole, shoving Donald out of the pilot seat and grabbing the controls. "Hey!" Donald yelled, only to be greeted by her Xemnas Glare, causing him to shrink back and help Goofy attend to Sora. She returned her gaze to the windshield, quickly morphing the guns more powerful as she blasted not only the Nobody and Heartless gummies, but asteroids out of the way as well.


	10. Land of Dragons

She kept at the controls even after they passed through the asteroid field, landing with ease and standing. She walked over to the others, raising her fist as though she were about to punch him again. Sora whimpered and flinched, making Aanyx smirk slightly as her fist lowered. "Just thought I'd let you morons know that we're here."

With that she turned on her heel and walked out into the bamboo thicket she had landed in. She waited for the others this time, having successfully taken the rest of her anger out on the gummies on the way. In fact, as eerie as it was, she almost seemed...perky.. ..Sora was terrified at first, thinking it was a ruse...like the way a trapper hides the metal bear trap and lures other animals in with a scent...Sora trod carefully, always glancing at his female companion and waiting for those sharp metal claws to spring out and snap him again. They didn't however, and by the time the group had come to spot a clearing, Sora was back to his old self....minus the black eye, of course...

Aanyx was well aware of his paranoia, and was in fact rather amused by it. She was therefore disappointed when it was over, though at least she knew she'd gotten her point across...

Without warning Donald and Sora had taken off at the clearing, Goofy yelling something about ''look before we leap'' after them. Aanyx looked into the clearing in time to see a little lizard- thing jump out and start talking between Sora and what appeared to be a girl dressed in men's armor. "Okay, that seems fair." Sora agreed, nodding to the two. "What did you get us into _this time_, nitwit?" Aanyx asked. Sora twitched, but was at least man enough to not shriek this time. Irritated, she zapped him with more lightning. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For not answering my question, nitwit!"

"Maybe I would if you'd stop calling me that!"

"Fine, moron!"

"SORA! Not nitwit! Not moron! SOR- A!"

"_Re- Tard!_" Aanyx muttered, causing the two to start a sudden glare- fight. "Umm....are you two....like, a thing....? " the girl in armor asked quietly, and Aanyx threw up in her mouth, "Are. You. _Serious? !? !_ _THIS _moronic retard peeping- tom of an airhead? ! I'd much rather have a thing with my left shoe, thankyouverymuch !" The girl raised her hands in defense, "Just asking." Aanyx nodded, still attempting to swallow down the foul taste as she stood upright and offered a hand to the girl, "The name's Aanyx. How 'bout yours? "

"I'm Mulan- - Err, I mean, Ping." She said, her voice deepening at the last bit.

Aanyx rolled her eyes, "Sweetie, you can cut the act. I know you're a girl."

"How did you know? "

"Honey, I lived for two years with twelve guys. I think I can tell the difference." Aanyx winked before walking in a circle around Mulan, "…So you're joining the army, eh? Any reason? Guy ya like? Family honor? All of the above? "

"Ah- - family...sort of...I'm here to take my father's place..."

Aanyx "harrumph"- ed, "Well, if you're gonna be a chick in a man's world, ya might as well have another chick with ya, right? Count me in! Just give me ten minutes- - tops." With that she bolted straight through the bamboo, going far in enough until she could no longer be seen. She then proceeded to morph her outfit into the same as Mulan's, morphing her bra so that it was instead a vest that made her look flatchested. "The times I'd go for self- metamorphosis... " she muttered, tying her hair in a bun as she walked back to the clearing.

Sora gawked at her as she came into the clearing, "....Whoa...you look like a guy!"

"That's what I was aiming for, half- wit." Sora made to examine her seemingly flat chest, only to enjoy a face full of dirt as she knocked the weight from under him, sending him flying as she sent another round of electricity at him. "You never learn, do you dumbass? Now let's get a move on. The sooner we can win this war the sooner we can get out of here." Aanyx said, leading the way down the sloped path.

They made their way to camp, only for Aanyx to stop the others with a raised hand. "What is it?"

"....There's someone here..." Aanyx made her way around the tents, only to have something short and blond come barreling out with a cry of "HEEEEY RETARD!" Sora was tackled to the ground, and soon Aanyx had both whips out.

The seemingly child-like girl giggled, jumping around in an attempt to get an opening. Aanyx fallowed her movements, flicking her wrist once and lightly cracking her whip as it swirled around the girl's midsection.

"Aww man! Looks like ya caught me, Mommy...okay, i guess you win this time...oh dear, it seems i have no choice but to run away..." Kat giggled dramatically, cart wheeling away into the corner where her 'nee-chan' waited to take her through a portal in the same manner as before.

"That was well-handled, soldier." All five stood at attention as the captain came over, all echoing the same sharp "Sir!"

"At ease." He said simply, and they obliged as he continued, "We need generals like you, soldier. What's your name?"

"Onyx, sir--Onyx Twilight."

"Congratulations, Onyx. you are now a commanding officer....as for you....gentlemen...be prepared for any attack. There have been surplus surprise attacks from these odd cloaked figures...the three of you are now under Onyx's watch. And you," he paused to turn to Mulan, "You are a waste of time. Go home, soldier."

"But--"

"With all due respect, captain, i request that you give my friend Ping a chance. If he is required to be under my care, than so be it. Just give him a chance." The captain thought over Aanyx's request for a moment before nodding, "Very well. You get one chance. General Onyx, take your group and clear the mountain pass. Make sure you do so thoroughly, for the rest of this regiment is counting on you."

"Sir!" All five saluted, heading for the other exit to the camp. When they reached the checkpoint just outside camp, they found none other than the same blond that had attacked sitting there waiting for them. "Aloha!"

"Way ta go, Kat. Who wouldda thought it would work?"

Sora looked from the giggling blond to the apparently proud auburn, thoroughly confused. "Wait a sec....you mean you just cheated your way into a higher position?"

"Well why not? and it's not like it was MY idea....and its not like i can go and say 'hey i just conned you outta a generalcy'...He's the one who thought I deserved it. And are you really about to kick all of us out and dishonor Mulan's family..."

"OH YEAH! Mommy, Nee-chan said that she's going to be a scout-ed-err....person....thingy...." Kat said, grabbing onto Aanyx's arm and tugging slightly so that her attention was brought back to the shorter Nobody. "Um...kay...?" Aanyx said, not quite sure what she ment by that. "We should get going...the Captain's expecting us to do this..." Aanyx nodded to Mulan before giving Kat a noogie, "See ya, Shortstop. We gotsa job ta do...."

Sora groaned, annoyed, and threw his keyblade down in the dirt. "Argh.....WHAT"S GOING ON HERE?!?!"

"What's wrong?"

"Didja forget how to swing your keyblade again?" Aanyx asked in mock sympathy. Irked, he swung the blade at yet another heartless, only to have said heartless be killed before his blade came in contact. "Why are you complaining, retard?" Kat rolled her eyes from her perch on a nearby pillar. "BECAUSE," Sora huffed, repeatedly hacking away at heartless that died just before he made contact, "I"M NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

"If ya looked up, retard, then you'd know why" Kat hissed. "Huh?" Sora made to look up, only to feel something--or someone--yank his hood over his eyes. "What the--hey!"

"Tisk tisk; what a boring, plain idiot. And you call yourself the Hero of this comic book." Finally managing to take the hood off, He looked up to find a girl with long silvery-blond hair and strange, neon-orange markings covering her over-pale skin. She wore a simple yellow sundress with an elegant dragon embroidered along the left side in red thread. "Konnichiwa!" She giggled, jumping off the stone pillar she sat upon and landing smoothly in front of him before twirling a small orange pistol into the leather holster attached to her thigh.

"Wait--who?"

"The name's Xcaiyet--commit it to memory." She cut him off with a cheesy stance, holding out a peace sign. "Ah; my normal one!" Aanyx chuckled, giving the girl a one-armed hug. "Normal? Your? You have TWO?"

"Haven't I told you, dumbass, that I'm NOT a mother? Or do you need me to break something else first?" Sora gave a high-pitched "NEEH" and shrunk back into the stone wall. Xcaiyet sighed, "Don't scar him for life, Ani. We need his brain functioning--not well, granted--but still functioning."

"I'm normal too!" Kat pouted, feeling thoroughly left out. "Kat, NO ONE in our 'family' is normal..." Aanyx chuckled. Kat opened her mouth to retaliate, only to shrug, "Fair enough.....now; ONWARD!!" she yelled, pointing to the last barrier they had to clear before they reached the village on the mountain. Sora looked from one to the other to the next, still as confused as ever, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. "Don't hurt yourself, Key-brat." Xcaiyet said in mock sympathy. "What the--hey! Wait a sec! You're that other Nobody!" "No, really?" She gasped dramatically, only to blow a raspberry at him, "Catch me if ya can, Key-brat!"

With that she took off, barreling past heartless upon heartless towards the village, Sora in hot pursuit. Aanyx and Kat exchanged a giggle as Mulan looked torn from Sora's fading image to the giggling duo. "Don't bother with the idiot, Mulan." Aanyx said, finally over her giggle-fit. Nodding, the three walked casually after the two, only to meet a very odd sight indeed.

Sora was jumping around in the snow, flailing around like the idiot he is while Xcaiyet giggled from her perch on the nearby wall. She then portaled to right behind him, snowball in hand, and proceeded to stuff said snowball down the back of his shirt. "GGGGNNNNNNNYYYYYAAAHHHHHH!!!! AH-OH-HA-HE-OUAH!"

Kat fell to the snow laughing, Aanyx and Mulan both doubled over, as Xcaiyet blew yet another raspberry, "Come ON! The old man moves faster than you!"

"Why you---GGGNNNNAAAAAHHHH!!!" He growled, only to squeal like a girl as she stuffed more snow down his back.

"C-come on, Xcaiy...heh-hah....I--ha--I think we've tortured the idiot enough....for now..." Aanyx said at last. "Aww but next I was gonna shove it down his pants!!" Xcaiyet wined, thoroughly disappointed. "As amusing as that sounds, the Captain's on his way, and I'm SUPPOSED to be acting mature here...but by all means, feel free to continue torturing him when the captain's gone." Aanyx sighed, jerking a thumb behind her. Sighing, Xcaiyet nodded, "Alright....C'mon, Nar-chan...Let's leave so that mommy won't get fired..."

"Aww alright...." Kat sighed, taking the taller girl's hand and jumping up onto her back as she had done before. The two had just left when the rest of the troops came into view, and the captain began giving orders to several different troops. Aanyx tuned him out, however, and instead thought back once more to the Organization. Not many were left....not after the whole Castle Oblivion fiasco....Aanyx stole a glance at Sora. He didn't seem to remember any of it....did Nami remove those memories...?

"--'re dismissed." The captain said, snapping her back to reality. Not sure what was going on, she looked to Mulan for an explanation...only to find her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy huddled in a corner. '...what are they up to?'

She watched with mild curiosity as the group walked out of the village and into the nearby cave. "Odd....should I...? Naah; if the idiot wants to get in trouble then he's gonna get in trouble." Aanyx decided, returning to the Village and walking over to the Moogle shop...only to see a fiery arrow streak overhead.

"Archers! Get the townsfolk evacuated immediately!" The Captain barked, but Aanyx ignored the order. Instead she headed straight through the throng of oncoming heartless, morphing her whips into dagger-sized keyblades and cutting them down with ease until she made it to the entrance to the village.

In the blink of an eye she was accompanied by Xcaiyet and Kat, both in fighting positions. "We're here for ya, Ani." Xcaiyet muttered. Kat nodded.

"Why don't we give 'em a taste of caffeine?" Asked the short Nobody with a grin as she giggled manically and walked to stand in front of Xcaiyet. The wolf-girl pulled her precious Agent out, and Kat wrapped her small hands around it before Xcaiyet's covered hers. "Are you ready?" After a nod from Kat, Xcaiyet pulled the trigger, demolishing all the heartless in one twirl.

It was too late to save the town, however, as the flaming arrows had burnt every building to the ground. With a lazy, two-fingered salute from Xcaiyet the two disappeared and Aanyx left to find the Captain.

She finally did, only in time to catch the last bit of the conversation. "...set up camp here before leaving..." Nodding as though she knew what she was doing, she stopped next to Goofy as the captain stood and left. She then turned to her companions, "Sooo what now?"

"Do you EVER pay attention?" Sora sighed. Aanyx waved him off, "Nah. I just make stuff up as I go....makes things more chaotic that way!"

"Well, the Cap'n said that that Shan Yu guy headed for the mountaintop!" Goofy began. "But he said the troops need a rest first, so we're stopping here for the night. At dawn tomorrow we head up the mountain!" Sora finished.

Aanyx nodded, "Well then? Step to! Get a fire going!"

"You can't order us around!" Sora yelled. "Can't I? I'm your commanding officer, dumbass! And don't take that attitude with me or I'll run ya through!" Aanyx barked with a grin. "Gawrsh, I think we better do as she says..." Goofy muttered.

So, with heavy sighs, the trio left to build a fire. Aanyx let out another chuckle, leaning over to mutter in Mulan's ear, "How many idiots does it take to make a fire?" The two girls giggled as Sora ended up setting fire to his own foot as he grumbled and complained.

After the fire had finally been made, as well as a delightful stew that consisted of tree bark and some other stuff one of the troops had found--really, what was with men and not being able to cook? Ah well; at least Aanyx was fortunate enough to be able to morph it into a REAL stew....even though it still tasted kinda funny...--Aanyx found herself sitting on the southern wall of the village, gazing up at the stars.

"There sure are a lot of 'em, aren't there?" Aanyx acknowledged Sora's quiet remark by not jumping down and slugging him in the jaw like she first intended. Instead, she merely shifted on the wall so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye, "....I was once told....That for every star in the sky there is a world out there that still holds onto its light."

She paused to look at him then, "...It's kinda inspiring, really."

"Who told ya that?" Sora took it as a good sign that she hadn't completely turned him away, so he walked closer and leaned against the wall beside her. Shooting him a glare as she shifted away, Aanyx returned her gaze heavenward, "...An old friend..."

After a short silence, Sora looked up at her, "....Are we having a moment?"

"We were....until you ruined it..."

"Sorry."

"Mmnh." Aanyx muttered, jumping down off the wall and walking to her tent, "Get some sleep. If we're fighting some Warlord in the morning, you don't want to be dead on your feet. Trust me; I know these things." Sora watched her leave, confused. All through their journey thus far the girl had given him nothing short of a cold shoulder...but here....she was downright friendly....

Just what was going on with that mysterious girl, he had no idea. Now that he thought on it, he didn't know her at all. All he knew was that she needed to 'Find her Light' according to the King, and by staying on the same path as the Keybearer she would be able to do just that...

Giving the star-strewn sky one last look he left for his own tent, deciding to take her advice. Aanyx, meanwhile, had stood in the entrance to her supped-up 'tent'--really, it was more of a flat than anything--for that entire time, a scowl slowly forming on her face. Suddenly she lashed out one hand, her fist coming in contact with the wall.

'I can't....do this....Not for what needs to be done....' She thought, flopping on the bed. Her mind wandered to Roxas, and--to her dismay--her conscious took it upon itself to show her all the similarities between him and his other.

"...No..." Aanyx muttered, sitting up and thunking herself on the head. "....I can't get to know him. End of discussion. Because then, when the time comes.....if the time comes....i won't be able to do it..." The next morning Aanyx--the typical middle-of-the-night person--was greeted by the over-cheerful Sora...and it wasn't a pretty picture...

"Go~od morning, Aanyx!" Sora greeted with a cheerful wave. "And what's so good about it, you bug-eyed, over-cheerful, fucking sugar-kitten of a freak-child?" Aanyx grumbled, though to the average ear it would sound something like "Andwutsogoodboutit, you....eyed...cheerful....fuck...sugar-kitten....child?" For whatever reason, Sora flushed crimson, "Uhh....."

"Exactly." Aanyx grouched, shuffling past him to head towards the water basin. "Listen, about last night--"

"What about it? You upset it wasn't with Kairi?"

"--I realized--wait WHAT?!" Again the keybearer's face turned a deep crimson, and Aanyx let out a loud laugh. "You realized...? Go on--unless you're about to make some sappy love confession, cuz it was a one-time deal." Aanyx, slowly waking up, knew full well what their conversation sounded like, but she rather enjoyed tormenting him....

His blush grew into a darker scarlet as he stammered, "W- well, I just realized that I don't really know you that well...."

"Would you lift your head up? I'm up here, not at your feet...that was last night......and stop doing that thing with your hands, will ya!" Aanyx said, slapping at his hands when she realized he had been poking the very tips of his index fingers together again and again as he spoke.

Poor Sora was so flustered, he could barely keep up with it all. "Okay, so I've been told that I'm amazing...but honestly? Ya look like you're about to faint, for crying out loud!" It didn't help the fact that he just realized they were standing in a concealed corner of the village, either....

"What, cat got your tongue, or somethin? You were plenty loud enough last night..."At this point all of it was intentional. Aanyx wanted to see how far she could get before he passed out. What? It's not her fault her daughter's boyfriend is horny 24/7 and made up the whole 'Innuendo Game' to begin with! Nor is it her fault she was raised in a world that was always night, thus making her a night- person.........

"Uh...I....Th-that is..." Sora stammered, looking around frantically. "COME on; I know you can do better than that!"

"Bu- - wha- - I mean- - "

"Do you WANT my whip up your ass? Then speak up! Unless you WANT to be punished..." Sora let out a high- pitched whimper and collapsed to the ground like a marionette without strings, causing Aanyx to grin triumphantly. "Score! Aanyx one; Nitwit nada...."

With that and a mischievous grin she propped Sora up against the wall, walking back into her tent to change into her armor. As she changed, a handful of the soldiers, who had been listening in since the whole 'Sugar- kitten' bit, suddenly heard her give a frustrated sigh, "Now where the hell are my pants....they've gotta be around here somewhere.....I didn't move around THAT much....."

Whistling the first tune that came to mind (which happened to be Spoonful of Sugar) Aanyx exited her tent in a cheery demeanor just as the sun's first light graced over the snow- covered land. She then saw Sora walk up, flustered at the wet trail down his pants- - okay, so she MAY have kinda splashed some water on him for good measure....but come on! He woke her up! And she doesn't really like being conscious before the sun anyways....- - "Aww, did the ickle Keybearer has an accident? " Aanyx giggled as he stormed straight for her.

"You did this on purpose!"

"Did I? I think it's clear to all of us that YOU are the one who did that, Sora....unless you're about to go accusing me of being in your pants..." Sora blushed, but didn't call her on it.

Instead, he ended up borrowing an extra uniform, claiming he couldn't just borrow the pants. As the group headed up the mountain, Mulan pulled Aanyx aside, "....You weren't REALLY in his pants, were you? "

"Of course not! But he DID wake me up....I felt the need to repay his kindness." The two girls shared a giggle before continuing onward, and soon they had made their way to the top of the mountain. Shan Yu waited at the very peak of the summit, seemingly alone. "There he is! Let's get 'im!" Sora yelled.

Aanyx stopped him with an outstretched hand, "Halt!" The ground rumbled as thousands of rapid thrusters came into view. "....Okay; NOW you can go and kill yourself." Aanyx said, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Ooah!" Sora gaped at them all. "...There's too many to just simply fight...." Mulan muttered. Catching onto her train of thought, Aanyx grabbed one of the rockets from one of the other soldiers, handing it to her, "You sure as hell better not miss."

Mulan took the dragon- shaped rocket with a nod, running straight for the oncoming heartless. "PING! ARE YOU CRAZY? !" The captain yelled after her, but Aanyx stopped him by grabbing at his arm. "Wait captain! Ping knows what he's doing."

Nodding, they all watched on as Mulan stuck the rocket into the snow, aiming it for the mountain's peak. The rocket shot out, hitting the side of the peak directly. The ground shook once more as the force of the rocket caused an avalanche, and, eyes widening, Aanyx grabbed the closest person by the hand and ran for shelter behind a nearby rock, discovering a cave that was blocked from view.

It was only when she was effectively trapped that she realized just who it was that she'd saved, and she let out a groan, half- tempted to begin digging through the snow that had packed up in the entrance.

"...Wh- why did you save me? " Sora asked, out of breath from their run as Aanyx slid down the side of the cave wall. She looked up at him, "Oh trust me; If I'd've known it was you I wouldn't've bothered."

He chuckled slightly, walking over and sitting next to her with his feet out in a narrow V shape, "Ya know I would've believed that....if it weren't for last night." Aanyx shifted away with a 'humph', but Sora continued, persistent as ever, "Ya know what I think? I think you're just TRYING not to like me."

Aanyx snorted, "Oh yes, because I secretly swoon over air-headed brats with hair that defies all logic." He chuckled, shuffling over again so that he could still see her face, "I bet you're just scared to get to know me. Cuz I'm awesome."

Aanyx punched his foot--the closest limb she could find--and rolled her eyes, "Dream on, dumbass." Sora removed his feet out of her arms' reach but still continued, "Then if I'm wrong, why've you been avoiding me?"

Aanyx wasn't expecting that one. She froze, stuttering for a second before standing and walking to the other side of the cave, "...Just...." She heaved a deep sigh, "Don't go sticking your nose into my life, okay? It's complicated enough as it is without having to explain it to YOU..."

Sora shot her a look, standing as well, "But how can I help you if you don't trust me? Isn't that why you're here...? So that I can help?"

There was a short silence between them as Aanyx shook from the cold; the cave was cold and damp and with the only exit blocked by a wall of snow the cave was only getting colder.

"The key is in the eye of the beholder..." She said mysteriously, seemingly more to herself then to him. She then turned to him at last, "L-let's get a f-fire going....it's already cold as it is and with the snow right there my guess is that it's only going to get colder..."

The two managed to get a fire going--thank Kingdom Hearts they still had magic--and sat in an awkward silence on either side of it; the crackling of the fire the only sound between them. Sora tried several times to start up small talk, only to meet empty stares and sometimes not-so-friendly remarks.

She was waiting for him to ask about her life again, but surprisingly he didn't. "....Have you ever heard...the story...about the man that sold his soul for immortality?" She said at last, the silence finally having gotten to her.

Sora shook his head, slightly dumbfounded that she had actually been the one to start the conversation. "His name was Dorian Gray. He was a wealthy, handsome man in life...despite his...corrupt morals, if you will. But as he aged, he began to fear that shadow; that Hand of Death waiting for him."

Aanyx shifted, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs, "He grew so afraid of his end that he had a portrait made of him in his early twenties--still old enough to be considered of age but at the same time still young and handsome. He took the painting and sold his soul to the devil--for every last sin; every last wrinkle that should have befallen onto Dorian, the painting consumed. He was a walking work of art with no fear of anything. But he grew cocky; he ended up making his fiancée commit suicide, among other increasing debauchery."

"What happened to him?" Sora asked. Aanyx shot him a look for interrupting, but answered the question nonetheless, "He continued to live as he did for quite some time--committing nearly every sin imaginable. But as his portrait grew more and more hideous, Dorian found he dared not look at it any longer. He hid it away in his childhood playroom, covered for good measure."

"Well does he die?" Sora began to grow impatient at her circling explanation. "Naturally. Even the noblest of men soon walk the path of the dead."

"But how? If he doesn't age--"

"The portrait ages for him. but that doesn't mean he's got no weakness."

"Then what IS his weakness?"

"Love." The answer was so simple; so obvious in her tone, that it caught Sora off guard. "He fell in love....then what?"

"He looked at the painting."

"Huh?"

"He tore the sheet off and looked at all he had done in life. But as he looked at the grotesque rotting skeleton that was once himself, and it looked back at him, the magic became undone, and he rotted away."

Sora made a face, "What's with the gruesome story?"

"There was a point to the gruesome story, dumbass."

"Which is...?"

"That even in the darkest of situations, during fights that seem near-impossible, there is always a way inside the stronghold. Even the tallest of trees must eventually die out." Aanyx stood then, hearing voices outside calling their names.

Sora toppled over into the snow, having been yanked out by the hand, only to find a face-full of snow as Aanyx was brought out after him. "MOMMY!!!" Kat cried, latching onto Aanyx's leg as the taller girl walked out, looking around. "…Where is everybody? Did they get covered in the avalanche?" Xcaiyet shook her head sadly, "….We….we got found out, Ani. The troops went on to the city for the celebration."

"Lemme get this straight….Some Yo-Yo brain spilled the secret, and so all the guys that pissed their pants in fear are now taking OUR glory?" Aanyx asked in a strained tone, fists clenching over her whips. "Ani, calm down. We don't want your blood pressure to go through the roof…..again….." Xcaiyet sighed, pulling Kat out of her swinging range.

One could never be too safe when Aanyx's blood pressure got too high….in fact, the last person to try and get too close wound up with a black eye, broken nose, and lost several teeth…

Aanyx took several deep breaths, visibly calming. Once she appeared back to normal she turned to look at the others. "Well? Which dodo was it this time?" She asked impatiently, looking from Donald to Goofy. "Mushu." Xcaiyet and Kat said at the same time, pointing to the little red lizard-like dragon. Aanyx's eyebrow raised, "_Mushu_?! Great; the nitwit's brain—or lack thereof—is contagious. Next thing ya know I'm gonna start sprouting nonsense like my brother after he sniffs a sharpie…." Aanyx trailed off, walking to the edge of the cliff…

…Only to freeze mid-step as she felt the ground shake. Her seaweed eyes widened, and she watched with a sickening lurch in her stomach as not only Shan Yu, but thousands of Huns and Heartless surfaced from beneath the snow. "DA--MMPH!!!" Aanyx began loudly, only to have Sora's hand over her mouth. "Quiet! Do you want them to hear you?!" He said in a loud whisper.

Aanyx scowled and threw him down into the snow, digging her foot into his chest. "Did I say you could touch me? No." She removed her foot and turned to Mulan and the others, "We have to warn the captain. Looks like Shan Yu's on his way to the city. And who knows WHAT he'll do when he gets there!"

"Shang! The Huns are alive!" Aanyx frowned as she watched Mulan attempt to convince the troops. She had changed into her normal clothing, her hair once more in its long braid. She stood in the throng of gathered townsfolk, knowing full well that even if she tried to tell them, none of these people would pay her any mind.

It was like trying to convince Axel to willingly jump into the pool back at The Castle That Never Was.

Not. Humanly. Possible.

Hearing a loud scuffing set of footsteps, Aanyx tensed, keeping her eyes on the procession ahead as she tilted her head ever so slightly to the right. There it was again. A burly man; wearing boots, from the sound of it….

Aanyx stole a glance in the sound's direction. Nothing out of the ordinary, save for a large multi-person dragon puppet dancing up behind the troops. Frowning, she fallowed at a distance, keeping to the crowd.

And then people began to panic.

Aanyx shoved her way through, calling her whips to hand as she went with a yell of "'Scuse me, pardon me, coming through, MOVE!!!" while shoving past the throng of screaming bystanders. Finally making her way to the front, she got there in time to see Shan Yu himself dragging the emperor off, his Huns closing the doors and locking them.

Scowling, she ran up, helping the others defeat the heartless. Aanyx then ran over to Mulan, who was bleeding, and gave her a potion. Nodding in thanks, Mulan led the way back towards the doors, where Sora, Donald, Goofy, and a handful of the soldiers had grabbed one of the statues and were using it as a battering ram.

"They'll never reach the emperor in time…" Mulan muttered frustratedly. Aanyx perked up, "Unless…" After whispering her plan to Mulan and receiving her nod, Aanyx gave a loud whistle, "GUYS!" All of them turned to look at the two. "…We've got an idea." Mulan said, taking off. Aanyx took off after her, knowing that Sora and the others, at least, would fallow.

Aanyx couldn't help but grin to herself. This was going to be good…..She was lucky they took their time with it, for if Sora caught her morphing up the outfits he would most likely throw a fit.

And we couldn't have that….yet….

"So what's *huff huff* this great idea *huff* of yours?" Sora asked, doubled over. Aanyx grinned, extending a folded up kimono.

_Be a man!_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Be a man!_

_With all the force of a great typhoon_

_Be a man!_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

"…You have GOT to be kidding!" Sora wined, looking down. He now wore a sky-blue kimono with a sort of midnight-purple trim on the neck. The under-dress was a sort of cream color, while the wrap around his midsection was a pale blue, its cord the same midnight-purple as the trim.

"Oh come now, Key-Brat!" Xcaiyet huffed, "It matches your eyes!"

"And your name!" Kat added. Aanyx had gone to 'find them equipment' and left Sora, Donald, and Goofy in the care of Kat and Xcaiyet, who took it upon themselves to make the three as girly looking as possible. Xcaiyet was just finishing Sora's makeup when Aanyx returned, carrying a crate of something or other. She grinned, looking over the boys, "Not too shabby....Though..." Her head tilted to one side as she walked around Sora, "....For concubines, they're all rather flatchested...." Her grin widening, she pulled the top off the crate, "so then; melons?"

"Hell no! He'd have these, for sure!" Xcaiyet countered, holding up two apples. Sora's eye twitched as the grinning girls walked back over.

"What the--Hey! Lemme go!" Without warning he was suddenly knocked to the ground, hands and legs pinned down as Kat forced said fruit down the shirt of his dress. She twisted them this way and that until, seemingly satisfied, she nodded and got off him, and the other girls let him up. Sora pouted, grumbling as he stood and dusted off his dress, "What's the big idea, huh?!"

"Nothing. Just making you the Uke you are." Aanyx replied with a shrug, earning a pair of high-fives from her 'daughters' as she walked off. "I want the others as girly as possible!" she added over her shoulder. "What about you?" Sora asked, earning three glares. "I'm going to get dressed. Like I can count on you lot to act girly on your own..." Aanyx shook her head before disappearing behind the curtain Mulan had set up earlier.

She returned moments later in a slightly less extravagant kimono-dress. Her under dress was a light khaki while the kimono itself, forest green in color, was sleeveless to expose the tighter long sleeves of the under dress. The trim on the neck and the tie were dark navy, the wrap a sort of charcoal color. Her hair was, for once, down, wavy and reaching to her ankles, while the sides of her hair were twisted up with a portion that tied back behind her head in a green ribbon.

Sora's eyes widened as she stepped out, and he continued to gawk at her as she walked over and applied her face makeup. Her hand went to her ankle, and in a lightning-fast reflex, a small dagger dug into the wooden pole to Sora's left. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" Aanyx said icily, and Sora turned around to allow the finishing touches to be made to his costume.

Aanyx and Mulan led the way to the large wooden pillars, taking their scarves and pulling them around, so that it looked like they held a pair of reigns in hand. The boys fallowed suit, and soon all of them were climbing up using their scarves and knees. When they reached the rafters they climbed in one at a time before dividing into two teams--the girls and the surprise attack. Aanyx grumbled to Kat and Xcaiyet, "I don't see why I can't be part of the ambush...."

"Because you need to embrace your inner girl, Mommy!" Kat replied as they headed off to wait in the shadows. "Okay. Any questions?" Mulan asked in a whisper to the other 'girls'. "Yeah. Does this dress make me look fat?" Donald said in the same whisper. Aanyx hit him over the head with her fan, placing a finger over her lips with a warning glare.

Aanyx sighed, walking out at the head of the procession. She gave a fake girlish giggle, keeping her fan over the bottom part of her face as she bat her eyelashes and fanned herself. She heard Sora nearly trip behind her, making her scowl into her fan. If that idiot ruined it now....

"Concubines...." The burly guard on the left winced. The one on the right drew back slightly, "CONCUBATING concubines...." Aanyx turned her head in his direction, trying VERY hard not to glare over her fan. For whatever reason, he gave her a sheepesh grin and a small wave.....right as Sora lost an apple. The red fruit dropped to the ground, making Aanyx wince. As the guard reached down to grab it, she brought up her knee, effectively making his head shoot back into the door. Three more guards came rushing in, as well as several heartless. Pulling out her whips, she grabbed two guards at once. "So I'm a concubine, am I?" She growled, raising an eyebrow. "THUNDAGA!" She yelled, making both whips glow with her magic as the guards cried out.

She saw the ambush crew jump into the melee, and grabbed Sora by the back of his kimono, "Leave the smallfry for the others! We've got to save the emperor!" Aanyx stopped short at the door, pressing her ear against it. She opened it cautiously, tensed and ready for an attack should it come. Finding none, she opened it wider and waved the others through, "Come on, come on, _comeon_!" After making sure her party were all assembled and heading for the next door, she charged foreword, making the front of the procession just as she reached the last set of doors. She, Sora, Mulan, and Goofy all lifted the large barricade, and once more Aanyx made sure it was safe.

"Though the wind may howl, the mountain will never bow down to it." She heard the emperor quote, both backs to the doors. Aanyx grinned, getting a running start. She jumped at the door, knocking Shan Yu down by her momentum. "Go!" Sora and Goofy came up, each grabbing the emperor by the arm, "Sorry, Your Majesty!" Sora said as he and Goofy threw their scarves over the wire that held lanterns from there to the first story on the other side. They slid down, keeping the emperor aloft between them both, and Shan Yu growled, "You! How DARE you!" Aanyx chuckled, "Aw gee, I'm sorry. Did you want to slide down, too?"

Aanyx dodged his strike with a smug grin as Mulan and the others ran up. Shan Yu saw the captain and growled once more. "You! You're the one that made me loose EVERYTHING!" The two fought, the odds leaning more and more towards Shan Yu as it progressed. The others tried interveining several times, though every time they found themselves surrounded by heartless. "I'll squash you like a bug." Shan Yu growled, only to have a shoe thrown at his head. "No!" The balcony went silent as Mulan glared at the War Lord. She then grabbed her hair, pulling it up into a bun. Shan Yu's eyes went wide, "The soldier from the mountain?!" He let out an aggrivated growl, rounding on the now-panicking girl. Aanyx sighed, grabbing her by the wrist, "And now he's after you! Smart move, really!"

The two ran back through the hall and into the antechamber, where Aanyx threw her towards the pillar. "Don't move until the last possible moment, you hear? I don't care if he comes straight for you!" Aanyx hissed as Mulan pressed her back against the wood. She nodded shyly, eyes wide. "Trust at least that I have a plan, alright?" Aanyx asked, her tone slightly softer and more reassuring. "I won't let you die, either."

"Where are you?!" Shan Yu snarled as he ran in. He let out a growl and charged at Mulan, who sat there like a sitting duck until the last possible moment. She dived off, but Shan Yu still ran straight into the pillar, knocking it free to break through the wall. Aanyx, having morphed her kimono into a shorter dress and capris, ran out from behind the pillar Mulan rolled to. Grabbing the girl once more, Aanyx led the way onto the pillar as Shan Yu attempted to get his bearings. "Onto the roof!" After making sure Mulan had gotten up safely, she jumped up herself, making sure to make the broken pillar fall to the ground below. "Mushu!" "Way ahead of ya!" Was the dragon's reply, having already gotten hold of a kite with wings.

Aanyx watched as he flew off, only to scream slightly as Shan Yu's fist came smashing up just behind her. "We need to keep him up here, ya hear? Whatever it takes." Aanyx said, running to the other end of the roof as Shan Yu attempted to get up. When he finaly managed to do so, he instantly went after Mulan. Scared, she pulled out the only thing she had left--her fan. Shan Yu gave a satisfied chuckle, "Looks like you're running out of ideas." He lunged at her with his sword, only to have her use the fan as a shield. Snapping it shut on the sword she twisted it out of his grasp, gabbing onto the handle and pointing it at him, "Not quite."

Growling, Shan Yu made to lunge for her again, only to find his shoes melted to the roof. Aanyx grinned, turning to Mushu, "Ready Mushu?" The little dragon ripped the kite off, revealing a large firecracker, "I am READY, sista!"

"Go!" Aanyx commanded, running to Mulan's side. Mushu lit the fuse to the firework strapped to his back, letting it take off as he grabbed onto the small dagger dug into the roof. "Getoftheroof, getofftherroof, getofftherroof, GETOFFTHERROOF!" Aanyx said quickly, grabbing Mulan and jumping off the roof as the firework exploded. She grabbed a lantern as she went, Mulan doing the same just to her left, and the two slid down to where the others were waiting. "WHOOOO! HA HA HA!" Aanyx laughed at the top of her lungs as she went, grinning as she somersaulted mid-air and landed right beside Sora, who flinched. "Ah-ah! To for flinching!" Aanyx teased, slugging his shoulder not-so-lightly on the shoulder.

"Heey!" He wined in protest, rubbing his forearm. Aanyx merely blew him a raspberry, sticking her thumbs in her ears and wiggling her fingers while crossing her eyes, "Nee ner, nee ner! You've got no wiener!" Mulan, Donald, and Goofy all gave her O.O looks, while Kat and Xcaiyet began to giggle mercilessly. Sora flushed, "H-hey!"

"What? It's true, skirt-boy!"

"Am not!"

"Oh that's right. It's a wedding kimono--much more macho!"

"That. IS. Enough." The two froze as the emperor came down the steps towards them, the atmosphere sobering at once. The emperor gave them both a look before turning to Mulan. "....I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You took your father's armor...Ran away from home...impersonated a soldier…joined the imperial army...destroyed my palace! AND!" As he listed the things she had done, his tone became more and more sharp, making Mulan wince. His tone got softer, however, as he finished, "You have saved us all." With that he bowed down to her, making her eyes go wide. She turned to the other troops around her, who bowed as well, to Sora, Donald, and Goofy, who were already on their knees, and finally at Aanyx, who smirked at her before dipping low into a curtsey.

"If I may...Your Majesty..." Aanyx muttered, still in her curtsey. The emperor looked up at her, and she stood straight once more. "I'm afraid it was my fault that your palace was destroyed....But I'm willing to pay for expenses, if you wish."

"With what munny?" Sora muttered behind her, making her step on his foot. She then pulled out a small pouch made of suede, extending it to the emperor, "I believe this should cover it..." The emperor opened the bag, and the palace behind him began to glow a faint green. The rubble flew back into place, repairing the building back to its original state.

Sora gawked at her, and she winked, "Never hurts to have a little magic on hand." Aanyx was just glad that no one had noticed her hands glowing, too.

She once more pretended to listen as the emperor talked with Mulan, offering her the Sword of Shan Yu. When she touched it, however, it began to float, glowing in white sparkles as it hovered there. Sora pulled out his keyblade, and the wind swept around him. Aanyx couldn't help but laugh at how stupid he looked as he did some kind of fancy jump, pointing his keyblade at the sword with a determined look on his face, as though by doing this he would learn the meaning of life....

...either that, or like he was trying to take a shit.......

...either worked...

When the lightshow was done, Aanyx slapped him on the back, "Wow. Now all you need is a whole bunch of other sparkly princesses and you can go to a theme park and dance around with all your pretty lights!" She laughed in a mock excited voice. Sora glared at her before turning to Mulan. "You have to go now?" "Yeah. But we'll be back soon." Sora replied, jabbing his thumb at his chest. Aanyx snorted at the cocky pose and turned to grin at Mulan, "Stay outta trouble, kay?"

"You two be nice!" Sora added to Mulan and Shang. Aanyx thwacked him upside the head, "Thank you, retard!"

"HEY! I thought I told you not to call me retard!" Sora wined, rubbing his head. Aanyx snorted, "Fine, you incompetent idiot." With that she turned on her heel, walking back towards the gummi ship.


	11. Beast's Castle

"Gwarsh, sure is spooky...." Goofy trailed off as Donald landed the gummi. Aanyx rolled her eyes, "Wimps. And you're supposed to bring down the Organization?"

"You know about the Organization?" Sora rounded on her. She merely gave him a 'no dur' look, "Kat and Xcaiy? Ring a bell? They only wiped the floor with you a world ago!"

"So then you know what they're after!"

"Eh--no." Aanyx said, "See, they don't exactly like talking about their work. Why would anyone wanna talk about the drawls of work when at home?"

"Oh..."

Aanyx had to refrain from raising an eyebrow as he turned back to the front of the gummi. He ACTUALLY bought it? 'Boy Rox. Maybe it's a good thing you couldn't remember your Somebody....He's worse than Dem!' Aanyx thought. Getting a sudden idea, she turned towards Sora, "Hey Sora. Didja know that if you say 'gullible' slowly, it sounds like 'green beans'?" Sora frowned, not looking at her as he stocked up on potions, "It does? ....Guuullllliiiiibbbllllleeee....." He elongated the word before turning towards where Aanyx was, only to find a note in her chair. 'Why yes, yes you are!' was all the green ink said. Realizing he fell for it, he grumbled and stomped out of the gummi.

Aanyx, meanwhile, had warped to inside the Castle, walking through the familiar halls of the East Wing with a frown, wondering why she had yet to see any of her friends that were usually so openly around. Not even Lumiere and that feather duster with the bad French accent behind one of the curtains.....

Aanyx knocked thrice on the door at the end of the hall, "Belle? You in here? It's me; Aanyx." The door flung open, and Aanyx was enveloped in a tight hug. "Aanyx! You're here! Maybe you can talk some sense into him!" "Whoa; slow down, Belle! Talk some sense into who?"

"So....Beast's been going off all pissy like....and you think it's one of us?" Aanyx asked summing up what Belle had just spent ten minutes explaining. The princess of heart nodded solemnly, and Aanyx sighed, "Great. So they ARE creating mass mayhem after all..." She stood from the edge of the bed, scratching her forearm, "....All right....I guess I'd better go look for this guy then...." After giving Belle a reassuring smile, she portaled to a random hallway of the West Wing. Morphing a door, she walked through an improvised hall of sorts just on the other side of the wall to Beast's room. Hearing a commotion, she formed a portal to just outside of the room, just in time to see Sora whacking Beast with the keyblade.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Aanyx exploded, wrapping one whip around Donald and the other around Sora. "Aanyx?! Let us go!" Sora protested. In response she merely jerked them back, not caring too much where or how they landed as she approached the panting Beast. "…Beast?" She tried cautiously. At his death glare, she frowned and snapped her fingers at her side, "You do not dwell in the dark. As a Somebody, you do not belong with us to reside in it. Return to your light in peace."

Sora frowned, rubbing his sore neck as he watched Beast slowly return to how he should be. He continued to watch her warily as she explained that he was under a spell. Something smelled fishy, and he doubted it was coming from the kitchens…

"How did you--" Sora began only to have Aanyx cut him off. "Who dd this to you? Was he from the Organization?" Her tone was stern and controlled, as though she were trying not to start off on one of her tangines.

"Xaldin! He took all my pain..my anger…my rage! I knew nothing…"

"He wanted you to submit to your darkness…to take your Heartless and your Nobody for the Organization." Aanyx said sympathetically. Sora looked at her quizicaly, "How can you tell? And how come you could snap him outta it?"

"When you've seen as much as I have and lived through as much as I, you pick up a few things."

"But--"

"Look, are we gonna stand here answering questions all day or are we gonna save the others?" With that Aanyx turned on her heel and marched out, heading through the West Wing.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Beast all looked at eachother and shrugged, heading after her through the halls.

They stopped in front of a bolted metal door. Aanyx glanced at Beast, "…You really DID protect them from yourself, didn't you?" Beast nodded uncomfortably, keeping his troubles to himself.

"I'll open it…" Sora began, summoning his keyblade. Aanyx held up her hand, "No need, Super Stupid…" She walked up to the left side of the door, pulling out the pins in the hinjes. "Gwarsh, that sure was real smart of ya, Aanyx."

"Oh yes. I'll go down in history as the girl who opened the door!" Aanyx rolled her eyes, tossing the pins in Sora's general direction as she grabbed the steel. She then turned her head toward Beast, "Hey, big tall and hairy. Ya wanna gimme a hand here? Or should I just pull a muscle first?"

Beast hastily nodded, grabbing the upper corner of the door and wrenching it free with a grunt. Aanyx grinned, "Always helps to know some muscle…Right. C'mon, then. Time to fight them bastards."

With that she led the way through the darkness, not even slowing her pase at the total lack of light.

It really did pay to have power over darknes…

Speaking of which…

Aanyx sighed, coming to a stop in the 'waiting room' of the all-too-familiar laboritory. "Welcome home, my dear Princess."

"Fee Fie Fou Fum. Ready or not here he comes…" Aanyx muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest.

Ikxe came around the corner wearing an elegant silk-and-crushed-velvet robe over his usual uniform-like pants. He held a glass of red wine in each hand, his long black hair back as usual to expose his elfish features.

"If you're STILL trying to seduce me, it ain't working." She said in a bored tone, trying not to roll her eyes. She unfortunately knew from experience that doing so too often would find her pinned to the wall by her throat.

Anyway.

"I thought I heard your wit, Aanyx." A familiar voice said cheerfully. Aanyx turned to see the familiar mis-matched eyes of the Goblin King himself, smiling his pointed teeth at her with his gloved hands on his hips as usual. He wore an off-white swordsman shirt under a black steel armored vest, a cape hanging from the back. His pants were as grey and tight as ever, his boots ending at the knees.

Aanyx gave him a genuine smile—something she hadn't done since before she regained her memories. "Jareth! So nice to see the PLESANT twin!" Jareth accepted her one-armed hug, keeping his eyes on Ikxe, "And what brings you here, little Aanyx?"

"Oh, the usual. Your brother here thinks he can kidnap me at random and try seducing me."

"Still pining for the young, are you little brother?"

And people wondered where she learned to land a spat.

"This is none of your concern, brother. Go back to your own infatuation. Leave me to mine."

"Hardly. Sarah, at least, does not flinch from my touch."

"And Aanyx needs not to run for her life for thirteen hours to be given chance!"

"And AANYX," Aanyx interrupted, having had quite enough of the two, "is standing right in front of you, and shall therefore NOT be talked about. Now, if either of you need me, I've got a dumbass to annoy. Ta."

With that Aanyx opened a portal, returning once more to the castle. Her aim was off, however, and she ended up falling off a beam of the ceiling, falling flat on her ass ontop of the small of Sora's back.

"Why is it that you ALWAYS manage to land on ME?" Sora wined, squirming underneath her. "Gravity works." Aanyx shrugged in reply. "Where were you, anyway? You missed the whole battle!"

"Let's just say I got mixed in a bit of a family dispute. Now are we done here or do I need to kick somebody's ass first? No? Then let's go." Aanyx said, heading off in a random direction.

"Uhh…Isn't the exit that way?" Donald asked. Aanyx smoothly rounded her path to follow his pointed finger, "Of COURSE it's that way! What, do you want me to get lost or something? Geez!"

For a split second, out of the corner of her eye, Aanyx could have sworn that Sora was _NOT_ Sora, but Roxas, giving her his "Same-Old-Ani" look. But fast as it came, the image was gone, and Aanyx's rising chuckle was forced back down in a scowl.

No. Of course it wouldn't be Roxas. Just, and always just, Sora.


	12. Gummi Trip 2

Aanyx shut herself in her room of the gummi, morphing an mp3 player and blaring music as she laid on her bed, head hanging upside-down off the edge. She sang along softly to some of Roxas' favorite songs, trying not to let the tears fall.

Sora froze in the hall, on his way to the bathroom. He frowned, walking up to the door to Aanyx's room. "…_can't take me, I'm free…_" Aanyx's voice sang out softly, just audiable through the steel door. Her singing slowly faded out, as though the song ended, and her icy tone filled the silence, "You have three seconds to be exactly a yard away from that door or else suffer my Thundaga."

Aanyx heard his loud footsteps running away, and couldn't help but giggle. Her smile slowly faded, however, as her thoughts returned once more to Roxas. "…Stop it…" She muttered with a scowl, "…STOP IT! ...God DAMNIT would you FUCKING STOP?!?!?!"

Sora's ocean-blue eyes looked through the new tear in the wall, "…Either you're really strong or there's something wrong with your wall…"

"Don't make me hurt you, dumbass…" Aanyx threatened in a feral growl. Sora laughed nervously, disappearing from view. He knocked tentatively on the door, "C-can I come in…?"

"_Why_? What could YOU _possibly_ do that could make this ANY fucking better?"

"…I can try…"

Aanyx, temporarily knocked from her tirade, lifted her head to look at the door. Sighing as she let her head fall, Aanyx snapped her fingers and returned the door to its original size, "…The door is open."

Sora pushed the door open warily, "…How—"

"Just because you're the damn keybearer doesn't mean you're the only fucking person that can do fucking magic. I'm in a god fucking damned bad mood and you're lucky I'm fucking generous otherwise you'd be half way to Castle fucking Oblivion right now. Don't. Push. Your luck." Aanyx cut him off in a snarl, adjusting on the bed so that she was sitting with her back against the headboard.

Sora gulped before offering the mp3 player—which she'd shucked through the wall—to her with an unsure smile. "Set it on the desk…" She muttered, not meeting his gaze as he did so. "Well sit down. Or do you not know how?" Aanyx said after a moment, finally directing her annoyed glare in his direction.

Laughing nervously once more he sat on the foot of the bed, facing her and mirroring her position.

She glared at him until he shifted.

"So~…" He trailed off uncertainly, "…How can I help?"

"You wouldn't understand. You're too damn cheerful."

"I understand that you need my help. Like it or not the King said so. But I can only help if you let me."

Aanyx tropped her gaze, playing with the hem of her sheets. "…I lost someone, not three weeks ago…"

"A friend?"

"A _best_ friend." Aanyx corrected with a glare. "How did she die?"

"_**HE**_ isn't dead. He's just….gone…" Another annoyed glare. "Look, if you're here to be sympathetic, take your damn pity and leave."

"Sorry…" Sora muttered. Aanyx grunted before continuing, "I knew he was going to have to go. I'd left to try and save him, but I was too late…And now he's gone…" Aanyx glared at his shoe. If only there _were_ no Sora…then maybe Roxas wouldn't have faded…

"God damnit, it's all your fucking fault, you stupid-ass idiot!" Aanyx suddenly blurted out, giving Sora her Xemnas Glare full on. He jerked back in surprise, "…._My_ fault?"

"Yes, your fault, damn you! If you hadn't come back and fucking ruined EVERYTHING, Roxas would still be here!"

"Roxas? Who's Roxas?!"

"That's none of your fucking concern, you fucking half-wit! …And don't fucking change the fucking subject!"

"Well maybe if I knew WHAT I'm being blamed for, I wouldn't ask questions!"

"There you go again, making it all about _you_. You just _have_ to be the fucking hero, don't you?! Have you even _bothered_ to give a second's thought—_a second's fucking thought_—to _any_ of the poor creatures you've _killed_?! Don't you DARE even _think_ of fucking denying it, you fucking bastard! Those creatures you slay with that key can _never_ be brought back!"

Sora wordlessly summoned his keyblade, looking forlornly at its shining glory. Aanyx sneered, "I hope you can still git a fucking refund, bitch."

"Geez, Ani. Way ta go and break he idiot! Now he's not going to wanna work for Gramps or Scary-Uncle!"

Aanyx and Sora turned to see Xcaiyet and Kat standing there, a hand-held in Xcaiyet's hands and her elbow on Kat's head.

Xcaiyet wore a ¾ sleeve yellow shirt, blue jeans, and brown leather sandals. Around her wrist sat an orange 'jelly bracelet' inscribed with the phrase, "Life's A Song, ROCK Along", while a metal throwing star pendant hung from her neck.

Kat wore a short baby-blue Lolita dress that just covered over her navy Lolita puff-shorts. Her legs were bare down to her laced white sweat-socks and navy Mary Janes.

"Yeah…What she said…" Xcaiyet trailed off, not looking up from her hand-held. "What're you playing?" Sora asked, glancing nervously at Aanyx as she tried to calm herself. In response, the sounds of Mario filled the room, the wolf-girl's eyes never leaving the screen as the buttons clicked under her touch.

"…Did I say…that you could talk to my children…?"

"They're mine too, Aan!"

The room went silent as Sora stood in horror, one hand over his mouth. Aanyx threw the lamp from her bedside table at him and stalked out of the room.

Xcaiyet sighed, finally closing her hand-held, "Oh, now you've done it! Kat, go see to Mommy."

"But—"

"_Go see to Mommy_."

The little Nobody stomped her foot in animated rage before shrugging and heading out of the room.

Aanyx wiped her eyes, choking down a sob as she attempted not to poke her eye out. As she attempted to get her contacts out, she muttered continuously under her breath.

"Stupid fucking idiot…of all the people—OW!—Of all the fucking people to get stuck with, it _had_ to be him! GOD FUCKING DAMNIT I hate it when I can't fucking see what I'm fucking doing!!"

"Chillax, Mommy!" Kat said, rolling her eyes as she walked into the bathroom. Aanyx merely turned around and sat on the lid to the toilet, looking upward as she allowed her "daughter" to take said offenders out.

"…It's not your fault, you know, Mommy…" Kat trailed off as she worked out each contact. "I know…It's just…" Aanyx sighed, grabbing the edge of the toilet lid and looking away as Kat closed the lid on the contacts holder, "…I miss him, that's all…"

"Well…we could always just pulverize the retard…then maybe Step-Daddy'll come back!"

Aanyx smiled, petting Kat behind the ear as she stood, "You're sweet…"

_Knock-knock_. "Ani? We've landed." Xcaiyet called through the door. Aanyx took a deep breath and opened the door, heading out without acknowledging Sora, Donald, or Goofy.


	13. Olympus Coliseum FINISHED

Aanyx smiled, petting Kat behind the ear as she stood, "You're sweet…"

_Knock-knock_. "Ani? We've landed." Xcaiyet called through the door. Aanyx took a deep breath and opened the door, heading out without acknowledging Sora, Donald, or Goofy.

She made it all the way to the stairs of the Gummi before anything happened.

"Ouah! Who the hell put a staircase HERE?"

"Umm….Aanyx? That's BEEN there…"

Aanyx disregarded his remark, instead turning her head slightly towards Kat, "Kat, be a dear and go get me my eyes…Xcaiy, get the first aid…Thank you…"

She got to her feet with a hiss of pain, her right leg bleeding from various cuts and scrapes that extended half-way up her calf. Limping foreword, she stumbled, only to have Sora grab her at the side, one hand keeping her arm around his neck and the other at the small of her back for support.

"God damnit, let me go you bastard! I can do this!" Aanyx growled. She refused to look at him, for fear of seeing Roxas again. "Aanyx, I understand that I did something to upset you, but you need help, and I'm not about to stand by and watch you in pain!"

Aanyx was silent for a moment longer before she nodded to the steps into the Coliseum, "Help me get over there…And I swear to Kingdom Hearts if your hand goes any lower I'm going to chop it off and feed it to Vexen!"

Sora stopped, looking at her quizzically, "…Who's Vexen?"

"None of your damn business, that's who! Now keep walking before I change my mind!" Aanyx growled.

"MOMMY, MOMMY I FOUND EM, I DID! DO I GET A COOKIE MOMMY?" Kat yelled, barreling out of the Gummi. She tripped on Donald, however, and the open container for Aanyx's contacts flew into the air. Aanyx closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, "PLEASE tell me that wasn't my contacts falling in the dirt…"

"You wear contacts?" Sora asked as he set Aanyx down on the stairs. Aanyx glared, "No SHIT Sherlock! I've only had to wear them my WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?! You don't exactly TALK to us at all! You disappear for hours on end to who knows where and whenever you talk to us you're a total bitch!"

Aanyx glared even harder, "Yeah, I am a bitch, you bastard! So what're you gonna do about it? Strike me down like some fucking damned Shadow Heartless? Well take your best shot, you over-grown gorilla, because even _with_ my injury you don't stand a fucking chance!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"_**GUYS!!**_" Xcaiyet cut in, holding both hands out. She glared at each of them for a moment before speaking, "Now then; Sora? Stop being a bitch. You're getting OOC…Ani? Sit down and stop picking fights with the retard long enough to get bandaged. _Please_." Xcaiyet glared at Aanyx until she sat back down before handing the first aid kit to Sora, "Try not to lose any vital organs…we don't want ANOTHER Princess of Heart hating our guts…."

"And where are _you_ going?"

"Kat 'n I need to track down your other contacts…in you-know-where…"

"Oh so you leave me with the idiot. You are SO not getting an E-Day present this year…"

Xcaiyet stuck out her tongue as she hoisted Kat onto her back and was gone. Aanyx returned her glare in Sora's direction as she attempted to reach the first aid kit without flashing him. She just HAD to get stuck in a dress…

Seeing her struggle, Sora grabbed the box and opened it, only for his awkward grin to fall, "Uh-oh…no more potions…"

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN THERE'S NOT FUCKING MORE FUCKING POTIONS?!" Aanyx growled. "W-well…th-that is…M-maybe Phil or Hercules will have one!" Sora stammered.

With that he took off into the Coliseum.

Meanwhile, up on Mount Olympus, a certain god sat bored on his cloud. Now that Hercules was hitting it off with Megara, Cupid found himself a bit out of a job. But wait!

Cupid watched with hungry eyes as a boy with spiky brown hair ran off into the Coliseum, leaving a VERY helpless-looking girl sitting on the stairs. The pink god grinned, reaching for his bow and arrow…

Aanyx growled, resting her chin in her hand and perching her elbow on her knee. Of course, the only fucking time she needs a potion and the idiots took them ALL. And shouldn't he be able to use Curaga?

Oh yeah, he's an idiot, that's why.

_A FUCKING SLOW idiot!_

"Why don't you like me, Nyxie?"

Aanyx's eye twitched. "Nyxie?! Who the fuck are you calling NYXIE?! And get your fucking arms OFFA ME!" She growled, attempting in vain to squirm from the arms wrapped just below her bra. Feeling his thumbs slip under the cloth at the sides of her bra—THROUGH HER SHIRT, nonetheless—caused Aanyx to jump.

"GNYAH!!" She cried, squirming away. This was, perhaps, not the smartest idea, however, for Sora kept his grip, sending the two of them rolling down the stairs. They landed in a heap at the foot of the stairs, Sora straddling Aanyx with his hands pinning her own.

And, of course, with her blurry vision and quickly-forming headache, Sora just _had_ to look like Roxas…

"Nyxie? Are you okay?"

Hell, he even SOUNDED like Roxas!

Wait a minute…

"Don't. Call. Me. _NYXIE!_" Aanyx growled, shoving with all her might. Managing to shove him off, she limped in an attempted run towards the only place that she thought she would be safe; the Underworld.

"Run! Run awa-OOF!"

"Demy! Thank Kingdom Hearts! You gotta save me!" Aanyx cried thankfully, having recognized her brother's seaweed-green eyes the moment she ran into him.

"So you don't have a potion either, huh?" Aanyx frowned, drumming her fingers on her arms. DAMN it's cold in the Underworld! Demyx shook his head, tying off the bandage around her calf, "What happened, anyway?"

"Sora was a dumbass, I took my contacts out, tripped on the stairs to the Gummi, Kat ruined my contacts, Sora was a dumbass, I ran away, and GOD FUCKING DAMNIT it's cold down here! I feel like frozen chicken!" Aanyx yelled. Demyx chuckled, taking off his Organization cloak and the sweater underneath before replacing the cloak.

Aanyx took the offered sweater thankfully, "Once again, you kick ass, Dem."

"Oh Nyxie~! I am looking for you, you are hiding from me~!" Sora's voice trailed through the Underworld. Demyx winced, "I see what you mean. Has he been like this the whole trip?"

Aanyx shook her head, "Not till we got…here…" She trailed off, realization dawning on her, "Damn gods…" She glanced at her brother, "Mind distracting him a bit?"

At his nod she left in a portal of darkness. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah!" Demyx paused to return his hood over his eyes and clear his throat before running across the cave-like chamber, "RUN! RUN AWAY!"

Aanyx came out in Hades' chamber, where she leaned against the doorway for support looking very much like she owned the place. "So Hades. I hear you're good at dealing with lower gods."

"Depends on your form of payment." The god replied slyly, pointed teeth curling into a grin. "What if I told you I could convince the idiot keybearer and his dodo sidekicks to unlock the Underdome—with absolutely no hassle from you?" Aanyx asked nonchalantly, examining her nails. Hades' eyebrows raised, grin growing as he placed his spindly hands together, "I'm listening…"

Aanyx winced, attempting to ward off the endless swarm of Heartless as she inched further away from Hades' chambers. "Nyxie! Hang on!" Sora called from the other end of the hall. Aanyx growled, "I thought I told you not to fucking call me fucking Nyxie! And I'm not made of fucking lace! Stand back and let a master show you how it's done."

Aanyx extended the length of her whips considerably, immediately getting in step. She swirled, twirled, slashed and mercilessly killed. Her face was set in a determined glower, all ounce of sympathy and her typical bitchy attitude gone.

She was a killing machine.

She had to be careful, however, for if she let herself go any more she would accidentally summon her cloak. And if that happened there'd be no telling _what_ would happen…

Once she'd slain them all she flipped Sora, Donald, and Goofy off, "And THAT'S how you kill a Heartless!" Dismissing her whips she then kneeled down with her side facing them, sitting on her legs in a kind of ceremonial bow. Muttering under her breath incoherently, Aanyx failed to notice Sora's gawk—said gawk growing more and more prominent.

He stood there with his eyes fixated on her slightly raised ass, tongue darting over his lips like some slobbering animal dangling at the bottom of the food chain. His hands clenched and unclenched, knees locked as if it took all of his will power to not—

"Hold it, hold it, HOLD IT!" Xcaiyet's voice rang out, and the scene froze. She walked up wearing a black business jacket over a white button up, grey pencil skirt, and matching high heels.

Pulling a screen—from seemingly nowhere—down over Sora, she pulled out a retractable pointer. The screen held an outline to Sora's silhouetted form, as well as easy-to-read large-font squiggles always assumed to be writing.

"Now, class, please ignore the not-quite-M-rated descriptions and direct your attention to the screen." Xcaiyet paused to smack the screen on Sora's chest. Sora flinched with a barely-contained "OOF!" as Xcaiyet continued.

"Now here we have a diagram of how Cupid's arrows work. As you can see, the levels of devotion are broken into five areas and four categories." Xcaiyet paused to smack the head area—earning another flinch from Sora as well as a cry of "Ow my eye!"

"First we have the head and neck area. If hit here, the specimen will experience '_Forgeticus Notimus_' syndrome. In other words, the specimen will think only of the first son of a monkey that the specimen sees. Yes, even an animal."

She once more smacked Sora in the chest, as well as the knees, "Now in the chest and knees area we have the '_Innocyndrome_', AKA the Innocent Love areas. When hit here, the specimen will experience rapid heartbeat and a general instability at the knees."

Again she paused, this time to jab smack at the groin. Sora let out a loud groan—but whether out of pain or pleasure no one dared know—and doubled over.

Xcaiyet was either oblivious of this or flat-out didn't care. "Here, ladies and gents, is the part where most men think when we ladies ignore them for too long; the '_Animalical Instinctus_', AKA when they start thinkin with their _OTHER_ head. If ya know what I mean."

A man walked up then, wearing simple jeans and a faded gray tee. He had unruly black hair and beautiful bronze eyes, raven-like wings shifting behind him. "OR, in a woman's case, when she speaks with her _other_ lips!"

A girl with long strawberry hair growled, water flooding behind her, "Say that again, bird-brain!"

A boy with styled brown hair and a biker jacket grabbed her arm, making steam rise, "Kal, leave the nice man be. We don't need a whole _universe_ hating us…"

"_**QUIET!!!!!**_" Xcaiyet yelled over the growing din. A vast sea of OCs all froze and looked at her. "…Thank you. Now then; the last area of--"

"This is _boring_!"

Xcaiyet's eye twitched, canine-like teeth bared in a low but deadly growl. "_What_?"

A fourteen-year-old translucent girl floated up to the front of the crowd. She had long blond hair and pale skin and brown eyes. She wore an over-done Sailor Scout uniform, causing many an OC to whisper her name to each other.

_Silverstar._

_The First._

Silverstar approached with a glower on her perfect features, "You heard me. This is boring. Why should ANYONE care what a lowly little noob like you has to say?"

Xcaiyet disregarded the Sue's jibe, walking to stand right in front of the girl, "You…Are…Dead…" Pulling the crystal of solid silver from the Sue's uniform, she crumbled it to dust as the ghost shrieked and dissipated like fog. "I hate Sues…Now, any more interruptions? No? Good."

She jabbed the pointer into Sora's shoe, "now then, the final area is right here; '_Devoticus Wholesomus_'. Don't ask me how, but if shot in this general area the specimen will experience complete and total devotion. In the Key-brat's case, however, he happened to be shot--"

Xcaiyet was cut off as Aanyx walked up, bitch-slapping said wolf-girl with a snarl of "Did I _say_ you could interrupt my story? No? THEN ALL OUT FUCKING WANNABES BETTER CLEAR OUT OR SO HELP ME I'LL FUCKING THUNDAGA THE WHOLE FUCKING LOT OF YOU TO KINGDOM FUCKING HEARTS!"

The crowd went silent before dispersing, leaving just Aanyx and Xcaiyet. "Well?" Aanyx asked impatiently, tapping her uninjured foot. "Eh-heh…" Xcaiyet gulped, ears pinning back. Aanyx growled again, shoving her off, "Out!"

"! Anddon'tforgetpagetwentythree!" Xcaiyet said hurriedly as she went.

Aanyx sighed, rubbed a kink out of her neck, and resumed her position on the ground.

And just like that, the scene resumed, as though the past 10 minutes had never happened.

Aanyx finished her not-quite prayer and raised her head, sitting up in the same motion. It was then she notices the fat, neon-blue notebook in front of her. In bright red sharpie, someone had scribbled the words "How the Fuck Did THAT Happen? A Guide To Eros' Arrows".

Aanyx made to open it up, only to feel something grab her from behind. At first she thought it to be Sora, until she heard his cry of "Nyxie!! Let her go!"

Realizing the plan was in motion she screamed, "Let go you fucking…!" The smoke bonds wrapped around her mouth, and she continued to scream until she was carried out of earshot.

Only then did she completely relax, all ounce of worry and struggle gone. In fact, if it weren't for the smoke covering her mouth she would have grinned.

The smoke dropped her to her feet in another chamber, where Hades waited. Aanyx grinned, dusting off her arms with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Phase one complete. Just show me the lock and we'll set up the bread crumbs."

It was evident, Aanyx noted, that Hades didn't much like the way she took charge of the plan. But she knew he wouldn't argue; though a very selfish god, Hades had worked with Organization XIII before and knew they could take him fairly easily.

Though many a hero found themselves powerless within the Underworld, those who dwell in the darkness can always find strength—if they look in the right places…

Aanyx stopped in front of a medium-sized rock with a keyhole cut out in the center. She rubbed her hands together, creating a green glow to her hands. Spreading them so that her palms faced the rock, she morphed it into a larger rock, now complete with the chiseled form of herself.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself…Make sure the Heartless lead him here. I want that spell reversed the moment the Underdome is unlocked."

"And you're going to be…?"

Aanyx flicked her braid over her shoulder as she left, "Oh, I'll find SOME WAY to amuse myself…"

With that, she disappeared into a portal of darkness.

"Hiya Mommy!"

"GYAH!" Aanyx jumped, striking a karate pose. Recognizing little Kat, however, she automatically relaxed, "Oh, it's you. Any luck with finding my contacts?"

Kat shook her head, "But Nee-chan is working on it, yup-yup! And we found glasses!" Indeed, as she spoke, the short cat-like Nobody protruded a pair of 'invisible rimmed' brass glasses. Aanyx made a face, but took them nonetheless. "Thanks…" She muttered as she put them on, only to continue grumbling under her breath.

"Just HAD to go and trip her, stupid dodo…cut you up and serve you in fucking stew! …Fucking good-for-nothing glasses…I hate feeling so limited!"

Kat patted Aanyx on the elbow—the highest she could reach without going on tip-toe—and sighed, "Don't worry Mommy, Nee-chan will get em for you!"

"It's the time I'm worried about….what if I'm stuck with glasses for two more worlds? What if they fly off at some point during battle?" Aanyx sighed, ruffling Kat's hair, "You'd better get back to helping Xcaiy…Love you."

"Love you too Mommy."

Closing her eyes tightly, Kat disappeared into a portal, leaving Aanyx alone again.

Deciding the gloom of the Underworld was getting to her, she headed back to the Coliseum, only to have a large bronze head imbed into the dirt at her feet. Looking up in horror, she uttered a single syllable, "No…"

There, towering over the others, sat the Hydra.

Anger boiled inside Aanyx, and she turned on her heel to the Underworld, "HADES! GOD DAMN IT THIS WASN'T PART OF THE PLAN!" Hearing nothing in response, she yelled several choice swears before racing out again.

"Don't suppose you've got room fer one more!" Phil said as he, Pegasus, and Megara ran up. "We're in!" Meg added. Aanyx ran over to the other side, now flanking Sora, "Don't forget me too."

Sora gave her a tender glance, "I'm glad you're okay, Aanyx."

"Hey, it takes more'n some cranky old god of the dead ta take me out. And don't think I've forgiven you for the whole 'Nyxie' thing either. Expect a shit load of pain after we're done here." Aanyx grinned, twirling her whips and keeping her eyes on the hydra.

And so the battle began.

Aanyx jumped, swerving through teeth and tongue in an attempt to get to its back. Sora, being the idiot he was, continuously sliced heads, only for more to appear. "Oi, bird-brain! Try hacking at something OTHER than the heads for a change! Maybe then it'll DIE!" Aanyx yelled at Sora, currently locked in a whip battle between three heads and the tail. Meandering around them, she managed to get to his side, "Better yet, lemme take this!" With that she grabbed the Keyblade, adding over her shoulder to Donald and Goofy, "Keep him covered—I'm going in."

Aanyx charged, diving straight for the stomach. She crouched under where all the heads meet, gabbing the keyblade upwards and piercing straight through to the beast's heart. The monster gave a high-pitched chorus of shrieks before falling over, oozing a kind of green pus everywhere.

"Aanyx!" Sora yelled, rushing over toward the fallen beast. There lay the keyblade, no other evidence of Aanyx visible. "Aanyx…" Sora said sadly, picking up the keyblade with a heavy heart.

Hercules sighed in defeat, dropping onto what was left of the stairs, "I let you down. I'm just…No use."

"It's not your fault." Meg consoled, "Hey, even a god would be exhausted."

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest. Aanyx did what she did…It was her choice…not ours…"

"There won't be any games for a while, anyway."

"Oh, so I see how it is. I save your hides and _this_ is the thanks I get? Some early funeral reception? Great. Nice to know my companionship is worth something!" Aanyx said, climbing over some of the rubble.

Her bandage on her leg was loose, glasses no where to be seen, her hair free of all restraint. She held one whip in her left hand, glaring at the group she stood at the highest point of flat surface.

"Aanyx!!" The group chorused, all running over towards her. Aanyx grinned for three seconds before raising her whip with a cry of "THUNDAGA!" The trio were shocked, making her laugh, "THAT was for killing me off, damnit! AND," she zapped Sora again, "For calling me fucking Nyxie!"

"OW! Cut it out!"

"THUNDAGA!"

"If you'd just hear me out—"

"THUNDAGA!"

"C'mon, Aanyx—"

"THUNDAGA!"

"Would you just—"

"THUNDAGA!!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Kat: Hello all! Narexk here, with some exciting news! We're going ALL THE WAY BACK to chapter one in a treasure hunt!

Throughout all the chapters are some various references to things that don't necessarily have anything to do with ATJ or even KH in general, but are fun facts anyways.

From this point foreword, anyone who guesses any of these references will have the honor of getting their name posted on here! We WOULD give you a cookie, but seeing as it's over the internet…

Xcaiyet: Here are the number of references per chapter:

PROLOGUE: 3

DAY 01: 11

DAY 02: 5

DAY 03: 2

DAY 04: 4

DAY 05: 4

THE LAST DAY: 1

HOLLOW BASTION: 7

THE LAND OF DRAGONS: 5

BEAST'S CASTLE: 5

And last but not least,

OLYMPUS COLISEUM: 5

Please note that you have as many guesses as you wish, and keep in mind that some of them may include plot references—such as things hinted in the first few chapters that happen later on.

Happy trails, and good luck!


	14. Timeless River

I frowned. This was in no way the inside of the Gummi Ship. Why was I back…?

Groaning, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Fuzzy slippers covered my feet, a white sleeveless gown hugging my hourglass figure and flaring out to the ankles. My hair was up in its braid as usual, my vision once more restored thanks to Xcaiyet having retrieved my contacts.

And then it dawned on me; dawned on me as the one person I hate the most stalked towards me.

This wasn't reality.

It was the past.

"Here, pretty. Come to me, my Princess. Come to Ikxe."

One of the worst days of the past, no less. My eyes went wide as I ran around the bed, as far from his reach as I could manage. I couldn't speak, my only thoughts to get as far away from him as possible.

I ran into someone, but I already knew it wasn't _him_. As long as it wasn't _him_ I was safe.

So I hid behind his leather cape, pressed against his back for protection.

And then the shouting match began.

I covered my hands over my ears, now crouched in the corner.

It had to end.

It had to end _now_.

Or I would go insane.

"Shut up…GOD DAMNIT WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

It gave me an adrenaline rush, knowing that it was _my_ voice that made them quiet. Made Uncle's face light in pride. Made _him_ scowl in annoyance.

And this time, when he came towards me, I knew. I knew I had power over him. My words could quiet him. My attitude annoyed him.

So I stood my ground, "You can't rule over me any more. I refuse to be almost raped every time you miss my Other. You aren't going to hold my creation against me. You aren't going to scare Xcaiyet _or_ Kat. I'm going to be there for them. And _you_," I jabbed a finger at his chest, "_You_ are going to get the hell out of my life."

It was the first time I had stood up for myself. The first time I'd escaped from him without Jareth's help.

And it was the last time I had spent more than ten minutes inside Memory Skyscraper.

Very many firsts followed this.

My first reunion with Demyx.

The first time learning how to summon my whips.

And the first time I met my best friend.

"Aanyx? Aanyx!" Aanyx growled, peeved that she had been interrupted from revisiting her memories. "_What_?"

"Why are you in a dress and slippers? And how did you get in this black-and-white world before us?"

"Yeah, you just disappeared!" Donald added. Aanyx growled, bending low to the duck's eye level, "If I knew how to disappear, don't you think I'd make you disappear, ya annoying dodo?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You've done nothing but ignore me this whole fucking trip!"

"Well maybe if you didn't curse every other word it would be easier for me to talk to you!"

"Have you ever cared to think that _maybe_, just _maybe_, not everyone grew up with the benefits of Disney fucking Castle, and that _maybe_ I had to grow up too damn fast? Did your pea-sized brain ever care to think of THAT?"

"Guys!" Sora interrupted, making both glare at him, "We're here for a reason, so don't go messing it up!"

Aanyx raised her eyebrows and contemplated responding, only to stop as Pete ran past.

The large cat skid to a halt, turning to face the group, "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy pointed at Pete, while Aanyx pointed at Sora.

Pete scuffed his feet, "Why I ought to…" The trio got out their weapons, and Pete began to back away, "Bah! I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" and with that he ran away, making Aanyx scoff, "Same old coward…Huh?" It was then she noticed the large glowing orb in the center of the field they stood upon. "The Cornerstone of Light….Then this is really—Oh shit." She turned towards the others, eyes wide, "I can't be here…I shouldn't have come…Damn, damn, DAMN!"

And, as fast as Pete had, Aanyx took off in a random direction, trying desperately to get as far away from the large orb as possible. She ran all the way to the banks of a river, where she stopped to clutch a stitch in her side. "Damn. Now let's just hope that he doesn't come here…" She gulped, "Why is it always me, damnit!"

"He won't attack here, little Aanyx."

Aanyx turned to see Jareth standing there with his knuckles resting on his hips as usual. It was odd seeing him in this Toon-like form, but Aanyx could recognize him anywhere.

"What do you mean?"

"My brother. There's a spell on Disney Castle and the door to the past. He can only be here during your memories—nothing more."

"But why am I reliving my memories? Why now?" Aanyx asked, leaning against the tree. "Because you need to remember. The only reason you are here at all is so that you can remember who you are and why you are."

"You're about as helpful as the Cheshire Cat…" Aanyx muttered, biting her lip. She sighed, "Oh, fine. So I suffer through my memories. Then what?"

"Then you must decide. A great weight lies on your shoulders, and judgment day looms on the horizon."

"Exactly what am I deciding on?"

"Everything. Do you help Sora, and bring down the Organization? Do you tell him what you are? Do you give up on all hope of saving your dear little friend?"

"Never." She stood up straight, looking the Goblin King dead in the eye, "I'll never give up hope. He would do the same for me. He would keep on searching until he found me. I don't care if I have to give up my heart—I will save Roxas."

Jareth gave a proud smile, "That's the Aanyx I know. Now then; tell me why you ignore your past."

"I don't ignore it!"

"Really? Turn around."

Aanyx warily complied, only to find herself face-to-face with a large floating window. Theatre-style curtains hung from either side of the glass, a butterfly adorning the center of the top. On the other side of the glass a sort of film showed, revealing someone's perspective as they walked through The Castle That Never Was. "That's my first day at the Organization…Demy and Rox showed me around before I was introduced to everyone…"

"If you truly aren't ignoring your past, then why is it your memories are following you?" Jareth asked. Aanyx frowned, closing the curtain roughly, "Look, I can't go remembering that stuff here. What if Sora sees? Then he'd know I'm a Nobody."

"And?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Aanyx pulled open the curtain roughly, revealing a keyhole outline around Sora talking to Yen Sid. "_Organization XIII…They're a bad group…_" Sora said before the scene changed to him yelling at Xigbar. "I think it's obvious where he stands against us. If he found out what I am he'd stop me from traveling with him. And then I wouldn't be able to find a way to save Roxas."

"And you're sure that this is the _only_ way to bring him back, is it? That king of yours isn't just using you to take down the heartless?"

With that Aanyx was left to her thoughts, anger boiling through her at the realization. What if it were true? What if the King just told her to go along with Sora to help him on his journey? She knew the light and the dark didn't get along well, but could that be true? And if it was, what was she going to do about it? Kill Sora? Roxas would be mad with her. Don't fight? Sora'd know something's up. Ditch Sora? What if she missed a chance to save Roxas?

_Err ERR! _"Aanyx!" Aanyx looked up from her brooding to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy all on a steamboat, Sora at the wheel as the steamboat chugged down the stream. 'That's it. I'm done here.' Aanyx thought with a scowl, walking away without acknowledging them. As she climbed the steep incline to Cornerstone Hill, she heard Sora calling her name, "Aanyx! Wait up!"

"We're leaving." Aanyx growled, not turning towards them. "What's with you? Ever since we got here you've been—"

"Been what? A bitch? An ass? Well I've got one major newsflash for you, you underweight, big-footed, incompetent _jackass_. I am _not_ a hero. I _am_ a bitch. I've been known to be an ass. I've seen a lot of things that would make even your high-and-mighty King cringe in fear. But the next time you feel the need to go running around trying to do Kingdom Hearts knows what, leave me out of it. I signed onto your little parade for my own personal gain. And you'd better remember that. I'm done doing your dirty work, and I'm done trying to be nice. Can you get that through your pea-sized brain, Key-boy, or do I have to get it to you in writing?"

As she spoke, Aanyx had grabbed the front of Sora's shirt, pulling him up off his feet by about an inch and pinning him against the door roughly. She glared at him a moment longer before throwing him to the ground and opening the doors to the present wide before stalking through them.

So she'd blown—big deal. At least now he knew she ment business. And maybe now he'd stop trying to get in her way.

But then why did she feel so bad?

She'd made the mistake of looking him in the eye when she'd let it out. He looked so scared…It reminded her of how Roxas looked after the Ghost Train incident. And as she walked through the doors to the present, she couldn't help but feel the need to go back and apologize.


	15. Gummi Trip 3

I didn't bother staying around after that. I walked straight into the gummi, into my room, and summoned an acoustic. I sat on the floor leaning against the door, playing a familiar tune and mouthing along to the words. Again and again I repeated it. Around the third go-round I felt someone knock on the door behind me. "Aanyx, are you in there?" I quieted my strums but didn't acknowledge him. Here comes the fun part.

"Look…" I heard him sigh, "…I'm sorry…"

WHAT? No! you stupid idiot! You're supposed to be mad at me! Suggest I stop tagging along!

"I never realized how much this must be stressful for you. Xcaiyet said that he was important to you…and, well, I guess I should have considered your feelings in this."

Oh you traitor! Stupid mutt…

"We're heading to Atlantica next, just to let you know. If you don't wanna come with I understand, but…well, I guess I'll just leave this here…"

I waited until his footsteps retreated before setting down my guitar and opening the door a crack. On a folded piece of paper sat my most prized possession—a brass pendant in the shape of a keyblade. It was crudely done, but I knew the cross on the end was supposed to be the Nobody symbol, and the blob in the center of the handle was supposed to be a heart.

It was something back from my days in Twilight High. Roxas took a welding class and made it for me for my fifteenth birthday.

I put a hand around my neck, half expecting it to still be there—when had it fallen off?

As I put it back around my neck I noticed my name on the paper underneath—But why was it Roxas' handwriting?

Aanyx

I found this after you ran off. I'm not sure what it's a key to but I figured it must be important to you. I'm sorry I never really realized how important finding your light is to you. I guess that's something I'll have to work on before I help.

I'm not exactly sure how to make it up to you, but I'll try.

By the way—you're really good at the guitar. I don' t know what song it was but it sounded pretty.

He didn't sign it. Does that mean that maybe Roxas is still in there?

I closed the door and leaned against it, clasping a hand over my pendant. "Hang in there, Roxas. I'll bring you back…Somehow…"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry it's so short! . After a long period of absence I've at long last updated...and it's this short...^^;

well, bear in mind that I'm working on the next chappie as we speak!

And I can pretty much garuntee that this will be one of the shortest chapters on here.

But that also means that the longer it is, the longer it'll take to write it.

Man, Aanyx sure has been through a lot lately! And any respectable KH II fan would know that all that happens in Atlantica is some singing, right? Does that mean Aanyx'll open up and belt out a few notes? Or will she just belt the life out of Sora instead? And who's that other newcomer--someone from another world is visiting Atlantica?

Tune in and find out!

Xcaiyet: Ain't she a stinker? XP


	16. Atlantica Part 1

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, we're back to Ani's POV. Any and all lyrics are bolded, just for heads up.)

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't all that excited about going to Atlantica.

I mean, not that I was excited about going to any of the other worlds…I guess I just felt uneasy.

It must have shown, too, because Sora, the idiot he is, kept looking at me like I might drop dead or something.

Anyway, long story short? I was totally caught off guard when I was suddenly attacked in a tight hug by a boy—correction, Merman—with raven-black hair tousled by the currents, an electric-blue eel fin wrapping around my own angelfish-like one as his muscular arms snaked around my midsection.

Now, for those of you who don't know, or haven't been to Atlantica, becoming part fish greatly heightens your nervous system. In other words, if you get your scales rubbed the wrong way it's like taking the most ticklish person in the worlds and tracing a feather up and down the bottom of their foot. It also kinda leaves an awkward tingling sensation around your bellybutton…

Anyway.

No sooner had he latched onto me than I heard the familiar _plshk_ of bullet hitting flesh, followed by the also familiar voice of Xcaiyet, "Damnit I hate when I miss one…" As the Merman slowly fell to the bottom of the ocean I looked over to see her with her ears out (though now scaly rather than furred) and the fin of a dogfish shark, neon orange revolver perched on one shoulder. Its color resounded against the same neon orange that made up her Atlantian markings; swirls, dots and knots of pulsing oranges that had, as Axel proved many a month ago, the ability to glow in the dark.

"Was he a Nobody?" Sora asked curiously. I ignored him as I watched Xcaiyet reload, muttering about the stupidity of Sues. "Lemme guess; Kat's sick again, isn't she?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest. Xcaiyet sighed and cracked her neck once to the right, "Unfortunately, yes. That and Barbie had to go and up the Sues around here…she's offering _adoption_ to anyone that finds her! _Adoption!_"

"Huh? What's a…Sue…?" Sora asked. Again I ignored him as I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Honestly, can that woman not take a vacation or something? Kingdom Hearts, I swear she needs a better hobby…"

"Ani, this _is_ her hobby. Just be glad you haven't _met_ the woman…"

"What's going on here?" Sora asked as Xcaiyet disappeared into a portal. I rolled my eyes, "If it concerned you I'd let you know! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to explore." With that I swam away towards Ariel's Grotto, a place I knew all too well. "Ari? You in here?"

I was immediately enveloped in slender arms and a mass of bubbles, my vision obscured by the same red hair my other once had. "Ani, you're back! Homigosh, I haven't seen you in _ages_, how are you?" The Mermaid gushed, looking me over. I grinned at the excitement in her eyes (just a shade bluer than my own) and grabbed her forearms in our usual greeting, "Eh, the usual. Killing heartless, stopping Sues, being stuck with the Idiot Formerly Known as Sora…" I trailed off. Her eyes widened, "Sora's here?" at my raised eyebrow she giggled, spinning us towards the rock doorway, "That means you both can join the musical! Come on!"

"Whoa, WHAT? Ariel! There's no WAY I'm joining the spring musical! ARIEL!"

* * *

I waited outside the thrown room stubbornly, feeling as though I were back in time and had just been caught trying to see the surface with Ariel. Although the only difference would be that here I wasn't coming up with a plan to save our hides with said Mergirl. Rather, the red-headed princess had ditched me to speak with her dad …

"Ah-necks?" I turned at the sound of my name to see Sebastian floating there. I attempted a grin, "Hey Sebastian. Long time no see."

"Don' tell me you're here to examine the trone room again…las time ya did dat we couldn't find da trone!"

If this were one of Xcaiy's mangas, this would be the cue for my sweat-drop. I waved a hand in attempted reassurance at the crab, "Calm down, don't get your claws in a bunch. I'm here with Sora and the idiots. And Ariel's under the impression I'll stay to sing in the musical-"

"You're gonna sing in da musical?" The crab cut in. I tried to stutter a counter, but was left in a swirl of bubbles as Sebastian swam inside, "Oh, I can't wait to tell da king!"

I sighed, huffing my bangs out of my eyes—so much for not singing….

Not that I hate singing—in fact, according to the Old Man, I'm quite the alto. But the problem is? I know without a doubt if that _moron_ hears me sing he'll never let me live it down. Next he'll come up to me in the gummi and demand for me to sing! Or worse—sing for _Kairi_…

Anyway.

"…_**swim this way, we'll dance and we'll play now….**_**"** I frowned, straining to hear the steady but fast-paced beat I'd failed to recognize before. Was that a cat dying just now…?

Realization dawning on me, I quickly swam over, praying it wasn't what I thought it was.

It was.

Sure enough, there stood—err, floated—Sora, Donald, and Goofy, all singing and _attempting_ to dance in time to Sebastian's song. I winced, recoiling backwards. They call _that_ singing? Honestly, that sounds more like they've taken a poor kitten hostage and tried _skinning it alive_! _And_ drowning it in the process!

…Okay, bad mental image. I should probably find an animal that _isn't_ related to my 'daughters'…

Noticing the song had _finally_ finished, I rubbed my temples to quell the growing migraine, "Amateurs. Complete and total _Amateurs_."

Then, as if that weren't enough, the idiot brigade must have noticed me, for at that moment I was trapped within a circle of all three of them, Sora and Donald both inching closer as they bombarded me with questions.

"Aanyx! How'd I do on—"

"—think I'm the best—"

"—and that one part—"

"Shut it already, you damn DO-DOS! Honestly, you people are the WORST performers I have EVER seen!" I growled, making the two jerk back in surprise. Recovering quickly, Donald glared and folded his arms over his chest, "What d'you mean, we're bad performers?"

"You lot wouldn't last TWO SECONDS in a musical, let alone an under water one." I replied cockily, mirroring his pose. "And you can?"

"Well, Aanyx CAN sing…" Sora trailed off, scratching his cheek. Donald mumbled and swam away, and Sora gave me an odd look, as though trying to tell me something supportive.

Wait, WHAT? No, you damn Somebody! Stop trying to be friends! Damn it all to hell!

"If you think you can sing, why don't you prove it?" Donald challenged. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged, somersaulting through the currents until I came to a stop at the stage. I nodded to Sebastian, receiving a proud—err, can crustaceans smirk?—look in return as he struck up the band.

I closed my eyes and began to sway in time to the steady beat, waiting for my cue.

I snapped my head up with a grin as I began to sing, swaying to the beat and twirling around. Admittedly, it would have been much easier to do the dance if I had legs, but I could cope. After all, using a fin was like second nature to me…

I slowly got into it, moving more fluidly and a small smile on my lips. The basic movements were a kind of altered Macarena, with lots of dirty dancing moves added in here and there. About halfway through Xcaiyet popped up in the middle of it and my grin grew, letting her sing backup as we danced a sort of altered swing together.

At one final shout of the chorus I threw back my head dramatically, making my hair tie snap unexpectedly and my auburn hair float all around me. Letting out a small growl of irritation I attempted to gather the wavy locks back, only to feel a hand atop my own.

Ariel smiled kindly over at me, giving a small shake of her head, "I like it when you have your hair down, Ani." I sighed, releasing the hair to float around as it wished, "Fine…"

* * *

I glanced left. Nothing but ocean. I looked to the right. A face of coral stared back at me. Grinning wide enough to rival the Cheshire Cat, I looked over my shoulder and waved, watching as Ariel swam stealthily over. "Man, this brings back memories…"

"Yeah…"

"On three?"

"You know it!"

We glanced in opposite directions before saying in tandem, "…Three!" With that we took off like torpedoes through Open Territory, heading straight past the outskirts and into what was once the Jade Kingdom.

Arriving in an underwater cave, I slowed my pace, waiting for Ariel to do the same before winking at her and heading surface-bound. "Just where are we going, Ani?"

"You'll see." Was my only reply. I broke the surface first, revealing a spacious cave, and wordlessly gestured for her to sit on the rock in the middle of the pool. "I know how much you've wanted to see the surface, so I'm giving you a surprise."

I could almost hear her face light up in sheer joy, "Oh, Ani—"

"But—it's only a temporary thing. We only get a few hours, and even then I have to teach you to walk properly." I didn't look at her, instead hunting through a worn sea chest. Resurfacing with a small "Ha!" and a golden-colored potion in hand I turned back to her with a grin, "I'm going to go first…after that I'll morph you some legs, kay?"

At her speechlessly eager nod I pulled the cork stopper of the bottle out with my teeth and downed half, wincing from the taste. A greenish glow erupted below the water and I felt my fin split. Wiggling my toes I swam ashore and morphed my top into a sleeveless olive green top, blue bodice, and ankle-length green-and-blue skirt, feet adorned by black flats.

Grinning, I walked toward Ariel, giving her a similar outfit in purple. After several minutes of teaching her how to walk, we headed out to the beach, arm in arm, only to stop short at the sight.

The beach was lit by a full moon, waves creating a steady rhythm on the shore. In the distance sat houses—each aglow with their own firelight—and a combination of dinner-like smells, a castle not far off Northbound. I grinned at the awe-struck look on her face as she took in the surface from a new perspective, "Pretty neat, huh? Being above water."

"Oh, Aanyx, it's beautiful!" Ariel turned towards me, and I could see the appreciation in her eyes. I grabbed her hands, looking her in the eye, "But there's one thing that you have to remember; Humans are _not_ perfect. If anything, they're worse than mermaids." Seeing she was about to interrupt I quickly added, "I'm not trying to be like uncle Triton and tell you that they're _all_ bad, just remember that they aren't all good, either. But I'll protect you, okay? I promise that."

We walked around the shoreline a while, entertaining each other with tales of our adventures. "…And then Xcaiyet shot the damn thing, and—you're not listening…" I broke off, realizing that my cousin's attention did indeed lie elsewhere. Following her gaze I realized a boy—probably no older than 17—was walking towards us. I stood, pulling Ariel up gently by the forearm.

"Um…hi…" The boy said nervously. I refrained from raising an eyebrow, recognizing a little too well the look in my cousin's eye—it was, after all, the same look Axel wore whenever he was around Xcaiyet. "I'm Jim—Jim Hawkins."

"Hi…" Ariel trailed off nervously. Rolling my eyes, I replied for her, "I'm Aanyx Twilight, and this is my cousin, Ariel."

"Nice to meet you…listen…I was just taking a stroll, and...that is…" I held up a hand to stop his constant blabber, "Lemme guess, you want to take her out for a drink, yes? Good. Now the two of you go on and have fun, and remember, Ari, we have to be back home by midnight! Have fun!" I said, shoving the two towards town with another roll of my eyes. Honestly, did I have to speak for this girl too?

Ariel gave me an appreciative glance over her shoulder as the two left, and soon I was alone on the beach. Taking off my shoes, I slipped my feet into the cool sand, looking up at the stars. My thoughts traveled through all that had happened thus far, making me ponder—for perhaps the billionth time—how I was going to bring Roxas back.

I looked out to the endless stretch of horizon and bit my lip, tearing at the chapped skin. A light breeze blew my braid foreword, but I paid it no mind as I watched the waves, "Roxas…where are you?"

"You know worrying about don't do any good." A familiar voice chided. I rolled my eyes, "And you should know I'm worrying anyway." Axel chuckled, sitting down beside me, "Sure is quite the little mishap you've gotten yourself into, eh Ani?"

"I know Ariel will be fine. That boy—Jim—He doesn't have enough darkness in him for me to worry."

"But its still there."

"He's fighting it, though, and that's the big thing…"

Axel shook his head, "And lemme guess—you want us to tail him."

"Find out whatever you can. Don't let any of the others know, though—only come when I'm up here by myself."

"Sure, I can do that. Oh, and just to warn you, it's Luxord in Port Royal next."

"I'll keep that in mind." I grinned, accepting his one-armed hug before he portaled away, leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

The next day I woke in a swirl of bubbles and red hair. Groaning, I attempted to make out what the girl was saying, "—ake up! It's time for the rehearsal!"

"Somebody had fun last night…" I said with a yawn, stretching my arms over my head as I followed Ariel out. She practically glowed with joy, "Oh, Ani, it was the best time of my _life_! We went to dinner, and dancing—"

"All in one night? Man, he works fast…"

"—And he even asked to see me again! Tonight!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on…Again? Tonight?" I held up my hands in an attempt to slow the mermaid down, "But tonight we were gonna…Aw, don't do the lip thing, Ari…" I groaned as her bottom lip trembled, eyes wide in the 'kicked puppy' look. Slapping a hand over my forehead, I looked away, "Oh, scuttle fish…where is he meeting you?"

Ariel gave a cheer of delight, embracing me in a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! He said same time, same place!"

"I'm doing this on one condition, though!" I warned, waiting for her to look at me before I continued, "You're going to tell him. Tonight. I'm not going to be able to give you legs every time you want to sneak out, remember. I've still got lots of worlds to go to, and if he thinks it's permanent then you need to set him straight."

"Can't I just use your potions?"

"_No._ Ari, those potions are on a short supply, and the fact is that the person who made them—well, he's dead. And they need to last me as long as possible, until I can find a way to bring them all back." I sighed at her crestfallen look, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look, if he really, _truly_ likes you, then he won't care, alright? Now c'mon, or we'll be late for practice."

* * *

"Alright, les try dis differently. Each onna you sing da song, an I'll decide who sings what. Firs' up, Ariel." Sebastian ordered, raising his baton. Sighing I once more began to count out the beat, "Five, six, five six seven eight!" The instrumental part began, and I habitually began to sway my fin to the beat.

Her cue came…and no singing. I cleared my throat—still no response. "Ariel?" Sora asked, finally snapping the girl from her thoughts. "Hmm? Oh, sorry, Sebastian…I guess I don't feel like singing today…"

"Ariel!" Sora made to swim after her, but I pulled him back by the fin, "_You_ stay and work on your pitch. _I'm_ going after her."

"But—"

"It's a girl thing, okay? Now shoo."

I headed for the outskirts, knowing full well where she was headed. Sure enough, I caught sight of her dashing through the large doorway of a run-down castle made of solid Jade. I slowed my pace as I entered, the amount of damage making me falter. Did it really get to be so bad?

Shaking the thought from my mind I swam on, heading through each room. At last I found her in the theater, sitting on the edge of the large jade stage. She held a bag in her arms, one I recognized to be from our childhood. Frowning I made my way over to her. "…I guess…I'm nervous. What if he doesn't accept me?"

"Ari." I scolded, sitting beside her, " Don't tell me you're going to give up! I thought you liked him."

"I do, but—"

"Ari." I attempted to get her to look at me before suddenly getting an idea, swimming behind her. I rested my chin on her shoulder, **"You're the spark that sets in motion…All the music of the ocean…"**

Ariel groaned, attempting to hide her grin. I pressed on, **"You're the fuel that feeds the fire. Inspiration, you inspire."**

"Okay, Ani, I get it. You don't have to sing."

"**It's your style to win affection. When you smile, it's pure perfection. It shines through everything you do; that something special, something you."** I turned once more to face her, extending a hand, "I know you know the words."

Ariel huffed her bangs out of her face, **"Never give up, face the music with a smile."** Grinning, I joined in, **"Never give up, and in a little while, when the world's knock-knocking on your shell."**

"**When opportunity rings your bell."**

"**Give up the thought of ever giving up!"**

"'**Cause I'm never giving up on you**!" I finished before adding, with a gentle punch to the arm, "And you'd better remember it."

* * *

Night came all too soon, and within its mask I lead the way once more to the cave. Downing the potion I quickly morphed our outfits before leading the way onto the beach. Seeing Jim already there made Ariel grin and start to run towards him. "Ariel." She held back at my stern warning, instead waiting for Jim to head over. "Hey, Ariel. Hullo, Aanyx." Jim greeted. I smiled kindly, "Don't mind me, I'm just here for emotional support."

"Jim…there's something you need to know…" Ariel began, biting her lip and looking down. Noting Jim's sudden worried look, I decided to continue for her, "Don't worry, she's not in trouble or anything…yet…"

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you should come this way…"

I lead the way back to the cave, jumping straight into the water. As always, the potion wore off immediately, turning my dress into the typical fin-and-wrap combo. "Mermaids…" Jim breathed, eyes wide. Ariel grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, kinda…"

"I wanted to make sure you knew, so that you wouldn't hurt her." I explained, returning Ariel to her original form at her nod. Jim blinked before suddenly seeming to realize something, "Then that means that you're that mermaid that I saw on the ship!"

"Yeah…"

"Backup a sec…you mean you went on a _ship_?"

"Well I had to…I mean, it was on fire, and—"

"You went on a _burning ship_? What else have you done that I don't know about?"

"Actually…"

"You know what? Don't answer that. I really don't want to know." I closed my eyes for a moment before picking up where I'd left off, "Okay, so you know what she is. If you still want to go off, I'll give her the legs and you go and do your thing. If not, I'm…" I trailed off, realizing that I was once more being ignored as the two leaned in for a kiss. "What, am I suddenly no longer here? Get your lovey-dovey cooties outta my face, will you?"

"Sorry, Ani." Ariel blushed. I rolled my eyes, re-morphing her human, "Yeah, yeah, just get outta here before you do something that makes me change my mind."

With that I dove back under water, swimming for the beach, "Sheesh, I give the girl legs and she's lip-locked with the first Y-chromosome she sees…"

"And not just any Y-chromosome." Xcaiyet continued in greeting. I stopped short, "What's the dirt?"

"Oh, you're gonna love this; He's not from Atlantica."

"Well, this is just perfect! You've really outdone yourself this time, Ariel! What, is he from Agrabah or something?"

"Better. You know how there's that sector of the Outer Rim? The one that no one's explored?"

I groaned, refraining from slamming my head into something solid, "So lemme get this straight; My cousin is currently on a date with some Outer Rim space-case? Do we know _anything_ about this guy?"

"James Pleiades Hawkins; former troublemaker on the planet Montressor. Discovered Treasure Planet—a world holding the largest treasure known to man—and destroyed it. Currently enrolled in a school known as Spacers' Academy."

"Okay, so what's the space-case doing in a technology-free world like this?"

"Apparently it's part of his training. He must survive a month in a primitive world aboard an ocean-bearing ship before he can graduate." Xcaiyet placed a hand on my shoulder, "At least he knows. Maybe he'll tell her too."

"Xcaiy, he's a teenager. Of course he aint' tellin her!" I groaned. Xcaiyet spared me a sympathetic look, "Maybe you can convince him to…look, I gotta get back to work—there's a mass-breed of Sues in sector 4."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll go deal with it…somehow…"

* * *

The next day came all too soon, again with a flurry of bubbles. This time, however, I was surprised to find it came not from Ariel, but from Sora. "—nyx…_Aanyx_! Wake up!"

"What the fuck are you yelling for?" I growled, pulling the blanket over my eyes. It was promptly thrown off, however, once I heard his next words, "Aanyx, Ariel's missing!"

"You've checked everywhere?"

"Everywhere."

"The Outskirts? Open Territory? The Jade Kingdom? The Grotto?"

Sora stopped short, "The what Kingdom?"

"Ugh, never mind, I'm checking it now." I turned on my communicator as I swam irritably away, "Twilight Morph here, we have a missing Mermaid on our hands." I said. The static made way to an annoyed Axel's face, "You lost her?"

"No, I invited her to tea. _Of course I lost her, you big oaf_! I need a scan of the area."

"Coordinates?"

"Inner Circle, sector 2-5. Preferably the southern half."

"I hope you realize this is two you owe me, Ani. Some people are getting curious about it all."

"Then I'll tell Xcaiy to make it up to you." With that I signed out, entering the deserted palace once more.

I was immediately ambushed by heartless, making me growl in irritation, "Damnit, I thought we banished you already!" Not bothering with them, I morphed the lot into bubbles, causing them to float away, as I continued onward.

"_**Come on, I know you need a little magic. And magic is my specialty du jour. Don't just stand there looking sick. Would I kid you? Play a trick? Like I told you, I don't do that anymore!**_**"** I stopped dead in my tracks as I recognized the voice. Praying nothing happened yet, I charged my way into the room, only to be trapped in a ray of purple magic. **"Come on, you poor unfortunate souls! Poor sweet! Poor dear! Aren't you lucky that I'm ready with a potion and a plan? Aren't you glad you came and asked if I can help you, and I can? When a mermaid comes to Ursula she always gets her man! You poor! Un! For! Tunate! SOOOOOUUUULLLL!" **I managed to send Ariel and Jim—both encased in bubbles in their human forms—a glare before the magic brightened. I let out a gasp of pain, closing my eyes as I felt as though something ripped from my very existence. I tried not to scream out as whatever the Sea Witch took was ripped from me, straining to stay conscious as the sudden heavy feeling took over me. "What…did…you do…."

"…_Aanyx? AANYX! AANYX!_"

* * *

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Phew, nine pages already! Aren't cliff hangers a bitch? Yeah, I'm ending it here for now. Why? Because it's been months since my last update, and I'm actually _trying_ to finish this sucker.

Le gasp! What did Ursula do? Will Aanyx survive? And what about Ariel and Jim? Can their love conquer the lightyears of space between the two's homes? Why did they go to Ursula?

Stay tuned, and all will be revealed!)


	17. Atlantica Part 2

"_Aanyx…" I opened my eyes to see a familiar face smiling down at me. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I grinned at him, "Reporting for duty…" He shook his head, attempting to hide his relief, "I told you not to go in there…"_

"_What? You should know by now how curious I get. I wanted to see what was down there."_

"_Yeah, and you paid the price, didn't you?" He gently rapped me on the head with his knuckles before leaning back in his chair. It was then I recognized where I was—the mint green shower curtains to my right being a dead give-away. I sat up, vaguely registering the time, "Everyone else in class?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Mrs. Daniels let you skip?"_

"_Doesn't she always?"_

_I sighed, slumping back on the pillow, "How is it I always land in these situations?"_

The answer I knew was coming next never came, the scene fading away. I frowned. _'No…Come back…I want things to be simple again! I want to be in school, and fail math tests, and fall down the basement stairs!' _I thought, attempting to reach for the fading form of Roxas. My limbs felt heavy, as though weighed down by elephants. "You need to wake up, Aanyx."

I turned, seeing Roxas standing there…only, I could see though him…

"Am I dreaming?"

"Sort of…We're in your subconscious." He replied, walking closer, "Remember what happened? Ursula took away your powers. It took a heavy toll on your body, and you've been asleep for a day now."

I felt my eyes widen, "A _day_?" He nodded, taking my hands, "I've watched over you for as long as I could. But even spirits have their limits." I bit my lip, "Why can't you just come back?"

"Because it can't be that simple. But I'll always protect you…I promise…And you can always find me…here…" He touched my heart, slowly fading away. "Roxas…" I cried, reaching out for him. I felt a kiss on my forehead, before suddenly being blinded by a bright light.

* * *

"Rox…as…" Aanyx stirred, groaning from the sudden light. Reality hitting her hard, she sat bolt upright in the sand before freezing. She wiggled her toes. Rubbed her eyes. Wiggled them again.

"Well, now, lookie here!"

"AAH!" Aanyx jumped to her feet, attempting to summon her whips. Nothing. The bulky sailor chuckled, "Relax, derie. I ain't gonna do ya no harm. Jus good ta see you up an' breathin!" Aanyx's panic subdued as she looked over the man. He appeared to be in his late forties, blond hair flecked with grey, with eyes a parallel color to the tide sweeping her bare feet. "I'm glad ye came roun' lass. 'Fraid I was gonna have ta carry ye outta da tide."

Aanyx blinked, "Uh…right…"

"By da look o' yer dress I'd guess ye came from dat shipwreck?"

"Um…"

"Well, c'me in an' ol' Charlie'll take care o' you." The man held out a burly, calloused hand, and, at Aanyx's hesitance, merely chuckled, "Alrigh', I'll lead da way." Aanyx followed at a distance, giving the surf one last look before heading after the man.

* * *

"Oh Maribelle! Johnny! I'm home!"

"Daddy!"

Aanyx watched as a little boy, no older than seven, ran up towards Charlie, jumping into his arms at the last second. "Hey, Johnny! Where's Mama?"

"In the yard. She says she needs to find da buried treasure!" The boy giggled before spotting Aanyx, "Who's that, Daddy?"

"I'm Aanyx." She said, smiling fondly at the little raven-haired boy. "Ah, she speaks at last! Right, Johnny, you take care of 'er, while I go find Mama."

"Okay!" Johnny smiled, grabbing Aanyx by the hand and leading her through the homey living room. Once his father had left, Johnny blinked up at Aanyx curiously, "Are you Jimmy's angel?"

"Angel?"

"Uh-huh. Daddy's new apprentice came home one day and said he found an angel with really pretty eyes." Aanyx bent down towards the boy, "This wouldn't happen to be Jim Hawkins, would it?"

"Uh-huh. But I call him Jimmy. He says he's gonna be a big spacer one day! I wanna be just like him! He even gave me this little model!" Aanyx gently took the toy shoved into her face and examined it. Its design seemed simple enough—nothing worse than what she'd done back at the Organization—a board to stand on, engine, and solar-sail to collect energy. "He says I can ride the real one with him once he's done building it, too!" The boy continued, jerking Aanyx out of her inspections of the craft. She smiled, "Has he finished it yet?"

"No…" Johnny said sadly, "Jimmy hasn't come home since two days ago…"

'_That'd be around the time I blacked out, then._' Aanyx thought, handing the boy his model, "Well, maybe I could fix it."

Before the bright-eyed boy could respond, a round woman with thick curly black hair came into the room, wiping her hands on the apron round her waist, "Alright, lemme see you. Charlie said you washed up from a shipwreck, eh?" Aanyx nodded, the face seemingly stirring an old memory. "Do I…know you…?"

"Don't see hows ya could, dearie. I'm just a humble fishwife, see." The woman said, bustling around the confused Nobody. Aanyx hummed in acknowledgement, allowing her sides to be prodded and her skirt to be pulled. "Alright, dearie, follow me, and we'll get you out o' these rags and into somethin proper. We don't have much, but whatever we have is yours."

Aanyx followed the portly woman upstairs and into a washroom, "I can work if you'd like—to pay off for it."

"Oh, that isn't needed, sweetie. Warm water for your bath?"

"Cold is fine."

"If you insist. I'll go find you something to wear—it might be something of Jim's to start with, until I can mend you one of my old ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, dear!"

"Thank you."

* * *

Aanyx sat in the bath for quite some time, mulling over her situation. Landlocked with no powers and no means of contacting others. No powers ment she was off the radar of the Organization, and if heartless attacked…

She scrubbed the cold water into her face, attempting to clear her mind. She was glad her contacts were so durable—were she stuck in any other pair they would have long-since begun to burn her eyes from the salt water of the ocean.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, she sunk lower into the tub, soap covering her body, and turned towards the door, "Yes?"

"Jus' me with a dress for you, dearie." Maribelle said, setting the folded cloth on the small table under the cupboards. Aanyx smiled, "I really appreciate all that you're doing for me. I wish there was something I could do in return."

"You just clean your little self up and come down when you're ready for supper." The woman smiled, closing the door quietly behind her.

Dipping her hair into the water one final time, Aanyx stood, dried herself off, and approached the dress warily. "I would've much rather chosen the trousers, I hope you know." The dress opted for silence. "Well, at least you come with pantaloons."

Aanyx made her way down not long after, hair combed and styled so the upper layer was held back in a bun, the rest of the wavy locks cascading around her shoulders. The dress was a combination of greens that accented her eyes quite nicely, consisting of a pale olive nightgown under a bodice-skirt combination. The bodice was a rich forest green, while the over-skirt—gathered on either side at roughly knee height—matched the seaweed green of her eyes almost exactly.

Maribelle smiled, "There, now aren't you a pretty little sweetheart?" Aanyx smiled bashfully, messing with the skirts. "She does clean up nice, doesn't she?" Charlie agreed, giving her a toothy grin. Johnny mirrored his father's expression, "You're really pretty, Aanyx."

"Alright, that's enough pestering. John, would you get the plates?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Charlie, for goodness sake, wash those hands!"

"Yes, dear."

"And Aanyx, for heaven's sake, child, don't feel so intrusive!"

* * *

After a large supper—in which Aanyx felt more at home than she had ever felt, even including her fake family in Twilight Town—Aanyx sat at one of the windows, listening to the fire crackle to her right. Its orange light reflected off a shining surface, catching Aanyx's eye. Upon closer examination, she found it to be a 12-string guitar. She made her way over to it, "Do you play, Charlie?"

"Me brother did. Tha was 'afore 'e died tho'."

Aanyx gently took it from its case on the wall, "May I?"

"If you can, that'd be lovely, dear." Maribelle smiled, towel-drying the last glass. Making sure it was in tune, Aanyx began to strum thoughtfully, "I'm afraid I don't know many songs…"

"Do you know any stories?" Johnny asked hopefully. Aanyx chuckled, "What kinds of stories?"

"One with magic!"

"Johnny." Maribelle chided. Aanyx smiled, "It's alright, Maribelle. Hmm, let's see…A story with magic…let's see…Once upon a time, not so very long ago, there was a little girl who wanted to have adventures. One day, she decided to try and leave her home, so she approached her aunt. 'I want to see what's out there,' the girl said. 'If you want to leave, you have to go with this man,' the aunt replied. So, without worrying about it, the girl left, abandoning her family in the process. True to her word, she found the man and left with him, meeting other people along the way. The man gave her powers—powers that let her morph anything into anything else. She could even turn you into a monkey!"

"Wow!" Johnny whispered. Aanyx smiled, "And she kept traveling, seeing one amazing place after the other. Then one day, she learned that there was trouble in her home. Her mother and brother had both died, and her father was under the control of her aunt! The girl raced home to challenge her aunt, only to find that the source of her aunt's power came from a family heirloom—a trident made of solid Jade. The girl made a bargain with her aunt, 'if you give me the trident, I'll stay here.' The aunt readily agreed, but the girl was cunning. She took the trident and banished her aunt, staying only long enough to secure the trident once and for all."

"Where did she hide it?"

"Stories say she took it far out into the ocean and dropped it there, morphing it into a large, underwater castle made of solid Jade. Then again, they also claim she keeps part of it with her at all times, so no one else can use its powers for evil."

They elapsed into a light silence, in which Aanyx continued her strumming, before Maribelle stood, "Alright, Johnny, time for bed. C'mon." Aanyx smiled at the retreating duo as she replaced the guitar. "Tha was yer story, was'n it?" Charlie asked, "Well, the gist of it, yes. But not quite. Had to make it child appropriate, what with the happily ever after and all." Aanyx sighed, turning towards the burly man, "What time do you sail tomorrow?"

"Daybreak. Shall I expect ye ter be there?"

"Please. I'm afraid that war with my aunt isn't exactly settled."

"S'not my business ter ask, buh I'll sail ye wherever ye need be."

"It won't be a difficult journey. Things could have been easier, but I suppose we must live with what we've got, right?"

* * *

Aanyx woke early, dressing in the gown from the night before and once more clipping her hair back in the ½ bun. She crept to the closet where—having discovered she'd been given Jim's room—she found the workings of the Solar Surfer. Getting to work, she couldn't help but admire the boy's handiwork—using primitive supplies was tricky for such an advanced mode of transportation, especially when all you managed to obtain was the engine.

Suddenly getting an idea, she began to disassemble the craft, instead creating what appeared to be two hover-pads—each just big enough for the artificial gravity device to stick to one shoe.

With a grin, Aanyx packed the Solar Skates into the tote she'd found in the closet, as well as one of the wrenches and a note she'd written to put in a bottle. She made her way quietly downstairs, managing to slip on the boots she'd borrowed before realizing Maribelle was in the kitchen. "Charlie told me you'd be up."

"I need to get something to someone—my traveling companions don't exactly know where I am."

"Well, as long as you get to them, you'll be fine, dearie. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you. No sugar, though." Aanyx sat at the table with a sigh, and for a while neither of them spoke. "It really is a nice place to live…"

"Aye. And you could stay, you know."

"I wish I could. But first I need to find my friend."

"He's missing?"

"More like disappeared for good. I don't know how much you know about the Heartless—"

"You'd be surprised, young Twilight."

Aanyx jerked her head in the woman's direction, making the ladder chuckle, "You expect me to forget the little princess what gave me such a hard time before? You _and_ little Ed, now I think on it."

"Then you _are_ our nanny."

"Was. Then you moved off and I fell in love with Charlie. I made a deal with Ursula too, you know. Told me I had to get a kiss o' true love before sunset on the third day as human. Otherwise, I'd go back to being a Mermaid."

"And now Ariel made some sort of deal with Jim."

"You mean Jim and—oh, for the love of—and that's how you lost your powers now, is it?"

Aanyx nodded sadly, "Ursula almost _always_ has a deadline, and at the second day I fear they're running out of time. My guess is the Sea Witch turned Jim into a merman at their request, and took my powers as payment. I'm hoping that if I can let any of them know, then they can fill me in on the details. With everything I've been through, I'm sure there's something I can do to help before it's too late. The only problem is I can't go mermaid without my powers."

"Maybe Sebastian can do something."

"That's what I'm hoping."

Maribelle crossed the kitchen to pat the girl's shoulder, "It'll all work out in the end, dearie. Don't you worry."

* * *

Aanyx clutched the railing of the boat as it sped out to open ocean. The wind whipped her hair to the east, and her eyes remained on the churning ocean below. Something wasn't quite right, she knew that much for certain. It was only with years of practice in picking up these hints that she even detected the growing darkness in the distance at all.

'_Two days have gone by already. What do I do if I'm too late? What help could I be without any powers?_'

Aanyx gave a bitter scowl, '_Well, at least now I know that my blood pressure would be normal without my powers…_' Indeed, she had noticed almost immediately that she was far less irritable—it was as though someone had taken every ounce of her hatred and divided it by ten. In fact, the only real source of her malice at all was directed at Ursula. It was a very odd feeling, almost as though she weren't even herself at all. She wondered if this was how all the other Nobodies felt—like a major part of them was missing.

"Miss Aanyx." Charlie said, snapping the girl from her thoughts, "We're here."

"Thank you, my friend." Aanyx smiled, fishing through her tote. With any luck she'd have estimated correctly, and they'd currently be directly overtop Ariel's Grotto. Aanyx tied the message in a bottle—corked and sealed with wax to prevent water damage to her letter—to the wrench, dropping it over the side of the boat. She then turned towards the fisherman, "Alright, I'm done. If you don't mind I'd like to head back to shore before you lower the nets."

"I can do tha." Charlie replied, taking the helm once more.

Aanyx spent the rest of that day on the beach, entertaining Johnny with games of tag and skipping stones. It was nearing lunchtime when one of the stones that Aanyx had skipped suddenly skipped back to her. Spotting a familiar tuft of spiky hair made her turn towards the little boy, "Hey, Johnny, why don't you head in for lunch? I'll be there in a bit."

"Kay!"

Once the boy was gone Aanyx raced towards the trio, "Well? What's the scoop?"

"Jim turned into a Merman, and Ariel says he has to get Triton's approval before tomorrow morning. Otherwise, they both become Ursula's slaves, and Ariel has to steal the trident again."

"Again? Don't answer that." Aanyx quickly shook her head, "So does he approve?"

"Not yet. Triton doesn't have a problem with the two being together, but he hasn't actually _said_ it yet."

"Damn…" Aanyx said under her breath, standing and looking at the horizon. "And knowing him, there's no way he'd just outright _say_ it within four days…" Getting a sudden idea, Aanyx turned to Sora, "What did Ursula do when she got the Trident last time? Did she get all big and try to take over the ocean?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Good. Then there may be a chance yet. Let's just hope they work…" Aanyx had retreated up the shore, where her bag sat half-buried in the sand. Grabbing the Solar Skates, she powered them on, carefully stepping on the flat surfaces. Shifting her weight, she made sure her feet held with the artificial gravity before grinning over at the boy, "Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

Nightfall came quickly, but Aanyx remained on the shore, huddled on an outcropping of rocks. Maribelle, Charlie, and Johnny had come by not much earlier, the family eating dinner with her before leaving her with a set of blankets and a hidden pair of trousers from Maribelle. The Nobody now sat alone, with only the sound of the surf to comfort her, and was surprised when she was visited by Organization XIII's Number Two himself.

"Hola, Chickadee!" Xigbar greeted with a wave. Aanyx jumped, tearing her blankets off before relaxing slightly, "Should I be worried that you're here?"

"Aw, Xiggy's harmless, Aan." Demyx said. Aanyx blinked, attempting to hold back her surprise as three more Portals of Darkness appeared. "Xigbar…Axel…Dem…Luxord…What—?"

"We found out you were in a pickle and thought we'd drop by." Axel explained, leading the group over. "But I'm not part of the Organization anymore. Hell, I don't even know _what_ I am at this point…"

"Does it look like that matters? I always love a good gamble…" Luxord chuckled, habitually shuffling a deck of cards. Aanyx smiled, "Thanks, you guys…"

"Xcaiy and Kat wanted to come, too, but Xcaiy's on Sue-overload and…well…you heard about Kat…" Demyx explained, sitting next to his sister as Axel made a fire. "Besides, not all of us have sticks up our asses, if you'll remember." Xigbar winked—or at least, Aanyx assumed it was a wink. It was always so hard to tell the difference between a wink and a really big blink for him—making the girl chuckle, "Yeah, I remember. Thanks for supporting me, you guys…" Aanyx trailed off, grabbing a twig and doodling the Nobody symbol in the sand. She glanced at the moon, "…What do you think is gonna happen to us…? You know, when Sora wipes us all out…"

"Then we'll just have to party in the afterlife." Luxord chuckled, taking a swig from his hip flask. Aanyx rolled her eyes before returning her gaze to those around her. They'd risked their lives—their entire existences—just to keep her company for a night. "I'm already finding one..." She mumbled before standing, walking around so that her back was to the group. "…I don't have power over darkness, and I can't morph anything. But even if I'm like this forever, I'm going to make a promise. I swear, as Kingdom Hearts is my witness, that I will find a way to return Organization XIII to its full glory. And when we return I swear I will do whatever it takes to make each and every one of you whole—that way, none of us will ever have to fear disappearing again." Aanyx turned towards them then, a fiery passion in her eyes mirrored by the dancing flames of the fire. The wind picked up slightly, causing her hair and skirts to dance once more.

"Never fading…sounds like a good life to me…" Axel grinned, rolling onto his back to look up at the stars.

* * *

The next morning found Aanyx on full alert, the only evidence of the others' presence being the smoking, charred wood some two feet behind her. The sea had been churning for several hours now—thankfully meaning no fishermen would attempt to brave it today—and the tide was only rising. Her visitors had each granted her two pouches—one of darkness and one of their elements. These pouches were now strung on the belt of her trousers—Darkness, Space, Darkness, Fire, Darkness, Water, Darkness, Time. She had abandoned the dress—surprisingly sorry to let it go—and instead now wore an olive swordsman shirt, khaki trousers, and black knee-high 'Pirate' boots. A short sword hung from her back, hair once again in its braid.

**This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea**

**Triton can't be rid of me, **

**Not that easily**

**And like all who dare defy me**

**He will learn his lesson well:**

**Never toy with a girl like me!**

The sea suddenly churned, and in the distance Aanyx saw a large Ursula rising out of the ocean. Aanyx powered on her Solar Skates and took a deep breath, "Okay, Aanyx. This is it. Any last words? …Yeah, I wish I had a better plan than this!" With that and a fierce battle cry, Aanyx took off towards the massive Sea Witch, her call alerting a nearby seagull and causing him to jump into action. Scuttle the seagull flew to her side, calling to all manner of sea life to aid in the struggle. Aanyx grabbed the first pouch of darkness, throwing it into a cloud. The cloud instantly reacted, turning into a Portal of Darkness, and Aanyx stopped to point the animals in, "Go, go, go!" She stayed there only a moment, using the Space to rush to just in front of Ursula's face, and created another Portal. The sea creatures sprung out immediately, ambushing Ursula's face in the perfect distraction.

**Flotsam and Jetsam!**

**Loyal darlings, strong as the tide.**

**Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side**

**Right now! Mommy needs you**

**Smash those stupid fools!**

**Make them writhe!**

With a shrill tweet of the sailor's whistle around her neck Aanyx signaled for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to do their thing, using the pouch of Water to vault Sora upward. Once more distracted by the trio, Ursula failed to notice Aanyx dump what appeared to be a vat of animal fat, and—once receiving a thumbs-up from Sora—used the Fire pouch to light the Witch on fire. Ursula shrieked in pain, flinging Aanyx away and immediately destroying the Solar Skates. "Aah!"

"Aanyx!" Sora cried, jumping high in the air and catching her. The two landed in the water with a _SPLASH_, and Aanyx gave Sora a 'thumbs up' to show she was okay. Sora nodded and returned to the battle, leaving Aanyx in Goofy's care.

**What feeble humans, no I can't believe my eyes!**

**Such a stubborn girl**

**Who is fighting for her prize!**

**Without your precious powers**

**Now you're crazy with revenge!**

**I suppose I sympathize.**

Once above water, Aanyx explained her new plan to the turtle, who nodded and returned to relay the message as Aanyx made for land. She stopped once he was no longer looking, instead using the last two Darkness pouches to create a portal from there to the shore. She hacked up the salt water she'd swallowed but turned quickly, keeping her eyes on the battle. "Come on, _come on_!"

**Flotsam and Jetsam!**

**Loyal darlings, strong as the tide!**

**Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side**

**Right now! Mommy needs you**

**Smash those stupid fools!**

**Make them writhe!**

_Yes_! Seeing the bolt of Thundaga reach the sky, Aanyx pulled out the Time pouch—the only one remaining—and pointed her short word at the Sea Witch, "STOP THAT WITCH!" She cried, praying it would work. Ursula froze before suddenly shrinking, the ocean slowly calming as her booming song faded out into nothing.

**This is not the end, my dears**

**I swear, I've just begun!**

**It's not over until Ursula has won!**

Aanyx sank to her knees, thankful that it worked. "Thank Kingdom Hearts, I actually have good plans for once!" Her body began to glow, the sense of emptiness ebbing away as the green glow brightened. She looked at her hands in delight, racing to the cave. Downing the required half of potion she dove into the sea, meeting the others half-way. Rather than accepting the offered group-hug, however, she slugged Jim and Ariel simultaneously in the shoulder, "You realize that there were much better options than going to _Ursula_, right?"

"Yeah…well…I didn't want to bother you…" Ariel trailed off. Aanyx gave her a look that clearly said 'we're talking later' before directing her attention to Jim, "I've gotta admit, I'm impressed. Not many first-time swimmers would be willing to fight. Especially ones from another world."

"Well, I think you'll find I'm not like most."

"Oh, definitely." Aanyx grinned, giving the boy a noogie, "You're not half bad, kid."

"Hey, I'm older than you!"

"Would you rather I call you rookie?" Aanyx left it at that, however, instead turning towards the palace, "Now if you need me, I'll be attempting to negotiate things with the King. Try not to make any other enemies while I'm gone, will you?"

Many hours of argument later, Aanyx joined the others at the Undersea Courtyard. "Well?"

Aanyx continued swimming, directing a short "I need to talk to the two of you" towards Jim and Ariel as she went. The two glanced at each other but followed nonetheless. Aanyx didn't stop until they were in the cave holding Aanyx's potions. She turned towards them with a large grin. "Congratulations, I've been ordered to turn the two of you human."

"WHAT?" Ariel and Jim chorused. Aanyx jumped out of the water, making the potion wear off, and morphed the two into humans. She led them out of the cave before continuing, "I talked to Triton, as you know. To be honest, he didn't want anything to do with the matter. He was going to send Jim back and that would be that. But you know me. I drove a hard counter."

"What counter?"

Aanyx grinned at her cousin, "That you'd be utterly miserable without him. So; Jim's family will be notified and shipped out here, where you'll live next door to Maribelle, Charlie, and Johnny, all of whom I know will be more than happy to meet…Oh, what did he call you? 'Jimmy's Angel'?" Aanyx chuckled as the two blushed, "The house will be close enough to the beach that Ariel will be able to visit her family whenever she wants, and you'll both live happily ever after."

"But what about you? Can't you stay?" Ariel asked. Aanyx sighed, "You have no idea how much I'd love to take up that offer. But the fact is that my story isn't over yet." Seeing her cousin's tears made the girl tsk, "C'mon, I'll still visit. I promised you I'd bring Roxas here some time, didn't I?"

Aanyx gave the girl a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll miss you too…"

The two grinned sadly at one another before Aanyx seemed to remember something, "Oh, before I forget…" She placed her hands over the sand, slowly bringing them upward. The sand morphed into a Solar Surfer under her touch, as she explained, "Sorry I had to mess with yours…truth is, it would've never sailed without the Solar Sail. So; my gift to the happy couple."

* * *

"We ready?" I asked in a whisper. Ariel nodded, and my grin grew as I took my position behind the large multi-color curtain. The beach was quiet before Ariel's sisters rose from the surf, singing and dancing in the waves.

**Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings**

**Land and sea have come together, joined in peace and harmony. Fairytales and miracles are what we're singing of.**

**Our dear princess Ariel, truly fell in love. With a spacer, a human spacer, who lives so far above.**

The curtain rose, and Ariel stepped out, wearing a beautiful blue gown, **"Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to every one of you."**

From the ocean, the sisters continued, "**How about you introduce us to these lovely friends of yours?"**

Taking my cue, I stepped out at Ariel's words, "**Come take a bow: Donald, Goofy, Ani, Sora.**"

"**Congratulations, dear princess, to you!**" Donald began. "**You found your true love and he found you too.**" Goofy continued. I stepped up, gently shoving her towards Jim, "**We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true!**"

"**Seeing how we made you grin, makes us want to twirl a fin!**" Sora finished before Ariel continued. "**Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to every one of you!**"

"**Be so kind to introduce the King, and these, his loyal friends!**"

Jim twirled Ariel to stage left as she sang. "**Please say hello; Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder!**" At the end of the twirl she gestured to the ocean, where King Triton rode a geyser with Sebastian and Flounder. "**Ariel, I'm so happy for you.**"

"**Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few!**" Sebastian sang. Flounder jumped into the air, "**We were glad to help, and very glad, it's true.**"

The two then jumped into the surf as they finished with a cry of, "**Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl a fin!**"

It was then time for everyone to sing at once, those on the stage arcing around Jim and Ariel, while those in the sea crowded close as possible to the beach, "**A new day is dawning on a happy age of new beginnings, Land and sea have come together, joined in peace and harmony. Fairytales and miracles are what we're singing of. Our dear princess Ariel, Jim Hawkins from above. Happy and forever after….Full of joy and love!**"

With a final pose the small crowd on the beach burst into applause, Jim giving Ariel a kiss at the finish. I laughed, giving the two a wolf-whistle, not failing to notice Sora strike his 'Trying to shit' pose as he pointed the Keyblade at a floating rock on the surf.

Ariel leaned her head on Jim's shoulder, "What was that?"

"A new pathway opened." Sora explained. Sebastian jumped onto the stage, "What? You gonna go? Dis is goodbye?"

"I won't do it! We'll never say goodbye!" Donald said. I proceeded to tune out their attempts at singing about 'coming back soon to say hello'.

* * *

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, what an exciting adventure, huh? Admittedly, that was a whole lot less painless than I'd expected it to be. I kept putting it off cuz I had no idea if anyone would like it or not ^^;

As Axel said, it's Luxord in Port Royal next. What will Aanyx do, now that she knows the Gambler of Fate is on her side? And what about Xcaiyet and Kat? Why are there so many Sues around?

The next chappie will be started soon enough. I'll only get three hours max every day starting tomorrow, so I don't know how long it will take, but my goal is a minimum of one chapter a month.

It's hard to believe we're almost half-way through the game now! And already seventeen chapters in!

See you next chapter!)


	18. Gummi Trip 4

Aanyx slowly bit into her peach, savoring its flavor as she leaned over the large titanium table. The lights above her swung, their yellowish glow dancing over the maps sprawled over the tabletop. Concentrating orbs of seaweed traced a path marked in white chalk, forefinger of her right hand tapping the animal skin.

Eight orbs—each labled with a world name—connected the path, next to each a roman numeral. Aanyx bit into the peach again, chewing thoughtfully as she looked over the map. Their route thus far had been nothing short of random, jumping from one orbit to the next and back again. Yet they seemed to steer clear of the Outer Rim…

Flipping through the maps, she pulled one from the bottom, smoothing over its surface. Occording to the King's records, there _was_ no Outer Rim. But that was impossible—Three of the Princesses of Heart had worlds there…

Sighing in aggravation the Nobody rubbed her eyes of sleep. She glanced at the control panel, checking to make sure they were on course to Port Royal. It had taken some heavy persuasion on her part to even be allowed to drive, much less plot their courses. The trio of do-good-ers had agreed that it would be pointless to search world's they'd already visited, and seeing as Aanyx knew more worlds than they, it was only fitting for her to pilot.

Axel's words echoed for the billionth time through her head. _Luxord in Port Royal Next_. But the Gambler of Fate had done more than prove he was on her side. Of course, Jarreth's persistent sight of all sides was no help either. She was told to go with her best friend's Somebody and she foolishly believed the King. Maybe it was time to…what was that phrase? Hoist the Colors?

How fitting, considering where they were going.

Aanyx glanced at the small dagger in her hand before standing and thrusting it into the map, directly over the world marked 'port royal—x?' Allowing herself a small chuckle she returned to her room to plan it out, leaving the dagger's ornate skull-tipped handle to glisten in the swinging lamp light.


	19. Port Royal Madness

Aanyx made sure to wake before the others, carefully returning the maps to her room. She landed the Gummi out of sight and had just finished a pot of tea when she heard the others stir. Swearing under her breath she portaled away, hastily morphing a note saying she'd already left to explore.

She came out of the portal near a fort under siege. Finding herself once more in a flowing, Victorian-era dress made the girl groan, "What is it with worlds and dresses lately?" With a snap of her fingers, the burgundy fabric glowed green, turning at once into a very 'Pirate' getup. Her shirt was off-white, sleeves poufy to the wrist where they gathered with an elastic band over fingerless leather gloves, collar erect. Over that, she wore a wrap-around plum vest, held closed by the black sash around her midsection. She wore simple brown cotton trousers tucked into darker brown boots, a belt around the thigh holding her skull-tipped dagger, while one hung over one shoulder—holding a cutlass—and one more around her waist—holding her whips in place. Though she kept her braid in, it was now tied at the nape of her neck, rather than atop her head, allowing her to wear the black-and-white striped sash securely tied just behind the unruly auburn bangs.

Aanyx grinned in approval, "Much better…Now to find that Pirate…" With that, she walked down the nearest dirt road, leather boots crunching gravel in time to her jolly tune.

"**Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free**

**You are a pirate!**

**Yar har, fiddle de dee**

**Being a pirate is alright with me**

**Do what you want 'cause a pirate lives free**

**You are a pirate!**

**We've got us a map**

**To lead us to a hidden box**

**That's all locked up with locks**

**And buried deep away!**

**We'll dig up the box**

**We know it's full of precious booty**

**Bust open the locks**

**And then we'll say hooray.**

**Yar, har, fiddle de dee.**

**If you love to sail the sea**

**You are a pirate!"**

"That is probably the sorriest excuse for a pirate song I have _ever_ heard!"

Aanyx smirked at the familiar voice before turning towards the rubble remnants of the cell wall, "Well, well, well. Look who finally got caught. Enjoying your stay?"

"What's a pretty pirate like you bothering 'round here?" The man asked, pressing his face against the tiny gap of his cell wall that had been blown off. Aanyx grinned, walking over and almost tauntingly sitting on the edge of the much bigger hole of the cell next door, "Perhaps it's to reek havoc. Perhaps I'd be a pirate in search of a captain. Or perhaps it's all of the above. Consider this the second time I've saved your hide, Captain, and a way to get your ship back."

As she spoke, Aanyx snapped her fingers, making the face of the wall around his cell fall effortlessly away. The pirate grabbed his 'effects' and looked her over shrewdly, "And what, might I ask, do you get in return of this?"

"Oh, let's just say there's a barnacle that's a bit too stubborn to take a hint. I need him to realize that I'm not on his side, and you need a crew."

"You won't have any of those…" The man trailed off, twitching like a Dusk. Aanyx chuckled, "Nah, not this time. Though I have to warn you, there may be a fight involved."

The man gave a wicked grin, "Then count me in. All hands to the boats!" The man placed his tricorn hat on his head and marched toward the docks. Aanyx rolled her eyes but followed with an amused, "Aye, Cap'n."

Hearing a scuttle of running feet made the Captain stop short, holding out his arm to signal silence. "We're too late!" A voice cried. "Huh?" The familiar voice of Sora replied. The first voice sighed, "Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!"

"Then she's long gone. The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." The Captain said, jumping into view. Aanyx smacked herself in the forehead at the man's typical showiness.

"You…what are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians."

"Ah, fortunate that I'm not a civilian then, isn't it? She'll make a fine pirate ship, eh lass?" He looked over his shoulder, directing the last question at Aanyx, who merely glared and shrunk lower into the shadows.

"A pirate!" Sora yelled, stating the obvious. The Captain jumped to the deck, "Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann." The other man said desperately. Jack smiled cruelly, "If you're intending to brave all hope and so win fair lady's heart…you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"C'mon, Captain!" Sora wined. The man raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?"

"Ah, but I'm not alone!" Jack turned towards Aanyx with a triumphant grin, only to have it fall as his gaze met only ship. He frowned, "I hate it when she does that…" He then turned towards the others, "Alright, you have a point."

Aanyx, meanwhile, had portaled into the crow's nest during their bickering, and felt content to wait there for the plan to continue. Feeling her communicator buzz she flipped it open to see Luxord's face. "_Change o' plans, dearie. I can't go until Barbossa's dead._"

"So it's safe to assume I won't be seeing you for some time?" Aanyx murmured. Luxord chuckled, "_I'll be around. Xemnas wants me to go to Deep Jungle first—something about getting the Nobody of some ape man._"

"Well, good luck with that. I'll find some other way to amuse myself, I suppose. Lemme know if you need help."

"_Will do._"

Aanyx sat there a moment longer, contemplating her options. She could always lend Xcaiyet a hand…but then again Sues did tend to cling to her a bit too much, and with her blood pressure there was no telling when she'd blow…

She might be able to get away with visiting her brother…but according to Xcaiyet almost all the rooms of the castle were rigged to catch her….

There was also the option of simply exploring on her own…but then what if something happened and Roxas actually came back?

Sighing, she stood from her hiding place, accepting the inevitable—she was stuck with the do-dos. Aanyx made quick work of the top sail, unfurling its cloth before heading down the ratlines to the next one. She made it ½ of the way down the mainmast before she was noticed. "Aanyx!" Sora called. Aanyx scowled, very nearly losing her balance, and finished the sail without responding. She grabbed a loose rope and swung to the bowsprit, unfurling both jibs and the foretopmast staysail. Sora ran up, "Aanyx, I really think we should wait—"

"Belay that!"

"But—"

"Did the Captain or did he not say to make ready to sail?"

"Yes, but—"

"Then how are we expected to move without the sails unfurled?"

"But—"

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible: GET OUTTA MY WAY." Aanyx growled, shoving past him to climb the Foremast ratlines. Spotting Captain Jack making his way back, she hollered, "Captain Sparrow! Permission to slap the cabin boy!"

"Granted!" Grinning, the Nobody finished the final sail and swooped down, smacking Sora upside the head as she went. "Ow! Captain! Permission to slap her back!"

"Denied!" Jack called, carrying a crate of sorts into the captain's cabin.

"Whaat?" Sora wined. Aanyx stuck her tongue out at the boy immaturely before jumping to attention. Jack walked up, "Miss Twilight, on the helm. We sail for Tortuga."

"Aye, Cap'n." Aanyx said, jumping up to the helm. "What about me, Captain?" Sora asked hopefully. Jack handed him a mop, "Swab the deck, lad. You two can help." He added, gesturing towards Donald and Goofy. Aanyx concealed a grin as she turned the wheel.

"How'd you come to know Jack?" Will Turner asked her, watching as the trio attempted to mop. Aanyx shrugged, "It just sort of happened, I suppose. I was sent here to try and find out about one of the islands around the Caribbean. Met Jack in Singapore, saved his hide from some major Pirate Lord, and the rest is ancient history."

"Sent by whom?"

Aanyx glanced at the trio, making sure they couldn't hear before continuing, "An Organization. It's made up of lost souls that need to…err…find themselves, as it were." That was true enough, she reasoned. She could tell that the man was pretty straight-collar, and was almost sure that if she said too much he'd tell Sora. "And this organization…you're part of it?"

"I was." Aanyx corrected, "But I didn't exactly agree with some of their decisions, so I bailed. Now I'm free…well, more or less. So what's your story?"

They sailed well into the night, Jack taking over for Aanyx around sundown. She now sat on the bowsprit—belts, boots, weapons, and vest abandoned below deck. She had successfully managed to avoid Sora the entire day, but alas that luck seemed to run out, "…Aanyx?"

Said auburn sighed, turning and walking past him. "Look, Aanyx, can't we talk?"

"No." Aanyx climbed the nearest ratlines, irritation growing as he persistently followed. "Why not? I thought we were making headway!" Aanyx marched across the beam and up the next ratline, hoping if the boy followed he'd fall. "You're delusional, then."

Sora struggled to keep up, "But you weren't nasty at all in Atlantica!" Her eye twitched, but she chose not to respond, instead increasing her speed. "Aanyx…" He pleaded, "I don't understand why we can't talk about it!"

"Maybe I don't _want_ to talk about it!" Aanyx snarled, glaring at him over her shoulder. She was running out of mast, and quickly. "Why not?"

'Because you annoy the crap outta me.' Aanyx thought, swinging to the mainmast. "Because."

"Because…?"

"Just because, alright? Do I need an explanation for everything?"

"No…I just wanna know why."

Aanyx groaned, eyes flying heavenward, "Captain! Permission to punch Cabin Boy!"

"Granted!" Grinning with malice, she made to hit him in the face, making him flinch. "You pester me again and I swear I won't hold back. Be lucky I still have a conscious." With that she dropped down into the crow's nest, sitting in the shadows out of sight. Turning on her communicator she changed it to 'text mode', deciding to check up on things at the castle.

**Hey Dem, how's life? Port Royal's a pain, since I can't get Dumbass off my back. (Luxord, if you read this, I'm not blaming you!) How's Kat doing? I know being sick can be tough—especially for her. Just kinda wanted to check in on you guys—can't risk the comm-line with Sora around. I'll check back l8er.**

**-XVI**

Aanyx sent the message and closed the communicator before realizing it was Thursday—game night at the Castle. A rush of homesickness came over her, and she looked up at the ¼ moon in the sky. She closed her eyes tightly, curling into a ball on her side and letting the gentle sway of the ship rock her to sleep.

By the afternoon of the next day they had already docked in Tortuga, a potential crew assembled and loading supplies aboard. This ment Aanyx wouldn't have to worry about sailing—she was merely along for the ride. With more people also ment it was easier to avoid Sora, Donald, and Goofy—as she oh-so-kindly suggested they make the most of their sailing experience, meaning they were forced to work while Aanyx fooled around as she pleased.

She spent the majority of the voyage either on the bowsprit or below deck, texting her brother and generally feeling miserable. The homesickness seemed to stay no matter what she tried to do—it'd gotten so bad even yelling curses at Sora had lost its fun.

So, it was no surprise that she'd come to the Captain's Cabin with a declaration of, "I need a leave of absence." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Must be something big, if you're asking first."

"I need you to cover for me…tell them all I'm sick or something."

Jack leaned back in his seat, chugging rum before replying, "It's safe to assume the Cabin Boy's the barnacle what you were talking of?"

"Unfortunately, yes. AND I can't let him know about my powers—otherwise I can't save Roxas."

"Roxas being that blonde feller you were always with?" Aanyx's silence was as good an answer as any. Jack chuckled, shooing her out with the bottle in his hand, "Go then, lass. I'll keep the barnacle at bay."

With a grin of thanks, she portaled away, heading to Deep Jungle. Making sure she was alone, Aanyx closed her eyes, letting every ounce of emotion leave her body. She felt the extra weight of her Organization Cloak drape over her skin, making her grin as she pulled the hood over her face.

Aanyx turned on her communicator, "Luxord, where are you?"

The scuffle of battle met her question, "_Treehouse._"

"On my way."

Not sure what kind of situation to expect, Aanyx climbed up the sloped net, jumping up and delivering a roundhouse kick to the charging gorilla. Luxord, clutching a stitch in his side, chuckled, "Well aren't you a sight!" She merely chucked a potion at him with a grin, "I think you're getting too old for this, X."

"If Xiggy can do it, so can I!"

Once the two had successfully defeated the horde of angry gorillas, Aanyx removed her hood, allowing the older man to scruff her hair. "So; not that I'm complaining, but what're you doing here?"

"Oh, felt a little homesick, decided to be reckless. You know, bask in the glory days, and all that sentimental shit." Aanyx grinned, "And not that _I'm_ complaining, but why the sudden angry mob of apes?"

"I stepped foot in their nest."

This caused the auburn-haired Nobody to burst out laughing, making Luxord frown, "I swear! I finally find the damn thing, take one bloody step, and BAM! Ape time."

"Damn, I forgot how amusing missions can be with ya, Lux." Aanyx chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye and leaning against his shoulder. The Gambler of Fate shoved her off with a grin of his own, "Are we here to find the Ape Man, or are we gonna stand around having flashbacks all day?" Aanyx giggled, pulled up her hood, and followed after her Superior. 'Maybe I should do this more often…' She thought.

Unfortunately, the two were never able to reach said 'Ape Man', as the gorillas were more surplus than Intel made mention, and anyone with common sense knew that the jungle was no place to hike at night. Aanyx returned to the _HMS Interceptor_ with high spirits, making sure to dismiss her cloak before making her presence known.

Upon resurfacing above deck, however, she learned that Jack and Will had already left inside Isla De Muerta, much to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's displeasure. Getting a sudden idea, she turned towards the trio, "_Psst!_" When Sora made to yell something, Aanyx quickly covered his mouth, "_Quiet!_ Barbossa's working with the Heartless, right? But Jack and Will don't know how to fight them off. We're going to get on that island and help them."

Sora removed her hand from his mouth, "…Are you saying this because you want to help them, or because you want to get on the island?" Her only reply was to wink and to place a finger to her lips, creeping silently towards the side of the ship. She made sure all belts and weapons were in place before diving off, swimming for the nearby island. She morphed her clothes dry, wrung out her hair, and crept off into the shadows, not bothering to see if the trio was following. She knew they would, however—in repayment for Luxord putting up with her for the day, the Organization would get a couple more hearts out of the Key Bearer.

Hearing a sudden scuffle of footsteps, Aanyx pressed herself into the shadows, watching as Will led a girl by the hand, a horde of heartless chasing not far behind. Noting the lack of one rum-loving pirate captain, she went against her initial instinct to follow them, instead exploring further into the cave. Sure enough, she found a dazed Jack Sparrow standing with the support of an oar, blinking in an attempt to come to his senses.

"Jack!"

"You!" A nearby pirate suddenly yelled, as what appeared to be the entire crew quickly circled them, "You're supposed to be dead!"

"Am I not?" Jack asked stupidly, looking down and prodding his own chest. Realizing he was surrounded, he began to stumble through a list of words, "Pearly. Per-lay-lay-lee-lou…Par…snip…Par…sley…Partner, Partner…" Aanyx rolled her eyes, "Parley?"

Jack pointed at her in triumph, "That's the one! Parley! PARLEY!" The first pirate glared at her, "_Parley?_ Damn to the depths whatever madness thought of Parley!" Jack lowered the pirate's rifle, "That would be the French. Latin-based word. Inventers of Mayonnaise."

"I like Mayonnaise!" Another pirate called happily. It was then that Barbossa made his way to the front of the crowd, "…How the blazes did you get off that island?"

"When you marooned me on that god-forsaken spit of land…You forgot one very important thing, mate…I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Seeing Barbossa's glare in her direction, Aanyx added, "I'm just a Nobody, don't mind me!"

Barbossa raised an eyebrow, "Well, since y'all remember _Captain Jack Sparrow_…Kill 'im." Several pirates lifted eager pistols, but Jack—cool as a cucumber—merely said, "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa growled, "Hold 'yer fire!" He turned towards the cornered two, measuring Jack before smirking, "You know whose blood we need."

"I know whose blood you need." Jack agreed with a smirk of his own.

Aanyx sighed, absent-mindedly petting Barbossa's monkey as she listened to Jack and Barbossa negotiate. She'd originally been confined to the brig, but as she had power over the darkness, Barbossa decided it would be pointless to try and keep the girl down there, instead letting her roam as she willed.

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word—it's the one I need—and watch you sail away on my ship?" Barbossa asked, chuckling as he finished the sentence. Jack smirked, "No. I expect to leave you, standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship—and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name, and your word—it's the one I need."

Jack sat on the other end of the table, propping his feet up on it as he tossed an apple back and fourth, "Of the two of us. _I_ am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny. _Therefore_, my word is the one we'll be trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact…if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die…I would have an equal share in the curse, same as you." He paused to take a large bite of apple, "Funny ol' worl', iddnit?"

It was then the Bo 'son entered, "Captain, we are coming up on the _Interceptor_." Jack and Aanyx exchanged worried glances before scurrying after Barbossa as he left to look for himself. Aanyx watched with hands on her whips as Jack attempted to stall. The Bo 'son glared at her, and she let out a silent snarl in return, baring her teeth like a cornered panther. This was turning out to be quite interesting indeed, she mused. She'd never expected a return to the Pirate World, much less one that involved such little contact with Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Lock him in the brig." Aanyx whipped her head around, smacking the one-eyed pirate in the chest with her braid, and jumped high, flipping a few times to propel her further mid-air. She landed between the Bo 'son and Jack, "I don't think so, mate. You take 'im in there, I'll take him right back out."

"Touching display of loyalty, but there won't be a need for violence." Jack assured the girl, allowing himself to be shoved below deck. Aanyx nodded in understanding—there was no way she alone could stop an angry horde of undead pirates, with or without help from the Dusks.

So instead she prepared for battle, waiting for the _Interceptor_ to broadside before swinging over. The girl was greeted with several happy cries, but they went ignored as she began issuing orders to load cannons and bring up muskets. She stopped short as she reached Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "You three are on Heartless duty. You see any undead pirates coming at you, use fire magic. It's the only thing that'll work besides darkness."

"What about you? You've been missing since Isla De Muerta!"

"Jack's in the brig of the _Pearl_. I'm going back for him."

"We'll go with you!"

Aanyx growled, patience wearing thin, "No. You won't. The others—they don't have the keyblade, or magic for that matter. And while gunfire'll slow down the bastards, it won't kill them. It's up to you. For the sake of my sanity, don't mess this up."

"Canon's loaded, Captain!" One of the pirates called. Aanyx gave the trio a level gaze before grabbing the nearest line, "Fire all! And keep it coming, I want to see holes in her before we're done!"

"Sorry, Jack, but the _Pearl_ can be fixed…Our hides can't…" She muttered to herself as she swung on deck. The Nobody fought her way through the horde of undead pirates, managing to stun the majority of them enough to move onto the next. She just made her way to the exit below deck when she ran into Jack, very nearly decapitating him with her whip. She instead tossed him her cutlass, fighting back-to-back with the captain as they made their way back to the side. "Don't suppose this was your doing." Jack commented over the continual _chink_ of sword fighting. Aanyx grinned, "When would you expect any less, Captain?"

"It's safe to assume the medallion is with them?"

"The Cabin Boy has it. Can't grantee it'll be there for long…"

The two paused their conversation to swing back over, Aanyx quickly blocking the fireball headed straight for her. "GOD DAMNIT YOU FUCKING IDIOT, SAVE YOUR FUCKING MANA AND LOOK BEFORE YOU SHOOT!" The girl yelled, half-tempted to kill the keybearer where he stood. "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE YOU STAND OUT FROM THE OTHERS!" Sora yelled back. In reply, she merely turned to the nearest pirate, stabbing him in the chest with her skull dagger. Jack gave her an annoyed look, "You know he's undead, right?"

"Not for long!" Aanyx grinned, shooting the dagger with pure darkness. The man screamed, disappearing into a heartless. "Since when can you do that?" Jack demanded incredulously. "Um, to be honest, not until just now." She admitted, replacing her dagger, "I didn't expect it to work, or for him to turn into a heartless for that matter..."

They split up after that, each engaged in their own battle. Aanyx made sure to keep the darkness to a minimum, should Sora, Donald, or Goofy catch her, instead zapping everyone with her signature 'Thundaga' spell.

Hearing the captain give a shout of "MONKEY!" made her turn, however, watching in shock as Barbossa's monkey raced across a fallen mast—she guessed it came from the _Interceptor_, but didn't bother to think on it—with Jack hot on its heels. The Captain was just a might too late, however, for when he finally reached the medallion it sat in Barbossa's hand. They swapped a few words before Barbossa held the medallion high, "GENTS! OUR HOPE IS RESTORED!" His crew gave a chorus of cheers, much to Aanyx's annoyance.

The remaining pirates aboard the _Interceptor_ were not-so-willingly bound, the majority locked in the _Pearl_'s brig, the others shoved into the Captain's Cabin—Sora and Donald, Goofy and Elisabeth, and Jack and Aanyx tied back to back. Will had, apparently, been captured some time during the brawl, and was now on the safe ship, while the rest of them faced explosion.

And so there they sat, Sora desperately attempting to wriggle free, while Aanyx and Jack appeared to have given up. "That's the last time I trust a Pirate!" Sora grunted, still pulling fruitlessly against his bonds. "What are we gonna do?" Donald asked. "We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy whimpered. Jack gave a heavy sigh, "Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender."

"You can't be serious!"

"Your average pirate, anyway." Jack added as Aanyx let out a small 'Ha!' and the ropes around their wrists fell to the ground. "And since when have we been average pirates?" The girl added, holding up her Skull dagger for the others to see—it appeared the Bo 'son forgot a few weapons to leave on the table before them…though in reality, she had merely conjured it through a hand-sized portal of darkness—making sure to do so on the side not facing the others.

She then cut the others' ropes as Jack said, "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to loose this ship!"

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again." Sora muttered, rubbing his wrists. Jack nodded, "Wise policy, lad."

The group headed above deck—where Sora and Aanyx made short work of the barrels of ignited gunpowder. "That's the last one, Captain!" Sora called. Jack stood at the helm with a white-knuckled grip, "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"We'll get her back, Jack. Don't worry." Aanyx assured, casting an Aeroga spell and easily lifting the fallen mast. Sora nodded, casting 'cure' to seal the mast into place, "Yeah, we've just gotta head back to the Island and stop them, right?"

"Well, we won't get anywhere with this wind…" Aanyx muttered, racing across the boat to stand as far back as she could on the poop deck. She crossed her arms over her chest with a cry of, "AEROGA," letting the wind form a ball in front of her face. Shoving her arms out to her sides, the ball divided into several smaller balls, each one headed straight for a sail.

Within no time, they docked at Isla De Muerta, Jack instructing Aanyx to scout out the situation while the others tied off the ship. She hid in the shadows of the entrance to the cave, watching as Will was led to the Aztec chest. "Begun by blood…By blood, undone…"

"Pardon me…beg 'yer pardon…coming through…" Muttered an all too familiar voice, making Aanyx chuckle. She went silent, however, ducking out of sight as a nearby pirate shushed another angrily. She watched in silent glee as Barbossa growled, "It's not possible!"

"Not _**probable**_." Jack corrected. Aanyx heard no more, however, for at that moment she felt the rock face melt away, causing her to fall through the awaiting portal. She didn't scream, however—this was no portal of darkness—and instead attempted to calm her racing heart by concentrating instead on the throne now before her.

Aanyx dusted off her trousers with a cocky air, "You wished to see me? Or did you snare the wrong Abovegrounder?" She asked with a mocking grin. The Goblin King didn't look up, however, making the grin falter. The Throne Room, usually so vibrant in Goblinistic sounds, was eerily silent, save for the _tmp, tmp, tmp_ of the horsewhip tapping against a leather boot. Jareth removed a gloved hand from over his eyes, staring at the wall before him as he at last addressed her, "I understand now, Aanyx. I understand what it feels like—loosing everything."

Sympathy washed through the Nobody as she realized what must have happened. Aanyx walked over, sitting on a nearby ledge of stone and staring at her own booted feet, "Life's a bitch, huh? Just when you think you've got a lead—it slips away like sand through your fingers."

"I was a fool to hope—" The dejected King began, only to be cut off by an angry Aanyx. "No. Never a fool to hope. A fool, but never to hope. Hope is all we have now, Jareth. Words have power, remember, so don't you dare even think about finishing that sentence."

Jareth swung his legs back around, careful not to hit Aanyx in the head, so that he could stride angrily away, "Then what do you expect of me? It's maddening; to think that I was so close…that she said _those words_…"

Aanyx sighed, walking over to place a comforting hand on his arm, "Jareth, if there's one thing I know about this whole situation…" Not sure how to continue, she tried again, "I mean, you're the Goblin King, for Kingdom Hearts' sake!"

"What's your bloody point?" He asked through clenched teeth, still not looking at the girl. "So, she was _obviously_ not old enough! You told me yourself: Too young to keep, too old to change, right?" Aanyx morphed one of his many crystals, gently pressing it into a gloved hand, "Watch over her. If she's anything like you've told me, she won't forget. And because I know you, I give you full permission to sway her heart in your favor." She added with a chuckle. Mis-matched eyes glanced down at the confident seaweed green, a flash of devious, downright _Fae_ determination sparking at last.

Jareth chuckled, clutching the crystal tighter, "To think you actually approve of my methods…" Aanyx gave an easy shrug, "What can I say? The girl's perfect for you—you've just gotta convince her first. And maybe wait until she's mature enough to not whine all the time."

The two smiled at each other a moment longer before Aanyx bit her lip, bowing low to the Goblin King, "If that's all the advice His Majesty needs of me, I'll take my leave. There is still a fight to be had, and I'm afraid my traveling companions are a bit too dimwitted to trust they'll get the job done."

"You know you don't have to do that." Aanyx wasn't sure if he was more irritated or amused, but she gave him a serious look nonetheless, "On the contrary, Your Highness, I do. If there was ever a King to look up to, it would be you, Jareth. You've taken the Goblin Kingdom and given it life. If I had my way, it would be you and Sarah ruling this muddled up universe. Maybe then there'd be balance among the Roads…"

Aanyx bit her lip again before giving the surprised Goblin King a tight hug, "Take care of yourself...and her, when she comes 'round."

Jareth chuckled, gently petting the girl's hair, "My dear little girl, when have I ever done otherwise?"

Aanyx didn't look back as she walked through her portal, nor did she show any hint of having been elsewhere when she reemerged from the shadows to aid in the battle—now in full swing. When questioned by Sora, she faked irritation and stated she'd been there the whole time. And when she noticed the sly upgrade to her whips, the flicker of surprise and gratitude lasted all of a millisecond as she easily jumped into the fray.

She did, however, freeze with her dagger impaled into a pirate's chest as all motion stopped, all eyes drawn to Jack and Barbossa, the former pointing a smoking pistol at the latter. Barbossa ripped his shirt front open, blood billowing from the wound, and gave a sardonic chuckle, "I feel….cold…" And with that, Hector Barbossa was no more, falling to a heap of gold to stare lifelessly at the moon in the open chamber.

Disgust evident on her face, she pulled her dagger out of the now-dead pirate as he fell, nose wrinkled as she wiped the blood on his shirt. Aanyx looked around the room at her panting comrades as she sheathed the weapon, allowing the once-cursed pirates to flee for their lives. Smirk growing on her face, she walked over and thumped Sora on the back as hard as she could—inwardly chuckling as he very nearly toppled over—and dismissed her remaining whip, "Not bad…you know, for a strait-collared nincompoop."

"Hey! At least I'm not a…big eared…pirate!" Sora shot back. Aanyx raised an eyebrow, folding her arms over her chest in a pose that clearly stated 'THAT'S the best you can do?'

"No, but you are a flat-groined dumbass who has a fetish for zippers and belts."

"Am not!"

"Sora, you've got a pair of belts crossing _your ass_. You have a belt fetish."

"Hey, you said my name!"

"No shit, Sherlock! What, did you forget it in that pea-sized thing you call your brain?"

"It's not pea-sized!"

"You're right, my mistake: it's smaller than that!"

"As amusing as this verbal spat is…" Jack intervened, making shooing motions towards the two. They silently complied, and Aanyx watched in amusement as Jack sifted through the chest they had been blocking. Resurfacing with a wide grin, he hung the ruby-ladden crown on his hat, only to frown with a shout of "Hey" as it floated upwards, glowing white. Aanyx chose to ignore Sora as he struck his typical pose, instead sighing to herself. '_Looks like things are gonna be rough for the both of us, Jareth. It'll take time, but I'm hoping that one day we'll both be able to get what we want…_'


	20. Arabian Plot Devices

Aanyx stood, cracking her back with a stretch, letting her sigh fall heavy in the cockpit. "Someone's happy this morning." Sora commented lightly, walking into the room with a cocky air about him. "And yet your deportment already encumbers it." Aanyx drawled, not looking at him as she made her way towards the door. Goofy scratched his head, "You did what now?"

"_He's messing up shit as usual!_" Aanyx call filled the cabin, making the trio flinch in tandem. "What did you do this time? You didn't wake her up again, did you?" Donald asked worriedly, remembering all too well the outcome of last time the keybearer had disturbed the girl before daybreak. "All I did was walk in the room!" Sora insisted with a frown. "_Yeah, and you don't get the fuck out here that's all you'll be doing!_" Aanyx's voice once more echoed back to them as she stood within view of the windshield.

Sora looked at the others, "…How does she do that?" before suddenly doing a double take. For some unknown reason, Aanyx was once more in costume, easily blending in with the Arabian scene. She wore a slightly bagged cotton shirt, off-white in color, its sleeves drooping to her elbows. A charcoal sash wrapped around her hips, a familiar skull-tipped dagger protruding from its folds. Her pants were shockingly poufy—a sort of faded olive in color—tucked into black boots at the knee that bore the same curled toes as most every other shoe in the world. Her braid now began from just behind her ear, slung over her left shoulder to give her a shockingly feministic air about her.

"How come your clothes change when ours don't?" Sora asked in greeting as he, Donald, and Goofy met her back outside. "Because unlike some airheads I know, I actually pay attention to my surroundings enough to tell when my normal clothes are inappropriate. It is far easier to slip unnoticed in a crowd when you fit the part."

"How d'you know?"

"Think about it, dumbass. While _someone_ was taking a year-long nap, I've been to more worlds than you could count in your dizziest daydreams. And trust me when I say it's easier to insult an Other-worlder than it is to teach a goblin to do the Macarena."

"…._What_?"

Aanyx sighed and waved it off, heading towards the marketplace, "Forget it…I'm off to find someone intelligent to hold a conversation with."

"Shouldn't we stick together?"

"And make the world painfully aware of your belt fetish? I'll pass, thanks."

Aanyx had long-since given up on talking to them directly—especially when she appeared to be using words too big for their vocabulary anyhow—and instead flicked a wrist in their direction just above her shoulder as she continued to silently slip into the growing morning din of the Marketplace. She couldn't help the wry grin from spreading on her face as she recalled that none-too-fond memory—a challenge by the Goblin King himself to attempt to amuse the goblins that would have otherwise wrecked a high-and-mighty party Jareth was forced to host for the Fae Court.

That was the one thing she didn't care about visiting her creator's twin—while Jareth was a definite father-figure, and his Kingdom was adventure's solid form, the Goblin Kingdom within the Labyrinth was, unfortunately, not the only Kingdom of the Underground. To be precise, there were many Kingdoms that made up the underbelly of the universe; Goblin Kingdom, Fairy Kingdom, Kingdom of the High Court, Kingdom of the Black Sands, Kingdom of the Dead (more commonly refered to as the Underworld) to name a few. These Kingdoms were each paired to a world, orbiting just below their pair and forming a link between the two, thus becoming the 'Underground'. Each Kingdom was ruled by Fae—Jareth, King Oberon, High King Merest, Lord Mozenrath, Hades—each Fae blood related to the next.

And they all had a way of making anyone uncomfortable—be it with fear, awe, or just plain-out agitation. Aanyx would know—she'd met them all. Every last stoic-faced son-of-a-bitch, every arrogant quirk of the eyebrow (which she'd never admit, but was actually where she learned the gesture) was enough to make one pause after every action or spoken word. _I didn't offend him…did I?_ _Crap, she's got that look again…Damn smirking jackass…_It was enough to drive one insane, even after knowing what to expect.

But she had a sinking suspicion that their secretive emotions and statuesque expressions were habit—she didn't know much of magic, but Jareth had once told her that Old Magics had a way of clearing the mind—of removing the person, as it were, to assess situations with precise and crafted ease. Aanyx bitterly remembered attempting to harness what she thought was a bout of this 'Old Magic' before finding herself with a nasty scar on her hip that, if looked at with one's head upside-down, appeared something akin to a light bulb.

That was when her magic weakened drastically—for her body had rejected the simple attempted spell with the magic, and anything beyond the two spells she already knew would very likely damage her. That was the problem with being, essentially, two different beings—the Nobody of one and the heart of another—as she was bound to be unstable. Hell, she didn't even know if her heart's previous owner was female! All she knew was that it had to have been someone not tied to her Somebody, elsewise the connection would bring her Somebody to her original state.

Aanyx stopped walking, ignoring the jostle of foot traffic around her. As usual, her mind had wandered, and now she found herself in an unfamiliar part of the World.

That was the problem with worlds that consisted mainly of one city, she mused. Even after years of exploring, hunting, and generally running rampart, the city would be forever changing, and one could become lost quite easily if otherwise occupied.

She was just about to ask someone for directions when she spotted a familiar parrot leading a trio of do-gooders towards what appeared to be a peddler's shop. Curiosity winning over, she followed at a distance, climbing easily to the roof of the building and listening to the four converse.

Aanyx hid in shadow as they left towards the Palace, a small frown on her face. "Something tells me that bird ain't the truthful sort…" Hearing a pointed sneeze, she turned to find a large silver wolf—though it was more the size of a grizzly bear than anything—with familiar neon-orange markings and dark brown eyes.

"That time of the month, huh? Kat doing any better?" Aanyx asked the creature, receiving a roll of the eyes and slight whine. "Okay, okay. We meeting up with her here or Halloweentown?"

A lick of the lips. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about the two of you at once…C'mon, let's go before the idiots do something they'll regret…" Creating a portal, Aanyx motioned for Xcaiyet to be quiet as she led the way through onto an awning above the palace courtyard, allowing her braid to hang off the side as she listened once more into the conversation.

"…asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?"

"Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!"

The Princess of Heart gasped at the sight of the parrot, "Iago! Quick, Sora, catch him! And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!"

"That's the thing, Iago's not…" Sora began, but Jasmine had already run off.

Deciding she'd seen enough, Aanyx jumped down to land in a crouch behind the group, "Nice going, idiots. Now you'll be chased by that idiot Captain the whole time too."

Sora turned before giving a shout of surprise at the looming wolf behind her, seemingly ready to pounce, "Aanyx! Behind you!" He charged at the beast, only to find himself pinned by a large paw to his chest. Xcaiyet gave a clearly agitated growl, baring her canines threateningly. Aanyx, cool as a cucumber, rolled her eyes and stopped Donald and Goofy from joining the fray with an outstretched hand, "Xcaiy, let 'em up. Idiot doesn't taste good." With a pointed sneeze and a glare of warning, the wolf let Sora up, sitting back behind Aanyx and watching the others warily.

Aanyx smacked Sora upside the head, making the boy wine, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For trying to kill Xcaiyet, dumbass!"

"That's not Xcaiyet!"

"Um, yeah, it is." The clear aggravation in her tone was backed by an annoyed whimper by the canine, "Did you forget she's part wolf? Or are you so dim-witted that you never noticed the wolf ears and tail?"

Xcaiyet nosed her in the back as a clear warning: _Don't loose your temper; Jasmine still doesn't like us._ Aanyx pinched the bridge of her nose and tried again, "Every month for one week Xcaiyet turns into a wolf."

"So it's like a woman's period…except she turns into a wolf?"

"I'm not even going to ask how you know that one, but yes, essentially. Rather than bleeding from her vagina, Xcaiyet turns Wolf—in all sense of transformation except the mind. So don't say anything to her you'd regret because the moment she turns human she WILL give you a piece of her mind." Another sneeze from Xcaiyet added her agreement as Aanyx raised her eyebrow at Sora's display of discomfort. "What?"

"Y-you didn't have to say it…"

"What, vagina?" Sora's eye twitched, his blush darkening as Aanyx's grin grew. "Aw, the ickle key-bearer is bashful!"

"A-am not!"

"Virgin."

"So are you!"

"I bet I'm less a virgin than you!" Sora opened his mouth to deny it, but was promptly cut off by Aanyx's declaration of "Vagina."

"Damnit, stop saying that!" Sora growled, blushing madly. Aanyx raised an eyebrow, "What's this? Does Mr. PG-rating have some vocabulary he'd care to share?"

"Sora!" Donald reprimanded. "She started it! And why don't you get on her case about language?"

"Because—since Xcaiyet can't say it—I'm the one who makes this shit rated T, dumbass." Another sneeze from Xcaiyet only proved her point. Seeing she'd meddled enough, the girl gave a sweeping bow, "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be snooping around ready to ruin your pathetic virgin minds. Ta!" Swinging swiftly onto Xcaiyet's back the wolf let out a howl, jumping over their heads towards the exit.

The moment they were out of sight atop another building, Aanyx collapsed in laugher, "Man, that was priceless! Did you see his face when I—?" She cut herself off as she felt a ripple of dark energy nearby—someone from the Organization was there, and close too. She looked at Xcaiyet for explanation, only to get a shrug in return—or, rather, the closest to a shrug a wolf could muster. Aanyx crouched low to the rooftop, peering off the edge into the marketplace below.

"Pete!" Aanyx whispered in realization—not someone from the Organization at all, but instead Maleficent's goon. "I should've realized _she'd_ be in this again…" The Nobody suppressed a shudder as she watched Pete attempt to follow Sora, Donald, Goofy, Iago, and Aladdin—all of whom were on their way to the Cave of Wonders.

_Bzz-Zzt! Bzz-Zzt!_ Jumping slightly, Aanyx flipped her communicator open, face brightening as she recognized who it was, "Demy!"

"_Heya Aan. You'll never guess where I am!_"

But she recognized the floating eel just over his shoulder perfectly, "Bull shit!"

"_Nope, I'm doing diplo with Mozenrath*. You could always help; the Citadel is much cooler!_" He tempted with a grin.

Aanyx bit her lip, "You know I'd love to, Dem…but…"

"_But you're worried Sora'll find out._" Demyx nodded in dejected understanding. Aanyx sighed, "Well, a little while wouldn't hurt…" Demyx perked up, "_Really?_"

"Sure—the dolt won't miss me for a few minutes, and it's the same world anyway. I'll be back before anything interesting happens…Okay, Xcaiy and I'll be at the entrance in a jiffy!" With that she closed her communicator, grinning at her wolf companion, "Let's roll!" Xcaiyet gave her a reprimanding look. "What? We'd still be in Agrabah! Besides, you know as well as I that Mozenrath lets you talk over there!"

Xcaiyet gave a thoughtful glance to her right, lips pulling back in a slight smile, before she gave a bark of agreement. Grinning, Aanyx scratched the wolf behind its ears fondly and opened a portal, "Then let's blow this popsicle stand!"

True to her word, the two entered at the gates, both Nobodies giving the sorcerer on his throne a respectful bow, "Milord."

"Lady Aanyx, Lady Xcaiyet. Charming to see the two of you again." Mozenrath drawled, waving them towards the other chairs at the table. "I confess I'm not exactly sure what we're discussing; We were both pulled into it rather suddenly." Aanyx admitted as she sat in the offered chair. Xcaiyet sat by her side, "No doubt Demyx was muddling through as usual." She teased, thankful for the ability to talk at last. Demyx looked away in embarrassment, making Mozenrath chuckle, "Indeed, our dear friend isn't the best of negotiators. It was for his sake I suggested he call you over." The sorcerer stood, walking to pace the length of the table, "According to Demyx, it is Xemnas' belief that Her Darkness once ruled over the Black Sands. The idiot albino has therefore requested permission to have several of Organization XIII come here to experiment."

Aanyx frowned at the news, "….But Vexen isn't alive anymore; who else would…?" And then it dawned on her at Xcaiyet's feral growl. "Ikxe."

"What?" Mozenrath turned in angered confusion, and Aanyx glanced at the walls, "Will this conversation be private?" Receiving a curt nod, the girl stood, resuming the sorcerer's pacing, "Xemnas may have the title of Superior, but he's not the first in command. He's not the first Nobody to project a human form. Ikxe, however, is. Fae boy; once twin to Goblin King."

"Ike survived?" Mozenrath's surprise was understanding—Ike had plunged into Darkness Herself and was never heard from again. "He's the bastard that created us—Me, Aanyx, and Nar, that is." Xcaiyet explained. Aanyx's pacing increased speed ever-so-slightly. "And he's gotta be planning something. Something big, if he needs to use Black Sands to do it. Still, to claim something like that…"

Something seemed to click in Mozenrath's mind, for at that moment he snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

The others followed in silent curiosity as the sorcerer led them to an ancient library, where he crossed to the rickety wooden table and picked up a small stack of papers, "I found these when I was looking for something on this cursed glove not too long ago—Curious, that they have no name signed to them, but they seem to be records of some sort—files, if you will." Aanyx gulped as she glanced over the pages, flipping through them before actually reading the words. "It's his handwriting…" Xcaiyet whispered, only confirming the auburn's suspicion. "What do they say, Ani?" Demyx asked worriedly. Aanyx sunk onto a nearby stool and read them aloud—there were only five of them, and none longer than a paragraph—her voice quivering slightly as she struggled to keep her tears in check.

01—We the Nobodies

All things begin in Darkness, and all so end. It is our nature to either welcome or shy away from the Darkness—that endless abyss of possibilities.

The Fae are fools. Drunken, simplistic fools with a frequent need to amuse themselves with mortals. I want nothing more to do with them. Especially that arrogant idiot that dares to call me his twin.

I, who am so mighty! I, who have created my very own race.

A race of beings void of trivial and tiresome emotions.

Void of light.

Void of hearts.

We are the Nobodies.

02—Emotionless

My transformation has taken a larger toll than expected. I will have to keep in mind that Fae do not react well to the process. But no matter, what's done is done. And now I will never again worry of emotion standing in my way.

03—Lust is Universal

I was supposed to be invincible! I, who cannot feel!

I never expected bodily urges to remain when all emotion is stripped away. So problematic, for a feisty little imp of a mermaid.

But she has such spirit. Such potential…

Perhaps it is time I win her over to me…I can speak to that Sea Witch, yes…and that girl will be putty in my hands.

04—Problematic

Emotions are troublesome. It seems I am expected to certain annoying terms. I unfortunately did not foresee her fire to turn on me. I must change her, soon.

But the insolent wench wants a heart. This will be problematic…

05—Soon

She is getting impatient again. I've lost count how many experiments have failed because of her desires. I find myself wondering why I put up with her…but she has made it worth it, I can't deny her abilities are far better than many a Fae I've slept with elsewise…

Soon, Anya, soon…

Aanyx rested her forehead in one hand, "It's his journal. I saw him write in the damn thing all the time."

"But how did they come to be in my Citadel?"

"Isn't it obvious?" They were surprised to hear the question come from Demyx, making the group turn towards him, "He wants her to find something out."

"Of course! He's Fae—they make a game out of everything."

"And the way he sees it, it's more fun for her to try and piece it together than to just tell her what's going on!"

Aanyx was silent, head bowed from their view, the hand holding the papers shaking terribly. The pages rattled together until Mozenrath gently pulled them out of her grasp, not voicing his annoyance at the noise for her sake. Xcaiyet placed her head on the girl's knees sympathetically, allowing Aanyx to knot her fingers in the long strands of silvery-blonde. Demyx placed a comforting hand on each shaking shoulder, "It's okay, Aanyx. We won't let him get you."

"I just found out that my Somebody was a whore to that _thing_, Demyx! It just doesn't make sense! I thought she was…" Aanyx let out a shaky sigh, leaning back into her brother's embrace, "…This is probably asking a lot…but is there any way to stall the negotiations, Moze?"

"Certainly. I planned on denying anyway. But it will cost you." He warned. **Aanyx bit her lip but extended her hand, "You'll have to remove what you want yourself; you know I can't do it anymore." Mozenrath wordlessly clasped her hand in is gloved one, silently thanking her for not flinching from the prominent feel of his bones beneath the leather as he extracted a portion of her metamorphosis. "It'll grow back in time, but you'll have to lay low on that particular magic for a good week." Mozenrath warned, depositing the green glow into a suede pouch. Aanyx merely shrugged, "Haven't used it much anyhow, but I appreciate all you've done."

"It is a rare being indeed that can fall to the good side of three Underground Kings. It is an honor doing business with you, Lady Aanyx." Mozenrath smirked, sweeping her an almost mocking bow and brushing his lips to her knuckles. Aanyx rolled her eyes, "You make it sound all heroic—really, one of them barely tolerates me, one of them practically adopted me because his twin fucked up my life, and I'm surprised the other one hasn't kicked me out or turned me into a Mamluk yet."

"Though you are admittedly annoying, you still amuse me, and for some unfathomable reason my land likes you." The sorcerer teased, escorting the group out into the throne room. "So that makes two that tolerate me." Aanyx chuckled in return before giving him another respective bow, "Well, I suppose I've done my job here. May I keep these here? I don't dare trust them with my…well, I'm sure you understand the situation…"

"But of course. In exchange for the ability to read the rest of them, should you find more."

"Consider it done, Milord. Now if the three of you will excuse me, I'd better be getting back to my companions."

"May Kingdom Hearts watch over you."

"And may Her Darkness watch over you." Aanyx bowed one final time before disappearing into a portal, coming out on the same awning over the Palace Gates as she had before.

"I'll teach you to make a fool out of me! Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!" Pete declared below, slamming his fist into the ground. Two large heartless—one Blizzard-influenced and the other Volcano-influenced—made a rather dramatic entrance, making Aanyx roll her eyes and summon her whips.

"Fool. You just summoned polar opposites." Aanyx chided with a sadistic grin, keeping her head bent at an angle to hide her eyes in the shadows of her bangs. It was a classic villain trick—something she'd learned long ago from Jareth to unsettle enemies. "Aanyx!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy crowed behind her. Aanyx let out a single, humorless chuckle, "Watch and learn, belt-boy. It's time you saw for yourself just how simple a fight can be." With that she lunged, her battle cry mingling with Xcaiyet's howl from the gates as she bounded in. Aanyx distracted the Lava one, goading it to face the Frost one, waiting until the last possible moment to jump out of the way. Frost shrieked, retaliating by freezing Lava, who melted a chunk off Frost. Aanyx landed softly on her feet by Sora's side, arms crossed confidently over her chest, "See, now I COULD leave them like so, and they'd finish each other off in no time flat. Your choice: either I take out my anger now on these punks or you later."

"Now. Definitely now."

"Wise decision." Aanyx let out another sadistic grin, jumping in again and proceeding to wipe the floor with the two heartless.

Pete growled, pointing at Aanyx accusingly, "You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!" He then swiftly turned and ran. Aanyx growled, "I don't think so."

With incredible dexterity, the girl leaped up to an awning, proceeding to follow the man from above. Pete made it all the way to the abandoned marketplace, only to jerk in surprise as he found her blocking his path—the same sadistic grin and hidden eyes twisting her face. "Big words for such a weak little fatso." Her lighthearted tone was all the more terrifying. Pete made to back up, only to find himself blocked by Xcaiyet. "Now, you can do one of two things. Leave me the hell alone and get Maleficent off my back…"

Pete gulped, "And the alternative?" The grin grew a hair, whips called to her hands, "I'm glad you could see it my way."

Pete backed straight into Xcaiyet's furry side, "N-no…don't…_no!_"

Aanyx returned to the Palace Gates in a slightly better mood. At least she wasn't being creepy, Sora noted thankfully. "Where's Pete?" Goofy asked. Aanyx shrugged, hands in her pockets, "Gone back to Maleficent, no doubt." She drawled, seeming for all the worlds like a bored teenager with nothing to do. "You let him go?"

"You doubt my decisions?" Aanyx growled, making Sora flinch and shrink back as she leaned foreword, hands curled into fists at her sides. "Not that it concerns you, but I gave him his Just Desserts. He's more than learned not to mess with Agrabah." Just like that, the bored drawl was back as she casually leaned against Xcaiyet, who merely sneezed and rolled her eyes.

"But that still means he might try to mess with other worlds." Donald pointed out. Aanyx froze for a beat before bending to the duck's eye level with a mysterious grin, "…Not for a while, he won't." And with that she turned her back on them, making her way for the gummi, "Go and do your little pretty princess in a lightshow act so we can get the hell outta here. I am not about to miss out on Halloween because you couldn't find the damn object to open the pathway. It should be around here somewhere." Aanyx hoped beyond hope that they didn't hear the grin in her tone—or, if they did, they assumed it was for other reasons. Mozenrath was right—it was rather fun having power. Not that she'd try and steal his bit, of course; but knowing that a few little adjustments—a tilt of the head, an air of indifference, and a sudden burst of fury—could make her seem that much more powerful—hell, she'd have the ability to scare Sora shitless any time she needed! And it was good to have control again—that was definitely something she missed from the Organization. Wearing the Cloak means earning respect. Without it…she was just another supped-up teenager…

That is, until she realized just what these subtle acts could do. She'd be the sidekick no longer—Do as she pleases, when she pleases. And no whimpering little snot was going to keep her from freedom.

[A/N: Here's some background stuff some of you might need;

* - This is a reference straight from the Aladdin TV series. Mozenrath is one of the head villains of the show, and was even later considered to become a major character in the third movie, _Aladdin and the King of Thieves_—where he would end up being Aladdin's brother. The crew couldn't get a hold of his voice actor from the show, however, so they instead went with the plot of his father.

To sum it up, I'm gonna paste this from Wikipedia:

"Mozenrath is an evil, power-hungry young sorcerer and is quite open and accepting about his own cruelty; in his first appearance, he talks about his sadistic and ruthless master Destane, who Mozenrath sarcastically referred to as "like a father". Mozenrath boasted about using that to betray Destane and seize his power, then going on to single handedly conquer the Land of the Black Sands and its undead population. He brags that he turned Destane into one of the shambling undead Mamluks that serve him. Even Jafar avoided Destane (before he became the world's most powerful sorcerer). His floating Eel familiar Xerxes (voiced by Frank Welker) and his "shambling half-dead" Mamluks are loyal to him and will follow any of his orders.

One day, Mozenrath's lust for power led him to Agrabah where he tried to compel Aladdin into helping him capture a creature he had brought from another world, a beast that devoured magic. Once Aladdin subdued it and placed Mozenrath's magical collar upon it, Mozenrath intended to use it to defeat the magical defenses of every other kingdom of the Seven Deserts (and quite possibly beyond) in order to conquer them (including Agrabah, even though he acknowledged that it was "not a particularly magical kingdom"; he wanted it "because it's there!"). Mozenrath seemed rather surprised that Aladdin would risk his life for "people, but not gold." Aladdin, however, bested Mozenrath by freeing the beast, which turned immediately upon Mozenrath, seeking both to devour his magic for food and revenge for Mozenrath's attempt to enslave it forcing Mozenrath to send it back to its own world. From that day on, Mozenrath vowed he would destroy his new nemesis, Aladdin, and his loved ones.

Through the course of the series he tried to kill Aladdin and his friends, nearly succeeding on several occasions, only to be defeated in the end. He also attempted several times to capture Genie so that he could tap his magical energies and use them for his own purposes. In Mozenrath's debut episode (Episode 37 - "The Citadel"), Iago referred to the sorcerer as "Jafar Jr." It was an apt comparison, as Mozenrath demonstrated Jafar's power-hunger and cruelty. It was not proven whether or not Mozenrath was related to Jafar. In one episode, Mozenrath was in Jafar's old room doing research, and in another episode, Iago asked him if he knew Jafar."

In other words, he's like the cannon equivalent to Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series' Yami Bakura/Florence (For those who know what I'm talking about)

** - The way I see it, someone with magic strong enough can extract a portion of someone else's power—such as Aanyx's metamorphosis. But since it comes to her naturally, like mana it would regrow over time. Oh, for those of you who don't know, mana is one's ability to use magic. It's basically just referring to the fact that using magic takes a toll on the body, and you can only use so much before you pass out. Unless it's not _your_ magic, per se, because then it doesn't effect you, but it could effect the item/trinket in question. IE, an amulet might tarnish as it's powers are depleted, until it looks like a really old, really well-worn necklace.

So basically, getting back on track, Aanyx let Mozenrath take a portion of her metamorphosis in exchange for keeping Ikxe from getting to the Black Sands.

Just curious, but does anyone actually READ these things? Cuz I dunno if you've noticed, but in one of those previous chapters there was a treasure hunt. I'm half tempted to offer a one-shot to whomever gets the thing, seeing as not offering anything hasn't gotten me anywhere.

Hokay, so this has been fun, huh? Aanyx is caring less and less about the actual storyline, and coming soon—Kat and Xcaiyet decide to try and get Sora to cuss more frequently!

Is it bad that it's still summer and I'm ready to start on Halloweentown? XD

See y'all next chapter!]


	21. Detour

_OUIE! OUIE! OUIE! OUIE! OUIE! OUIE! OUIE! OUIE!_

Aanyx sat bolt upright, shoving her glasses on as she raced out the door and through the hall. She braced herself against the opposite wall as the entire Gummi tilted sideways, muttering a few choice swears as she finally made her way to the cockpit, "The hell did you do?" She demanded as she braced herself again for impact. "We're under attack." Sora explained as Aanyx literally picked up Donald by his shirt and flung him out of the driver's seat, immediately flipping multiple switches as she flew instructions left and right, "We need someone on guns—port and starboard—and close off all hatches."

Aanyx slipped the headset on then, "Highwind to Base, we have critical damage on sections 3, 6, and 8. Hyperdrive disabled, all systems manual, over." Noticing none of them had moved, she irritably barked out, "GUNS, people! Sora, on left! Donald, right! Goofy, I want those hatches secured and storage bolted down!"

"_Base to Highwind, we have your position. Disengage and retreat, repeat, disengage and retreat._" Came a voice through the headset. Aanyx growled, still attempting to fly levelly and give Sora and Donald a clear shot, "Negative; too many to retreat." Without waiting for the reprimand she knew was coming, Aanyx flicked a switch, "Sora, Donald, infuse your magic with the plasma blasts. We don't have much on the ammo so we've gotta make it last!"

Receiving two calls of 'Rodger!' she switched channels again, "Goofy; we're getting some heavy damage on your side. Go ahead and finish what you're doing and head to safety. We don't need you shot at either."

"_A-hyuck, Rodger Aanyx!_"

Not replying, she switched the headset off and instead turned on her communicator, "XVI here, taking curtail damage. I need a port—something close; Inner Circle, between Agrabah and Halloweentown."

"_Geez, can't you be a bit more specific?_" Instantly recognizing the voice, Aanyx growled again, "Damnit Kat, I'm in the middle of an all-out attack! How specific am I supposed to—_shit_ that was my room! Oh, damn it all to Darkness!"

"_Can't you morph em?_" Narexk demanded, a slightly irked tone to her words. "Ya, except I had to siphon to Moze—look, can we explain this _when I'm not flying for my life_?"

"_Coliseum, Coliseum! Right, right, right!_" Kat screeched, and Aanyx complied, literally rolling the Gummi to enter the Phantom Storm. "_Unless they're brainless, they shouldn't follow you through._" She explained. Aanyx spared a praising glance to the screen around her wrist, "Way ta go, Kat…I just hope they've got some sense…"

Her grip tightened as worry creased her brow, "The only problem is navigating the Storm with half a wing, a gaping hole, and three idiots…"

"_You'll manage. I'll be waiting at Halloweentown, kay Mommy?_"

"Rodger. XVI out." Aanyx avoided a bolt of the oddly colored lightning and switched the headset back on.

"—_ARE DISOBEYING ORDERS, HIGHWIND! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO—_"

Aanyx winced and quickly switched it again, "Cockpit to Gunmen, what's the damage?"

"_Not too much, Aanyx._" Sora replied, "_We're outta Ethers, and ammo for that matter._"

"We're stopping at Olympus Coliseum for repairs. Go ahead and head up; Auto Pilot is disabled but I'll keep her steady." She then switched to Goofy, "No missing limbs?"

"_Nope! All intact!_"

"Good. We've gotta stop for damage, so I'm putting her down at the Coliseum. C'mon up if you want."

And with a final flick of the switch and a toss of the headphones, Aanyx turned her full attention to the last dregs of the Storm. She was just docking at the Coliseum gates when Sora entered, wiping the sweat from his brow. "See? I can take charge when I need." Aanyx joked, none-too-gently slugging him on the arm and heading out to assess the damage. She scowled at the foul smell of singed Gummi before turning towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy, "Alright, I'm gonna go see a man about a Gummi."

"What about us?"

"There's a tournament in the Underdome; go knock yourselves out." And with that Aanyx disappeared into the mists of the Underworld, through a fake wall, and into the Underground Tunnels. These were a system of tunnels that linked to various parts of different Underground Kingdoms, and with any luck she'd be able to find one to The World That Never Was.

Once there, she could find their Moogle, order a new Gummi Ship, and have it waiting for her return. She'd first come across the Tunnels when trying to escape from Ikxe, ironically enough. Just behind the crashed semi the road sloped downward into the Tunnels—Aanyx guessed Ikxe blocked it off so no one would try and enter.

She had just made it to the first fork when Oberon appeared before her with a frown, "Now what would a little Nobody such as yourself be doing crossing through the Underground?" Aanyx gave a polite bow, "With all due respect, Majesty, I am in need of entering The World That Never Was undetected. I fear I'm not exactly welcome in the castle, you see."

"Then why are you going there?"

"My ship was attacked by one of Maleficent's squadrons. It is in bad need of repair, and we are without mana and Ethers to travel to a shop otherwise."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jareth suddenly said from behind, making Aanyx turn, "Jareth, no—"

"Respect the Goblin King!" Oberon hissed, but Jareth waved a hand and instantly teleported the girl to his thrown room, slouching in his throne and swinging his legs over the arm as usual. Aanyx frowned, folding her arms over her chest, "Someone's happy today."

"Why would I have any reason not to be?" At her raised eyebrow he chuckled and tossed a crystal at her. Within she discovered a girl—she assumed to be Sarah—at some sort of dance, wearing an outfit shockingly akin to the one Aanyx had last seen the man in—an elegant cloak made of owl-like feathers, poufy white poet shirt, criminally tight white pants, and leather boots extending to the knee. Aanyx chuckled and tossed it back at him, "I'm assuming it's for some sort of All Hallows Eve party?" She shrugged before grinning wider, "Not that it matters to you, huh?"

The Fae winked before standing and striding to the large window on the other end of the room, and Aanyx vaguely noticed that once more there were no goblins in sight. "Since I am in such a pleasant mood, I have decided to help you. Design your ship how you see fit, and I will make it so."

"Don't I need to wi—to say the right words?" Aanyx quickly caught herself. Jareth grinned his pointed teeth at her, "Naturally. I'm merely stating that you need not travel through the Underground to get what you need. Just picture it in your mind and say your right words." As he spoke he walked around the girl, so that his chin rested on Aanyx's shoulder. Aanyx rolled her eyes but complied, staring intently at a chicken feather on the floor before glancing at him curiously, "…as far as phrasing goes, do I use 'goblins' or 'Goblin King'?"

"Unless you expect me to do it myself…"

Understanding, she nodded and re-focused the image before declaring in a confident tone, "I wish the goblins would make the Gummi Ship I thought up and have it waiting at Olympus Coliseum—right now!"

As per every wish, Aanyx felt a slight tingle of power radiate around her, making her close her eyes at the sensation. And as per every reaction, Jareth chuckled at her sadly—knowing that was all she'd ever feel because of the incident with the Olde Magic.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Jareth sighed, "It is done and waiting where the old ship was. As you requested, all belongings were transferred over, and your room is completely soundproof. Now just let me cure you, and—"

"That's okay…really…" She mumbled. At his questioning raise of an eyebrow she let out her own sigh, "You need to save your strength. From the looks of things, there haven't been any Runners lately, and don't even think about denying it, because I _know_ your power comes from their time here. So no, I'm not letting you cure me. I will, however, wish you a very enjoyable All Hallows Eve, and suggest that you pay her a visit. It did look like a Masque, and maybe…well, I'm sure you can pick up from there." Aanyx teased, giving the Goblin King a playful shove. He chuckled at her, "Very well, if I must. I'll send you straight outside the Underdome—your companions should be just finishing up their final round of the tournament."

"I can't even _begin_ to say how much you rock, Jareth."

Another smirk met these words, "Oh, you have no idea, little one."

The moment she had been transported back, she dusted herself free of glitter and entered the arena, leaning against its doors as she watched Sora singlehandedly take down a swarm of Rapid Thrusters. Her heart sank into her stomach as she recalled a similar situation, with a certain blonde fighting for his life atop a mountain in Land of Dragons…

Scowling at the bile in her mouth, Aanyx turned away, roughly cleaning her glasses with the cloth of her belt before pinching the bridge of her nose. "…Aanyx? You okay?" Sora asked, slightly out of breath, as he walked across the arena. Aanyx waved him off, shoving her glasses on with a growl of, "Just peachy…" She turned away then, leading the way through the doors, "The gummi should be ready. If I did it right it should have a full stock of supplies too." Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped dead in their tracks at the ship, giving a chorus of awe.

Sleek, black, and oozing power, this new Gummi sat twice as high as the old, colorful counterpart. The body of the ship gave the distinct impression of an obsidian arrow head, while the wings vaguely reminded Sora of lobster claws. Guns ran the length of each wing, and three powerful engines blared white-hot flames in the back.

Upon entering up the stairs, they were met with a fairly open area, a washer-and-dryer setup directly across from them. To the immediate left was Donald's room at the bow of the ship, while Aanyx's, Goofy's, and Sora's rooms were along to the right. Each room held a control panel of its own, enabling all furniture to slide into the walls to create personalized training facilities for practice during longer trips.

A staircase led up to the cockpit on the next floor up in the middle of the open area, cargo hold taking up the stern of the ship and included the second staircase for easy cockpit-to-storage access. From there, if one were to follow the starboard side, they would find a lovely open kitchen—with its own entrance to the cargo hold for non-perishable foods—as well as two moderate-sized bathrooms.

The cockpit was the only room of the 2nd level, containing a c-shaped control panel, two seats up front, three behind, as well as three-wall view screens for maximum maneuverability. All six wing guns, as well as the two larger plasma cannons attached at the ship's hull, were accessible from the cockpit, ensuring easier battles and less use of the wireless, which could easily be picked up by enemy ships.

"So? Did I deliver?" Aanyx boasted, rolling the plum she'd snagged from the kitchen between her hands and taking a bite. Sora, who'd spent the majority of the tour with his jaw hanging, finally spoke up, "Whoa—this is—whoa…"

"I take your silence with pride. Now either head down or buckle up; I'm flyin this baby outta here."

"What's it called?" Goofy asked as he sat in the middle seat, Donald and Sora flanking him. Aanyx bit her lip for a moment, trying to remember what she'd named it before declaring, "The _Astral Arrowhead_."

"That's pretty fitting."

"Beats _Highwind_, at least." Aanyx shrugged, grinning wide at Sora's noise of protest. With practiced ease, the Nobody eased out of the docking bay, speeding through the Phantom Storm and towards Halloweentown…


	22. Hautnted Hollidays

Xcaiyet—now seemingly in a sort of half-way form between Wolf and Nobody—stepped up to what appeared to be a podium of sorts as she glanced left, then right, before clearing her throat and beginning to narrate.

* * *

'_Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,_

_In a place that, perhaps, you have seen in your dreams._

_For the story that you are about to be told_

_Began in the holiday worlds of old._

_I know you're curious to see what's inside;_

_It's what happens when two holidays collide!

* * *

_

As she spoke, the newly acquired _Astral Arrowhead_ touched down in smooth landing just outside of the town gates, Sora leading the way.

Aanyx now wore a tattered black tank top, the entire right strap torn and hanging limp over her chest, while not three inches below that a large, gaping hole revealed three bloody claw marks to the world. Her sash-and-khaki combo had been replaced by a flowing pair of black pants, left leg torn off like jagged shorts to reveal the black-and-silver knee-high boots—in actuality, they were her Organization Boots, but she assumed it would be safe to keep them, as the others didn't pay _that_ much attention. Her eyes were drastically shadowed by her bangs, letting out the occasional flash of glowing seaweed green when the light hit them just so. A pair of fingerless grey gloves adorned her hands, cut off at the heel of the hand with a black wrist warmer that extended to the elbow sewn onto the right glove.

"Well that's…different…" Sora said, slightly confused at the sudden lack of color the girl wore. Aanyx shrugged, "It's Halloweentown, what did you expect? Bright green sundress with pretty pink flowers?"

"As refreshing as that would be…" The group turned to see a fairly tall girl, around 17 in age, walking over. She wore a midriff-bearing navy lace-up top, its short puffy sleeves angled off her shoulders. A miniskirt of black-and-blue horizontal stripes ended halfway down her thigh, revealing bare leg all the way down to her black Pac-Man adorned dress shoes. Her sandy-blonde, slightly wavy hair was held back in low pigtails, a striped witch's hat sitting precariously over one cat-like ear, while her tail had been rather festively wrapped with a ribbon patterned with Pac-Man ghosts as well as several stars and bells hanging from the bow near the tip of the tail.

"Kat!" Aanyx grinned, giving the girl a hug before stepping back and glancing over her attire. "…I like that outfit on you a whole lot better when you actually fit in it." Kat rolled her eyes before giggling at the trio of utterly dumbfounded looks. "Oi, fish-face, close the mouth before you're mistaken for a gargoyle!"

"But…if you're Kat…then why are you…older?"

"I'm _always_ this old, dumbass." Kat hissed, bearing her clawed hands. Aanyx placed a warning hand on the girl's shoulder before attempting to explain, "Ya see, thanks to Kat's…well, when she was…Ugh, lemme put it this way: Kat gets sick, she gets normal size. Kat's in good health, she shrinks to kid-size. Simple enough for you?"

"But…what about her voice?"

"Oh, she changes it on purpose since people always treat her like a kid anyway." Aanyx then did a double take, staring in disbelief at the cat-girl's midriff, "…Is that a _piercing?_"

"Uh-huh! It's a present!" To prove her point, Kat thrust her hips foreword into the streetlamp's light, causing said metal belly-button ring to reflect the light and the present charm to jingle slightly. Aanyx smacked her hand over her forehead with a barely contained groan, only to look up at Donald's squawk of confusion.

No longer distracted by Kat's entrance, Aanyx noticed for the first time the odd, flashing orange Christmas lights leading towards town.

* * *

_Welcome, my friends, to our Christmas delight!_

_Come witness a ghoulishly glorious sight!_

_It's time for our holiday tale to begin,_

_There's no turning back now…please come all the way in…_

_Our holiday tale is a tale that's quite charming._

_But during this season, it's sometimes…_alarming!

_So relax, and reflect; feel free to take pause_

_While we tell you a tale about dear Sandy Claws.

* * *

_

Aanyx, Kat, Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed the lights into the town square, where they were promptly greeted with more Halloween-gone-Christmas—including a sort of flight ramp, more flashing orange lights, a jack-in-the-box, several mutant ducks and vampire teddy bears, and a Jack-O-Lantern with a Santa Hat. Aanyx immediately turned towards Kat with a groan, "I MISSED Halloween!"

"Sorry, Mommy, but if you hadn't needed to stop for repairs…"

"Tell me I didn't miss much!" At the girl's silence Aanyx growled in exasperation, "Great. Just. Fucking. Great. I miss my favorite holiday all thanks to Darkness-damned Maleficent and her good-for-nothing heartless gummies…"

"It's Jack!" Donald suddenly yelled, pointing to something in the air and causing the two girls to turn.

* * *

'_Twas the nightmare before Christmas, and all through the house_

_Not a creature was peaceful—not even a mouse!_

_The stockings, all hung by the chimney with care,_

_When opened that morning, would cause such a scare!_

_The children, nestled all snug in their beds,_

_Would have nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads!_

_

* * *

_

Jack flew down in his trashcan-and-coffin sleigh led by three skeletal reindeer, waving to the group as he climbed out, "Welcome back, friends, and Merry Christmas!"

Sora stopped short, having run towards the ramp in excitement, "…Merry…Christmas? Don't you mean, 'Happy Halloween'?"

Jack impatiently waved him off, "Yes, yes, Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." He made a face, but it was only after his shrug that Aanyx realized it was supposed to be scary, "Forgive me, I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year—but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmastown!"

Sora leaned in towards Goofy, "…Sandy Claws?"

"I think he means Santa Claus." The two shared a shrug as Jack stepped up to the edge of the fountain, gesturing around the square, "Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloweentown's going to handle Christmas too! But first, we have to visit Sally—she's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without. Come along—I'll show you!"

* * *

_Now, hurry along! As they say, "Look alive"!_

_This is one holiday you would want to survive!_

_Jack Skellington got the idea from Christmastown—_

_You'll notice his handiwork is scattered around!_

_This year, he's decided to play Sandy Claws_

_But, when Halloween creates Christmas…you might see a few flaws…

* * *

_

"A Halloweentown Christmas…" Sora trailed off, looking around at the decorations before a gleeful grin spreads his face, "…Wanna go check it out?"

Aanyx shrugged, scooping up one of the vampire teddy bears and petting it fondly on the head. It gave a screech of content, happily settling into her arms. "You go on ahead, I think I'll stay here for a bit."

"You sure? This seems like your kind of place…"

"Been there, done that, got the candy-corn-scented t-shirt. Go blow stuff up or something." Aanyx shrugged again, feigning nonchalance as she pet the toy. She leaned against the ramp for good measure, silently thanking Kat for holding in her excitement until the others had left. "HOMIGOSH, You will NEVER believe what I found!" Kat gushed, startling the teddy and making it shriek in annoyance before settling back down into Aanyx's arms. Said auburn raised an eyebrow, "Something exciting, no doubt. I could feel your energy pulsing since we landed!"

Kat rolled her eyes and pulled the girl into the forest, stopping in front of the Arch of Holidays. "…Kat…we've been here before…" Aanyx said, unsure of where the blonde was going with this. Kat lifted her hand at the elbow, holding up one finger by her cheek, "Ah, but have we been _through_ all the doors?"

"…Yes, yes we have."

"One right after another?"

"Why, what happens?"

Rather than explaining, however, Kat led Aanyx through the doors from right to left. Once they returned from the final door, a set of stairs opened up in the ground, leading downwards. "…Underground Tunnels?" Aanyx asked curiously. Kat nodded proudly, "Uh-huh! And we're just to the left of the one behind the semi!" Aanyx grinned, rubbing behind the girl's ear, "Way ta go, Kat!"

"I know!" The steps slowly disappeared, however, making her add, "They disappear after about five minutes, making it that much better of an escape route."

Aanyx whistled low appreciatively before quickly spinning around on one heel, frozen with whips called to hand as she looked around. Kat's ears twitched, and the teddy growled softly. "Maleficent…" The two chorused, eyes trained on a clearing some three meters to the right.

"What's she want with Boogie's Boys?" Kat asked quietly. Aanyx gave the slightest shake of her head, "Whatever it is, it can't be good. If she's here that means avoiding the nitwits…" After a few more tense seconds, they slowly made their way into the door to Christmastown, the vampire teddy eagerly following close behind.

Though Kat's outfit hadn't changed much—ghosts for holly, witch's hat for a blue Santa hat, black for white—Aanyx once more found herself in a completely different outfit. She couldn't help but scowl at the clashing green, white, red, and orange elf-like getup, vainly attempting to keep her pigtailed hair from blowing into her face, "I always hated this outfit…"

"Aw, calm down, mommy, let's go see Santa!" Kat giggled with a roll of her eyes, leading the way down the slope.

They didn't get far, however, before the doorway opened again, something flying out and shoving Aanyx down the hill. Sora barely managed to look up before Donald landed on top of him, Goofy following in the same fashion. Sora pushed them off and gazed wide-eyed at the town before him, "Cooooool!"

"Wow!"

"Great. Just fucking great." Aanyx grumbled, alerting the trio of her presence—Kat, it seems, had gone ahead without bothering to see if the former was alright. "Nice going, Retard! Now I'm even _MORE_ cold than I was to begin with!" She groaned, flicking snow out of her hair as she sat up. "Are you alright, Aa—uh…Aanyx? What are you wearing?" Sora said, stopping short with a blush. Aanyx pulled the top of her strapless dress up a hair and stood, "What does it look like? Something no sane person would wear in a place where the highest temperature is 0 Cel."

"It's kinda…cute…" Goofy said, tilting his head to the side. Sora mirrored, the blush deepening, and Aanyx flipped the pair of them off. "Yeah, whatever. Now can we please hurry up and get inside? I can't feel my shoulders."

"Are you here to see Santa too?" Jack asked as the group headed towards the town. "Apparently I don't have a choice."

"Don't you _want_ to see him?"

"What for? He's just gonna say the same thing as last year…and the year before that…and the year before that…" Aanyx sighed, stopping at the door, "You go on ahead, I think I'll just wait out here."

"But—"

"_Go_."

Sora jumped, surprised at her sudden demand, but headed in nonetheless. "Now, Aanyx. What's wrong? You were just as excited last year as you were the first time you saw him." Jack asked, sitting beside the girl on the steps. Aanyx shrugged, resting her chin in her hands, "Let's face it, Jack. There's no way I can get on that list. And even if I could, I'd never get what I _really_ want."

"Where's your Christmas Spirit?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Aanyx stood angrily, marching a few paces off and rubbing her shoulders, "I'm cold, I'm wet, I'm stuck with the biggest retards in the world, I lost my best friend, and damnit all to Darkness Herself, I wish there was a way I could see him!" Her hands fell to her sides, eyes locking on a patch of snow as she refused to let the tears fall. Her lip trembled as she let out a shaky, drawn-out sigh, "Who am I kidding? This is supposed to be the final test, right? It's never that easy…"

Jack placed a bony hand on her shoulder, "If he cares about you, then your hearts are connected."

"Yeah, sure…" She didn't have the energy to contradict him, instead wandering inside.

"….you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Clause…Oh, that is unfortunate…"

"How about Donald and Goofy?"

"Yes…and…yes."

"Oh boy!"

"What about you, young lady?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned, surprised to see Aanyx standing in the doorway. She looked at her feet as she walked up, "I don't think there's a place on that list for me, Sir."

"What's that, dear? My hearing isn't quite what it used to be."

"Her name's Aanyx." Sora said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Aanyx shook him off, "I already know I'm not going to be there, so—"

"Aanyx Twilight? But you're right here!" Aanyx's head jerked up, "What? Why?"

"There are many reasons I put people on my list, dear." Santa chuckled. Kat giggled from an armrest in the corner, "See? Mommy's a good little girl!"

"More than I can say about you, Narexk."

"Kat! K-A-T! Is that so hard to write? It takes exactly three seconds shorter than that six-letter thing!"

"Okay, K-A-T, sit down and eat your cookies."

"Yes, mommy."

"Am I on your list, too, by any chance?" Jack asked as he stepped up, "It's me, Jack!"

"Jack Skellington?" Santa's shock quickly turned to rage as a loud crash sounded from a nearby door, "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?"

"This time?" Sora asked. "It's a long story." Jack and Aanyx chorused. When the keybearer looked at her, she merely shrugged, "What? So I was there—Is that suddenly a crime?"

"Well, whatever it is, it seems to be in my factory…" Santa grumbled, leading the way. Aanyx and Kat once more opted to stay away, both feigning nonchalance until the door closed. "Fricking Frick! What's Maleficent want with the toys?"

"Think about it, Kat. It's Maleficent."

Kat gasped dramatically, "She's going to steal Christmas?" Aanyx smacked the girl upside the head, "No, you idiot, she's going to give it a manicure! _Of course she's out to get Christmas!_ Now shut up and follow me; we need to borrow Santa's scrying mirror."

"What for?"

"Because the others are too stupid to think to use it, which means they'll be busy trying to catch her on foot, and we need to know what her plan is without being seen." Aanyx explained as she led the way upstairs. They entered an office-like room, where a large circular mirror stood propped onto the desk. Aanyx smoothed a hand over it, "Show me Maleficent."

_Oogie Boogie laughed, observing his body, "I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent."_

"_Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy?"_

"_Do I remember them? Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me…uh…what was it they did to me?"_

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you two doing?" Santa suddenly demanded, "That's a sound way to get back on the—"

"No, Mr. Clause, you've got it all wrong." Aanyx interrupted hastily, "I mean, I suppose we should have asked first, but I need to find out if Maleficent's still working with—"

"Don't say his name." Kat warned. Aanyx back-tracked, "Okay, um…I need to find out what Maleficent's plan is, because I know that…_He_…is up to something."

"Which _he_ are we talking about?"

"The one that created. Look, I know I'm being vague but I say his name and he comes running. And I promise he's worse than anything Oogie Boogie ever thought up."

"Oh, you mean—" Aanyx dove across the room to cover his mouth, "Yes, him. For the sake of all things under Kingdom Hearts Himself, _never_ say that name as long as I'm in the same world."

"Alright, I understand. Just make sure you ask next time. And don't break anything!"

"We won't…and thank you."

But when Aanyx turned back to the mirror, Maleficent was gone, as was Oogie Boogie. She slammed a fist down on the desk, "Damn it all! How am I supposed to beat them if I can't even find out what I'm up against?"

"It's okay, mommy." Kat soothed, patting her on the forearm, "You just have to trust that the idiots will screw it up enough to find out what Maleficent's doing!"

"Kat, I know they call you the Energetic Optimist, but that's far-fetched even for you."

"There's also the fact that she's been hiding from duty."

Both girls turned to find Demyx reclining in the doorway, half-eaten candy cane in his mouth and an extra protruding from his blue 'Santa Hat'. His Organization Cloak had gained an off-white fur trimming, loosing the hood in favor of a wide belt over the hips.

"Demy!" Kat cried, latching herself onto the Sitar player and stealing the rest of his candy cane. Demyx merely chuckled, kissed her cheek, and tossed the other to Aanyx. "So, how's life on this end of the Sora?"

"Oh, the norm, I suppose. Now what's this about skipping out?" Aanyx grinned, sending it to her room in a hand-sized portal. Kat immediately offered up a repeated slew of 'Idonwanna,' which caused Demyx to shout his reply over her. "Xemnas says she has to negotiate with Barbie, in an attempt to thin out the Sues. We've already had to up the security three times!"

"Narexk, shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say." Aanyx yelled. The girl went quiet, "Yes Mommy."

"Good girl. Now; here's my deal; You go do this mission, and I'll give you _two_ whole strawberries and let you reek havoc on Sora to your little dark heart's content—on the condition you don't kill him."

"Kay! C'mon, Demy-bear, let's go!" Demyx lifted the girl into his arms and spared his sister a tender glance, "Be safe."

"May Her Darkness watch over you."

Finding herself alone in the room, Aanyx realized that the house was quiet—too quiet. Sure, there was no hyper-active Narexk to yell in her ear, but that's the thing—there were no other sounds either.

"Oogie!" Aanyx realized, snapping her fingers in revelation as she portaled away. She came out directly between Santa, Sally, and Oogie Boogie, causing the entire group to jump. "Damn, I hate when I mis-calculate." Aanyx muttered under her breath, thrusting out her hands to summon her whips. Nothing happened. "What?" She tried again—nothing.

Oogie laughed, "Well, ain't this interesting, Doll Face. Seems your powers aren't quite up to par with mine." Aanyx crossed her arms over her face, blocking his attack and scooting back a foot from the weight. "Go!" She growled at Sally, "Get the others—_Now!_"

She unfortunately made the mistake of making sure the Rag Doll was out of range, taking her gaze off Oogie just long enough for him to hit a pressure point.

* * *

_A man-eating plant makes a wonderful wreath—_

_As long as you don't…get stuck in it's teeth!_

_All at once, happy haunts did materialize_

_Like a nightmarish painting by Currier and Ives._

_The Bag full of toys Jack once slung on his back_

_Were strange and bizarre—and on the attack!

* * *

_

Aanyx next came to with a whirring startup of a machine, senses on overdrive. Her arms were tied to her midsection by some sort of vine, the prickled branches twisting and stained with her blood. Following the ends not tied around her, Aanyx gulped and immediately began to struggle.

The man-eating wreath narrowed it's eyes, stray vines rattling like the tail of a snake as it began to pull her closer. "Thun—mmph!" Aanyx began, her spell quickly muffled as a gag magically appeared in a bout of green flame. "Can't have you ruining my newest pet, can you precious?" Maleficent smirked, turning her back to Aanyx and walking to stand in front of Santa—who had just come from the inside of a machine and looked _very_ motion sick.

Aanyx returned her attention to her own problem, attempting to catch her boot on something to stop her decent. It was no use—the floor was smoothly waxed from where she lay to her prickly doom. Aanyx looked around frantically, the rattle growing in intensity as she inched closer—

—And all of a sudden a warm, gloved pair of hands swooped her up and darted away, the vines broken with a metallic _chink_. Aanyx opened her eyes wide to stare at Sora, who set her on her feet and gently untied the gag. "What…?"

"I don't suppose this would make up for whatever it is I did to make you hate me?" Aanyx bit her lip, clutching one of her still-bleeding arms as she came to a decision. A small grin formed on her face despite herself, "Lemme kill Oogie, and I'll consider it."

"Can you fight?" Sora asked worriedly, curing her injuries. Aanyx's grin once more took on a sadistic nature, and she summoned her whips in a flash of green, "That bag of bugs is going down."

"By all means, then." Sora gave a little bow, gesturing her towards Oogie. Aanyx said nothing, merely leaping off the ledge and landing in a crouch.

An eerie light lit up her frame, the grin twisting sadistically as one whip split clean in two, the other floating just to the right of her head. "Valor!" Aanyx declared, the light turning red in a flash. Her entire wardrobe took on a red-and-black hue, each half-whip in either hand as her Aeroga spell created a spinning shield. "You think that little parlor trick is gonna scare me?" Oogie demanded in a false-bravado. The grin opened, revealing pearly white teeth, and she fixed her glare at the monster, "Surely, the great Boogie Man isn't terrified of little old me…? After all, I'm just a little girl who likes to play with her dollies!"

The door burst open, a sea of Vampire Teddy Bears floating in with grins identical to Aanyx's. She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Goofy take a hesitant step back. "Witness true power, Bogie Man." She murmured, collecting a ball of Aeroga between her hands as the Vampire Teddies pinned him down. The power pulsed through the room, nearly drowning out Oogie Boogie's cries of help, but Aanyx merely kept her uncaring eyes on him as her spell took the shape of a set of scissors. Beads of sweat formed at her temples, her arms burning from the magic, but she used the power of her Valor Form to keep a determined, unmoving pose.

"Ye who bends the wind, heed my call. Destroy through order, and serve to help guide my spell! _AEROGA!_" Aanyx chanted, throwing her hands out and tracing the side of Oogie Boogie's sack. The seams burst, bugs crawling for escape, and the toys pounced. "Kill…the…white one…." Aanyx gasped, falling foreword as her power exhausted.

"Aanyx!" Sora raced over, catching her just as she fell. "She used up too much power."

The group turned, weapons drawn, to find Xcaiyet standing in the corner, arms folded over her chest. She, like Demyx, wore an altered Organization Cloak, her hat striped yellow-and-black with '_XVIII_' stitched into the fur with black thread.

Arms dropping to her sides, she strode over and gently rubbed the back of her hand against Aanyx's cheek. "So foolish, nearly killing yourself over a common enemy…"

"What? Kill? She's not—"

"Relax, keybearer, she's too tough to die yet. She isn't even half-way through her journey…Come, I'll take you to shelter—we'll discuss it there."

Xcaiyet led the way to a house on the edge of Christmastown, opening the door and shrugging off her coat to reveal a simple turtleneck-and-sweats combo. The house was small, two-roomed, with an overstuffed sofa directly across from the door. A chimney sat to one side, already ablaze with a roaring fire, while a kitchenette took up the other corner. Two open doors branched off from there—one a bathroom and the other an assumed bedroom.

Sora gently laid Aanyx on the couch before pulling the throw over her now-shaking form, "Why did she do it?"

"That's not something even I can tell. But she definitely knew what she was doing, and I know it wasn't all for show. If I had to guess, I think she didn't know if you were strong enough yet." Xcaiyet quickly held up a hand, putting a kettle on the stove, "I know, you're strong, but consider this factor: Maleficent has the ability to strip you of all power—it's happened to Aanyx and myself several times, when she tried to do us in. If Maleficent brought Oogie Boogie back, who knows what kind of powers she gave him? She knew that if she could summon her Valor form, she'd have the strength to kill him off.

"Even then, it's risky business. Aanyx is…well, let's just say she had a nasty experience with magic. Her body can only handle so much, before her Mana completely rejects it. She can do some stuff, sure—Thundaga and Aeroga, among other given abilities—but anything more and she could very nearly kill herself."

"But I thought she hated me…Why would Aanyx go to such a risk to kill Oogie Boogie?"

"Because she has to protect you." Xcaiyet paused to fish out a cold can of ravioli, popping the lid and spearing a piece. She waved the meat-stuffed pasta at him, "You remember that friend of hers, the one that she's looking for? She was basically told that if you die, he might too. So she protects you, because she needs to protect him." Xcaiyet shrugged and bit the ravioli, speaking through her food, "As long as you're alive, she knows he will be too."

* * *

_Aanyx clutched her elbows, looking around the bleak black that she'd come to know as her subconscious plain. "Plain is right," she thought, the words echoing in the empty space. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?"_

_Aanyx turned, smiling, to see Roxas' spirit once more. This time, however, he was in his Wisdom Form—blue-and-black hues, with blue flames on pant legs and sleeves. "Wisdom…?"_

"_Roxas is breaking, Aanyx." Wisdom explained, "He entrusted me, his whole knowledge, in protecting you. A wise decision, for had he chosen otherwise there would be nothing left of you."_

"_What? Why is he breaking?"_

"_Neither mentally nor physically is he in any harm. It is a term for when a Nobody becomes whole—their Forms break up and often aid the Somebody when needed. Once this process is done, they unify into Ultima Form—and both Somebody and Nobody can communicate."_

"_So I'll be able to talk to Roxas?"_

"_Unfortunately, no. I was specifically ordered to aid you—not Sora. Meaning the process may never finish."_

_Aanyx sunk to her knees, and Wisdom knelt before her, gently placing a hand to her shoulder, "I am so sorry, Aan, but this is the only way for us to be at ease. Roxas would die if anything terrible happened to you, and that is why you need to be strong."_

_He paused to push a warm, soothing glow into her temple, kissing it gently, "This will help, for now."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Something that can let you wake up sooner—your soul took a lot of impact today, but alas this is all I can do for you." Wisdom helped her stand, keeping his hands over her own as the scene faded away, "May Her Darkness, Her Lightness, and Kingdom Hearts watch over you."_

"_I'm not saying goodbye." She told him stubbornly..._

"I will see you again…" Aanyx mumbled, turning over on the couch. Xcaiyet smiled and stroked the girl's bangs out of her face, setting a steaming mug of tea on the table. The house was empty, Jack, Sora, Donald, and Goofy's retreating figures visible through the window, "Of course you will, Aanyx. You will bring Organization XIII to it's full prowess once more, and we will be free."

Xcaiyet's form slowly dissipated into Dark Matter, growing in height as Her Darkness made herself known. Her neon green braid stood out against straight, black hair, her outfit something akin to that of a wood sprite. Dark Matter seeped from her mono-colored black eyes, and swirls of it framed her body. Her Darkness brushed her knuckles against Aanyx's cheek one final time before she disappeared, leaving behind her only the steaming mug of tea and an intricate, skull-topped dagger, it's eyes now set with emeralds.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So sorry to keep everyone waiting, but here we have Halloweentown complete at last!

Sorry again, if it's slightly confusing at the end. Basically, Xcaiyet wasn't really there, except to narrate. Instead it was Her Darkness, disguised as Xcaiyet, in order to save Aanyx. Why? Not telling 8)


	23. Filler Chapter and Hiatus Notice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-PLEASE READ**

**Hello all! I regret to announce that A Twilit Journey will be on a slight hiatus until further notice. I'm afraid my life is a trifle too hectic at the moment, and despite my determination to finish this story, it's becoming more and more difficult to write decent chapters.**

**For now, however, feel free to enjoy this filler chapter, which takes place before Aanyx joins the Organization, but after Xandera "Killed" her parents. (For more info see chapter 6, Day 5.)**

* * *

Aanyx was bored. Again. Some time earlier in the day, Jareth had stopped by with a letter to Ikxe; apparently someone in the Fae Council wanted to discuss something that no doubt held little importance to the little Nobody girl. So she found herself in the mysterious throne room of the Goblin Kingdom, sitting upside-down in the throne she had proudly commandeered from the King as he resolved a problem that, once again, held little interest to her. Of course, there was no doubt in her mind that the King could easily take it back if he so chose, but she had a feeling he was humoring her. "So what do you do around here, Jareth? I mean, when you aren't saving my arse or being summoned or whatever."

"Well, I do have to watch over the Wished Away and the Runners."

Aanyx tilted her head upright to look at him curiously, "The what and the who?" The Goblin King let out a long, drawn-out sigh that clearly spoke of his thinning patience, "When some snot-nosed brat decides to use the Right Words, their Wished Away instantly becomes my chargin. For example, if you were to wish your brother away, I would be forced to be his guardian, while you would get two choices."

"Not that I would to begin with, but okay."

"Either you recieve thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth, or you choose your dreams and forget he ever existed, in which case he will be either tuned into a goblin-if he annoys all bog-damned life out of me-or I would find him a new family."

"But people don't actually..." Aanyx trailed off before she stood up angrily at the king's confirming nod, fists balling in transparent anger, "Who would be bat-shit insane enough to trade their _own brother_?"

"You'd be surprised, actually. Most of the time it's an abused child, or an unwanted sibling-a black sheep, as it were-that becomes the Wished Away."

"Can't you just bog the bastards and save the child?"

"Believe me when I say there have been thousands of temptations." Jareth paused to cross the room, perching on the circular window to look out at his land, "The Labyrinth would never allow it. She gets her strength from the Runners, see. Weak Labyrinth means no magic in the Goblin Kingdom."

Aanyx looked out at the view, a pang of worry spreading through her at the sight. Hedges were browning, the Goblin City below empty save for one or two sickly-looking goblins. "Abovegrounders are loosing faith, Aanyx." Jareth explained bitterly, "They've stopped believing in us. If it continues..."

"What if I ran it?" Aanyx said suddenly, causing the Goblin King to jerk his head towards her. "Let me be a runner-thirteen hours, right?"

"Aanyx, be wary. The Labyrinth is merciless towards her Runners. She will put you to the ultimate stretch, and I will not be able to help you, be you a favorite or no."

"Well then you should tell her how obscenely stubborn I am. I wish to run the Labyrinth."

No sooner had the words left her mouth than Aanyx found herself atop a hill, a mid-day sun beating down on her head. "The stakes?" Aanyx was slightly surprised to see him in a complete regal attire-no longer was this her friend and mentor; Jareth was now every bit the king of the goblins he claimed to be. "Oh, erm..."

"I'll make it simple for you, then. If you manage to solve the Labyrinth, I will allow you to wear those clashing colors. However, if I win, you must cease to wear any green in my presence and will don what the Labyrinth chooses for you."

"What's the matter with my green?" Aanyx demanded, folding her arms over her chest. "It clashes so horribly with your hair, I've gotten a migraine from looking at it too long. Now, do we have an agreement?"

"Sounds fair enough. Don't be too sore when I win, Jareth."

"I look foreword to it, little one."

With a poof of glitter Aanyx was alone, staring at the challenge before her. She couldn't help but gulp, "Well, Aanyx, What HAVE you gotten yourself into this time?" Grinning, she jogged towards the wall with a mutter of "One hell of an adventure, that's what..."

A stretch of wall met her, so she did the only thing she could do-climb up and stand on it. After all, with a birds-eye view it would be more like a paper maze and not the daunting labyrinth filled with Kingdom Hearts knows what. She jumped from her perch onto the next closest wall, making her way through and taking corners at random. Finding she had cut through about a forth of the stone, she smiled and jumped to a nearby wall, only to realize she had misjudged her footing and fell smack on her arse. "Damn! Not fair!"

"Tha's right! It's not fair!"

"But that's only half of it!"

Aanyx spun to face the voices, whips drawn, to see two peculiar guards in front of doors. Or was it four? She warily dismissed her whips as she looked at one of the four heads in turn, "Okay...what are you?"

"The question you should be asking is how to get out!"

Indeed, now that Aanyx had surveyed her surroundings, she found herself literally boxed in. Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Lemme guess; one of these leads me to the castle. The other leads to, what? The bog?"

"Certain Death!" Clarified one of the heads. "And you're not going to tell me which is which, right?"

"You can only ask one of us. That's in the rules! And I should warn you that one of us always tells the truth, and one of us always lies. That's a rule too-he always lies."

"I do not, I tell the truth!"

"Oh, what a lie!"

"Uh...huh..." Aanyx raised an eyebrow, not failing to notice the two bottommost heads giggling, "And how do I know that that itself wasn't a lie? For all I know, every word any of you have said could be a complete lie. So for all I know, neither of these doors is what I really need."

"But he could be tellin' the truth."

"If that were true, then your statement just now was a lie, in hopes of tricking me into not choosing your door."

"But _I_ could be tellin' the truth!"

"Then we're right back where we started, stating that the rule of one always telling the truth and one always lying could very well be a lie, in which case this whole corner is designed to waste the Runner's time with trifling decisions."

"But you can't get out of here unless you try one of these doors."

"Exactly my dilemma. Can I at least see what the path beyond looks like?"

The guards looked at each other questioningly before the one on the left answered warily, "...yes?"

"Cool." Once she had both doors open, Aanyx surveyed the paths with a calculating glance. One seemed to stretch foreword into dim lighting, while the other sloped downward. She looked up towards the castle before making her mind up with a mumble of, "Down it is..."

She soon came to pitch darkness, making her regret she hadn't brought a flashlight or something. Still she kept on, walking cautiously foreword as silence reigned all around. Finding herself quickly bored, she conjured a handful of Thundra magic, only to let out a scream as what appeared to be a face wafted up at her from the darkness. Her Thundra went awry in her panic, hitting whatever it was that had startled her smack in the eye.

The darkness lifted, Aanyx quickly recognizing the Oubliette as a rather angry dwarf muttered curses left and right, clutching hiseye. Aanyx winced and pulled out a potion, "Sorry...here; chin up. It may not exactly taste good, and the texture is nasty as all hell, but it'll fix it." The Dwarf cautiously took the liquid, downing it with a shudder. "His Majesty asked me to fetch you out; He said it wasn't as fun to win with you walking in circles around the Oubliette."

"I've been going in _circles_?" Aanyx groaned, "What time is it? How much longer have I got?"

"Not long, miss. Possibly not much more than an hour or so."

"Great. Just fucking gre-" Aanyx suddenly cut herself off as a strong gust of wind ripped through the Oubliette, some sort of childish voice whispering around her. Forgetting where she was or what she was doing, Aanyx found herself drawn to it, her steps slow and dragging as she disappeared through what appeared to be solid wall. The dwarf gave a gasp, flinging himself onto the Nobody, "No! You can't go in there! Them's strong magic, it is!" But if Aanyx heard the dwarf, she gave no sign of comprehension as her glazed-over eyes locked onto a glowing orb of light, colors swirling through it and thrashing out as though trying to get out. The whispers grew in volume, incoherently urging Aanyx onward. She seemed to be in some kind of trance as she reached for the magic, barely even flinching when Jareth tried to pull her back. "Aanyx, listen to me. Stop this at once. There's no telling what can happen if you touch that!" But he was too late, as her hands clasped around the orb lightly, cradling it close to her stomach as though it were a sleeping babe.

And for a moment, everything seemed fine. The whispers stopped, the magic spreading into her system as Aanyx stood, eyes fixated with a fascinated concentration on the orb of pure magic. Jareth faltered, eyes scanning her glowing form for any potential threats. Slowly the magic consumed her, her hair loosening out of its braid of its own accord while a flowing satin dress replaced her sweatshirt-and-jeans combo. Flowers wove through her Auburn tresses, the hair growing until it reached the floor and piled around her bare feet. Aanyx closed her eyes blissfully, and Jareth walked to stand in front of her, "...Aanyx?"

And then it happened. The glow that had collected in her body blew out with a force so strong it nearly knocked the king to his knees, the silence replaced quickly with a soul-shattering scream as Aanyx began to float, a white-hot light protruding from her hip. "Not her. She is not here for that!" Jareth growled at thin air, fighting his way to pull the light out of the girl. The Labyrinth rumbled around them as the light was thrown to the other side of the chamber, the Nobody falling limp in the King's grip.

* * *

When Aanyx next woke, she was laying in a vast water bed, a dull throb in her side soothed by the familiar presence of cotton bandages. She groaned at the sudden awareness of light, bringing a hand over her eyes, "Tell me I still have time." A sharp laugh met this, and when Aanyx opened her eyes, she found the Goblin King sitting on the side of her bed, back in his signature draping-necked poet shirt and criminally tight pants. "You just absorbed a portion of the Labyrinth's magic, and you're concerned about your run? I daresay being couped up with that brother of mine has given you faulty wiring, little one."

"Is that what that was? One minute I'm in the Oubliette, and the next...well, I heard something. It sounded so sad...It whispered things, worries of what could happen...and when I saw it, well..."

"The Labyrinth made the mistake of thinking you were to become my queen." Jareth explained. At her face of disgust he held up a gloved hand, "Trust me, it was in no way my doing. She saw that you are happy here, and how cleverly you solved the problems you had been dealt. Taking in Her magic is the final test before ruling over her. It is, unfortunately, a very harsh judgement. Ike and I took the test together. The Labyrinth saw into what he would become-and ultimately turned him into what he is now."

"I know. She spoke to me-she said that I could never be-that I was too similar to him. She told me that if I were to ever harness that level of magic it would destroy me..."

Jareth suddenly became, if possible, more serious. He grabbed her by the shoulders, looking her in he eye, "What aren't you telling me, Aanyx. What happened." It wasn't a question. Aanyx gulped, pulling her knees up to her chest and refusing to look him in the eye, "The Labyrinth was going to suck me of all magic. I would have become a Dusk, forgotten everything. If you hadn't pulled that light out..."

"You mean, you have no mana? None at all?"

"Some. I think." Jareth strode angrily away, and Aanyx stumbled to grab his arm, "Look, Jareth, don't do anything stupid. I don't blame you-or Her, okay? The Labyrinth was trying to protect herself, and if you had seen what I could have become, you would have done the same thing. A part of me wanted it gone-but then I remembered what would happen, and that's when I lost it. Don't do anything stupid." She searched his eyes in desperation, trying to get through to him. Jareth smiled kindly, gently petting her on the head, "So strong, little one. It's a shame you had to loose such a thing."

"I have to be strong. If I'm not strong then I'll never reach the stars, right?"

"You're already there, and so much farther." Jareth ruffled her hair before striding towards the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Now then, due to the circumstances, I have decided to be lenient in my winning."

"How generous of you." Her deadpan spoke otherwise. Jareth merely chuckled, "You may choose to wear whatever you find that is to your liking in this room-however, you must never wear anything so terribly clashing in my presence again. You will find a wide variety of decent colors that will accent your hair color well." Aanyx frowned, finally noticing her over-long hair, "And what happened here?"

"An unfortunate mishap. I doubt it will last more than a few years."

"Years?"

"It is strong magic, after all." With that and a poof of glitter, Aanyx was left to ponder over the array of dresses. Getting a sudden idea, she grabbed one of the more elaborate of the dresses-charcoal in color, with off-the-shoulder drooping sleeves and a rather poofy skirt that glittered a bit too much for her liking-and a pair of scissors off the desk. She then created a portal into a separate wardrobe, extracting a pair of black boots and purple riding pants before withdrawing with a stifled giggle. She then proceeded to cut the seam off the bodice of the dress, ridding it of the skirt, and donned the outfit. Upon rifling through the jewelry box on the vanity, Aanyx found a pendant much like Jareth's, though silver with a purple crystal-which she attached to the front of her bodice with metamorphosis-and a simple purple choker, which completed the look nicely. For her hair, she decided to pull the top layer into a half-bun to keep it out of her way, leaving the rest down in a decidedly girlish look.

When Aanyx reappeared in the Throne Room, the only thing Jareth had to say was, "...Are those _my_ pants?"


	24. Pridelands UPDATED

"Hey, check us out!" Sora grinned, looking over his new Lion Form. Aanyx rolled her eyes, letting out a snort of laughter, "I stand corrected. That hairdo _can_ look more stupid."

"Hey!"

"Um, I think we have trouble…" Goofy gulped, ducking into his turtle shell. Sora stepped back as a trio of hyenas advanced, "Heartless?"

Donald landed between him and Aanyx, gulping, "I dunno, Sora. I get the feeling they might live here."

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, Banzai." The middle hyena asked, now pacing around them. The one to the left chuckled, "I dunno, Shenzi. What d'you think, Ed?" The one to the right let out a babble of insane laughter, to which 'Banzai' replied, "Just what I was thinkin…trespassers!"

"Just passing through, we won't be any trouble." Donald assured hurriedly. Shenzi leaned into his face, "What's the hurry? We'd _love_ for you to stick around for dinner."

"Yeah, we could have whatever's…_Lion_ around!"

"Trust me, you _don't_ wanna mess with this." Aanyx warned, staring calmly at the trio. Ed once more laughed, and Shenzi shook her head, "I think we do. What d'you say, Banzai?"

"Definitely."

"I warned you." Aanyx said in sing-song. Within the blink of an eye, she had Shenzi pinned to the ground, claws digging into the ladder's neck. Another hyena with a silvery coloring and orange markings pinned Ed, while a tiger cub held Banzai fast.

"It would be in your best interest to stop squirming." Xcaiyet advised lightly, applying more pressure. A lion roar suddenly split through the air, and Aanyx released the leader, "Your master awaits. Get the hell out."

"This ain't over, _Cheetah_!" Banzai called as the trio retreated. Aanyx ignored them, turning instead to the tigeress, "Aren't you supposed to be chasing something down?"

"That's the thing—we can't find it." Xcaiyet sighed, scratching behind an ear like a dog. "Great, you mean it's on the loose?"

"Sorta. There's also the possibility she's still in the castle." Kat admitted. Aanyx rounded on her, "Then go in there, embrace your inner sue, and for the sake of my sanity, kill it!"

"But she can't die."

Aanyx closed her eyes, mentally wishing she could pinch the bridge of her nose, "Okay, we're obviously thinking of different _she's_. I thought Intel just found out a weakness to Bratz."

"Oh, right, that. I thought we were talking about Barbie."

"Didn't you talk to her yet?"

"We just got there when we were told to meet back up at HQ. And before you ask, the only way Kat'd go is if I did too." Xcaiyet explained.

Their hushed conversation was suddenly interrupted as Sora let out a loud "Gyah!" and fell to the ground, "Everything's harder on four legs…"

Aanyx sent them a glare and turned back to the two, "Look, I don't care how you do it—gouge her brains out with a spork for all I care—just kill her, will you? Something tells me that I'm gonna have my hands full with this lot as it is,"

"We'll keep ya posted." Xcaiyet promised, grabbing Kat by the scruff of her neck and warping out.

Aanyx then turned her attention back to the trio, "If you've about finished making a fool of yourself…"

"I think I've got a grip on it…" Sora said, still stumbling slightly but managing to walk in a straight line. "Then let's get the hell outta here." Aanyx nodded, leading the way.

They soon found another lioness, cornered by a rather large Heartless. "Lookout!" Aanyx cried, jumping over the Heartless to crouch between it and the lioness. "Oi, Spikes! A distraction would be good right about now!" Aanyx snarled, snapping at the Heartless' legs. "But how am I supposed to wield the Keyblade?"

"Think, moron! Teeth—tail—_anything_!"

"Uh…okay, I can try…" Sora summoned his Keyblade, clutching it in his teeth and jumping. The Heartless fell in two strokes, and Sora set the keyblade down, the handle wet. "Eugh, slobbery."

"Thank you, you really saved me." The lioness said, walking over. "You're not hurt, are you?" Aanyx sat and cocked her head to one side. The former shook her head, "I'm Nala."

"Aanyx. And this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Have you seen any other Heartless around here?" Sora asked, getting straight to business, "Or maybe—"

"Uh…Heheh…Spikes, a minute?" Aanyx waited for the brunette to follow out of hearing range before speaking again in a low murmur, "Listen, I generally don't give a damn if you go nosing around, but this may not be the best place to ask about the Organization."

Sora gave her an odd look, "Why not?"

"Think about it. Each time you ask about guys in black hoods, but have you ever heard of a lion in a cloak?"

"Then what would they look like?"

"If we changed, then so did they. I'm guessing they'll blend in fairly well, so it might be better if you just give up on them." Sora opened his mouth to counter, but Aanyx hastily intervened, "I'm not saying for good. Just here. Trust me when I say that this particular pride doesn't take well to the mention of humans."

With that the auburn cheetah made her way over to Nala, "If it's not too much trouble, my companions and I have traveled a long way and would like a place to stay. We wouldn't be too much trouble—we can hunt for ourselves and can pull our weight if needed."

"I'd love to help, but the Pridelands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left…they've driven off all the prey. We're about to starve!"

Sora flipped his half-grown mane with an air of cocky confidence, "We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?"

"I guess you're right…you could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us!"

"Ya mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy asked. Nala nodded, "He took over when our last king, Mufasa, died."

Seeing Sora about to say something undoubtedly stupid, Aanyx quickly intervened, "But isn't it typical Pride rule that whoever unseats the former king becomes king himself?" Nala nodded. "Uh-uh, bad idea. Having spent over five months with this airhead, trust me when I say he _isn't_ kingly material."

"Hey!" Sora protested. Aanyx shot him a look and nudged Nala out of earshot, unintentionally revealing her hide at just the right angle. "Gawrsh, I wonder what caused that." Goofy muttered. There, carved into the side of her flank, was a scar in the shape of the letters _XVI_. "What's that?" Sora asked. "It looks like Roman Numeral sixteen." Donald replied in the same hushed whisper. Goofy tilted his head, "But, uh…isn't Organization XIII with Roman Numerals too?"

"Yeah…but c'mon, it's Aanyx we're talking about! It's not like she's feeding info to the Organization behind our backs." Sora reasoned, "And she _did_ give us that little tip about not mentioning them here…"

"Or it could be that she's hiding them from us." Donald muttered. A shadow fell over the three conspirators, "OR, she could be standing right behind you wondering what the HELL you three are thinking in assuming that _I_ would be _stupid_ enough to pull a double-agent on you lot!"

The trio winced, and Aanyx smirked, "Now if you're done staring at my scars, let's go."

Sora looked around for a distraction, "Where's Nala?"

"She has to go ahead and tell the lionesses. She said to meet her in front of Pride Rock."

"And that is…?" Aanyx's smirk returned, seaweed-green ablaze with power, "Follow me…if you can!" With that she took off at a pounding sprint, gracefully bounding out into the Savannah. She didn't bother to slow down, enjoying the freedom in her cheetah form.

Another form was suddenly bounding at her side, and she didn't need the sudden bout of flaming red mane in her peripherals to know who it was. They matched stride for stride, extending to their farthest reach and tumbling out of sight.

Axel had pinned her low to the ground with a paw on her chest, breathing heavily. "You have to get out of here." He growled, "Xemnas—he's letting loose the wolves." Aanyx's eyes widened, "I can't. Sora—he's getting curious. I can't risk disappearing."

Axel sat back and looked her over, "What's gotten into you, huh? When you first took up this mission you didn't give a damn if he found out or not!"

"Yeah, and that was _before_ I knew what I was up against!" Aanyx shot back. Despite her strong-willed determination, it was clear who was the boss; her ears were pinned back and she couldn't look him in the eye, bent so her entire body was below Axel's head.

"Yeah? And what, pray tell, has you so on edge that you're willing to throw away _everything_ Roxas planned for—"

"He's _breaking_, Axel!" Aanyx shouted. This silenced the older Nobody immediately. Aanyx slumped to the ground, laying her head on her paws, and continued in a much quieter tone, "He's begun to merge with Sora. I can barely contact him as it is…and now he's trapped there…because of me…"

Axel nudged her ear soothingly, "Hey, it's okay. You're not the only one to blame, remember?"

"I guess….I just wish things could be back to the way they were, that's all…"

"Yeah, well, they will, kiddo. Just give it time, you'll see." Aanyx scoffed, regaining a hint of her composure, "'Kiddo'? You sound like the old man."

"Excuse me for hanging with Xig and Lux every night."

"You aren't….drinking…are you?" Aanyx asked cautiously. Axel cleared his throat, then gave her a hasty noogie, "Listen, I'd better get back to the castle. Keep an eye out for them Wolves, ya hear? Heartless are one thing, but those guys can be pretty tricky…"

By the time Aanyx had caught up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, they were caught by Scar and the hyenas. "Go on, ladies—you've got some hunting to do."

"The herds have moved on, Scar." Nala growled, "We can't hunt in a land with no prey."

"No prey? Then what do you call this?"

"We're not prey!" Donald gulped, giving his best brave front. Scar merely chuckled. "Ooh, nice and fresh, too."

"Well, they're all yours, Scar." Pete chuckled maliciously. Aanyx jumped in front of the trio, letting out a deafening snarl. The hyenas jumped back slightly, nervous. "And who are you?"

"The so-called prey's master." Aanyx snapped at the air by the closest hyena, clearing a path until she stood by Sora. "What are you doing?" He muttered. "Calm down and play along. I can handle this." She muttered, not even looking at him. The power shone in her eyes again, and Sora crouched back in nervousness.

"Their master? A weak little cheetah like you?" Scar looked her over mockingly, "Then what are you doing on our lands?"

"Yeah, good question, _Aanyx_!" Pete mocked. Aanyx gave a feral snap in his direction, silencing the fat cat immediately, before turning back to Scar, "We've been traveling. We were separated by the Heartless and I followed them here."

"I've never heard of a lion bowing down to a cheetah before." Scar looked Sora in the eye, looking for any sign of weakness. "Uh…"

"Our business does not concern you, _Scar_." Aanyx said, intervening. Sora nodded dumbly, slightly taken aback at how far she was taking this. Her hackles stood on end, claws flexing and stance ready to leap into action.

Scar let out a humorless chuckle, "Oh, but they do, little girl. You see, this here is _my_ land. Trespassing is punishable by death, and really, you and your little gang could feed us well."

"Pity, I'd hate to kill such a proper lion." Aanyx taunted. Scar tipped his head in her direction, grinning, "You know, I like you. You've got quite the makings of a Queen of Pride Rock."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this?" Aanyx grabbed the nearest hyena and threw him down into a chokehold, claws threatening to break the surface of skin. It whimpered pitifully, and Scar gave an indifferent shrug, "One less mouth to feed."

Aanyx released the poor creature, turning away and nodding for Sora to head out. "Don't you _dare_ turn your back on the king!"

Aanyx easily evaded the swipe at her hide, "Let my companions go and we'll talk. You." She nodded to Nala, "Take them to the Savannah." She then added in a murmur, "I'll meet you there. I can't explain everything right now, but trust me."

Aanyx followed Scar away from the others before summoning two Wolf Nobodies. Scar looked at them in understanding, "Ah-hah, so _that's_ the prey you're stalking."

"Shut up and let me do the talking, Scar. I understand you're king, but unless you want the whole charade to blow up in your face, you will leave me the hell alone and agree to my terms."

Sora didn't stop running until they had reached the open land, "Did we lose them?" He panted. "I think so…" Donald gasped, landing on his back. "What is she playing at?" Nala asked, nodding towards Pride Rock. "Aanyx can take care of herself." Sora defended, "She's gotten us out of a lot of different situations before!"

"Are you sure you're not just trying to make up for the whole love drug situation?"

The group turned to see a silvery hyena with orange markings casually resting atop a rock. Nala stood her guard, but the hyena waved her off, "Relax, if I had any intention of joining those losers I'd have no brain. Besides, these guys can vouch for me. Right, Spike?"

Sora nodded, "This is Xcaiyet—she's a friend of Aanyx."

"You sure make some strange friends…" Nala said warily as she relaxed into a sitting position. Xcaiyet rolled her eyes with a mutter of, "Tell me about it…" before turning back to Sora, "And anyway, since when have you been so protective of little miss sunshine? I thought you hated her guts."

"I never _hated_ her…she just creeps me out, s'all." Sora mumbled, looking down. Were Xcaiyet human, she would have raised an eyebrow at this, "Yeah…somehow I'm not convinced…anyway, seems like you lot need a place to hide from His Royal Scarness."

Scar backed up slightly, refusing to forfeit, "You leave me no choice in the matter, do you?"

"None that a sensible person would take, no." Aanyx agreed, dismissing the Nobodies with a yawn. "It's not that difficult; you let my companions and me free, I don't kill you—now or any time after."

"Fine. Get out of my land." Aanyx grinned and portaled to the Oasis. She appeared to have timed it poorly, however, for no sooner had she appeared then she found herself surrounded by Arial Knocker Heartless. Growling low in her throat she knocked the oncoming one from its charge, ripped its wing off with her teeth, and moved onto the next one, spitting Dark Matter as she went.

A roar broke through, killing the rest, and Aanyx had to hold back a groan as she saw who it was. Though Naminé could easily render any human's memories, she hadn't mastered animals, and there was a very high probability that Simba still remembered the events of Castle Oblivion.

Simba roared again, hunkered down low and ready to pounce. He gave Aanyx his most fierce glare, "Get out." _Yup, he definitely remembered._ "Why? This is free territory." Aanyx said in a faux-innocent tone, striding arrogantly away and sitting with her back to him. "You're not welcome here!" Simba snarled. Aanyx waited, pretending to ignore the large cat, and he snarled, preparing to leap…

…Only for Sora to charge in between the two of them, protecting Aanyx, "Simba!" Simba faltered, looking at Sora, before his eyes lit up in recognition, only to go back to glaring, "Sora? Why are you protecting her?"

"Because she's my friend!" Aanyx, having sworn she'd heard Roxas' voice, whipped around. Sora seemed to find strength in this, for he continued on with more vigor, "I know she might not be the happiest person, and she really does curse a lot…but the fact is, she's been traveling with us, and…well…"

Realizing a little too late where the speech was headed, Aanyx suddenly cleared her throat, "The point is, Simba, I'm playing for this team now." She paused to walk out from behind Sora, "I may have made some bad choices in the past, but believe me when I say I couldn't make them again even if I tried." She then turned back to Sora, "And, for the record, do me a favor and don't go leaping into trouble, yeah? I'll have you know I had everything under control, down to the exact timing of his pounce, thankyouverymuch!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

"Think, retard! Think of all of those times you've seen me fight! Do I EVER take the easy path? No! It's too predictable!"

"Are you saying I'm predictable?"

"Don't make me _Thundaga_ you, boy." Aanyx threatened. Sora opened his mouth to retaliate, only to be cut off by a pair of screams. "HELP! SIMBA! HEEELP!"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT US!"

Simba snarled and took off towards the jungle, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in hot pursuit. Aanyx followed only for the sake of appearing 'on the team', as she'd put it. By the time she got there, however, Simba was talking to a Meer cat and a Warthog.

"So that means…nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" the Meer cat asked, and Sora and Donald nodded. The Warthog shivered, "Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kinda pig?"

"We won't…but…you _are_ a pig…aren't you?"

"That's _Mr._ Pig to you!"

"Speaking of eatin', I'm starved!" Aanyx complained. "Timon, why don't you show the others where we eat?" Simba suggested.

"Uh-uh, no way. There ain't no way in _HELL_ I'm eating _that_!" Aanyx scowled, shaking her head and shoving aside the leaf of bugs. "Ya'know…they're not half bad…" Sora said, surprised, after trying one. Aanyx almost gagged, "Numbskull! You keep using your Animal Instincts and you'll turn more Lion than Human!"

"Human?" Pumbaa asked. "What, didn't Simba tell you? When this world was lost to darkness, Simba was rescued by Signor Spikes over here and they traveled the worlds together." Aanyx rolled her eyes, examining the trees around them. "Gawrsh, Aanyx, how did you know that?"

"Simple; Yen Sid. We DID meet at his tower, if you'll remember." Having succeeded in pulling a variety of fruits down, she began to make a fruit salad, chopping them with her claws and tossing them onto a large leaf. "Hey, didn't you say we weren't supposed to let them know?"

"I said not to let the pride know. Simba already knew, so there's no point in lying to his comrades." Aanyx shrugged, "The Pride is what you have to watch out for. It's common knowledge that the humans will come to hunt."

"If you're human, then how do you know so much about it?" Timon asked suspiciously. Aanyx shrugged again, finishing her lunch, "I've been here before; Hakuna Matata."

"Ha-whatta?" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked. Aanyx flicked her tail towards Pumbaa, "I'm sure Raffiki told you. You explain it to them."

"Where are you going?"

"To explore, obviously." Aanyx called over her shoulder. She made her way to the gorge, laying down in the shade of a boulder. She licked the scar on her hip, the cool saliva soothing its ache.

Ever since waking, her scar had hurt like hell, throbbing non-stop. She figured as much, merely glad she hadn't chosen Wisdom Form instead. She just wished the stupid throbbing would go away!

"That's a lovely thing to see. What are you, in heat or something?"

Aanyx sprang up with a snarl, "How dare you show your face!"

"It's free territory." Riku mocked, smirking. Even with his blindfold on, she could tell he was amused. Dark Matter swirled around her, claws dripping with it, "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand."

"You wouldn't dare. You've gone soft, bitch."

In reply, Aanyx shot a spear of Dark Matter at him, but it was easily batted away, "See what I mean? Go on—strike me down. Let's see some of that infamous Thunder magic."

"Bastard!" Aanyx portaled directly behind him with the hopes of sinking her teeth into his hide, only to have her every move parried with annoying ease. At last she collapsed, panting, her hip throbbing and eyes stinging from the dust in her contacts. "I'm disappointed. You've gotten weaker. Could it be that you aren't so very heartless?"

"If anyone here is Heartless, it's you." Aanyx growled, pushing herself to her feet, "What more do you want from me? I've kept the damn Somebody alive, haven't I? I've turned against my own Organization, damnit, and what do I get out of it? A whole stinking wad of nothing! I'm no closer to bringing Roxas back than I was when I last saw you, I'm killing myself because I can't use my fucking powers and yet I still have to protect Darkness-damned Sora! Why? Because he's a stupid fucking idiot who always manages to bite off more than he can chew!" Aanyx gave a final attempt at leaping at him before skidding on her side, appearing knocked out.

"Maybe if you worked harder you would be able to defeat me." Riku taunted. Aanyx's eyes snapped open in triumph, simultaneously calling to the Wolf Nobodies. Five white wolves with wiry hair and Nobody Symbols on their faces appeared in a circle around Riku, not looking at Aanyx as they spoke.

_What is thy bidding, Master XVI?_

Aanyx didn't reply right away, circling Riku, "I won't deny what I've said." She stated simply, "But honestly, even _you_ should have seen that one coming."

"You cheated!"

"Pirate." Aanyx smirked in sing-song. The smirk turned sadistic as she stared at the cornered lion, "Take him to Neon town—make sure no other life is there—and do as you will. But don't kill him." The grin widened, "Oh no, I won't kill you, Albino. I'll let you experience a minimal amount of my own pain, but I won't kill you. And don't worry, I'll take good care of dear Mr. Ansem and his oh-so-precious computer files."

"You know where they are?" Riku demanded. Aanyx turned and strut a few paces off, "Certainly. And you can garuntee that it will be neigh impossible for the plans to be completed…successfully…"

In a swirl of grey the six of them were gone, and Aanyx stretched languidly before making her way back to Pride Rock. "Where are the others?" Aanyx demanded. Nala looked to the Den, and Aanyx nodded, entering to see the spiked tail of Sora disappear. She climbed slowly to the top, wincing every once in a while as her hip throbbed, and made it up just in time to see Scar return in full-out Heartless mode. "Aanyx, help!" Sora cried, noticing she hadn't bounded into the fray yet.

"You'll get no help from her, boy!" Scar chuckled, raking his claw against Sora's side. "What?"

"She swore not to harm me."

The sadistic smirk returned slightly as she bounded in, pinning Scar to the ground and knocking the wind out of him, "Yeah, about that." Her grin widened, "I lied. What can I say, I'm not exactly a goody-goody." She turned her head toward Simba, "As King of Pride Rock, I believe the pleasure is yours."

Aanyx sat between Pumbaa and Goofy, watching from below as Simba climbed to the peak. The true king let out a loud roar as light broke through the clouds, and one by one, the Pride followed suit, letting out a wave of roars. Aanyx continued the line with her loudest snarl, smirking as Sora followed suit with his own roar—they were accepted into the Pride.


	25. Confusion and Damnation

This one, sadly, is fairly short. But don't worry-the next few will be very heavy on moving the plot, promise!

Winter break is finally just around the corner, so I'm hoping I'll be able to work on ATJ more!

* * *

Twilight Town. I looked from the dagger in my hands to the world I'd once called home and back. My eyes stayed on the dagger for quite some time, mesmerized by the angled cut of the emerald as I thought.

_I did promise Olette I'd stop by…_

"Hey, it's back!" Sora grinned. I jumped and quickly attempted to hide the dagger as Sora leaned over the back of the piolot's seat. He smelt damp, hair slowly drying into its typical spikes, so I irritably shoved him away. "What are you talking about? And don't get my nice upholstery all wet!"

"Twilight Town!" He ignored the warning, instead plopping into the copilot seat and pointing at the world before us with his free hand. The other hand, meanwhile, held his various belts, chaps, pouches, gloves, and jacket. "It's always been there, retard. Are you delusional?"

"Uh-uh! It WAS there, but then it was gone when we went to Hollow Bastion, and now it's back!"

"Well, I'm not sure what you've been smoking, but Twilight Town has always been right there; ever since the Great Split." Sora paused in the middle of putting his jacket back on, "The what?"

"Never mind." I said quickly, "Anyway, we need to stock up on provisions, so we'll be landing in a few."

I decided to follow my gut and leave quickly, "Listen, I'm gonna see if I can find a friend of mine. If I'm not back for a while, don't bother looking for me." Offering a salute over my shoulder I headed quickly to Olette's house, knocking thrice. Olette's mother opened the door, "Hello, may I help you?"

I had to remind myself she didn't know who I was, "Yes, I'm looking for Olette? She's a friend of mine I met over summer."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie, but Olette's not here right now. I think she's on Market Street with her friends, but if you'd like you're welcome to wait here."

"Thank you, but I think I might know where she is. I'll just go look for her." Bidding her goodbye I walked around the corner and portaled to the Usual Spot. "Olette?" Heyner and Olette jumped, Heyner holding a struggle bat at the ready. "Who are you?"

"Heyner! She's the one we found over break, remember?"

"Then how did she just come out of no where? What if it's that creepy guy again?"

"Who, Axel? Very funny, like that dumbass could really pull this off." I snorted. The struggle bat was pulled back, ready to swing—oops, guess I shouldn't have said his name…

I caught the bat bare-handed, "Damnit, Heyner, don't you dare! You know I can kick your ass any day of the week."

"Huh?"

I paled, letting go of the bat and stumbling until my back was against the wall. This was a horrible mistake—I should have known that this would happen. My fist collided with a wall, "Damnit!" I raced out, not stopping until I had reached Sunset Hill. I was gasping for air as I sat, resting my forehead against the metal, and I cried.

I cried as memory after memory flooded my mind, each leading up to my last day in Roxas' Twilight Town. "I can't do it…" I gasped, turning away from the view and curling into a ball. My head thudded against the metal—repeatedly—in a vain attempt of bringing myself together. All the while I swore through my sobs, damning my heart, my emotion, my stupidity, my existence. It was only after I had no more energy that I was found—by none other than Saïx, no less.

"What do you think you are doing, XVI?" I glared at him and said nothing. "How pitiful. See what this mission has reduced you to? Your heart is weak, your body is weak, and your will—weak." I snarled and stood, "What would you understand, VII? You've got it easy—being all buddy-buddy with Superior, living in the castle, delegating everything to everyone else. The field is nothing like the office, so don't you dare try and spout your 'Holier than Thou' shit!" Saïx smirked, "That's the Twilight Morph I know." With that he turned to leave. Realizing what he had done, I called after him, "I'm not saying thank you!"

"Thank Kingdom Hearts for that—it would only prove my point!"

"What happened?" I asked, seeing the look on Sora's face. "Kairi's gone!"

"What? But I thought all the Princesses of Heart were safe!"

"Someone from the Organization grabbed her! I gotta help Kairi!"

Goofy jumped, and I noticed he was holding the Five Souls Trophy—Or rather, had been, before it tumbled to the ground, each stone spilling out and rolling in different directions. I grabbed the blue one as it rolled to my feet, hearing Roxas' voice spiral around me, "_Keep this. It will help. Stay strong, Aan._" I held it up to the light, passing it over Sora's form on accident. Through the crystal, Sora became Roxas, holding the green orbed keychain to the light. He looked at me and smiled, but when I removed the crystal, it was just Sora, looking through the green orb from the trophy. _Roxas…_

I looked through it again, but the moment was gone—the green orb suddenly lifted into the air. I looked away, knowing what was going to happen next, and muttered something about 'getting the ship ready'.

I clutched the orb tight to my chest, waiting until I was in the cockpit to summon a whip. Charging my hand with power I fused the orb into the end of the handle, smiling as Wisdom's reflection gave me a thumbs up. "There, now I can keep you close." I smiled.


	26. Virus

Last update for now.

* * *

BLAM!

Aanyx ducked out of the way, the Gunblade's bullet firing straight into the wall. Her furry companion jumped to attatch himself to the ceiling, "_Itchimaza!_"

"You said it," Aanyx nodded at Stitch knowingly, standing and dusting the debris off her cloak. Her hood had fallen in her hasty crouch, revealing a deep, bleeding cut on her cheek. She wiped the blood off on her thumb and licked it, "You realize you're only helping serve my purpose, Leonheart. The more damage we make now, the less the idiot brigade will uncover later."

The Gunblade raised defensively, "Get. Them. Out."

"You know I can't kill them, much as I'd like to." Aanyx removed the skull-and-emerald dagger from the leg of an upturned table, where it had been lodged when the fight began, and swiftly pinned Squall to the door by hair and shirt. "You stay there. I need to deal with some files, if you don't mind."

Whistling once, Aanyx waited for Stitch to land on her shoulder once more before returning to the computer room. "MCP, User Twilight Morph. Pass code 0369247."

"_Pass code accepted. State action._"

"Enable manual control."

"_Please give Dark Matter sample._"

Aanyx placed her hand by the disk drive, creating a disk of Dark Matter.

"_Sample accepted. Manual control complete._"

Allowing Stitch free reign, Aanyx began deleting the files, setting the trash under password protection. "MCP, data request."

"_Specify._"

"Users Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I need locations, rezz-status, and preferably a map." Images flashed on the screen, Aanyx taking in every one of them with practiced ease. "Have Sark take them to the Game Grid, along with the Tron program."

"_Requested opposing forces?_"

"Myself and my companion, Stitch. Prepare for install."

"_Installing Viruses Aanyx and Stitch._"

Aanyx set Squall free, "I hope you realize that you owe me big on this, Leonheart. If you so much as lay a finger on my brethren again I'll send you in to be de-rezzed." With that and another whistle to Stitch, Aanyx ran to the needed location, "Install."

In a flash the two of them were entered within the terminal, each wearing a data suit. Aanyx's was, in some ways, similar to her normal outfit. Around her hips was a slanting metallic 'skirt', her top sleeveless. A control pad was attached to her right arm, spikes protruding from ankles and like wings from her back—both movable at will. Her eyes were covered by a tinted green visor, ears replaced with antennae. Data lines webbed about the suit, pulsating day-glow lilac—including 'XVI' on her 'skirt' and an 'A' on either forearm. A slightly larger version of her keyblade pendant was etched into her chest. The majority of the suit was a deep plum, save for the neon markings and black spikes. Her hair was now in a low ponytail, kept in place by a black ribbon with a stripe of matching lilac, while her lips had been painted a light charcoal—top slightly darker than the bottom.

Stitch, meanwhile, had gained a hat and jumpsuit combo, also plum and lilac in color. He clutched a Frisbee in one of his free hands, while the spikes on his head and ears mimicked Aanyx's metallic black ones.

Aanyx looked around, expecting to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy waiting for them. The Game Grid was empty, making Aanyx snarl. Tapping a button on her control pad, she spoke into it irritably, "Sark, where the hell are they?"

"_Users Sora, Donald, and Goofy have unfortunately left the terminal before movement was allowed._"

"Then where the hell is Tron? Send him here, and let me know when the others arrive!" Cutting transmission, she then turned towards Stitch, "Think you can do me a favor, little guy?"

"_Magga Naza_!" Stitch said with a salute. Aanyx smiled, "I need you to stall for me, okay? Keep whoever shows up here occupied—but don't kill them. Just reek havoc."

"_Eta-chooba!_" Taking that as an affirmative, Aanyx portaled away to another part of the grid, walking up to the purple-pulsating Dark Matter Cycle. She smoothed a hand over it, the Data Lines immediately glowing brighter. Closing her eyes she sat on the Cycle, gripping the handle bars without allowing it to go anywhere. She allowed her mind to wonder, truly processing all that had happened.

She rested her head on the screen before her, eyes closed lightly in a trance-like state. She seemed almost at ease—until something loud beeped on her arm. "_Users have returned. Prepare for Game Grid._" Sark's voice echoed in from her antenna. Nodding, Aanyx repositioned herself, brushed away her tears, and headed to the Game Grid on her Cycle.

At Aanyx's whistle, Stitch lept away from Sora and towards his own Light Cycle. "Aanyx?" Sora tilted his head. "I came in here to rescue you lot, but they said we had to do this Game Grid thing." Aanyx explained. "What do we have to do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Her engine revved loudly, the grid flickering from the power behind it, "We race. Two on three should be easy enough for you, eh spikes?"

Once Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on their respective Light Cycles, the race began, Aanyx speeding through the course at break-neck speed. Sora struggled to catch up, eventually meeting her neck-and-neck. Aanyx made a sharp turn in his way, causing Sora to swerve drastically, "What are you doing?"

"Unless one of us wins this thing we're gonna BOTH die. Would you rather have a short-term wound now or a fatal one later?" She flashed him a sadistic smirk, "Besides, I've got this all planned out. You saw that wall we just passed? We're gonna go by again, and when we do, throw your keyblade at it. Oh, and fair warning, my plan is gonna hurt a bit—nothing a Cure spell can't fix."

"Okay."

Aanyx leaned foreword on her bike to hide her expression. How quickly he had agreed—and given his trust. Shouldn't he have been at least a _little_ wary? She wasn't THAT good at lying…

"NOW!" At her command, Sora shot out his keyblade, breaking through the wall as he cut to the left. "Pain comes now…" Aanyx warned, throwing a ball of Thundaga back into the Game Grid. Everything shorted out, and Aanyx connected with all four Cycles, "Hurry! We only have two minutes to reboot!"

She then led the way out, past the I/O tower, and into the Pit Cell, where she knew Tron was waiting. She had just enough time to wipe Tron's memory of Stitch before the others raced in to see her kneeling by his side, one hand placed against his forehead. "Tron!"

"Give him space; he's alive." Aanyx warned, sitting back herself to let the program stand. "I don't understand. Why are you here?"

"We came to give you the password."

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?"

"Transmit?" Sora asked, tilting his head to one side. Aanyx quickly intervened, "Manual Access is denied. There's multiple pass codes on everything."

"How d'you know?"

"What, Squall didn't tell you? I got there before you did—I helped figure out where the door to the Computer Room is. I thought I had unlocked everything, but then when I tried to open something I was zapped in here." Aanyx noticed Goofy scratch his head, but Sora seemed to buy it. Had he given her so much faith from the beginning? Was it Roxas' doing?

"We have to get through the Canyon, right? I'll make sure the path is clear."

Sora nodded, helping Tron to his Light Cycle, "Be careful."

"When am I not?" Aanyx sped out away from them, waiting until she was out of sight before calling a group of Dusks.

_How may we serve?_

"The keybearer and his friends are heading this way. I need you to clear the path of Heartless for them. Do not attack the Keybearer or his group, and do not be seen. Avoid your own deaths as much as possible."

_Yes._

Sighing, Aanyx then drove until she was on the other side of the I/O tower and contacted the MCP, "User Twilight Morph, requesting leave to physical plain."

"_Access accepted. Preparing to Uninstall Viruses Aanyx and Stitch."_

Aanyx closed her eyes as she felt herself returning, keeping them closed as she stood there a while. It was only when someone cleared their throat that she at last snapped them open irritably.

"I thought you were in there to bring them out."

"Yeah, and they got out." Aanyx growled, shoving past without giving the Gunblade so much as a second glance. Squall spun her around by the shoulder, "But they're still in there."

"Then you go in. I'm tired of babysitting you Somebodies. Just because I was gifted with more power than you doesn't make it right for me to have to clean up and watch over you dumbasses 24/7!"

"Where are you going?" King Mickey asked as I strode through the destroyed office. I shoved past him, angrily calling over my shoulder, "Home! Don't expect to see me until the Key Brat comes out."

"I see you had a mishap with the MCP." Aanyx winced at the voice of her Superior, lifting her head from her pillow, "I just can't do it, Superior. Don't get me wrong—I'm going to do this mission. I just…I dunno…I can't stand how easy it seems." She paused to sit up, pulling her knees to her chest. Xemnas sat on the other side of the bed, listening as the truth came spilling out.

"At first I was fine with it, because Roxas was still Roxas. But now…I mean, he just trusts me too much. I can tell him complete and utter bull crap and he accepts it as the truth! He doesn't even ask anymore! I'll just say, 'Hey, I'm off to destroy shit,' and you know what he says? 'Be careful.' _Be Careful!_ Maybe I AM going soft; maybe I should just…" Aanyx sighed, her head thudding against the wall as she stared at the blur of white that was her wall—she had taken her contacts out not long after returning.

Xemnas shifted, "Perhaps it is time you tell them. If the Denizens of Light trust you so, then we will be able to commence with our plan." He stood, crossing the room to look at Kingdom Hearts before tossing bottle in the shape of the Nobody Symbol onto the bed, "Tell them. If they overreact, use this to erase their memory and we will wait further. If not, I expect to see that sitting on my desk. You know what to do."

Aanyx bowed her head as her Superior disappeared in a portal, slipping on her glasses and picking up the flask. It was filled with a silvery mass of swirling smoke, glowing eerily.

Clutching it in a white-knuckled grip she donned her cloak and disappeared in a swirl of Dark Matter, not bothering to change into her contacts.


	27. War and Death

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

"Since when did this become a warzone?" I couldn't help but mutter, watching as Nobodies and Heartless collided.

"_It's the computer—they're after the files_." Xcaiyet's voice said over the communicator. I looked down at it, "Since when are you all-knowing?"

"_Since I've been stuck at a computer here in the castle with nothing to keep me occupied but my own hacking skills. The Sues stopped attacking, and we found out that Barbie is also at war—with the Bratz. So we're gonna let them kill each other and in the meantime, Kat and I have literally nothing to do. I did find a program for Kat to use, so she's content for the moment._" Xcaiyet explained, not looking at the comm as she typed away at a computer. "Then why haven't you stopped by?"

"_Been busy. I've been trying to get into Ansem's computer—Superior wants to know what we're up against._"

"Yeah? How's that working?"

"_Slow. It's got more passwords and firewalls than MCP! I've already crashed through over a hundred, and I'm not even half-way through!_"

"Dang." Honestly, what else was there to say to that? I vaguely heard Kat's voice in the background, "_Nee-chan, have you seen Demy-bear?_"

"_He's not here, Gramps said he had to go to Hollow Bastion, remember?_"

My heart lurched painfully, "Wait, Dem's here? Why?"

"_Umhe''vegottagolater!_" I didn't wait for the line to end, dropping the communicator and racing around the corner. "Mickey!" I grabbed the mouse king by the shoulder, "**Where is Sora?**"

"N-now Aanyx, take it easy…" I growled, resisting the urge to throw him off the edge of the cliff, "**Where is he?**"

"I won't let you hurt him!" Had I not already been seeing red, I would have laughed at the attempted defiance. "Even after he murders my brother?" Shoving the mouse away I leapt off the cliff, using an Aeroga spell to glide overhead. Spotting the trio just scrambling over a pile of debris, I dropped down on the other side and began to climb—only to be bound by Dark Matter. I slid to the bottom just as I heard an all to familiar voice.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively!"

_No, not Demyx. Kingdom Hearts, Darkness Herself, don't let Demyx go first! Not while I'm still here! Not while I can't stop it!_

All I could hear was the pounding of my heart and Demyx's words as the battle drew nearer and nearer.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance!"

"Ooh…I told them they were sending the wrong guy…"

"Who is this kook?"

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies!"

"Right—no feelings!"

"Oh, we do too feel! Don't be mad…Take Aanyx for example."

Silence, then Sora: "…Aanyx is a Nobody?"

"You can't trick us!"

_No, don't do it…Please, for the love of Darkness, don't kill him!_ I begged, feeling a shift in the atmosphere. "Silence, traitor." Knowing what was going to happen next, I scrambled in my bonds, attempting to manipulate the Dark Matter. At first, the bonds held true, but they slowly dissipated into darkness. My heart lurched again, and I scrambled frantically over the pile of debris…

…Just in time to see Sora make the final blow.

"NO!" I couldn't see. I couldn't think. As if watching from someone else's eyes I saw myself knock Sora, Donald, and Goofy clean off their feet, skidding them as far away from my brother as I could and keeping them pinned with Dark Matter. I knelt to Demyx's side, gripping his hands in mine, "Demy…"

"I'm-m s-s-s-sorr-rry, A-Aan…" He gasped, blood oozing from his lips. I smoothed his hair back from his face, "It's alright, Dem, it'll be okay. We'll bring you home and you can be better again!" He shakily caressed my cheek, brushing away my tears, "You s-should-ould wear y-your h-h-h-ha-ir d-down m-m-more…i-it lo-oks…pretty…"

I pulled him in a hug, squeezing him tight, "May Her Darkness watch over you…until we can see each other again…I love you."

"L-love…you…"

I stayed there until he was nothing more than Dark Matter, and I could hear his lullaby for me in the air as it started to rain. I looked up into the sky, and I could almost see him smiling sadly at me. _Don't cry, Aan. You're gonna make me cry, too…_

Anger rose up from my very core, Darkness spreading like fog around me. I morphed my hair ties away, letting my hair billow in the storm as wind swirled. I called my whips to hand, freeing only Sora from his bonds. Lightning flashed somewhere overhead, and I could see the fear light up in his eyes. "A-Aanyx…?" He scrambled for his keyblade, but with a crack of my left whip he was back on the floor. My pace didn't change as I morphed the right one into a mock keyblade. "Let's see how well you fair, O Heartless Keybearer." I snarled. I stopped, towering above him, and raised the keyblade high.

In another flash of lightening, Roxas was there, full-body, and he stood up fearlessly. "Don't do it, Aan." His voice was so quiet I could barely hear it. And then I saw tears on his cheeks as he grabbed the keyblade over my hand, gently lowering it between us. With each second he was there I felt my anger crumbling, the wind dying down and the lightning nonexistent. "He would have died eventually, there is nothing we can do. Demyx wouldn't want you to avenge. Pacifist Melodious Nocturne, remember?"

He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead, "I can't stay, but please, don't kill me or Sora." When he stepped back I crumpled to my knees, unable to hold my own weight. The rain was lighter now, soothing, so I lifted my face to the skies again.

_Be brave, lil' sis. We'll see each other again._

"Uh…what just happened?" Sora's voice broke through the bubble of serenity. I closed my eyes in an attempt to summon strength and looked at him, "You killed my brother." My voice sounded flat—dead—so I cleared my throat. "But he's a Nobody."

"Sora, you're really, _really_ close to dying right now, so shut the hell up and listen." His mouth snapped shut and he obediently sat down. Deciding it safe, I released Donald and Goofy of their bonds as well.

Standing on shaky legs I began to pace in front of the sitting trio. With a shaky sigh I told my story, "My name is Aanyx. I was number XVI of Organiztation XIII. I am an experiment of a powerful Nobody, who gave me a heart born of darkness. I can control Dark Matter, create Portals of Darkness, and morph anything other than myself." I could tell he was about to ask something, so I shot Sora a glare and continued, "I left the Organization because one of the members wanted to kill me. My best friend, Roxas, left to try and bring me back. When he found his Somebody, I went looking for him, and found Yen Sid." I stopped pacing to look at them, "Yen Sid told you that we 'don't exist'. This, however, is complete and total crap. You see, Nobodies exist in a different plane than Somebodies. We thrive in darkness—no matter who our Somebody was—and we are therefore given power over it. We are born unafraid of the unknown—except death.

"It is true, most of my kin don't have hearts. However, we all have souls. To say that emotion comes solely from one's heart is, again, complete and total crap. Emotion is a state of mind driven from the soul, enhanced by his or her heart. Yes, we feel. Those of us that don't have hearts may not be as quick to cry or laugh, but we feel nonetheless."

I froze, hearing someone approach, and pulled up my hood, "We'll discuss this later." I portaled to Traverse Town with a single thought in mind; I had work to do.


	28. Return

Sora, Donald, and Goofy didn't see Aanyx for a while after that. In each world revisited, he would ask about Riku, Kairi, and Aanyx. In each world, he had less and less to go by.

By the time they returned to Port Royal, they had all but assumed Aanyx was working for the other team.

"So it _was_ the Organization! We'll handle this!" Sora growled, summoning his keyblade. A portal of Darkness suddenly appeared behind them, "Oh really?"

Out stepped Aanyx, dressed in her full pirate regalia. She folded her arms over her chest and glared at the trio, "Going up against a foe you know literally nothing about when there are others who know their every weakness? You really are a fool." She brushed past them to stand between the opposing sides, "Well, Luxord? Think you can face the cards? You always said life's a gamble."

"The Darkness of men's hearts—drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless—a veritable maelstrom of avarice:"

The sea rumbled as a heartless appeared, towering over the deck, and Luxord continued, "I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?"

"And you want an answer now?" Jack asked warily. Aanyx summoned her whips, "Stupid question, Captain."

"Precisely!" In a swirl of Dark Matter the two Nobodies were gone, leaving the others to deal with the Heartless. Aanyx let out her laughter at last, leaning good-naturedly against her fellow member, "Man, that was too good! Did you see their faces?"

"Aye, like a lost puppy, that keybearer." Luxord grinned, "It should be most interesting to see how this little gamble plays out."

"Hey, I'm all in as long as I don't have to kill anyone." Aanyx winked before opening a portal once more, "After you, Superior."

Aanyx landed back on deck with a small thud, face once more set in a steely glare as she crouched before Luxord.

"Throw him overboard!" Jack commanded. "Aye aye!" Sora readily agreed, only to stop when Luxord held up a hand. "Parley!"

"Barley?" Goofy asked. Aanyx shook her head, "Parley. According to the code set down by captains Morgan and Bartholomew, anyone who invokes the right of parley must be allowed peaceful negotiations. If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"This is no time for rules!" Sora groaned. "True, but as we are honorable pirates we should always stick to the code." Jack muttered before nodding to Luxord, "Alright, you. Out with it!"

"I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." Luxord gave a flourishing bow. Jack took a step closer, "Rather accommodating of you mate. And for that you want…?"

"Just a few souvenirs…for the memories." Aanyx was suddenly thrown into Sora, who was too distracted to notice the Grim Reaper Heartless had returned and created a wind current strong enough to blow Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jack, and Aanyx onto the abandoned _Interceptor_.

"FIRE!" All the cannons on the _Pearl_ fired at the _Interceptor_, throwing it into an outcropping of rocks and destroying the ship.

"If you've quite finished taking a beauty nap, I could use some help over here." Sora's side was jabbed repeatedly by something extremely bony. He opened his eyes warily. Blinked. Rubbed them again.

Aanyx sighed, "No, you're not hallucinating. No, I didn't steal a medallion. No, I'm not the only one like this, and yes, you've gone skelly too." Evidently, he wasn't the first to wake up. Sure enough, Sora found himself cursed; his clothes torn and skin sparse. "What happened?"

"Reckon it's got something to do with that Heartless, savvy? We were perfectly fine before it sent us overboard."

"Speaking of which, how do we get outta here?" Sora asked. Aanyx shrugged, taking various odds and ends and collecting them into a pile. Her hands glowed green, "I can try and make something outta her, but the majority of the wood is in pretty bad shape. We're gonna need a lot of crap for me to make a ship from scratch."

Donald pointed his staff at her, glaring, "I don't trust you, _Nobody_." Aanyx merely shoved the staff out of her face and continued her work, "You never trusted me, _Duck_. Your trust means little to me, regardless. And unless I am mistaken, I could very easily portal away leaving all of you to your own devices, so you might as well accept the fact that I can and will help you if you let me."

"Where were you, Aanyx?" Sora asked in hopes of a change of subject. "I had some things to take care of."

"Like?"

"Well, if you _must_ know, Mr. Nosy, I was hunting something. You recall that powerful Nobody I mentioned? The one who created me? Xcaiy, Kat and I think he's planning something, so we've been trying to figure out what." She paused, looking at the four who merely stood listening to her, and rolled her eyes, "What is this, show and tell? Start bringing me any and all decent wood you can find! I can try for other things, but there isn't a whole lot here to work with. I can't make something outta nothing, remember!" She snapped her fingers irritably before returning to morphing the ship, "Or you lot can find a rock to sit on and I can morph the whole thing; your choice."

"Can you do that? It won't…wear you out, or anything?"

"Well it won't be easy, but it'll be easier than what we've started doing already. And you'll have to put your questions on the backburner until I'm done. It may take a few hours."

Once the group had situated themselves on the flattest rock they could find, Aanyx got to work. She kept her eyes closed, hands extended before her as they moved in elaborate patterns. A green glow slowly built up on her hands as she progressed, illuminating their rock in the falling darkness.

By dawn's first light she managed to turn the ship's rubble into a glorified dingy—not quite a sloop but not quite a dingy either—before collapsing to the ground, spent. Goofy offered her an ether but she shoved it away, "Won't do shit except make it worse. Oi, Sparrow, how are we on provisions?"

"Enough to make it three days."

"Good, that'll be plenty."

"Sailing three days into open ocean will do us little good, mate." Jack shook his head, boarding the ship. Aanyx held out her hand, "Compass."

"You have your own!"

"Yes, and it still is just as broken as it was the last time we went through this. Compass." Her tone made it evident she was losing her patience, so the captain unwillingly handed her his compass.

"What're you doing, Aanyx?" Sora asked as she brushed past him to climb the mast. "Just follow my directions and I guarantee we'll be back aboard the _Pearl_ in no time."

"SAIL 'O!" Aanyx pulled out her spyglass with a grin, "What'd I tell ya? Bigfoot? Three days was more than enough."

Indeed, the _Pearl_ was gaining fast, easily broad siding the smaller ship. "Ahoy, mateys!" Elisabeth called as Will threw them a line.

"Horrible imitation, yet I'm flattered." Jack said, touched, as he, Sora, Donald, and Goofy hauled the ship closer. With a bout of _Aeroga_ Aanyx leapt onto the deck, sailing through the air as moonlight fell through the clouds and revealed her undead form. Will took a step back, drawing his sword, "Traitor!"

"Will!" Elisabeth hissed, but Aanyx just met the glare with a level stare. Without raising her hands the sword glowed green, shortening into a wooden dagger. "Traitor, says you? I'm the one who _saved_ the keybearer's ass! I'm the one who made our little raft, savvy? And I'm the pirate what's going to lead our little party to Luxord."

Returning the sword to it's original form she turned and helped Jack aboard, "I vote captain."

"My ship, makes me captain."

"An incompetent captain, then. Can't even navigate us to the booty?"

"I can if you give me my compass back."

Aanyx raised an eyebrow, unhooking the compass from her belt, "Here's the deal; whoever can pinpoint an _exact_ direction of that chest, then they're captain." She offered him the compass, the others crowding around to watch. The cover flipped back…

…Revealing the constant spin of the arrow. Jack closed it, frowned, shoved it in Sora's hands, and opened it again. Still the arrow spun, first one direction, then the other.

Aanyx scooped it up, calling a ball of Dark Matter into her other hand. "Luxord's masking it with Dark Matter," she explained, watching as the arrow settled on NNE, "If I use Dark Matter too, then the effect is nulled."

Jack made to touch the Dark Matter, but Aanyx dissipated it as she closed the compass with a _snap_.

"Nor-by-nor-east, Mr. Turner. Miss Swann, you're on charts. Bigfoot, I need you, Thing one, and Thing two to do sails. And Captain Sparrow?" A soft green light was just visible behind the door to the Captain's Cabin, "I do believe there's some Rum in your cabin with your name on it."

After a chorus of "Aye cap'n" the group dispersed, Aanyx helping here and there and occasionally changing the direction.

It was about midday the next day when Sora finally cornered the auburn-haired girl. "You're not gonna disappear again…are you?"

Aanyx didn't look up from the compass, "That all depends, Bigfoot. You're running a bit too far West, Mr. Turner. A few clicks Port if you please."

"Depends on what?" Sora asked, following the girl as she crossed the deck to look at the horizon. "On who stands in our way. How well you can handle yourself should I choose to leave."

"I can take care of myself," Sora stopped mid-deck to pout at her blunt statement, only to suddenly find a ball of Dark Matter flying straight at him. Letting out a cry of protest he dodged, summoning his keyblade when it curved back around.

"You're too slow, dumbass." Aanyx charged up another, "If Luxord were here he would have creamed you by now. He's number X of the Organization, and for a reason. What would you do if you suddenly were faced against number II? Or number I?"

With each question she fired off three more balls, and Sora bat them away the best he could. "You're too slow," She repeated, portaling behind him, "_Feel_ the movement. _Feel_ the warp in energy—where it's been and where it's going."

"Wh-what's with the sudden lesson?"

"You're no good to me dead. For me to get what I want we need to take down the Organization."

"But weren't you a part of that?"

"Hence the lesson. There's a brain in your head for a reason, dumbass. I swore the moment my friend died I'd never kill a single one of them."

"So you're using me?"

"To be technical about it, your King used you for the same purpose first. Unlike him, I plan to let you live. Concentrate."

But Sora wasn't finished, "Mickey isn't _using_ anyone! He's counting on me to help!"

"Perhaps, but has he told you anything? Given you any inclination regarding what you're up against?"

Aanyx dissipated the Dark Matter, instead portaling behind him and putting him in a head lock, immobilizing his arms and picking him up off the ground. "Hey! Aanyx—lemme go!"

"Get out first. Rule number one; use what you have when you have it."

Sora tried _Thundaga_ but it was blocked by a dome of Dark Matter. "Try harder. Think, dumbass. Your arms are pinned, head immobilized, but notice your feet are free." He kicked back, hitting her in the knee, and she dropped him with a split-second look of praise before sliding into a battle stance, "No magic, no weapons. Let's see what you've got."

And so the day progressed, Aanyx teaching Sora the basics of combat while occasionally adjusting the course. By the time the moon arose Port Royal was on the horizon. Aanyx had stopped their little lesson at around sundown, instead occupying the crows nest and occasionally telling Will to adjust the course.

Once they were close enough to shore, the Nobody gathered everyone on deck, "Alright, here's the plan. Will, Sora, and I will go ashore. The rest of you dock the ship and we'll rendezvous by Elisabeth's manor. Questions?"

"Yeah, why aren't we going ashore?" Donald squawked. Aanyx glared at him, "Because, _Duck_, I need to know Sora can handle his own."

"Then why'm I going?"

"Because _you_ have the blood that'll turn us right again. If my source is right—which it always is—that Heartless from earlier is back, with all of the medallions powering it up. When it blasted us to the other ship we were infected—just as though we'd taken the medallions from the chest itself. Now are we done with the Q&A or do I have to repeat myself?"

"One final question;" Jack began, "How're you lot getting ashore if we've got the ship." Aanyx raised her eyebrow, giving him a look that clearly said _you're really asking that question?_ while forming a Portal of Darkness.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Will made to back out, but Aanyx shoved him in before he could protest further. She then gave Sora a look, "Easy way or the hard way, Bigfoot."

The moment they'd stepped out the Heartless attacked, swirling with the medallions. Aanyx shoved Will out of the bay with a gust of _Aeroga_, creating a barrier to ensure his safety. "Just you an' me, Bigfoot," She grinned and called her whips to hand, "Let's see if you remembered any of it, yeah?"

The Heartless roared, attacking first. "Split!" Aanyx shoved Sora to the right as she rolled left, the attack narrowly missing her braid. "Oh no you didn't!"

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Sora called when they advanced from either side. "Yeah? Would you care to share with the class, Space Case, or do I have to try and read your mind?"

"On 'three' jump for it's head and use _Aeroga_."

Aanyx skid to the edge of the barrier, nodding once she'd made eye contact with Sora. "One,"

"Two,"

"THREE!"

Aanyx jumped, shooting _Aeroga_ as strong as she could. Sora's jump was propelled higher, reaching the top of a nearby roof, while Aanyx was pushed in the opposite direction. They slid simultaneously down the barrier, the Heartless too distracted trying to decide who to attack to notice as the two landed on its head. Sora went to whacking away, while Aanyx began to suck the medallions up in a ball of Dark Matter. Bunch by bunch they were portaled into the chest before the Heartless roared, sending them flying in different directions. Aanyx lashed out a whip, latching onto the pendulum and swinging back into the Heartless' face. When the Heartless roared again, she flew straight in and was gone.

"AANYX!" Sora yelled, eyes wide in panic. Steeling himself with newfound determination, he closed his eyes in concentration, calling forth his Wisdom Form.

Darkness spread through the area, sucking light from the whole bay. Something went wrong mid-transformation—his Anti Form was reacting instead! His keyblade was gone in a flash of Dark Matter, claws protruding as he took on his Anti Form.

The Heartless twitched, looking this way and that and blinking curiously. Seeing the larger Grim Reaper Heartless, Anti!Sora let out a feral hiss and leapt into action, never noticing the ripple of energy as Aanyx and Luxord appeared on a nearby rooftop to watch the action.

"You brought it out?" Luxord's praise was evident. "It didn't take much to get it to react, honestly. Just a few hits with Dark Matter and the thing was practically screaming to get out. I knew Sora would never intentionally set it free—he needed to be provoked."

"Which explains jumping headfirst into the portal in its mouth."

"Naturally." Aanyx turned her attention back to the fight below, "It's powerful—more than Naminé guessed." She observed, "You can go ahead and RTC—Send Superior my regards and let him know everything is going as planned."

"And what of the report?"

"Use your eyes, Luxord," She waved a hand towards the scene below as Anti!Sora clawed the Grim Reaper's arm off, "Better than we'd hoped. I'll play up to the Keybearer a bit more—let him finish his check up on his little friends—and then we head straight for the castle."

Then, seeming to get an idea, she grabbed number X on the forearm, "And while we're at it, we ought to occupy the boy. He's meddling a bit too much for my taste, methinks."

"You aren't _still_ sore about that thing in Twilight Town?" Luxord chuckled, "That's one thing I never plan to do after being whole—hold a grudge."

When the Heartless was just about to disappear Aanyx portaled back into the arena, tumbling to Sora's feet with a painful _oof_!

Anti!Sora hissed and withdrew from proximity, but Aanyx held out her hand as one would to a pet, "Little Shadow, little pet," She sang in an almost mockingly sweet tone, "Now your Master's all upset. He doesn't belong with you or I. He whose name means the sky. You've done well, though your master will never tell. Return to Her Darkness, little Heartless."

The arena once more filled with Dark Matter before retracting, and Sora nearly fell foreword. "Easy, Bigfoot." Aanyx caught him by the shoulders, "It's not good for you Somebodies to submerge in Dark Matter too long."

Finally re-oriented, Sora smiled at Aanyx, "You're okay!"

"'Course I am—Still all skelly, but I'm okay. Speaking of…" Aanyx dismissed the barrier, beckoning Will over, "I do believe there's a spell that needs reversing, Mr. Turner."

~w~

"So this is us done, right?" Aanyx waited at the entrance to the Gummi, arms folded across her chest. "Thank you…all of you…for all of your help." Elisabeth smiled. Sora shook Will's hand, "Any time."

"Yeah, sure, happy ending, whatever. Let's _go_." Aanyx turned and headed up the ramp, calling over her shoulder, "Ten minutes and I'm leaving without you!" She rolled her eyes at them, climbing into the cockpit and staring at the sunrise out the window.

She chose not to react as Sora slid into the copilot seat beside her, "I never really thanked you for those lessons before."

"Mnh."

"Really—it helped. Thanks."

Aanyx rolled her eyes, buckling in and closing the door as she powered the engines, "Just do me a favor, Space Case," She let out a wicked smirk and picked the Gummi off the ground, "Don't wet your pants every time I suddenly disappear."

Having successfully driven her point, she gunned it, taking off into the sky with a mirthful laugh at Sora's cry of "Hey!"


	29. Radio Silence

**WARNING: MENTIONS OF CHARACTER DEATH**

The moment I'd crossed the barrier between lands I was ambushed by a wailing Narexk. "I'm so sorry, Mommy!"

"I have half a mind to smack the two of you," I growled and shoved the blonde off, glaring at Xcaiyet, "I thought I told the two of you to stay outta it all!"

"Orders are orders. Even _you_ won't go against Superior on something like this, would you?"

"It just makes no sense," I began to pace, still ignoring Narexk's whimpers, "I thought the two of you _had_ hearts. Why send you on the mission too?"

I caught their exchanged glances. "About that…"

"I wanna see Demmy!"

"And _I_," a familiar voice boomed through the area, "want to know exactly what three Organization members are doing in _my_ territory."

"UmmmohlookXcaiywe'reupgottagolaterAanyx!" With that Narexk grabbed Xcaiyet and the two disappeared. I rolled my eyes before bowing as Mozenrath appeared, "Forgive the intrusion, milord. I assure you it won't happen again."

"Have you any idea how annoying that little twit is? She's worse than your brother."

"Ah—yeah, well, that's Narexk for you. Though I do have a few somethings that may make up for it," I opened up a hand-sized portal and retrieved a handful of scrolls, "Not in order, yet, but I've managed to track down three of them. As promised, they are yours."

Mozenrath raised an eyebrow as he opened one of the scrolls and scanned through it. The papyrus crinkled as he dropped it back onto the pile in the crook of his arm, "If that is all; Were I not in a rather crutial meeting at the moment…"

Understanding I bowed again, "My apologies for the distraction, milord." And with that I disappeared, hovering in Betwixt and Between as I tracked the Keybearer's LightPath.

"What, you here to beat an answer outta me too?" I turned dumbly to the voice, concentration broken, but grinned at the sight before me. Riku was slumped against one of the invisible surfaces of B&B, familiar torque around his neck. "Ah, so you _can_ be restrained, after all."

"But apparently you can't." The crinkle in his mask hinted at his narrowed eyes, making my grin grow as I decided to torment the boy, "Yes, well, never stop a woman on a mission. I may not be able to bring Roxas back before the others, but that doesn't mean there aren't ways to do so. Can't say Sora will be completely safe…"

"You can't hurt him. I know he's a major factor in whatever you're planning."

"Ah, but what's to stop me from tearing him limb-from-limb when he's no longer useful?" I chuckled darkly when he suddenly was on his feet, struggling against invisible bonds as the torque glowed an angry shade of red. "Oh, did I strike a nerve? I think I may strike a few more…" I stopped just out of the boy's reach, "You are no doubt aware of the plan regarding what we need from the Keybrat; I know you have at the very least tapped into those files before we restrained you. But tell me this; have you any idea the ends behind the means?"

He must have really, _really_ hated me right then, because I could tell he struggled harder despite the burn on his wrists. I tsked, "Well, it really is no secret—But I don't think you've had the time to think on it, so I'll just leave you be."

And with a confidant, deranged smirk I honed in on Sora's LightPath and was gone, feeling much better with myself after the bout of revenge.

"Lookout!" I'd ducked just in time as Sora flew by on the flying carpet, headed straight for a rather pissed looking Jafar in his genie form. I narrowed my eyes; what was that idiot doing risking his neck where it didn't belong…?

"Aanyx!" Donald and Goofy ran up worriedly, "You'll help him—right?"

"Kat and Xcaiyet—did you fight them?"

"Uh—"

"Did they fade? I need to know—Bigfoot can hold his own for a few minutes more."

The two exchanged a glance before Goofy replied, "Well, we got the short one—she died just like every other Organization member."

I withheld the flare of emotions at that, "And Xcaiyet?"

"Gone. Disappeared."

I closed my eyes and channeled the pent-up anger and grief, focusing it into energy as I brought my hands up. I could feel the darkness calling—reacting to my offering of energy. "Give me flight…give me wings!" My back erupted in scalding heat as the Dark Matter formed dragonfly wings on my back—it wouldn't hold long, but long enough to get me up there.

With a shout I jumped, timing my arch perfectly as I landed onto the flying carpet. The wings faded into nothingness as I instead created a protective dome to block Jafar's attack. "Aanyx?"

"You really are an idiot if you think you can take this thing down on your own," I rolled my eyes and called my whips to hand, sparing him a glance as adrenaline shot through my system. I let out the grin just before leaping, embedding one of my whips into Jafar's shoulder. I morphed the other one into a mock Keyblade and turned to Sora, "Oi! Bigfoot! Now or never, idiot!"

When his _blizaga_ spell hit I threw the mock blade at Jafar's wound, "You want power…" I called as much Dark Matter as I could to the blade as it stuck, "I'll give you power!" The Dark Matter imploded, the dark genie's curse lost in the sonar wave that flew through the entire courtyard. I dismissed both weapons, flipping mid-air and allowing Sora to steer the flying carpet into my path. He gripped my shoulder with a proud smirk, "Knew I could count on you."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged his hand off, choosing not to say anything, instead leaping off once I deemed it a safe enough distance. "Go do your shit. I'll be in the gummi."

I smirked at his holler of "You got it, boss" and portaled to the cockpit, starting the engines before fishing my communicator out. "Twilight Morph to all surviving members; Status update. Requesting Radio Silence, as of this moment, in honor of those that have fallen. Communicators will be offline to all use. Repeat; Radio Silence. Do not attempt contact unless absolutely crucial to the mission at hand. Twilight Morph out."

Clicking the device shut I opened the hatch and walked a few paces away from the ship, staring at the communicator. It seemed so long ago—staying in the artificial town, making Naminé promise to stay strong, watching the Struggle Match…

But it was no time to be sentimental. With a scowl I vaulted the device, letting it reach the peak of its arc before firing a bolt of _Thundaga_ at it. I watched the minature firework bitterly before summoning my metamorphosis, carefully forming the sand into a strawberry-shaped hedgestone—the third impromptu memorabilia.

"Who would've thought someone so sweet…could be so evil…" Goofy said from somewhere behind me. I suddenly recalled a line from a book I'd read that seemed to fit almost perfectly for the situation. "There is no good and evil…"

"Huh?"

I turned to the trio, "There is no good and evil. There is only power—and those weak enough to corrupt it."

"Aan—"

"It's fine. There's no point in it." I kept my voice flat and emotionless—I really didn't want to hear his apologies right now, "She's gone, and there's still six more members to fight. You'll have to be on your toes, Bigfoot."

And that was that—I ignored the tears stinging my contacts, leading the way into the _Astral Arrowhead_ without ever looking back. Because this wasn't goodbye. I _would _be bringing every last one of them back. And somewhere, beyond the shadow of the Light, I knew a half-cat and former merman were together again.

And that would have to be enough.


	30. Regret Nothing

**(IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! The pieces in 1****st**** POV are in XCAIYET'S point of view, NOT Aanyx's! ALSO IMPORTANT: MENTIONS OF CHARACTER DEATH**

**LESS IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm gonna be skipping a lot of the less-important things from now on. Chapters will be shorter, but I can guarantee that I can actually finish this thing by making them short. So anything that doesn't pertain to the buildup will most likely not be here. I'm really close to finishing, and since this thing is nearing four years old I want to finish it that much more.)**

Rage. Hurt. Pain. These were always my weaknesses. I may have sway over emotion, but these were always so…unpredictable. Like trying to capture a tornado into Tupperware. Impossible to master.

It was one thing if someone else felt these things. I saw rage flow off Ikxe for years before the Organization; more recently, I've seen all three fluctuate around Aanyx since the beginning of the mission.

It was another matter if I myself felt any one of them. I had to feel at ease in order to use my power, but now…

She was my sister. My annoying, sparkling partner in life. My partner in crime. My sole aid in the war against Mary Sues. She was the leech that loved, the only one who could understand me without having to say _anything_.

And now she was gone.

Something stirred in the very pit of my core at the thought. I crouched lower in the shadows and tried to ignore it, but that was proving more difficult to do by the minute. The trademark full moon of Holliday Forest shone through from between the clouds, and the stirring turned into lava, spreading through my whole system.

I let myself transform into full wolf with a howl, letting the emotions out. The dirt was invitingly cool under my paws—I'd always preferred this form to my human one, especially on missions.

That's right, the mission. Judging by the pre-existing pattern, I was in the perfect point to ambush—for the night was on my side, and without fail the Keybearer would arrive through here. Aanyx would no doubt park the gummi nearby, hidden in the thickets of trees, so it was all a matter of patience.

When the group came within range, I could immediately tell that the boy's guard was down completely. Such a fool—Aanyx must have done her job better than her reports hinted if the boy was so completely open to attack in her presence. I chuckled, settling down further to the ground, and decided to have some fun…

"…thought I'd better return them."

There; perfect opportunity! I narrowed my eyes and concentrated, _you doubt him. He has done wrong in the past._

Sora frowned skeptically and folded his arms over his chest, "You just _happened_ to find them?"

"Of course, Sora. I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that." Jack Skellington reassured. I concentrated again on Sora, _But look at what he's wearing._

It was easier than slicing through pudding—Sora willingly accepted every little adjustment I made. "But…You thought you'd hold onto the suit?"

"Dude, lighten up. If he says he's done, then he's done." Aanyx growled, surprisingly taking the Pumpkin King's side, "It's just a costume, dumbass."

"And Sally worked so very hard making it! Come on, we've got work to do!" I broke my hold for now, deciding to follow them at a distance.

I shook out my newly-acquired winter coat and decided to let them be, instead scoping out the best location for the finale.

(POV SWITCH)

"Remind me why I'm doing this." Aanyx growled, pulling at her annoyingly short Christmastown dress. The large present behind her jumped around awkwardly before Jack's muffled voice floated through, "We have to draw the thief out somehow."

"By using me as eye candy? Oh yes, this was _very_ thought through. Let's just let the girl strut around because someone has a sense of humor and deemed it fit to give me something from the Christmas edition of _Playboy_…"

"Less talking, more strutting!"

Aanyx narrowed her eyes at the box, knowing he probably couldn't see it anyway, "There _will_ be pain for this, Key-boy."

Hating every second of it Aanyx pulled a pigtail out of her face and turned back around, only to deadpan when she saw what was approaching. Aanyx faltered, "Um…guys?"

"Is it the thief?"

"Yeah…I can attack…right?"

"No! Just let us know when he gets close enough!"

Aanyx opened her mouth to say that it was damn close enough, thankyouverymuch, but screamed as metal claws wrapped around her midsection and pulled. She was flown through the air before suddenly finding herself face-to-face with a robot. It was large. It was ugly. And it was _very_ uncomfortable trapped immobile in the robot's grip. "No way, Robo-freak. I will _not_ be starring in the next King Kong!" She let loose her signature _Thundaga_ and was dropped, landing beside Sora in a crouch. "'Just do it,' he says. 'What's the harm,' he says." She growled. "Uh, I think we've got bigger issues right now!" Donald gulped.

Sure enough, the robot had recovered from the shock and was far angrier than it had been from the start. But before it could so much as advance, a large—and unfortunately familiar—silver-blond wolf pounced, severing the robot's head off with one bite.

Xcaiyet licked her lips predatorily, crouching onto her haunches and ready for a kill. She growled in obvious bloodlust before smacking Aanyx away with one paw. As she sailed through the air, the two locked eyes, an understanding passing mutely through the two. The barrier went up—a dome of solid ice that muffled the fight.

Aanyx slammed a fist into the closest object angrily, showering herself with snow from the top of the lamp post. She stood still for a few moments before deciding to head to Santa's house.

Father Christmas looked at her, surprised, "You dealt with it all ready?"

"Not quite—things turned out a little different than expected. I'm sure they'll be done by the time you get there, though."

"You aren't coming?"

Aanyx stared at the harmless, puppy-shaped sugar cookie on the table and swallowed hollowly, "No. I won't see another one of them fall."

"Suit yourself."

And then she was alone with her thoughts.

(POV SWITCH)

Rage. Hurt. Pain. Emptiness. So this is what it was like—dying. I suddenly realized that I hadn't seen Axel in a while. I wondered if he would ever forgive me…

Well, that wouldn't matter. I would see him on the other side, and then we could move foreword with the rest of the family. Being stuck in one time…never aging…never…well, never able to achieve certain goals…it was better to fade. It was better to be able to wait for them, and mature together after the process is complete.

I would miss those still alive, but I wouldn't mourn, because I'd done what I accomplished. I would be with my other half now, slaying Sues in the Afterlife of Her Darkness' realm…

I latched onto the Keybearer's mind one last time, speaking to him. _Regret nothing, Keybearer. Hold onto what you cherish. You'd be surprised how quickly it can fall apart…_

(POV SWITCH)

Sora found Aanyx awkwardly asleep in the pilot's seat of the gummi ship, tear streaks still visible on her face. He'd passed by the wolf-shaped statue on his way, immediately recognizing her handiwork, and felt a pang of guilt for what he'd done. Xcaiyet was always a very caring girl—he knew the two girls were very much like sisters.

He gently scooped the girl into his arms, carrying her to her room. Were anyone able to see him, they would see not a brunette carrying the slumbering auburn girl, but, in fact, a blonde—his hair a perfect imitation of one's hair post-swirly, wearing a blue-fabric cloak of similar design to the ones worn in Organization XIII, sapphire eyes gentle and loving as he smiled at his cargo.

When they had entered the girl's room, Wisdom gently set her down onto the bed, smoothing a gloved hand over her bangs before leaning down and kissing her on the nose. "Just a little longer, Aanyx. I'll stay just a little longer—for you."


	31. Of Bets and Drives UPDATED

I breathed a little easier as I adapted to my lion form, knowing the Organization wouldn't show in such a vulnerable time. Sora looked at me worriedly, ears drooping as he approached. I could tell he wanted to apologize, opening his mouth and making it half-way through a word before snapping his muzzle shut once more. He dropped a little lower to the ground, finally settling on, "…Sorry…"

"Hey, they made their choice." My reply was stiff, curt. I was glad my voice hadn't cracked, steeling the bravado to look at him, "Family or otherwise, they made their choice. And if you hadn't fought back either one of them could have killed you. It was self-defense. Look, let's just not talk about it, okay? You wanted to see Simba, right?" I turned towards Pride Rock, barely registering the ripple of energy in time.

Pools of Dark Matter surrounded us, harsh grey light erupting from each one. Sora called his Keyblade, but I let out a warning growl, "Don't. Put it away." My fears were confirmed when the Dark Matter took shape—each a wiry-coated white wolf, faceless and mouthless from the black Nobody Symbol on each wolf's head.

Sora did as bidded, crouching lower, "What do they want?"

"They won't say." But as soon as I'd spoken the echoing, indistinguishable voices spoke through our minds. The trio let out various grunts of discomfort at the sudden breach, each flinching, but I kept my glare at the wolf in front of me.

_Milady may not pass._

I narrowed my eyes, explaining the questions I knew would be coming soon, "They're Wolf Nobodies—a lesser Nobody breed. They used to be under Xcaiyet's command but now that she's gone they turn to the next highest Number. When I was in the Organization, I was XVI—just above Xcaiyet and K…and Narexk. They must think I'm their master."

Sora let out a soft 'oh' and I returned my attention to the leader, "Stand down."

_Milady may not pass. Pain. Suffering. Danger._

It wasn't uncommon for lesser Nobodies to warn their masters of danger. I thought through the options before turning my head slightly, "Donald Goofy, go and see if everything is all right at Pride Rock," then, returning full attention to the wolves, "Two of you will accompany them. Do not attack any threat unless either Somebody do so first or otherwise ask for assistance. Avoid your own deaths as much as possible. You will obey any command given by them until the four of you return." Keeping the contact, I added mentally, '_and no other time. Unless I say otherwise, do not accept a single command from any Somebody—no matter whose they may be._'

_As you wish, Milady._

Two of the wolves broke ranks to follow the turtle and bird. I flopped to the cool dirt, turning my attention to Sora, "Relax. They won't hurt you."

"Can we trust them?"

"They will obey me."

He sat across from me in the circle of Nobodies, tilting his head to one side, "How can you be sure?"

"Because I treat them like beings. Recall I told them to avoid death—I make sure they are safe from any major danger. It is the nature of a Lesser Nobody to regard their own welfare in order to please those of us with corporal forms. That's how it's always been. But I treat them more as subjects than pawns. Their loyalty and trust that I won't send them to their deaths keeps those of a higher ranking from being able to order them as well."

"So if Luxord wanted to order a Wolf Nobody—"

_We would not obey Milord of Fate unless Milady said otherwise._

I smiled at the lesser Nobodies, "Thank you, I couldn't have said it better myself. If you desire, you may return to your businesses. You have my word I shan't leave until the others return."

_We take our leave, Milady. Be careful, Keybearer._

"We will," Sora was hesitant to reply, glancing at me as though worried they'd bite his head off or something. The wolves bowed and left in swirls of Dark Matter.

I studied the boy carefully, "I thought you didn't like Nobodies."

"Well—"

"Don't deny it. You're only slightly better than Donald about it. I've seen it."

"Well, you're a Nobody too. I just kinda realized that they aren't all bad."

I stood and circled him, keeping my expression indifferent, "Aren't all bad," I echoed, "And what about the ones forced to fight against you? What about the lives taken by that very Key? Ever thought of that, Keybearer?" I created a portal of Darkness, not stopping at his confused "Aanyx…?"

"If there's danger here, you won't find it from my Kin. Nor will you find hope in the Darkness beyond the Light." With that I walked through, making sure to close the portal behind me as I returned to my human form in the swirling world of Betwixt and Between.

"Back for more?"

I was actually a little surprised to see Riku still sitting there, torque around his neck and wrists, neck, and ankles bandaged in white cotton. I raised my eyebrows, "Making friends in the Darkside again?"

"If I am it's probably your fault again."

I tilted my head to one side, smirking in recollection, "Ah, yes, I remember now. What was it you'd asked? 'Are you a guide from another world?' Really, just because a girl shows up to explore…"

"Yeah, and thanks to your little 'advice' I ended up stuck in Darkness."

"When I told you to jump into Darkness, it was with the hope you'd go away and leave me the hell alone. Apparently that's been my undoing, as I haven't been able to get rid of you since. Though if it makes you feel any better—"

"Bet it doesn't."

"—you messed up my life just as much as I did yours, thanks to your little voice-changer stunt. But hey, I'm just the pawn, right? Just the tool to get your precious boyfriend back…" I ignored his little interruption and circled around him, stopping behind the invisible wall behind the boy to inspect his bandages. "You know, Albino, you could have made a valuable ally."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about you."

"Then let's have a little bet, you and I. A spar—You win, I save Sora from every little threat that comes his way till judgement day. I win, you take me to DiZ and don't interfere while I kick his sorry bandaged ass. Either way, you walk off into the sunset with your little Princess Spikes happily ever after to sort out whatever your little love triangle entails." Riku frowned at that, "What's the catch?"

"I'm in need of some amusement, and Princess got boring after months of traveling with him." In one swift movement I pulled the torque off the boy, portaling the two of us into an arena deep within a cave lit by torches. I unzipped my Organization Cloak with ease, shucking it off as Riku cured his injuries. He kept his own cloak on, looking my way warily, "Matter of interest, what was that thing anyway?"

"Oh, just a little invention courtesy of Vexen's experiments. The Torque of Hearts, as he called it. It takes one's magic and binds them through it. No doubt you felt the heart-wrenching feeling every time you resisited? That was the darkness you've so desperately tried to seal away." I knew he was going for distraction, but I also knew he wouldn't expect me to willingly fall for it. I rambled about how the torque worked to basically turn the wearer into a Heartless and thus create a Nobody of corporal form, turning away from the boy and welcoming the Darkness into my system.

I could feel Riku's movements as he quietly advanced, calling Soul Eater as I busied myself with hanging my cloak on the wall of the cave. He sprung an attack and I portaled away in the same instant, morphing my whips into a boa staff to block the next attack. He was fast, I'd give him that—perhaps the plan would work to his favor after all…

When my adrenaline was at its peak I broke off, turning to defensive and knowing he would easily gain the upper hand. Riku didn't disappoint—I soon found the staff knocked from my grip, blade to my throat as he panted before me. I smirked, clapping audiably in the otherwise soundless arena, "Well played, Albino."

"Do you yield?"

"Aye. I'd be a fool to try further and push my luck right against that blade there." I nodded to Soul Eater, still against my throat. He pulled it away slowly, confusion evident in his stance. I grinned more broadly, "Very well, a deal is a deal. I shall protect Princess till judgment day." Portaling away, I left the connection long enough to let my last statement echo behind me, "Though perhaps you ought to have thought on when that judgment day will be before we agreed on anything."

-u-

I allowed the familiarity of my lion form take hold as I tumbled to the ground between Sora, Simba, and the monstrous Heartless. "Aanyx?" I ignored the confused brunette and turned to the King, "Sire, this is your fight. I won't interfere if you don't wish it. But I can help—this Heartless will fall faster if there is strength in numbers."

Simba nodded, "Help would be great." I bowed to him before turning to Sora at last, "I'm about to give you an upgrade. How do you usually tap into your drive forms?"

"I just—"

"Don't tell me—just do it." Sora closed his eyes in concentration, and I sprung at him, letting Dark Matter fly. I'd only done it successfully with Roxas once, but I'd seen Sora do FusionDrive transformations plenty of times. '_Okay, Roxas, if you're there at all, now would be a great time to show up and help me out here…_' In a flash of Dark Matter I was suddenly in a vast colorless plane, steadied by a pair of hands and a familiar chuckle, "Easy there, Aan. Doesn't take much leap!"

_What happened? Aanyx?_

Sora's thoughts echoed through the whole area I quickly realized was Sora's subconsciouss. I kept a grounding grip on Wisdom to make sure he wouldn't disappear and concentrated on contacting Sora, "Calm down, Spikes. I'm here with you—I gave you a Drive Form. Don't loose concentration; I'm lending you my power to fight that thing."

_Whoa—I've got three Keyblades! Thanks a ton, Aanyx!_

"Don't loose concentration!" I scolded before breaking the connection. I hugged Wisdom close, glad to at least have one part of him with me, "I miss the Organization," I admitted sadly, "I miss the good days when it was just you, me, Axel, Xcaiyet, Dem, and Kat. I'm so homesick, Wisdom…"

But then the jacket under my cheek turned from blue to off-white, the hug returned with gusto, "Me too, Aan. I miss all of you—but I'm here now, and so are you…" And it was that sudden change of color that made me realize he was here, just like old times, hugging me like he'd done on my last day at the Organization. And as I felt his hand smooth against my hair, I realized his form was solidifying—completing itself. "…You're merging with Wisdom…"

"I know."

"Will I see you again?" I pulled away just enough to look him in the eye, refusing to cry. Roxas smiled and shook his head, pulling out of the hug to grip my shoulders, "You're always so strong, Aanyx. Even after everything you've been through…how could I possibly give up on all of you now?"

My body was being forced away—the fusion was dissipating. I looked worriedly at Roxas, "I'll find a way. I may not know what I'm doing, but we'll be a family again," I vowed before the darkness consumed me.

I tumbled none-too-gracefully to my paws just in time to see Simba deliver the final blow. I smirked and bowed as he passed, glad the others were at least smart enough to follow my lead before following towards Pride Rock…

-u-

"—your quest ever be done?"

"I'm not sure. I think…as long as I have the Keyblade…I'll have to keep fighting."

"That's a good way to put it," I grinned as I entered the den. Both lions turned towards me excitedly, "How is she?"

"Sleeping. It's still not quite time yet, but it will be soon. The lionesses are with her now…" I paused to yawn widely, dropping into a lazy stretch as I continued, "You'll be a good father, Simba. There's no doubt about that." I bowed to him before turning to the others, "Well? Are we going or not?"

"Yeah, we'd better get going."

"You'll come back soon?"

"Sooner than you think! Can't wait to see the cub!" Sora grinned as we left towards the gummi. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well, bear in mind we've still got five more members of the Organization to wipe out, plus both Albino and Miss Princess to find."

"We?" Sora stopped in his tracks. I rolled my eyes and turned to him, "Don't get all sentimental on me now, Spikes. I'm in this for my own gain, remember?"

"Then why'd you give him a new drive?" Donald asked suspiciously. I rolled my eyes again, "Because he's no good to me dead. We've gone over this, Duck. And don't think this means I won't bail if it gets boring, because I will. Now can we go, please? Much as I like being a lioness I don't much care for the food choices…"


	32. Voices in My Head

No sooner had I entered the cockpit than the screen flickered to life, an unfortunately annoying pair of chipmunks on monitor. "Sora! You gotta come, quick!"

"What happened?" Sora slid into the copilot seat with a worried expression. I rolled my eyes and started the engines, "And why are you on my monitors?"

"There's something wrong with the Cornerstone!"

"You gotta come see!"

All three turned to me baring similarly pleading expressions. I groaned and lifted the gummi, angling for Disney Castle, "Fine, but don't expect me to be _happy_ about it."

-u-

The trip was, thankfully, short, and soon I found myself trailing after a very worried Donald and Goofy, Sora to my right and matching me stride-for-stride.

_**SUPPOSED TO LIVE IN HARMONY!**_

I tripped over my feet, coming to a stop as I clutched my head with one hand. Where had _that_ come from?

Sora stopped as well, "You okay?"

_**CRAWL! CRAWL! CRAWL! CRAWL!**_

I smelt the beach, felt tide around me as my hair sagged heavy with ocean water. But I was still there, in the castle. Sora grasped my arm carefully, "….Aanyx?"

"I'm fine." I growled, attempting to ignore the…whatever it was that was happening. "Let's go already!"

_**ONLY CAUSE DEATH WHEN YOU'RE AROUND US!**_

We stopped to find a portal of Darkness behind the large, shining orb. The feeling of the ocean still hadn't left, nor had the rocketing adrenaline currently pumping through my veins. My heart jumped to my throat, but I kept my face carefully masked as I willed the sensations to go away.

My feet felt _wrong_, awkward. Like I'd never walked before. Like I was still a mermaid.

The image of Ariel's mother raced through my mind. She flew through the air, flaying for control, before smashing into an outcropping of rocks with a gut-wrenching _splat_.

"Either way, we should probably check it out." Sora's voice broke whatever vision I'd come across. I held an arm out to stop him, "I think I should go first. Just in case." He nodded with a small smile of thanks, so I stiffly walked foreword. '_I know how to walk. I've been walking for six years. I'm not a fish out of water. I'm in Disney Castle, not Atlantica._' So my mantra continued, even as the smells and feelings intensified with every step.

And then it got worse at the sight of who lay beyond. I could no longer stand, sinking to my knees before falling sideways. My legs bound together in an invisible fin, and I could barely hold myself up as excitement bubbled through me. The man wore armor I knew I'd never seen before, a tattered cape behind him. He knelt a good few paces in front of me, leaning against his Keyblade.

But it was that same Keyblade that made me fall to the ground in shock, bound by memories. It was utterly simple in comparison to any of Sora's—it actually made the latter's seem flamboyant, oddly enough—and reminded me of Roxas and Kairi and Naminé and Riku and Axel—all at once.

_**SO WHAT BRINGS SUCH AN IMPORTANT MERMAID UP TO THE SURFACE?**_

The voice had changed this time, no longer a little girl's falsetto but instead a deep, mature young man. I felt a chill drive down to my very core when that same voice came from the direction of the man in armor, "Aqua…Ven…"

And then it was Roxas' voice;

_**AND THIS IS AQUA AND TERRA.**_

But Sora was a crashing anchor again as he was suddenly at my side, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"I…" I tried to push myself to my feet, still feeling that invisible mer-tail, "I don't know. I can't get up." I realized the adrenaline was panic—it echoed through my cracked voice. I breathed in an attempt to calm myself, almost gaining control before the man—Terra—spoke again.

"A Keyblade…Who are you…? I can feel it. We've met before. When—No…It isn't you…You're not the one I chose…Why are you not him? Xe…ha…nort—Is that you? Xeha…nort…Xehanort!"

A third voice ripped through my head, this time a soft-spoken female.

_**GONE…VEN…HE LOST HIS HEART…**_

And then the world collapsed into darkness.


	33. The Meeting that Changed Everything

**_IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS WAS WRITTEN BEFORE BIRTH BY SLEEP CAME TO AMERICA. IF YOU HAVE PLAYED THE GAME, FEEL FREE TO IGNORE THE BLATANT MISTAKES CONCERNING CANNON. IF YOU HAVEN'T, NEITHER HAVE I, SO DON'T WORRY, THERE SHOULDN'T BE TOO MANY SPOILERS...I HOPE..._**

"Eddie! Wait for me!" I called, attempting to swim faster. My older brother, Edmy, merely chuckled and turned, "Hurry up, Ani! The sea turtles hatch at daybreak!"

"Don't leave without me! I wanna see it!" I yelled in a pout, jutting out my bottom lip and clenching my fists as I pumped my tail faster in an attempt to catch up. It of course didn't help that I was trapped in his wake of bubbles, but at long last, we reached the shore.

I poked my head up, looking around cautiously. No one was around. Grinning slightly I swam closer, diving under to propel myself before shooting surface-bound again. The sun's bright rays just began to peak over the Far Side, temporarily blinding me.

And then I saw them; hundreds of little turtles crawling towards us clumsily, all muttering in high-pitched voices. I giggled, waving my arms, "Come on, turtles! You can do it! Crawl! Crawl! Crawl! Crawl!"

Maybe if I had been paying attention to my surroundings more I would have heard Edmy's gasp, or seen him dive under the water. Or even the three figures slowly making their way down the beach. But I was only five at the time, and too busy cheering the freshly-hatched turtles on to be bothered by such signs of possible danger.

Until it was too late.

Hearing a soft trio of chuckles I ceased my cheering and turned to the left to see two boys and a girl standing there in peculiar human-shells. My eyes widened and I froze for a second before realizing they were smiling. It was the same kind of smile Aquatta had sometimes when Ariel and I got in trouble and no one else would look at me. What was that word Ed used again…? Oh yeah, _reassuring_.

So I gave a shy smile and swam over, looking them over. The boy on the right had spiky brown hair that almost looked like my dad's. The girl had short blue hair. And the other boy, the one that first caught my attention, had a swirl of blond hair. And so, being only five at the time, I pointed to this last boy and said, "You have hurricane hair."

As the other two chuckled the boy tugged at a lock of his blond hair with a slight frown, "…I suppose you could call it that…"

"And what's your name, little girl?" The girl asked kindly, bending over to see me better. I smiled and brought up my chin proudly, "I'm Anya Twilight, princess of the Jade Kingdom!"

"Really? Well, it's nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Ven, and this is Aqua and Terra." The boy with Hurricane Hair said, pointing first to himself, then the girl, and finally the other boy. Terra smiled, "So what brings such an important mermaid up to the surface?"

"Well, my mommy says that it's the job of the Jade Kingdom to make sure all the nanimals are happy and peaceful, and today we get to watch the baby turtles come into the ocean! I wanna raise one, but Eddie says they have to learn it on their own…"

"Eddie?"

"He's my brudder! Edmy Twilight, Crown-ned Prince of the Jade Kingdom!" I said proudly, "He WAS here, but when he saw you guys he probably ran off to go get daddy. Can yous keep a secret?" I added in a loud whisper, leaning closer to them. Ven nodded, Aqua giggled, and Terra smiled, so I continued, "For a Crown-ned Prince he sure is a scardy-fish! He NEVER goes on any adventures with Ari and me anymore…he says he'd rather stay home and do things we're supposed to…but usually he'll just sit around making music anyway." I giggled loudly at that before gasping suddenly, "Homigosh! The turtles! I gotta lead em back!" I made to turn and swim back before turning back to Ven and looking him in the eye, "Now you gotsta promise to come back next hatching, okay? That's in five years. Promise?"

The three of them exchanged looks before Ven nodded and extended his hand to shake, "Promise."

FIVE YEARS LATER

I sat atop a nearby rock, looking around excitedly for them. It had been five years since I saw them, but I could still remember Ven's Hurricane Hair, Aqua's sisterly smile, and Terra's deep laugh. They were what got me through….

…Well, Auntie's death wasn't something to think about right now…

Seeing Aqua walking over I couldn't help but grin, "I _told you_ they're real…" I muttered to myself, looking eagerly around for the boys.

But it was only Aqua.

"Aqua…where's…?" I asked worriedly, images of Auntie's body being slammed against a rock flashing through my mind. Aqua didn't smile like I remembered. She looked up at me with water in her eyes, "…Gone…Ven…He lost his heart…"

"No….No, you don't mean that! _NO_ that wasn't supposed to—He PROMISED! He PROMISED, and now—NO!" I reeled back on the rock, feeling water drip from my own eyes. I didn't understand the motion, only that it made my vision blur and my anger rise, "You humans only cause death when you're around us! It's NOT FAIR! We're supposed to live in HARMONY!" I screeched. I don't know at what point I left, but next thing I knew I was speeding off in a random direction.

And then I was in front of Aunt Ursula's palace.

I was always her favorite niece. She hated Mom, but loved me. Maybe she could help me….?

"You poor, sweet child. Merfolk and Humans can _never_ mesh nowadays…" Aunt Ursula said sympathetically, one tentacle rested on my shoulder as she fixed a platter of seaweed salad for me. I sniffled, "I wish I could become human…then I could have tried to save him…"

"You know, sweet cheeks, I happen to _know_ someone…in the outside worlds, that is…who might be able to help you. But with a price."

"Name it. I'll do _anything_, Auntie."

"You may never enter Atlantica again…at least, so long as you're completely intact…"

I glanced at her face for a moment before closing my eyes. Ven's bright, friendly smile flashed in my mind, and I shook her hand, "Deal."

Pain. Utter pain. I couldn't breathe. I lost my fin and couldn't swim. Was _this_ why human's couldn't enter our world?

And then the pain was gone, and I took deep breaths. Looking around, I found myself in a large glowing bubble. Ursula tsked, looking me over, "It would never do to have you drown now, sweet cheeks. Why, you're already half-way there!"

Using the side of the bubble for support I attempted to stand, looking at my limp hair with a frown, "So strange…"

"Do you want me to reverse it?"

"No! I _have_ to find a way! I have to…"

Ursula grinned, "Then let's get to it. You'll need some clothes, before you go up. Women are considered indecent without them, you know." With a snap of her fingers and a short spell I was suddenly covered in an odd material. It draped over my arms to the wrist, tight at the shoulder but much wider as it progressed. The torso was covered save for a low v that dipped to my bellybutton, covering my chest on either side. The rest of it flowed down my new legs, ending at my feet.

She looked me over before nodding, snapping her fingers once more. The bubble began to slowly move away as she spoke, "It will take you ashore. Find a man—Ikxe. He will look after you."

"Thank you, Auntie!"


	34. Clause 2, Order 27

Then, suddenly, I was in existence. Feeling like the time Axel 'accidentally' switched my drink with Luxord's beer, I groaned and tried to think past the pounding headache known to most as 'hangover'.

There was something important I'd remembered—something to do with that man in armor. Roxas' face came to mind, as did the smell of the ocean, but other than that—nothing. Just a throbbing hangover and the feeling of forgetting something. You know how sometimes you go into a room to get something, but then something else catches your attention and you totally forget what you came in there to do?

Yeah, it was kinda like that.

So, with a loud and completely unhindered groan I rolled out of bed, checking the clock on the wall. It was about noon—the gummi was motionless, meaning I'd either been carried there while the trio did whatever they did, or I'd been carried there and taken to a new world intirely.

Which, judging by the view from my window, was most likely the case. I swapped out my contacts for a fresh pair, stuffed my shoes on, and headed out, meandering through Hallow Bastion until a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Hurry!"

"Stop breathin' down my neck!"

I poked my head into Merlin's House, raising an eyebrow, "What's the hubbub Jub?"

"Hey, why not ask her to stop it?"

"What exactly am I stopping?" I allowed myself to be shoved in front of a computer before standing at the reply of, "The MCP."

"Oh no, there's no _way_ I'm doing that in front of you lot. I'll go to the main desktop and figure out what's going on from there." Without another word I portaled into Ansem's Castle, walking slowly up to the computer. "I hear you've gathered a mind of your own, MCP."

"_Please state pass code._"

I refrained from rolling my eyes, "User Twilight Morph, pass code 0369247."

"_Pass code incorrect._"

"The hell it is!"

"_Please state pass code._"

"User Twilight Morph, requiring on-mission access, pass code 2501978."

"_Pass code accepted._" I smirked in triumph—even a rebelling computer wouldn't deny Xemnas' code. "_State action._"

"Enable manual mode." Without waiting for the request I created a disk of Dark Matter. "_Dark Matter sample accepted. Manual control complete._"

Cracking my knuckles idly I scanned the screen, typing away and accessing random files. It seemed like MCP was behaving as normal—excluding the fact that it was suddenly very interested in creating Heartless by the dozen. This, apparently, was done in an attempt to 'bring balance to the User World.' What a load of shit.

"The hell?" I muttered as I opened the Game Grid. Sora, Donald, and Goofy appeared to be fighting a loosing battle against the Heartless. "MCP, install!"

"_Installing Virus Aanyx._"

I rezzed in just in time to block a near-fatal shot at Tron, parrying it back with my own Data Disk. "Aanyx? Are you sure you're okay to be out?"

"Hey, no biggie. I've had worse." I grinned at Goofy reassuredly before returning my attention to the Heartless, "All in favor of a hasty retreat?"

At the chorus of 'Aye' I shot a bolt of _Thundaga_ at the wall, breaking it open, before grabbing Tron's other arm, "Easy, Program." I muttered at his groan. I turned to Sora, "Can you take it from here?"

"No problem—thanks, Aanyx."

"Hey, someone's gotta save your ass all the time." I winked and portaled away to the MCP's chamber.

"_Virus_." I grinned at the program, "You've violated a direct clause two order, MCP."

"_The User is of no importance. His de-resolution would have meant nothing._"

"Au contraire, Master Computer Program. That boy is the Keybearer—he is under the guidance of Organization XIII, your Master Users. MCP, read clause two order twenty-seven."

"_Any User, Program, or Virus under the usage and/or guidance of a Master User is to be treated as a Master User. Any threat towards a User, Program, or Virus under the usage and/or guidance of a Master User shall receive the same treatment to those that threaten a Master User; Immediate de-resolution and termination from all hard drive space._"

"The Tron Program and Users Sora, Donald, and Goofy are under the guidance of Master User XVI, Twilight Morph, pass code 0369247. Therefore, following clause two order twenty-seven, you _will_ terminate any and all Heartless within the system."

"_Heartless to receive immediate de-resolution and termination from all hard drive space. Termination complete._"

"And see to it that it stays thus. Uninstall."

"_Uninstalling Virus Aanyx._"

I'd returned to the computer room just in time to see Leon bolting towards us. I narrowed my eyes, "MCP, terminate all User control not under pass code 2501978 indefinitely."

"_User control terminated._" I nodded and portaled away before Leon could stop me, wicked grin in place. That ought to keep Sora safe enough—and, really, the User control wasn't that difficult to get around. They'd manage. Well enough.

I stopped short, surprised at someone else being in the canyon. I'd thought for sure you could only get there through portals…

But then I saw the large, feathered wing protruding from the man's back, and my stomach flopped when I realized who it was.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at me as he turned, coolly looking me over. "And what, is a little experiment like you doing all by herself?"

"Yeah? I could ask you the same thing." I glared, folding my arms uncomfortably over my chest. I always got bad vibes from this guy…

"I am neither an experiment nor a female."

Ooh, this guy got on my nerves like no other. "Your hair stylist begs to differ."

"I do not have time for your idle prattle."

"Fine; have some pie instead!" Having successfully created a hand-sized portal I flung the pie at him, feeling immature satisfaction that he may be able to stop the pie, but there's no stopping banana crème from getting everywhere. Sticking my tongue out like a little four-year-old I portaled away to Merlin's house instead, just in time to catch Sora coming into the door. He smiled brightly, "There you are! Ready to go?"

"Only if I'm driving." I grinned in return, leading the way.


	35. The Calm Before The Storm

"Holy Shit." This was, honestly, the first thing to come out of my mouth when I saw The World That Never Was looming just beyond Twilight Town. I'd never seen it from space like this before—it suddenly looked a hell of a lot bigger and twice as creepy.

But despite the awe-inspiring view, my heart flopped with a sudden sense of familiarity. A smile tugged at my lips.

Only one word could describe what I felt at that moment—_Home_.

"Be on your guard," I warned, setting the ship down by Station Heights, "The fact that they've dropped the cloaking device means only one thing—a fight, and a major one at that."

"But you'll help—right?"

"You think I've gone all this way to let you die now? Hell no! You'd better stock up on Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs, though. We're gonna need as many Drive Forms as we can when we get there."

"Gotcha."

-u-

"Do you know where you're going?"

"Of course I know where I'm going!"

"Good—Where are you going?"

"This mansion."

I lunged for the picture in Sora's hand, ignoring his cry of protest as I stared at it in disbelief, "Where the hell did you get this?"

It seemed like a million years ago that I'd last seen it, sitting on a ladder that served as shelves in The Usual Spot. It seemed even longer since the picture was actually taken…

"_C'mon, Aanyx, hurry!"_

"_Hold on, I think I've got it…there!"_

"_This one better not be blurry!"_

I traced a finger over my half-blurred form, recalling the mad dash to get into the picture in time. It was just after Summer Vacation started—just after Roxas had shown up—and we'd gone camping in the woods beyond the crack in the wall. Back then, I never would have guessed that the mansion we'd discovered was really where it all came down…

"It was with the ice cream, wasn't it? When we found that box?"

"Which I obviously wasn't there for," I snapped back out of my trip down memory lane, turning on my heel, "Well, FYI, you're going the wrong way. The Old Mansion's this way."

"How d'you know?"

"Do you not use your eyes, dumbass?" I waved the picture in the air, though still didn't relinquish it, "I'm in this photo too, smart one."

"How does that work?"

"I'll explain later." I suddenly remembered what had happened the last time I tried talking to the others and decided to chicken out, "Listen, there's something I gotta do first. Follow the trolly tracks till you see a crack in the wall. There's a path through the forest that'll get you to the mansion."

"Where are you going?"

"None of your damn business, Duck!" Flipping the bird off I jogged to the Sandlot, deciding to take refuge in a familiar face.

"Hey, beanie boy!" I successfully gained the boy's attention, making him scowl at me, "Oh, great, what do _you_ want?"

"Glad at least _somebody_ in this world remembers me," I sighed and plopped uninvited onto the bench beside him, "Don't worry, my days of snooping are over…for now…"

"So that creepy guy isn't around any more?"

"Nope—he's been gone for a few years now, actually. But that's not what I'm here about."

"If you're just here to waste my time—"

"Nuh-uh. I've got a in-need-of-scientific-input situation."

If there was one thing I knew about Seifer, it was his love for scientific, mathematical facts. When I was still with the Organization, I'd first met him on Sunset Terrace during a recon mission. He proceeded to tell me why wearing big leather cloaks were bad for said recon missions, in great detail. When I was trapped in the other Twilight Town, I'd all but begged Seifer to be my tutor in Chemistry—much to Heyner's disapproval, but petty male ego fights weren't my concern. He was a go-to guy when it came to needing facts and scientific proof for things.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, and I took that as a 'go ahead'. "Okay, so I know you've mentioned the Strings Theory thing, but do you think it's possible for a _fake_ alternate universe to clash with our universe?"

"Fake meaning…?"

"Artificially created. Like an RPG that you live and breathe in."

Seifer proceeded to string terminology together with seven-plus-syllable words that I sounded more like an attempt at PigLatin than anything remotely English. I blinked at him blankly when he paused, "In words I can understand?"

An aggravated sigh met this, "Well, assuming the fake AU has the same people with the same characteristics as our universe, it's possible that the simulated AU's programming may overlap with a real person's actions and reactions. Simple enough terms?"

"So if there was an Artificial Twilight Town, and someone were to go from living there to living here without ever knowing the real people…"

"Then there's a possibility that reactions towards that someone will be the same, yes."

"And if that possibility doesn't happen?"

Seifer shrugged, "Then it doesn't happen. Hey, this better not be another IOU—I've got plenty of those from that brother of yours."

I rolled my eyes and tossed a munny pouch at him, "That outta do it, Mr. Greedy. But hey, thanks for the jargon—it helped, even though I didn't understand about half of it."

"Glad I could help…" He waved distractedly, counting the munny orbs, but I paid the boy no mind as I portaled to the mansion, feeling a little better. Nothing puts a mind at ease like being rambled at in terms you don't understand for shit.

-u-

"…would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense."

"He's right," I said, making myself known. Sora turned to me, confused, "He is?"

"Once upon a time, my best friend and I were part of Organization XIII. I was tricked into thinking one of the members wanted me dead, so I ran away. Roxas followed me. A man named DiZ created a fake version of Twilight Town to keep myself and him trapped—why, I'm not completely sure. But when he disappeared, I found myself here."

"That other town must be where everything that's missing from here went!"

"Including Kairi!"

"I get it!"

"Okay, enough shouting, we're all within hearing distance of each other." I mumbled, tired of them shouting. But before anyone could say or do anything more, five Dusks appeared, ready to attack.

"Aanyx!"

"Don't look at me, _Duck_, I didn't call them!"

"Then get rid of them!"

"I would if you'd _stop yelling at me!_"

"Watch out!" And, not for the first time in my existence, I found myself 'saved' by the Mouse King. I flinched as each of the Dusks faded into nothingness, hearing their screams of pain echo through my mind.

Mickey Mouse looked over at me, almost as though he expected me to fall on my knees and kiss his feet in thanks.

I think I'd rather kiss the rear-end of an elephant, honestly.

I ignored Sora and Mickey's conversation, instead turning to Heyner, Pence, and Olette, "I'm sorry about…before…" I trailed off meekly. Olette put her hand on my shoulder, "It makes sense, now that we know about the other Twilight Town."

"Right, let's go!" Rather than follow Sora and the King, I backed away from the mansion gates hesitantly. Sora turned to look at me, worried, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Part of me didn't want to say it. The mission called for Sora's cooperation, not some hopeful friendship. The mission called for me to bring him to Neon Town, not for me to back out now that I'm so close.

But the mission also called for myself to stay alive and sane.

"I can't go." I stammered at last, "I made a promise not to enter the other Twilight Town until I could bring him back."

"Bring _who_ back?" Mickey asked, confused. I ignored him, biting my lip and scuffing my shoe in the grass.

To my surprise, Heyner and Olette flanked me, each grabbing an arm, "Then we'll all go, together."

"I—" but there was no way out of it. "…Thanks…"

So, with an increasing sense of dread, I walked foreword, somehow feeling the impending doom looming closer. If this was the calm before the storm, I really hoped it would be a quick and painless one.

But then again, journey stories are never quick and painless…


	36. The Storm Hits

"Any luck?"

I shook my head, rubbing a kink out of my neck, "Nothing but empty rooms. I really don't know how to get to the computer…"

"Couldn't you just create a portal thingy?" I glanced warily at Pence, "I could, but we'd be going through the realm of Darkness. You wouldn't survive."

"Then we won't go—you, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the King can go instead."

No way around it, then. Damn. With a heavy sigh I stretched an arm out, calling a portal to Betwixt and Between, "Be on your guards. We'll need to stay in the realm between until I can find a way into the other Twilight Town."

"Can't be any worse than The End of the Worlds, right?"

"Your optimism is refreshingly idiotic as always," I sneered, grabbing Sora's forearm before he could boldly walk through, "We're going straight into Darkness, idiot! You can't just go waltzing through!"

"But—you've got a heart, and you do that all the time!"

"That's because my heart was born of darkness," I sighed; this really wasn't the best time for this, "Look, just prepare yourselves, okay? Be on your guard—Darkness will be everywhere, and no amount of cheery disposition can save you from it. It _will_ tempt you."

Releasing my hold on the boy I marched in first, knowing they would follow.

After all, what good is the mission if they didn't?

…Except I hadn't expected to be overcome by millions of lesser Nobodies—Samurai, Dusks, Sorcerers, Snipers, Dragoons, Berserkers, Assassins, Dancers, Gamblers—every single one of them armed and ready to fight.

_None shall pass._

I growled at the universal statement echoing from each Nobody, "You'd throw your lives away? Willingly?"

_Milady would not understand. We must fight for Superior. None shall pass._

"You don't have to do this. You have a choice! You don't have to die!"

_None shall pass. We must protect our home._

"You don't have to die!" I walked foreword stubbornly, willing them to see reason. "Please, I beg of you—don't fight. Don't throw your lives away! Too many others have—" but before I could finish a Samurai struck, slicing my arm. It wasn't too deep a cut—a warning, nothing more. I dropped to my knees, feeling a stab of betrayal. Xemnas _knew_ I hated their deaths. He _knew_ I would spare their lives at all costs. Why would he force them—force _me_—to fight?

"It's for the mission." I looked up, surprised to see Axel walking calmly out of the sea of Nobodies. I couldn't reply, however, for at that moment the Denizens of Light came through.

Sora took one look and glared, summoning his Keyblade, "You! What did you do to Aanyx?"

"Concerned?" Axel deadpanned before returning his gaze to me and murmuring, "Don't get attatched. Superior's lesson of the month, it seems." I winced—he was taking Xcaiyet's death much worse than I had. Steeling myself I stood, directing my attention to the lesser Nobodies.

'_I am Aanyx, Twilight Morph and Number XVI of Organization XIII. As is my mission, I _will_ take the Denizens of Light to Neon Town—you are in my way. You will either step down or perish._'

_Milady is brave. But none shall pass._

"What did you tell them?" Mickey asked. I didn't reply right away, "This is Axel. He is my friend—"

"And I'll be your personal guide through this mayhem." The pyro finished. I nodded past the lump in my throat, "We will fight them—together."

"But—"

I snarled at the Keybearer, rounding on him, "Look, you won't last at this rate. I said I'd take you there, so I'm taking you there! Fight!"

Calling my weapons forth accepted the Darkness, allowing Dark Matter to spiral around me. The Storm hit, white forms flinging into the fray at alarming numbers. I ignored their cries, their deaths, their pain—all that mattered was the mission.

Don't get attatched.

Hard orders for a girl with a heart—no matter how Dark that heart may be.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side…" I whirled, noticing Sora and Axel trapped in the middle of them all and still fighting. The Disney Trio were nowhere to be seen. I morphed my whips into a boa staff once more, fighting my way through to the two.

"Feeling a little…regret?"

"Nah…I can handle these punks. Watch this!"

Not for the first time, time seemed to slow down. The fight blurred into the swirling colors of the background as Axel jumped into mid-air, focusing his energy into raw fire. His Chakrams spun on either side of him, fire intensifying.

In a flash of heat and pain, it was over—all the lesser Nobodies were gone. I let out a cry, dropping my staff into nonexistence, and raced to his side. "Not you too." I heard myself whimper, "Kingdom Hearts, not you too!"

"Hey…" His voice was weak as I pulled my second brother into my lap, shaking uncontrollably—but with rage or grief, I wasn't sure. "Life without her…really isn't all that great after all…"

Sora knelt sadly on Axel's other side, "You're…fading away…"

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings…right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi." Axel summoned a Chakram and looked at me pleadingly. I bit my lip and nodded, covering the Chakram with magic. I morphed it into a keychain and handed it to Sora. "For…what I did…to Kairi…" I could tell he was barely holding on as he looked at me again, "Kairi's in the castle dungeon. Go."

I wiped stubbornly at my tears and nodded, setting him gently to the ground and standing, "So passes a fiery warrior of Darkness. May Her Darkness watch over you." But he was gone before I could finish. I willed my emotions to calm, allowing Sora to place a hand on my shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'll see him again." Dropping the matter I opened a portal, "C'mon…The sooner we get you outta here the less likely you are at joining him."

We walked out together—The Denizens of Light and the Nobody. The familiarity of Neon Town washed over me, and I allowed the feeling of _home_ to resurface. "Welcome, gents, to The World that Never Was."


	37. Eye of the Storm

The moment I'd stepped out I felt it—the summons of a meeting. I glanced at my companions, "There is something I must take care of. I'll meet you at the Castle Gates—I'm your ticket in."

At their collective nod I portaled to my seat in Where Nothing Gathers, summoning my cloak on the way. "Welcome, XVI." Xemnas nodded to me, "How faires the mission?"

"The final phase is nearly upon us, Superior. As we speak, the Denizens of Light are fighting their way through Neon Town. I will lead them through the Castle and to the Altar of Naught, where we will begin Plan Judgment Day."

"Only five of us left, then? Seems we're getting a lot more free seats." Xigbar frowned from his throne beside Xemnas. Luxord hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps Axel got something from putting his life on the line."

"Hey, we don't exist! What life is there to put on the line? That goes against the rules of gambling."

"Indeed. Axel put something that didn't exist on the line…and probably won. The bastard was always a cheater."

Despite the harsh words, I knew the two gamblers were always fond of Axel, especially on poker night.

Saïx continued to stare at my left boot expressionlessly, "It doesn't matter. All he got was nothingness. Axel couldn't stand living without his Heart, and was destroyed because of her. He was weak." I bit my tongue, knowing too that Saïx and Axel's Sombodies had been close. Saïx and Xcaiyet never got on too well, either, so the bitterness was understandable.

"But…" Xemnas interrupted, gaining our attention, "Some things awaken through weakness. You see, Axel's death triggered a reaction to Sora's heart. Perhaps _he_ has awakened too."

All eyes fell to the empty throne engraved _XIII_. I decided to share my information, "Roxas is awake, I know that much. Throughout the mission, he began to merge with Sora. Roxas chose to help me, his Wisdom Form was with me instead through quite a lot of the journey. But when I gave the Keybearer the Nothingness Drive, Roxas completed—and is very much active within Sora's subconscious. I've only yet Fused once, but I'm confidant that future use will prompt XIII to fully awaken."

"It was a bold gamble. What would you have done had it not worked so spectacularly?" Saïx asked. I allowed myself a smirk, "Never underestimate the powers of a Heart, VII. A pre-existing connection—one forged through years' worth of friendship—is more than enough to trigger rememberance. It worked for the Keybearer himself, if you'd recall—the Princess of Heart triggered the memories within the Heartless, and in turn, so did my continual presence. Axel's fading will no doubt only speed up the process."

"Indeed," Xemnas nodded. He waved a gloved hand, "XVI, you are dismissed. Continue the mission under Radio Silence. Do not RTC until Judgment Day."

Nodding in understanding I portaled back into Neon Town, only to feel a sudden lurch mid-portal.

As though returning to the Chamber of Waking, I was suddenly weightless. I stared down at a stained glass platform of simple design—the third I'd seen in my last travels to the world. It only had two circles—a large Nobody symbol surrounded by eighteen roman numerals. Where only a few had been scuffed out last time, only six numerals remained unscratched. I, II, VII, X, XIII, XVI—all that was left of the grand Organization XIII.

As I drifted closer I quickly realized that there were two people fighting—Sora and Roxas. Roxas pounded relentlessly on Sora's Keyblade with what I thought to be Oblivion and Oathkeeper—but as I drifted closer still, I quickly realized my assumption was wrong. Their designs were perfect replicas to that of Oblivion and Oathkeeper—were it not the coloring.

Oblivion was a dark, forest green in color, the 'wings' of the hand guards lighter minty shades. The keychain wasn't the black crown I'd seen before, but—to my plesant surprise—the translucent green orb from the Five Souls trophy I'd given Roxas so long ago.

Oathkeeper was far darker, tinted in shades of black and blood red—I quickly realized that this, too, had a different keychain as well. Rather than the Wayfinder from Kairi, this keychain was the black-and-red good luck charm back from the Struggle match that seemed to have happened years ago.

_Red for courage, black for stability…._

Sora dropped to one knee, bringing my attention back to the fight itself, and lost his grip on his blade. He scrambled for it, but Roxas pinned the fallen blade with one of his own. I landed soundlessly on the platform at last, running up to the two of them, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Aanyx?"

"Stay out of this, Aan. It's not your fight."

But Sora took advantage of the distraction, summoning his blade to him and slicing Roxas once across the chest.

"NO!"

I shoved the Somebody aside as the Nobody fell to his knees, hood falling. Skidding to my knees beside him I looked the blonde in the eyes worriedly, "…Roxas…?"

The boy seemed a million miles off, a single tear falling from his eye. He closed them for a few moments before seeming to come back to reality, healing the wound on his chest wordlessly.

"So he really is gone…" I heard him mutter before looking at me. I did the only thing I could think to do—I hugged the boy.

Roxas chuckled and released me as we stood a moment later—he seemed to be back to normal again. Sora held out a hand, utterly unsure of what to do, but Roxas smiled at his Somebody and clapped the latter on the shoulder, light engulfing us.

"You make a good Other…"

And then it was just Sora and I, back in Neon Town. But I could feel Roxas' strength from Sora. I knew I would see him again, and so I wouldn't say goodbye.

Because goodbye means going away, and going away means forgetting.

And I would never, _ever_ forget again.


	38. Judgment Day

"And WHAT, pray tell, do you think you're doing?"

Ansem the Wise and King Mickey both jumped as I portaled between the machine and its target, effectively blocking the way. "Aanyx?"

"Girl, get out of the way."

"Oh, I don't think so. You see, if I were to get out of the way now, you would destroy the whole plan." I let loose my sadistic grin at full throttle, hiding my eyes behind my bangs as I called Dark Matter all around me, "And we've come too far to have that happen now."

"I don't understand…I thought you were—"

"Oh, Mouse, you really are too trusting. Letting a member of Organization XIII so close to your warrior? Letting said member guide that warrior? It's like you've learned nothing, my dear Mouse King. But I suppose it's a good thing I'm not part of that, isn't it?" I grinned and winked, dissipating the Dark Matter. Mickey slouched slightly in visible relief, but Ansem growled, "Get out of the _way_, girl!"

"No, I really don't think I will, Ansem. Instead, I think I'll do this…" Raising one hand I morphed the machine's design and jumped out of the way. A beam of grey light shot out the moment I'd jumped, and I grinned in satisfaction when Ansem realized it was too late to stop it.

Phase one complete.

-u-

"I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you!"

"Well, that's an understatement," I grinned and jumped to the ground smoothly between the two boys. Riku growled and called Soul Eater, but I held up my hands in defense, "Hey, now, none of that."

"Riku? What're you doing?"

"She's working for them, Sora. She has been this whole time!"

Sora came up to me, searching my face for something. "…I don't think she is." He said at last. I raised my eyebrows, but to my even greater surprise Mickey backed the boy up, "She said she wasn't part of the Organization."

"But you did tamper with Ansem's machine. I saw it."

"The thing would have killed him the moment he started it," I walked a few paces away to grip the railing, looking at the—seemingly—destroyed Kingdom Hearts, "Riku, I told you I'd found the plans. This was no lie. I went over it, and there's no way the machine would have worked without a proper fuel source. So I fixed that."

"Then why didn't you just say that?"

His doubt was to be expected. I shot him a dubious look, "And risk the Organization finding out what Ansem's plan was? I hid the files from them, sure, but almost every time we crossed paths it was too vulnerable a time to say it. I didn't want the Organization to find out that I'd be bringing them down."

"Gwarsh, so all those times you would leave…?"

"Usually entailed keeping them off the scent, yeah."

Sora once more stepped to my defense, grabbing Riku's arm, "Look, Riku, Aanyx is my friend. I trust her."

Riku glared at me. I kept my face open—daring him to find fault. At last he sighed, "Okay, Sora. I'll give her a chanse. But if I think she's lying—"

"You'd have every right to fight me. I did, after all, promise I'd keep him safe."

Though I kept my face in its innocent mask, I awarded myself a mental smirk. The trickest part was over—now it was all a matter of bringing the remaining three members into Darkness.

Phase two complete.

-u-

"Be on your guard," I warned as we ascended to the Altar of Naught, "Xemnas will be that much more powerful. His power is Nothingness, which means he can call on the powers of the other members."

"Why's that?"

"When a Nobody 'dies' they really just fade into Darkness—into Nothingness," I explained to the King before turning to Sora, "I think it's time to pull out that Fusion Drive again. Think you can manage?"

"No problem!" Sora grinned cheekily before closing his eyes. I gathered Dark Matter and plunged, allowing his subconsciouss to enfold me into it's depths.

"He's not gonna like the fact that you're playing him," Roxas greeted with a frown. I looked at him a moment before nodding, "I know."

"You're okay with that?"

"Does it _sound_ like I'm okay with it?" I let out a sigh, sitting on an invisible surface, "Yes, okay, I'll technically not be getting five stars on this mission. I'll have failed," I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, ignoring the sting from my contacts, "Damn idiot got to me, okay?"

"That's not a bad thing, Aan," Roxas soothed, sitting beside me, "I think I prefer it this way—it's much easier to stay _me_ when you're genuinely friendly around Sora. And if you think about it, it's just like hanging out with me."

"Except you actually use the brains," I tried to remember when my insults stopped being hostile, but I honestly couldn't. The idiot Keybearer had wormed his way in and kept his big-ass foot in the door every time I'd tried to shove him out.

I'd never admit it—especially in the company of _any_ of my friends, as they'd never let me live it down—but I actually sort of missed bickering with the idiot when I'd left. Sure, I still hated him for killing Demyx, but I knew I'd see my brother again. It was just a matter of getting to that point.

_Aanyx…I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…_

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see, and established the connection, "Don't push yourself too hard, I'll be right out." I hugged Roxas and allowed the Defusion to engulf me, somewhat surprised that Xemnas wasn't there. I looked around at the group, "What did I miss?"

But they were all staring over my shoulder. I turned, surprised to see a glistening doorway akin to those that I'd seen in the Chamber of Wakening.

"Kingdom Hearts…" I heard Mickey mutter. Riku cleared his throat, "Let's go. Xemnas must be inside."

"The worlds gave us this doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!"

I snorted, "No offense, Your Majesty, but that's a load of bullocks. These doors aren't from the worlds, they're from The three All-Gods."

"The who?" Sora asked stupidly. I sighed—leave it to _him_ to ask the stupid question. "The All-Gods. Her Darkness, the goddess and All-Mother to those who choose the Dark or Twilit path. Her Lightness, the goddess and All-Mother to those who choose the Light or Dawn path. Kingdom Hearts Himself, who watches over all four paths and keeps the balance between the two sisters. Kingdom Hearts is neither Light nor Darkness—he is both and neither at the same time."

Riku turned to Sora, saying something to the latter boy. But before the former had even opened his mouth, the sounds of The World that Never Was were replaced with a motherly voice echoing through my mind—the very same one that had first spoken to me back at the beginning of the journey.

_Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?_

'_I will accept my fate, My Lady._' I nodded and turned to the others, "Ready?"

"Let's end this!"

(POVSWITCHPOFSWITCH)

The moment the group had entered they found themselves in Neon Town. Aanyx held up an arm, stopping the others before they could jump into battle, "It's an illusion. Keep your guards up!"

Xemnas appeared above one of the skyscrapers a few buildings down, looming ominously over them, "So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that."

"Oh, I don't think so…" Aanyx grinned, jumping high into the air. She dodged the oncoming building with ease, calling forth her whips in the typical swirl of energy. Extending their reach, she latched hold onto the top of the nearest skyscraper and turned to Sora and Riku, "You guys lower the defenses! The illusion will only last as long as the power source does!"

"What about you?" Sora called back over the wind. Aanyx glared up at Xemnas' form in the distance, "I have some unfinished business to attend to with Superior Sparkle over there…Don't wait up!" With that she jumped, swinging from building to building.

Riku shook his head, "This friend of yours…she always this suicidal?"

"Aw, Aanyx can take care of herself. I mean, she _has_ helped me a lot on our journey…"

Aanyx, meanwhile, had landed on the mecha-dragon's back, crouched low to the ground as she dissmissed her whips. Braid whipping behind her from the alarmingly fast winds, she stood upright and marched towards Xemnas-the latter now clad in a metal bodysuit of sorts. "I have done as you asked, Superior. Tell me what I must do." She yelled over the wind. "Good, XVI. But your mission is not yet over. Take me to Kingdom Hearts."

"How the hell am I supposed to do I do that?"

"Simple; we fight."

Without warning, he advanced, shooting a blast of Dark Matter at her. Aanyx, caught off-guard, barely managed to absorb the energy between her hands. She let it grow into a ball before throwing it back at him. He dodged with a high jump, letting the Dark Matter form a portal as he fell feet first into it. With a jump of her own Aanyx tumbled in after him, letting the portal close as they faced off in what appeared to be a hall in the Cave of Wonders.

No sooner had she rolled in, however, then another blast of Dark Matter came flying towards her, aimed for the one weakness against it—her heart. Catching it inches from contact with her chest Aanyx grunted from the impact, throwing it straight at him with a muttered yell of "Aeroga!" as the Dark Matter ball left her hands. The ball spun into a spear with the wind spell, but was batted away with more Dark Matter. The spear embedded into a mountain of gold, causing the booming voice of the Cave to erupt around them. "INFADELS! YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE SACRED TREASURE!"

But by this time the two had long since left the confines of Agrabah, now each impaired within their lion forms of Pridelands. Xemnas let out a deafening roar, to which Aanyx responded with a feral growl and a low crouch, ready to spring in any direction. He portaled directly behind her, making her wince in pain as his claws, dripping with Dark Matter, sank into her hide. Letting out a snarling roar of her own she gashed at his face before jumping into a back flip and kicking him down with her hind legs. He stumbled into a portal once more, Aanyx in hot pursuit, and came out at the Alter of Naught.

Xemnas fell to his knees as Sora and Riku appeared once more, gazing up at the broken heart-shaped moon in agony as he wordlessly cured his injuries, "I need…more rage…I need more…hearts…"

"Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora said desperately. Aanyx held out her arm in a silent warning, not letting the two Somebodies any closer to their fight. "Unfortunately…I don't…" He said sadly before turning back to Aanyx, "So, Number XVI. It seems this battle cannot be conquered by will power alone."

"Time to break out the big guns, then?" Aanyx grinned, tossing aside the downed potion bottle. It smashed upon impact, the last droplets of the green substance slowly forming a puddle around the shards of glass. "Bring it!" Sora growled, but Aanyx glared at him, "This isn't your fight, dumbass."

"But—"

"Look, I can handle myself, alright? You just find a way to get the hell outta here. Oh, and Riku," She paused to glance in the silver-haired boy's direction, "This makes twenty." Riku gave an annoyed growl, "Just get outta here."

"You first. This is my battle field, if you'll remember." Her tone was lighthearted as she turned her focus back to Xemnas, preparing herself as the Ethereal Blades came into view. "Nothingness is eternal!" Xemnas growled. Aanyx let out a quick "Ha!" and jumped high, cracking her whip mid-air. The tip licked his shoulder as he jumped, making him flinch in pain and slight surprise. The look turned quickly into one of challenge, his form rising up and disappearing into a portal. Grinning in reply she cast another wind spell and accelerated into the portal just before it closed up.

Finding herself in the I/O Tower Hallway she quickly adapted to the extra weight of her DataSuit and tumbled to the ground, barely parrying Xemnas' ambush attack in time with her newly-formed staff. Forced on the defensive, she slowly backed into the Communications Room before finding an opening and switching to offensive. She jumped onto the Terminal Pad in an attempt to press a height advantage, only to realize a second too late the smirk on his tanned face.

Without warning the two of them were transported to the Game Grid, racing along in Light Cycles—or, rather, Dark Matter Cycles—against the NPC Heartless. Aanyx gave a low growl of annoyance as she dodged the endless rain of energy spikes, "Damnit, this is why I fucking hate driving!" She swerved close to the wall, letting the energy blast through its seemingly impenetrateable surface as she rocketed out. "_Come now, XVI. RTCing without completing a mission?_" Xemnas' voice said through her headpiece. Aanyx grinned, doing a 180 as she screeched to a halt, "On the contrary, Superior, I'm just getting warmed up!" Punching the big red button in the middle of her control screen with an all too familiar bout of magic, the Game Grid erupted in green sparks as her _Thundaga_ spell short-circuited the arena. She waited for Xemnas' anguished cry to dissipate before chuckling, "Really, Superior, you should learn to pick your battlefields better…"

"_I'll keep that in mind!_" Xemnas' voice said suddenly. Aanyx shot foreword off her bike as a Dark Matter tire made contact with her shoulder blade, making her cry out in pain as she fell through the awaiting portal. She fell to the ground hard and rolled onto her back groaning in pain, only to have her eyes widen as she rolled out of the way. Not a second later, the end of her braid snapped clean off with a metallic _shing_ from the dropped guillotine, making her look at it in shock. "Okay, now it's personal," she growled, glaring through the darkened shadow of her bangs at the man before her. Golden eyes glowed from under a half-mask of black-and-white swirls, pearly fangs glowing in the moonlight, "Surely you can think of a better taunt than that, XVI."

"Tell me something, Superior. What are we doing? Why do we have to fight? And what's with the change in worlds all the time?" Aanyx asked, spitting bloody saliva to the ground. Xemnas lowered his Ethereal Blades slightly, "You mean you haven't noticed? I've been trying to send us to Kingdom Hearts. We fight because your friendship with the Denizens of Light is crucial to the future. If they were to realize they had been duped this entire trip, then everything would have been for naught. By taking on this mission, you will have saved us all."

"That explains the portals. Okay, so we fight then. But you do realize that it's nearly impossible to open a pathway to Kingdom Hearts."

"Unless three Keyblades are used to unlock that path."

"Three? But there's only-wait. You mean to tell me...that when Sora, Riku, and Mickey go to close the DTD...they're actually _opening_ The Path to Kingdom Hearts?"

"Those that reside in Light are always far too ignorant. They never bother to think of alterior motives."

"So this whole journey-loosing everyone, starting Organization XIII-it was all...?"

"A ploy to reinact Ikxe's experiments? Indeed. Shall we?"

Refulled with this insight, Aanyx grinned, lunging foreword, "We shall, Superior. We shall." She delivered a roundhouse kick, pushing her tan opponent backward into a portal. She followed soon after, landing soundlessly on the deck of the shipwrecked _Interceptor_ and parrying the attack that awaited her with a bought of lightening. Her staff quickly morphed into two short-sword-sized keyblades, the teeth the Nobody Symbol and a heart engraved in each handle-two lethal counterparts to her one piece of jewelry she never took off.

"Pirate!" Xemnas spat blood, panting slightly. Aanyx allowed herself a short bow, "Why thank ye." Xemnas lunged. Again and again the Ethereal Blades pounded against the steel keys, pushing Aanyx back until she loomed over the crashing waves of the ocean, "Time to walk the plank, XVI."

"With pleasure!" Grinning Aanyx did a backwards mid-air flip, straight into the portal that awaited her below. She plunged into the familiar waters of the Open Territory, instantly adjusting to her fin. "Attempting to press your advantage? I think not!" A hand grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back into another portal. Aanyx fell continuously, Big Ben growing taller and taller before her.

Closing her eyes tight, she pulled herself into a ball as her back suddenly erupted in pain. A pair of aquamarine butterfly wings grew from her very flesh, antennae sprouting from the crown of her head as Aanyx let out an agonized scream. She hadn't ever willingly brought them out before…

Xemnas waited for her at the top of Big Ben, staring in shock. "I see XVII and XVIII weren't the only ones he experimented on."

"Yeah, well, to be fair, I still have no idea how the hell to control them. I've only used them once before…" Aanyx admitted as she landed gratefully on solid ground. She then glared at her Superior, "But I though the whole point of this part was for me to kill you, not the other way around!"

"Minor miscalculation," Was all Xemnas offered in reply before suddenly pushing her backward into a portal.

She landed with a large THUD on her wings, crumpling one badly, and let out continuous pitiful cries of pain. She stared at the—seemingly—broken Kingdom Hearts above, ignoring the chorus of worried cries behind her. Xemnas crouched over her, "You have lost, XVI. I won…everything…say goodbye to your precious friends, you stupid girl, because this is the last time you will—"

His words cut off as blood bubbled from his mouth, and he looked down in shock at Aanyx's determined face, "That's for breaking my wing, damnit." She said, shoving the shard of glass deeper into his chest before letting him stagger up.

A droplet of the green gooey Potion fell from the protruding end of the glass shard, landing on Xemnas' shoe as he looked up at the group in a dumbfounded expression. His gaze locked with Aanyx's, both turning into knowing, determined glares at the shared conclusion: This was NOT over.

Xemnas disappeared into a portal of darkness as Aanyx attempted to get to her feet, the invisible barrier between her and the others vanishing. Sora, Riku, Donald, and King Mickey raced over, all casting Curaga at the same time. "Guess this makes nineteen again, eh Albino?" Aanyx panted in an attempted lighthearted tone. "This isn't the time for that." Riku snapped in response. "I didn't know you had wings, Aanyx!"

"Yeah, well, when you have a mad scientist for a stalker..." Aanyx shrugged, wincing at Sora's curious prods. "What's this?" Donald frowned, picking up a piece of paper. Aanyx snatched it away before the duck could find out, instantly having recognized the writing. She read with growing annoyance, refusing to let Sora see.

_07—An experiment with flaws_

_Month upon month has piled up in this day-less world. With every week brings a new experiment, and with every experiment I have learned that much more._

_The week has come for her transformation—to give my Queen the Darkness she has yearned. She demanded suggested to be given animal DNA as well, and I sincerely hope it is to her liking. Flight will do her wonders…_

_I have also taken the liberty of making sure to wipe her memory of all thoughts before she donned the crown. It was…painful…to be forced to do that manually in Narexk's case, especially concerning her lineage._

_But I am sure that THIS time, this monumental experiment, will go well. More to follow after inspections._

_She was…problematic. The removal of memory during her creation caused a complete blank—she was quite literally a newborn. But no matter, no matter. She will be that much easier to shape to my every whim. Already am I looking foreword to the things she will be able to do once she accepts the situation._

_One concern, however, is her animalistic DNA. Unlike Narexk, the wings and antennae seem to be in some sort of slumber, as though still a caterpillar, rather than the majestic Butterfly I'd chosen to give her flight…_

_I am hoping it is merely due to her age—come her 16th she will undoubtedly have them ready at hand._

_Narexk seems to prefer the Nobody to Anya. To call them the same being would be far from accurate. Not that that matters; the lust is prominent by her looks alone. And I am confident that this little beauty will be the ultimate Queen of Darkness…_

_And so, my flawed mistress, the Darkness herself has given you your name: Aanyx._

"To think that he died from a shard to the heart…" Riku said, looking at the place Xemnas vanished from. Aanyx scoffed, stuffing the now-folded Ikxe File in her back pocket, "You seem to be forgetting he lacks the organ. If I'd managed to do that _before_ horribly injuring myself, I'd go after him, but now he's probably healed himself enough to fight more."

"You aren't going anywhere! Not as injured as you are!" Sora protested, grabbing her forearm.

Aanyx snorted, "I wasn't planning on going _alone_. In order to finish him off I think I'm gonna need the power of the Keyblade…" I glanced at Sora, "Think you're up for it?"

"If Sora goes, then so do I." Riku frowned as he folded his arms over his chest. She shrugged, "Might take all three of us—he's pretty damn powerful."

Aanyx stood, brushing off her cloak and flapping her wings experimentally. Grinning to the two boys she held out a hand towards Kingdom Hearts.

"I, Aanyx Twilight, request entrance to the land of Kingdom Hearts Himself. Lend myself and my friends, Riku and Sora, the ability to enter, so that we may complete the task set upon us and bring balance between those of Darkness and those of Light."

All of The World That Never Was rumbled with anticipation before a set of stained glass stairs appeared, linking the Alter of Naught to the heart-shaped moon. "Well, she's useful for something after all," Riku muttered jokingly, leading the way. Aanyx scoffed and slugged him in the shoulder, "Whatever, _Albino_. Let's just get this over with, all right?"

The three reached the end of the staircase and were suddenly engulfed in grey light, transported to what looked like a monochrome version of Betwixt and Between. Xemnas waited for them in a modified Organization Cloak—its material white with thick, intricate designs of black.

"Heroes from the realm of Light…I will not allow it to end this way—not yet. If Light and Darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same…Eternal!"

"You're right, Light and Darkness _are_ eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever, too." Riku paused to grin, "But guess what, Xemnas?"

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora answered. Xemnas let out a chuckle, "No more eternal than that radiance of yours."

And so the fight began—an elaborate dance of three-on-one, either side equally matched. Aanyx and Riku were suddenly blasted away into an invisible surface, Sora and Xemnas suddenly surrounded by a sphere of blue energy.

"Can you spare…a heart?" Xemnas asked curiously, slowly filling the boy with Dark Matter. Aanyx growled and propelled herself further, only to be faced with a clone of her Superior. She and the clone fought while Riku approached undetected, successfully slugging the Nobody in the jaw. Sora was dropped from the choke-hold as Riku smacked Xemnas in the face with the hilt of his blade. He grabbed Xemnas horizontally and spun him around, throwing the Superior across the arena as Sora gasped for air.

Defeating the clone at the same moment, Aanyx dove for Sora, "Oi, Spikes! You okay?"

"Fine," he gasped, "Think I can borrow your Drive Form again? I would use one of my others, but—"

"You can use them here," Aanyx reassured, "No boundries to power—that's why Xemnas was able to do whatever it was he did."

"Awesome." The boy grinned. Sure he was okay and ready to fight again, Aanyx rejoined Riku in the fray, successfully stopping a bolt of Dark Matter from catching the boy in the back. "Eyes open, senses alert, Albino," Aanyx chided. She received a grunt in return as Sora's Antiform suddenly attacked Xemnas. "What?"

"Relax, Sora's fine. It's one of his Drive Forms," Aanyx explained, "It probably reacted to the Dark Matter Xemnas was using against Sora—he'll be fine. Focus on cornering Xemnas."

"Right."

And so the three worked together, Anti!Sora all but tearing the Superior limb-from-limb. When the Drive Form was nearly extinguished, Aanyx and Riku were suddenly blown back once more, but this time, Aanyx decided to improvise. She portaled straight to Xemnas' side, snatching Sora's Keyblade as his grip went slack and stabbing Xemnas through the chest with it, keeping Sora's hand under her own.

"I, Aanyx of the Thirteenth Order, Princess of the Jade Kingdom, do hereby call upon the powers of Her Darkness. Lend me thy power and vanquish this evil, so His Majesty Kingdom Hearts can reign in peace. I offer my cured self in return; take that magic and vanquish the evil before me. By the Powers, I wish it so!" Aanyx declared, increasing her volume to be heard over Xemnas' wailing crescendo of pure agony. After her enchantment, seaweed-green locked with gold, and she whispered, "I'm sorry…" as pure, thick Darkness enveloped them all…


	39. The Aftermath

Sora sighed, stick dropping to his side as he clasped his hands over his knees. It had been some time since he and Riku had been separated from Aanyx and Xemnas in the fight, and the only light of Shores of Obliteration seemed to shine from the very waters. It wasn't a bright light-more like a soothing light, like the equivalent to a child's night light. Riku was currently dozing against a nearby rock, leaving Sora alone and utterly bored.

He gave a jolt of surprise when a flash of black nothingness erupted above, and Aanyx fell to his feet-just as bloody and beat up as she had been before he and the others cured her. He pat himself down for another potion, having exhausted his mana curing her the first time, but she waved him off, standing warily to her feet. She collapsed on the other side of the rock Riku had been asleep against, "It's done..." She breathed warily, a limp in her stride as her wings twitched painfully behind her. Sora and Riku rushed over, but she irritably waved them off, "I'll be fine."

"What happened to you?"

"I sacrificed the Curaga spells you used on me to banish Xemnas' evil. It was the only way...to get outta it alive..." Aanyx collapsed to the ground, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "Banished his evil? You mean his darkness?"

A hollow laugh, "Considering I called upon Darkness Herself? Not bloody likely."

Sora's eyes widened to the equivalency of saucers, "W-WHAT?"

"You called an All-God…and she just answered?"

"Look, Albino, I was running low on options—we all were! Sora wouldn't have lasted another attack against his heart, and I didn't see you getting up any time soon, so just—" Aanyx cut herself off as her vision suddenly clouded over, and she stumbled into the boulder dizzily.

Riku sighed, "…Sorry…"

"Old habits die hard," Aanyx muttered in understanding. Sora looked at her worriedly, "You aren't gonna…fade away too…are you?"

"Ha, takes more than that to stop me. I'll be fine in a little bit," She paused to lick her bleeding lip and nodded to the surf, its faint glow lighting the beach, "You'll find your way home there."

"What about you? Don't you have a home to go to?" Riku frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "I can't go home yet. I need to heal so I can bring them back."

"What? Why!"

"Because they're my family, that's why. With all I've done for you, the least you could do is be a little sympathetic, Albino."

At least the boy had the decency to look guilty after his outburst, Aanyx thought.

A small ball of light suddenly appeared at Sora's elbow before materializing into a raven-haired fairy, making the boy jump. "Whoa, a Pixie!"

"Calm down, Clumsies. I'm here for Aanyx," The fairy said. "Beck," Aanyx greeted warmly, holding out a shaking hand for the Pixie to land on. Beck smiled, ignoring the gesture to instead gently cover the Nobody's injured wing in pixie dust. It immediately perked to its original form, and Aanyx let out a grateful sigh. She allowed the Tinker Fairy to pull her blood-matted auburn hair into a loose ponytail as she explained, "Beck is my fairy—she's a Tinker."

"I'm gonna take you to a place where you can heal, okay Clumsy?"

"Where are you going?" Sora asked worriedly as Aanyx stood and slowly worked her wings into a hover. "Roxas' Twilight Town," Beck said, "Flit and I've been restoring it—it's time for Aanyx to heal now."

"What did she say?" Riku asked irritably. Sora frowned at him, "You didn't hear that?"

"You did? All I hear is chimes."

"Sora understands her because of Roxas. You can only understand a Pixie's language if you have a Pixie yourself. She said I'm going to—to the other Twilight Town. She and Roxas' fairy restored it so I could stay there while I heal."

"Roxas has a fairy? Is she mine too?" Sora asked, excited. Aanyx chuckled tiredly, "Flit's a he, and he's only Roxas'. Sorry, Sora. But hey, you swing by Pixie Hollow in Neverland and you'll find your own Pixie." She allowed him to interrupt with a short cheer before continuing.

"I'm not saying goodbye—especially not to you," she sent a glare in Riku's direction before giving Sora a soft smile, "And although you're no Roxas, you ain't half bad—you know, for a big-footed dumbass of a Somebody. See ya 'round." With that and a fond ruffle of his spiky brunette mane, Aanyx followed her fairy through the darkness, leaving the boys once more alone.

-u-

Aanyx was surprised to find Heyner, Pence, and Olete waiting for her. They asked no questions of her wings, nor where she had been. Heyner offered her a bar of Sea Salt ice cream, which she accepted with a smile as she sat beside Olette on the Clock Tower. Still without speaking, Olette began to clean the scrapes on the Nobody's arms, and Aanyx tried not to wince as she enjoyed a familiar view of an everlasting sunset…

She would wait until she was healed—Beck's magic only having temporarily given her the ability to fly—and then she would leave. But not now.

Now was the time for mourning those that had moved on without her. Now was the time to plan what she would do once healed. Now, she needed the comfort of familiarity, where she was just another teenager who failed math tests and fell down basement stairs…

-u-

THE END

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANK YOU ALL who've stuck with this massive project all this time! I'm SO sorry it took so long! I really loved working on this—Aanyx has grown to be my most loved OC, by far **

**As hinted through most of the whole thing, there WILL be a sequel—though, unlike this one, I'm planning on breaking it down smaller. I'll be going on a bit of a hiatus for now, maybe exploring other fandoms. I've got a sequel to my OHSHC in the works, as requested by several readers, and in honor of HPDH part 2 opening next Friday I'll probably be doing something HP-related soon, so look foreword to that!**

**So, yeah—thank you all again for sticking through this thing for the three-plus years I've been working on it. I may or may not go back and edit chapters, but I think I'll get through the sequel first….**

**MAJOR KUDOS to those that have reviewed / favorited / read through the whole thing! I know it's long, and I know it's kinda boring some times, but that makes those of you who've stuck through that much more awesome!**

**So, yeah. Loves to all, see you next time!**

**~Sincerely Doubtful**


End file.
